Initial KB: Project KB (Tales of Kanagawa and Saitama)
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: This story about a team Project KB in Kanagawa and Saitama line.
1. Encounter

In February 2011, Gunther Magnuson joined Project KB, a team formed by Chad Dylan Cooper, after Graduating Elementary School.

Gunther's downhill specialitys, along with the hillclimb speciality of Nue Houjuu, allowed the team to win challenges in their tours of the Tochigi, Saitama, and Ibaraki prefectures.

However, Gunther's final battle against Violet Shadow's Agent Six is the difficult one:

A technical win in the lost race

Two years later

(June 1st, 2013)

Gunther practice one hand sterring technique in Haruna with his father R32 GT-R.

_"It's feels strange when i'm only using my left hand on steering wheel"_ Gunther panicked

_"There's no way i could do it if something unexpected things happened"_ Gunther still panicking

_"One hand sterring is technique that used if it's 100% accuracy while themselves pushing to the limit with the absolute confidence that nothing goes wrong" _Chad in flashback

_"Chad-san was right, i must 100% know what will happened next, if i'm not, i can't used this technique for battle" _Gunther realized

Gunther arrived at BattleSnax

"I'd already done delivered the food" Gunther talk to his father

"Thanks" Magnus answered then Gunther closed R32 door and greb the key

"So, where are you going?" Magnus asked to Gunther

"Not this week. Since last two years ago, The S12 must be fixed and it will be ready next week" Gunther answered

"Then where are you going next week?" Magnus asked

"Ibaraki, after next week it will be a long race. The next week after that They said it's Kanagawa, i'm going to nap for preparation of my job" Gunther answered and came to his house to sleep

After Gunther leave, Magnus said _"This is where the real challenge begins."_

At night, Gunther came with R32 GT-R and arrived at gas station where the place all his friends are worked

George hoaming

"Gunther" George called him as his best friend

"Yo, Gunther" Michael walks toward him with Chowder

"Sup!" Chowder walk towards him

"Hello, Michael-senpai, Chowder-senpai. Must be hard to work here, it's didn't get any cooler at night" Gunther talk to Chowder and Michael

"Hold on, don't compare me with Chowder. I actually work, but this guy just sits around" Michael insult Chowder

"Hey! That's harsh, Michael."Chowder responds Michael insult

"Yeah, He just doesn't have a date!" George insult Chowder

"Shut up!, A racer doesn't need a woman!" Chowder responds George insult

"How many time have i said now?" Chowder's cried

Both Michael and George laugh at him

"Hey, isn't the new S12 is ready yet?" Michael asked Gunther.

"Well for this time they're will fixed the suspension and changed it into racing spec, lighter body and racing spec tires" Gunther answewd

"I'm pretty sure it's amazing! I can't wait for it!" George scream in excited feeling

"Besided that, he's Project KB undefeated legend of dowhill ace" Chowder replied and Gunther smile in shy

"Oi, Gunther, are you ever gone with Nue Houjuu to Saitama as The Double Ace, but didn't for the offical race?" Chowder asked Gunther

"I never going out with Nue-san, except if it's battle." Gunther replied Choowder

"Well, my other friend from my friends told me, last week he met Project KB Double Aces and he felt excites about it, i'm affraid if what my friends told me it's unnecesary." Chowder replied back

"That's ackward, the real one said never met." Michael replied

"Someone but not him." George replied

After that, Gunther and George decided go to Saitama, meanwhile George practice his dowhill skill in his CA20E Silvia S12.

"Heel and toe!" George practice his dowhill skills

"How about it, Gunther!? i will make my S12 dowhill debut at this Saitama touge! that's my dream!" George asked with joy

"The real world is sure harsh" Gunther talk to himself

"Huh? what do you mean?" George replied

"Oh! it's not about you, I mean, everyday I must help my father's delivery at early morning and have a job every weekdays from moring till night, I usually saw elementary and middle having more fun and nothing to do. It's already been a long time since we didn't have a summer break, right?" Gunther replied

"That's true, when i was still Elementary and Middle, i have those kind of fun, but time is changing fast and since i have a job i'm think it became my finale summer break and i will didn't have it again in my hole life" George replied with upsetly

"Do you miss her?" George asked Gunther

"Huh?" Gunther shack

"Samantha, i mean" George asked Gunther

(Three years ago)_"The reason i have to stay here because i joined a new team and i will learn new things_, _i think it will get me one step closer to reach my dream. You wanted to go to Tokyo right? Then go before some bad things get rid from your dream. If you don't, you will regret it later."_

"In beginning, it bother me, but now i forgot it amd i don't feel lonely at all right now, i just wish her the best and reach her dreams there" Gunther replied George

Gunther and George arrived at Saitama Park Lot

"How many times you came here?" Gunther asked George

"Second time, i decided to came here because i'd bored with Haruna Touge" George replied

"Look! it's Project KB!" Unknown guy shouted

Both Gunther and George shock

"Huh? What's going on?" George asked

"I don't know" Gunther replied

The Imposter Came, George shock and said "Silver Panda Gazelle and Black FD!?"

Gunther shock _"Wha... What the hell?, the're using T-Shirt with Project. KB logo, and their matching? I've never see that's before"_

Unknown man asked "Are you Magnuson-san and Houjuu-san?"

"We cannot answer that questions now, we came here not have a offical battle, you know right? But we are just an incognito here, so don't make a big deal about it, Right Nue?" Fake Gunther answered the Unknown man question

"Yeah" Fake Nue relpies

Gunther shock _"He just called "Nue" just like they were best friends, and that "Nue" is male and far shorter"_

"Are you just let this go on, The're clearly fakes!" George talk to Gunther secretly

"I don't care, but i don't want to be involved of this problem, i'd already feel embarrased when i saw them" Gunther replies

Unknown girls asked "Hm, excuse me? let's take a photo with us"

"Cheese" Unknown girl and Imposters take a photo

"The girls are all over them! I've already enough of it! they're gonna pay!" George starts to get angry

"Hey! Imposters!" George shouted to the Imposters

"Who are you?" Fake Gunther shock

"Get out from my line!" George answered with anger

"What!?" Fake Gunther confused

"What do you mean?" Fake Nue confused and asked

"You're not the Project KB" George answered

"Do you have a proof that we are not Project. KB?" Fake Gunther scared and asked

"I do, In fact, you see..." George answered

Fake Gunther and Fake Nue started to scared.

"This guy is right here. The real downhill ace from Project. KB. Gunther Magnuson!" George answered to scared the fakers

"What!?" both Imposters shock

_"That didn't sound very convincing"_ Gunther felt embarrased

"We have one prove left!, Oi, Gunther!, show your license." George asked the truth

"It's.. Hah!?, I left it in my car" Gunther shock and embarrased after left his license

George shock "You Idiot, how can you left something that's very importaint for these two years!"

"I see now, you guys are the Imposter, from what i've seen, that Fixed headlights from you Silvia looks fishy" Fake Gunther replied

"What do you mean!? Fishy?"George started to angry because fake Gunther insult him.

"From the truth Gunther Magnuson drives Silver Panda S12. Look! See!" Fake Gunther show his car Arrogantly

"He's Right!" Unknown Guy No.1 shouted

"You're the fakers!" Unknown Guy No.2 shouted

"What? How dare you!?" George shock with anger

_"Huh. I know this would be happened, i have a bad feeling about this."_ Gunther embarrased

"The real Gazelle is being repaired by now! the suspension and body was damage because the downhill battle in Ibaraki when it collided in the curve! and need two years to repaired it!, Are you suprised now? That's the real information that i've got!" George speak with arrogantly

"I wish you wouldn't said that. My name is Gunther Magnuson who's downhill ace at this team and my car control is flawless. I'm affraid if i'm hitting the curb and totalling my car. Impossible for me." Fake Gunther replied arrogantly

A Crowd of people yell and support the Imposters

"What with this guy?" George shock

"I'll pretend anything not happened today. But don't ever publish about us again. Let's go. Nue"

A Crowd of people yell the Imposters

Both Imposters are leaving and George was angry

"You Bastards! Dont Screw me! I'm still not done with you yet!" George angry after the Imposters leaving

The Next day (June 2nd) at Gas Station

"What!? so there's an Imposters" Michael shock after George telling the truth

"I thought it so. So they are the imposters! No wonder if it didn't make any senses" Chowder realized

"Um... Excuse Me." (A. ..すみません) Mysterious girl appears

"I would like to know, is Gunther Magnuson here? My friend said that i can find him here." (私が知りたいのですが、ギュンターマグナはここですか？私の友人は私がここで彼を見つけることができると言いました。) Mysterious blonde haired girl asked

Then Gunther came "Um, what's going on here?"

"Are you Gunther Magnuson from Project KB?" (あなたギュンターマグナプロジェクトKB出身ですか？) Blonde haired girl still asking

"yes, there's something wrong?" Gunther asked

Then the blonde haired girl slaps Gunther, then George, Chowder, and Michael shock.

Gunther asked with confused "What's this?"

"It's not for me and i've no against you. That was for my friend Pauline. You should know what have you done." (それは私のためではないと私はあなたに対していませんでした。それが私の友人ポーリンのためだった。あなたは何をした知っている必要があります。) Blonde haired girl started to angry

"Who's Pauline? I don't know her and I never met her." Gunther confused

"Don't pretend that you don't know. You're gonna play dumb? You're worse than i thought. not a real man, but sissy!" (あなたが知らないふりをしないでください。あなたがとぼけつもりだ？あなたは、私が思ったよりも悪いです。ではない本当の男が、女々しい！) Blonde haired girl started to angry

"Hold on a minute. Please calm down. I don't know what happened, but we can talk it out." Michael tried to confort blonde haired girl

"You people are his friends, right? I can't trust people who support him. She said that you broke her heart and make her cry. It's also her fault too because she's believed people so easily. But she's pure, innocent, and sweet girl! And i can't forgive kind of people that played girl's heart! Disgusting, even Despicable! What i wanted to said is only good-bye!" (あなたの人々は右、彼の友人である？私は彼をサポートする人々を信頼することはできません。彼女はあなたが彼女の心を壊したし、彼女の叫びをしていると述べた。それは、彼女が人々そう簡単に信じられているので、あまりにも彼女のせいだ。しかし、彼女は、純粋無垢な、と甘い女の子です！そして私は女の子の心を果たした人々のようなものを許すことはできません！嫌でも、卑劣な！何が私が言ったように思ったことだけ別れです！) Blond hair girl angry

"Wait! Are you sure that he's the one who hit your friend?" Michael asked blond hair girl

Blond hair girl shock and saw Gunther face.

"That's no way it's me! Impossible! This is ridiculous, Michael-senpai!" Gunther tell the truth

"Of course it is! It must be the Imposters." Michael also tell the truth

"Imposters?" (偽物？) Blond haired girl confused

"Yeah! someone who posing as him! Some fat, short, pig-like, ugly person!" George tell the truth with anger

_"What a load of bull around here. _I won't believe it!_" ( _この辺り牛の何が負荷。私はそれを信じられないでしょう！) Blond haired girl confused and disbelief

"Just check if it's him and send the picture of him then post to your friend. You can easily find out the answer." Michael try to confront blond haired girl

"If you insist about the truth." (あなたは真実について主張する場合。) Blond haired girl pick up her phone and try called Pauline

"She's not picking up. Maybe she's in place that no signal or out of range. I'll text her now." (彼女が拾っていない。たぶん、彼女は場所でのその範囲の信号ないか、または出ない。私は彼女の文章になりましよ。) Blond hair girl text her after Pauline doesn't answer the phone

"Man, this sucks. I can't believe that we will be involved for this problem." George complaining

Blond haired girl stared at **Real** Gunther Magnuson.

"I must leave. Can't miss the train." ( 私は残しておく必要があります。電車を逃すことはできません。)Blond haired girl leave them in hurry

"This is what I'm worried about. That Imposters playing with some girls. Did they have any shame?" Michael worried

Gunther grab his hands and start to angry "I don't have any idea what's going on... How this crime could happened?"

"The're make a bad reputation about Project KB. They're bring problems to the innocences" Chowder replied

"You might let Chad Dylan Cooper know about this" Michael try to overcome the situation"

At Shino Motor Factory

Gunther phoned Murasa "Hello. Magnuson? What it is?" (もしもし。マグナ？それはなんですか？)

"Imposters are showing up? We ever heard the news about that" (偽物が現れていますか？我々はこれまでそれについてのニュースを聞いた) Murasa talk with Gunther on phone

"Ok, and they're played with girls, even perverted them and stole some money from bank." Gunther answered Murasa

"What? Really!? We can't leave them alone if they're causing kind of crime like that. Okay. We will do something and help you now. Don't worry. Nothing can stay hidden for long in our information network. Leave with us." (何？本当に？彼らはそのような犯罪の種類を引き起こしている場合我々は一人でそれらを残すことはできません。オーケー。我々は何かを、今あなたを助けるでしょう。心配しないでください。何も私たちの情報ネットワークに長い間隠されていない滞在することができます。私たちと一緒にしておきます。) Murasa overcome the situation

"Understood, Thank you. Murasa-san" While Gutnher end call.

Gunther and George at George S12 Silvia

"Jeez, that was very awful back there. Don't worry about it. It just an misunderstanding" George confronting Gunther

"I know, but it's crazy. The blond haired girl was really angry at me. I've never had a girl glare with me like that. Her blue eyes are more shocking rather than the slap." Gunther frustated

_"It's not for me and i've no against you. That was for my friend Pauline. You should know what have you done." _(Blonde Haired girl at flashback)

June 2nd, 2013 8.00 PM (At Gunther's House)

_"What's this feeling? It's very frustated and i can't sit, even sleep. What the hell?"_ Gunther still frustated

Saitama Prefecture (Fatina's House)

"Hello, Pauline? It's Fatina. Do you see the picture? It's doesn't look like him!? Impossible! Take another look. You know, people look different depending on the picture is taken... Not Possible? It's a completely different person!?" (、ポーリーヌ？これはファティナです。あなたは、画像を参照していますか？それは彼のようには見えませんよ！？インポッシブル！別のを見てみましょう。あなたが知っている、人々は絵にによっては取られ違って見える...ことはできません？それは完全に別の人だ！？) Fatina phoned Pauline

_"It's not the time to be relieved! I screwed up! I TOTTALY SLAP THE HECK OF INNOCENT GUY!" (_ これはホッとする時間はありません！私はめちゃくちゃ！私は完全に無実の男の一体を平手打ち！) Fatina shock after knew the truth

June 3rd, 2013 (At Gas Station)

George after served the customer "Thank you very much."

"It still another hot day, even today" George complaining about the weather

"What? Are you sure?" Michael asked Chowder

"I tell you. They're perfect match for each other!" Chowder talk about Gunther and Fatina to Michael

"What are you two talking about senpai?" George confused what's Michael and Chowder talk about

"We are talking about the blond haired girl yesterday. We think she might interested with Gunther and the're perfect with each other." Michael explained to George what Michael and George talk about

"I mean, that was a dramatic encounter right? It just my hunch, maybe there was a spark out there!" Chowder replied George

"Now you're mentioned it, but Gunther said that it was bothered him about it!" George disagree with Chowder

"Right?" Chowder asked George

"Well of course! Not just Gunther, anyone will be deppresed if she's slapped him and left" Michael agree with George

"Slap! Yes." George agree with Michael words

"But maybe in the end it is." Michael start to believe Chowder

"I don't think so. It just my own hunch, i thought" Chowder start to disbelief himself

At Shino Motor Factory

"Hello, Chad. It's Me. The S12 restoration is done and ready to go. I'm delivering it to Magnuson right now." (こんにちは、チャド。それは私です。 S12の復元が行われ、行く準備ができている。私は今マグナするためにそれを提供しています。) Murasa phoned Chad

"I see, I was just going about to call you. About what we talked earlier. I already found the Imposters plate numbers" Chad replied Murasa

"Huh? Already? That was fast." (えっ？すでに？それは速かった。) Murasa shock after Chad found the Imposters plates

"I'm busy right now, so i'm letting Nue settle the matter. I told her not to get too rough. I wan't you keep an eye to her, too." Chad's busy and send Nue to met the Imposters

"I understand, you can leave it to me. And one more thing. It's still bit early, but I'm talking to Nazrin for reconnaissance in Kanagawa tomorrow." (私はあなたが私にそれを残すことができ、理解しています。そして、もう一つ。それはまだ少し早いですが、明日は神奈川県に偵察用ナズーリンに話している。) Murasa said to Chad that she'll will use Nazrin for the reconnaissance

"I see. It's finally time. The time has come when our team Project KB about reach the final stage. I should be excited, huh? Chad asked Murasa about Project KB final stages

"The real test it's started to begin. We'll check the course more thoroughly this time than usual." (本当のテストはそれが開始し始めている。我々はより徹底的にいつもより今回のコースをチェックします。) Murasa will check the course at Kanagawa

"Alright" Chad end his phone talk with Murasa _"One more battle in Ibaraki tour and it isn't a tough opponent. Then we will continue our tour to Kanagawa Prefecture also known as "The Holy Land of Racing". The opponent will be harder than we though. But we can overcome what we expected. It means the Initial "KB" in our team Project KB will have it meaning"_

At Nissan in Gunma, Gunther work as a salesman. Then George came to him.

"Gunther!_" _George called Gunther

"George? Why are you here? Are you off earlier?" Gunther asked George why he's early

"Yes. The manager let me off earlier. And today we're taling about you and the blond haired girl. Chowder-san said that you and her are perfect match for each other."George answered Gunther

"No way. She dislike me and even slap. Are Chowder-san serious" Gunther disbelief

"Same here. I don't believe what he said. Maybe if she calls you she will be angry for sure."

Gunther phone started to ring "Who's calling? It's her?"

"No, It's Murasa-san" Gunther saw his phone

Gunther picked up the phone "Hello."

"Your S12 Gazelle restoration has done. Come to Mount Haruna right away." Murasa forced Gunther to came to Mount Haruna

"Understood" Gunther end the call

Then Gunther take his job off earlier and came to Mount Haruna with his black C26 Nissan Serena Highway Star J Package along with George.

Murasa waiting for Gunther with Gunther's S12 for Gunther see his new S12 Gazelle.

"Wow, it's very agressive and awesome, this car became very fast and more fun to drive and it's similiar like it first came from facotry, Amazing!" George muttered with amazed

"Hi" George met Murasa

"Hello!" Murasa replied George with friendly

"Murasa-san. Sorry for the trouble. I make you came here with my S12 to Mount Haruna." Gunther apologized to Murasa

"It's ok. I just want to save time and return this car as soon as possible." (それは大丈夫だ。私は時間を節約し、できるだけ早くこの車を返したい。) Murasa didn't felt bothered at all to Gunther

"I already made some changes, and it needs two years to finish this restoration." (私はすでにいくつかの変更がなされたものであり、この復元を完了するために二年が必要である。) Murasa talk to Gunther

"The trunk was originally very heavy, but we change the material into FRP for the body, we use carbon material on the front bumper, rear bumper, side skirt, and trunk. we painted the body into silver-black two tone just like the original color except the one that used carbon except the trunk. We also change the glass into acrylic glass. It's lighter but it's a tinted window, so it can blocked sunshade 90%." (トランクはもともと非常に重かったが、私たちは体のためにFRP素材を変更すると、私たちは、フロントバンパー、リアバンパー、サイドスカート、そしてトランクにカーボン素材を使用しています。私達はちょうどトランク除いカーボンを使用したものを除いて、元の色のように銀黒ツートンに体を描いた。また、アクリルガラスにガラスを変更してください。これは軽量だが、それには彩色の窓なので、それはサンシェード90％をブロックすることができます。) Murasa explained the changed of Gunther's S12.

_"I'm jealous. I want my car tuned like that too." _ George Jealous with Gunther's S12

"Ok, let's go" (よし、行こう) Gunther and Murasa came into inside S12 and Gunther's drive the S12 on Mount Haruna.

"That's Ackward." Gunther feels different when driving in his S12

"Do you feel the different. The Computer setting were change sightly. The mid-range power should be increased. We're mainly change the suspension into the racing special suspension, but we didn't change anything for engine except racing oil. The limited area should be sharpen than before. You should be careful before you used it. Understand?" (別のを感じてください。コンピュータの設定は見た目変更された。ミッドレンジの電力を増加させることがあります。私たちは、レース特殊サスペンションにサスペンションを変更する主だが、我々はレーシングオイル除くエンジンのために何を変更しませんでした。限られたエリアには、以前よりもシャープである必要があります。あなたがそれを使用する前に注意する必要があります。理解できますか？Murasa explained the inside changes of Gunther's S12 Notchback Gazelle

"Yes" Gunther answered and they're came to the first corner but Gunther still at full throttle and passed it

_"He's already pushing to full throttle. Already?"_ (彼はすでにフルスロットルに押している。すでに？) Murasa shock after see Gunther's miraculous driving technique.

"Awesome. Are you changing the tires and brakes into racing spec? i can feel it because when i'm in full throttle i didn't feel any under or oversteer. This is Amazing!" Gunther impressed

"Yes. actually we used spareparts for racing" (はい。実際に我々はレースのためにスペアパーツを使用した) Murasa answered Gunther with tense.

They're came to the second corner and Gunther control his car to pass the corner.

_"WHAT?. On the Haruna Mountain. In driver seat with Gunther Magnuson. I've never had this experience since i'm turned into a ship ghost. It's Frightening experience. I hope he can make it and we're back in one piece."_ (何？はるな山に。ギュンターマグナと運転席で。私は船の幽霊になっていますので、私はこの経験があったことがない。これは恐ろしい経験だ。私は彼がそれを作ることを願って、我々は戻って一枚にしている。) Murasa started to Frightened.

_"Amazing! His skills are different rather than other drivers. Even he thinks he driving slow because it's only a test drive but for me it's over the limit! I don't even think Nue has a superb control skills. " (_素晴らしい！彼のスキルではなく、他のドライバーとは異なります。でも、彼はそれが唯一の試乗ですが、私にとって、それは制限を超えてだから、彼はゆっくりと運転と考えている！私も鵺は素晴らしいコントロールのスキルを持っているとは思わない。) Murasa impressed Gunther's skills

_"Even thought there in the same team but there's different in theme. And what Chad's purpose in Project KB?" (__でも、同じチームでそこに思ったが、テーマの異なるあり。とプロジェクトのKBで何チャドの目的？) _Murasa still frightnend

After the test drive of new S12 Gazelle was over.

"Are you ok?" Gunther aked Murasa

"I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy, how it is? What do you think?" (私は大丈夫だよ、ただそれがどのように、少しめまいを感じた？どう思う？) Murasa asking Gunther after the test drive is over

"Incredible! I wish i can race Violet Shadow with this. Thinking of it makes me pissed sometimes." Gunther impressed with his new S12

"But you're win and they're accept and didn't want to continue to another round." ( しかし、あなたは勝利していると、彼らは受け入れていると別のラウンドに進みたいと思わなかった。) Murasa confused why he's pissed

"I know but i win with luck. I just don't feel like i'm winning with my own skills, and both of us give up with damage situations." Gunther felt dissapointed

"I see. I know that you and Nue aren't like to losing. But I understand your feelings. But I guess that luck will be very important to next race. It will give us a little chance of winning" (そうですか。私はあなたと鵺が負けに好きではないしていることを知っている。しかし、私はあなたの気持ちを理解しています。しかし、私は運が次のレースに非常に重要になることと思います。それは私達に勝利の少しチャンスを与えるだろう。) Murasa comforting Gunther

"Since we're gonna active in next week, please use this new settings then. I will explained about the change of settings along with performance data, but after tonight i think that's necessary to explained." (我々は来週にアクティブつもりしているので、この新しい設定を使用してください。私は、パフォーマンス·データと一緒に設定の変更について説明しますが、今夜の後、私は説明することが必要だと思う。) Murasa explained Gunther

"But i guess it will be a lot to change. Because we're in Haruna and we're gonna race to the strange mountain touges. I know this course very well and i drove it almost every day. But it sill far from perfect." Gunther replied Murasa about the setting

"Got it! I'm going to leave. Oh' there's something importaint i want to said. Actually the second race at Ibaraki will be held but only one round for saving time and we're already found out who's the imposters is." (そのとおり！私は去るつもりです。ああ、私は言ったしたい重要な何かがあります。実際に茨城県で第2レースが開催されますが、唯一の1ラウンドの時間を節約するため、我々はすでに詐欺師だ誰が分かっていることです。) Murasa told about the Imposters

"Really!?" Gunther and George shock

"The leader from Saitama team area Linnie Perkins find out who they're and she'll surveillance them. We will be watch they're action. Don't worry about it. We'll contact you after we gained the data about them." (埼玉チーム面積·リン仁江パーキンスから指導者は、彼らがしていると、彼女が監視してよ人を見つける。我々は、彼らが行動している時計になります。ご心配なく。我々はそれらについてのデータを得た後、私たちはご連絡いたします。) Murasa explain about the imposters

Saturday, June 8th 2013. Gunther and George are came to Saitama with Gunther's S12. Meanwhile Liinie Perkins arrived at Imposter's location.

Linnie phoned Murasa "This is Linnie. The target of us are here." then Linnie get of from her S12

Linnie Perkins met The Imposters "Are you Project KB's Magnuson?" Linnie asking the Imposters

"Who are you?" Imposter Gunther asked Linnie

"I'm not a famous person. My name is Linnie Perkins." Linnie talk to the Imposter friendly

The Imposters shock

"Don't be so alarmed. Let's have a friendly talk. I came here not to fight. Anyway, we are S12 drivers. Right?" Linnie pretend to be friendly with the Imposters

Meanwhile, Gunther drive at full throttle

"How should I describe it.. As a fellow S12 driver. I'm very interest with Gunther Magnuson's great driving skills. Can you show me your driving skills."

Gunther still drive at full throttle

"N..No. I Can't do such a thing." The Imposters denied Linnie

"Come on. Just for this one show us your flashy drift! My request is would be for you came to the bridge horizontaly, and.." Linnie asked Imposters Gunther to did some Impossible skills

"I tell you I can't. Chad told me not to." The Imposters panicked and deny her

Gunther almost arrived at The Bridge

"The exit is right angle turn. So if you can blast past it alone with acceleration, that would be spectacular! Also the perfect line, too!" Linnie was trying to scared the imposters

"DON'T BE ABSURD! YOU MAKE IT SOUND SIMPLE! There's no one can pull a godlike manuver in one shot like that!" Fake Gunther frightened and shouted

"That's true. There's no **Ordinary** species can do that, even human, ghost, or youkai. (Hearing the drift sound) _Here they come_. But this world is large. But they're only species who can do that only in one shot. Just one freak. Well then. you're all going to be witnessess. You should open your eyes and have a real good look at this one. You haven't many chances to see this spectacular skills. This is the **Real **drifting!" Linnie scared The Imposters

Gunther came with drifting "Whoa! A Silver Panda Gazelle!"

Gunther drift at Saitama Bridge and shocking everyone

Linnie amazed "_That's __**so**__ fast. That freak. He's got better and better"_

"What in the world was that?" Imposter Gunther scared

"Could it be the real thing?" Imposter Nue also scared

"Of course it is. No one ever drives a S12 can do something that crazy." Imposter Gunther know it's the real of himself

"I have something that i have to do. Let's go Nue." Imposters try to runaway

"Y-Yeah." Imposter Nue agree with Imposter Gunther

"What a coincidence. Your name is Nue, too?" (何偶然。あなたの名前は鵺です、すぎる？) A mysterious Youkai came to the Imposters

"Eh?" The Imposters panicked

"That's my name, too." (これは亦。) **Real** Nue Houjuu arrived at them

"HIIIIIIIII!" The both Imposters scared

"Haven't see you a while, Linnie." (あなたしばらく、林仁江。) Nue met Linnie

"Looks like you're doing well too." Linnie met Nue

The Imposters scared Meanwhile Gunther arrived with his S12 Gazelle along with George and Murasa and Nazrin arrived with Gunther's C26 Nissan Serena Highway Star and Gunther show himself as a person that they're said The Imposters

"It really was him!" The Imposters frightenend after know the **Real **Gunther

"What should we do with those Guys?" Linnie asked Nue what should they do

"What bothers me is called yourselves a Project KB. The Reputation of our area was earned and reputed by the hard work of all our members. It's like a trophy to us." (私を気に何が自分のプロジェクトKBと呼ばれています私たちの地域の評判は、すべて私たちのメンバーのハードワークによって稼いだと評されました。それは私たちにトロフィーのようなものだ。) Nue told the Imposters why they're famous

"I'm sorry!" Fake Gunther apologize

"Please forgive us!." Fake Nue also apologize

"And what bothers me a bit less is my Imposter is Incredibly ugly and a gay. I'll have to make you suffered a heart failure or two at very least." (そして、何を私に少し気になることは少ない私の偽物が信じられないほど醜いとゲイです。私はあなたが非常に少なくとも、心不全または2つを被っ作らなければなりません。) Nue felt bothered and going to scared them

"I'm sorry I'm ugly and gay!" Fake Nue apologize to the real one

Before Nue scared them. Murasa stop her.

"I'm just kidding." (冗談でよ。) Nue was joking about scared the Imposters.

"We won't do anything violent. However, don't mess around like that again. We know your real name and addresses according to your car plates. Don't underestimate our information network." (我々は、暴力的な何もしませんが、再びそのように周り台無しにしない私たちはあなたの車のプレートによると、あなたの本当の名前を知っているし、対処しています。当社の情報ネットワークを過小評価しないでください。) Murasa forgiving the Imposters

"I'm Sorry!" Fake Gunther apologize

"I-It was our dream to be a part of Project KB!" Fake Nue also apologize

"Oh right, Magnuson. There's something that you want to talk with these guys, right?" (右ああ、マグナ。あなたはこれらの人と話をしたい何かが右にありますか？) Murasa asked Gunther

"Hey you. You hit the girl named Pauline, right? Someone really hates me because of that. Can you contact her, apologize, and clean up this misunderstanding? It was a real pain in my neck for me." Gunther asked the Imposters to apologize Pauline

"I Will. Yes, I Will. I'm Really Sorry!" The Imposters apologize to Gunther

"You better clean up everything, buddy!" George came and make them apologize

"Yes, sir!" The Imposters will delete the misunderstanding

June 8th, 2013 Meanwhile at Kanagawa. Mark drive his NB8C Mazda Roadster at Yabitsu Touge

"You'd expect them to drive well in their hometown, of course. But let's see how far Project KB can get. We'll show them that drving in Kanagawa, the Holy Land of Racing, is on the whole other level" The Mysterious rich 17 years old teenager going to destroy Project KB


	2. New Start for A New Battlefield

June 8 2013, After Gunther showed himself as a Real Project KB. Gunther come back to his home from Saitama. But he still remember his pain with Fatina.

_"__Are you Gunther Magnuson from Project KB? (Fatina slaps Gunther) Disgusting, even Despicable!" _(あなたギュンターマグナプロジェクトKB出身ですか？(Fatina slaps Gunther)何が私が言ったように思ったことだけ別れです！) (Gunther remind his pain from Fatina)

Gunther drives back to Gunma while a lot of people watch his amazing skills.

At Gunther's house. June 9th 2013. Gunther came out from his house and hoaming while still half-awaken

"What's up. Don't you have a work today" Magnus asked Gunther

"I switched side with someone yesterday." Gunther answered

"So you're off today, huh? The Ibaraki tour is over? Did you lose?" Magnus asked depressed Gunther

"We Won" Gunther aswered depressedly

"You're look pretty depressed, thought" Magnus told that Gunther was depressed

"It has nothing to do with yesterday's battle." Gunther didn't felt depressed about the battle

Gunther's phone ringing _"Who's this?_ Hello." Gunther shock "No,er,um... I have time. Wait a sec."

"_Who is this? Could it be a woman?" _Magnus confused

Gunther exhausted "Hello."

"Um, I'm sorry for the sudden call. I meant to apologize earlier." (あの、私は突然の呼び出しにごめんなさい。先ほど謝罪するためのもの。) Fatina apologize to Gunther

"Oh, That's fine. How do you know my number?" Gunther asked Fatina

"I looked up the gas station number, then i asked to the staff about yours." (私は、ガソリンスタンドの番号を見て、それから私はあなたについてのスタッフに尋ねた。) Fatina explained

"Oh, I see." Gunther answered

"I'm so sorry to saying such a cruel and terrible things to you. I know you're upset about it, aren't you." (私はあなたにそのような残酷でひどいことを言ってにごめんなさい。私はあなたがそれについて怒っている知っている、あなたはそうではありません。) Fatina still apologize

"Well, no. I'm just happy that you know it wasn't me at all." Gunther felt glad

"Um.. I feel like I should met you in person and apologize and I W...Wanted to come over but i can't clear my schedule. I'm sorry didn't apologize for a long time and I will came in time as soon as possible for visit you. Bye." (えと..私は個人的にあなたに会ったはずのように感じるし、謝罪と私はW...来たいと思ったが、私は私のスケジュールをクリアすることはできません。長期間謝罪しませんでしたごめんなさいと早くあなたを訪問するために私はできるだけ時間に来ます。さようなら。) Fatina promised want to came to Gunma

"Eh. Hey. I guess should I come to you? If you don't mind, that is. I will come to you to somewhere that not far from you. _Wha..What did I Saying?_" Gunther said to Fatina that he'll came to Saitama

"A..Are you sure?" (A.。よろしいですか？) Fatina asked Gunther

"Yeah" then Gunther end his phone talk with Fatina and came to Saitama by his C26 Nissan Serena Highway Star.

Gunther arrived at Peace's Restaruant and park his C26 Serena, then he met Fatina for the second time

"Thank you for all the way to come here." (ここに来るためにわざわざありがとうございます。) Fatina thanking Gunther and both of them look each other

Inside Peace's Restaurant " To tell you the truth. I was relieved when i showed the picture to Pauline and she told me it was the wrong person. I was little happy. Based of my first impression you didn't look somene who had do something so awful."

"That didn't hold you back, thought." Gunther overcome

"I just got carried away. I just got a little nervous back there. I'm sorry. It must be painful for you. I train hard after-study club..." (私はただ流されてしまった。私はちょうどそこに少し緊張背中を得た。ごめんなさい。それはあなたのための苦痛でなければなりません。私は懸命に後研究クラブを訓練する...) Fatina said to Gunther why she can't come to Gunma

"Which club?" Gunther asked

"Fire Magician. I've already become a mage of fire since I was a little." (火の魔術師。私は少しだったので、私はすでに火の魔術師になった。) Fatina said to Gunther what's her after-study club

"Eh." Gunther a little bit shock

"We have a lot of matches and training camps. Our schedule is packed, even during the summer break. That's why i can't came to Gunma. I'm glad that you can make it to came over. My father is a mage too and he got me to start became a fire mage, and he'll give me hard time if I skip practice." (私たちは、マッチやトレーニングキャンプがたくさんある。当社のスケジュールがあっても夏休み中に、詰まっています。私は群馬に来たことができない理由です。私はあなたがそれが終わってきたように作ることがうれしいです。父はあまりにメイジであり、彼は私が火メイジなった起動する、と私は練習をスキップした場合、彼は私に苦労をしてあげるだ。) Fatina explained about her Mage history

"Just like me. Actually My dad practically forced me to learn how to drive when I was in Middle School. When first time i do it in 10 years ago I used to hate it and we overcome it a lot, but before i knew it. I was driving because I wanted to and crazy about it." Gunther explained about his driving history

"I know what you mean! I always argue with my father. But now, Fire Mage has became part of my life. We are sort of identical!" (私はあなたが何を意味するか知っている！私はいつも私の父と議論。しかし、今、火メイジは私の人生の一部となっています。私たちは、ソート、同一である！) After they conversation over they're stared at each other

June 9th 2013 7:00 PM at Lake Haruna

"What!? You met her at Saitama today? And didn't you talk to her for a long time?" George asked Gunther about He and Fatina converstion

"No..Not really. We just have a tea time for a hour and thrity minutes." Gunther answered

"What's her name? How old is she?" George asked about Fatina

"Her name is Fatina Watanabe. She's four years older than us, a college student." Gunther explained George about her name and age

"So, how about it? Does she had a boyfriend? Are you going out with her? Are you going to marry her?" George asked about their converstion prosses

"Eh? I'm not going to bring that up in our conversation! I'm not you. You're too over!" Gunther shock with George unnecesary question

"Really? That's pretty importaint, dude!" George answered Gunther

"We didn't have a lot of time, so we didn't talk anything important. It was over before i knew it. Don't tell anyone else about this. I think... I had in love for the first sight with her." Gunther fell in love with Fatina

George yelled "Wow. I'm so jealous!"

"It's really strange to me. What exactly should i do with this feeling? I don't know?" Gunther feel strange

"Only one simple answer! If you like her, then you have to be brave and take action!" George advising Gunther

"Maybe... It just felt in my side but she doesn't felt it." Gunther underestimate himself

"Man, you're spinless, especially for a racing prodigy." George replied Gunther

"That doesn't have anything for do this! I just didn't feel confident at all." Gunther feel uncomfortable

Meanwhile at Kanagawa, Wednesday, June 12 2013. Mark and Ricky from Team 426 practicing for their next battle with Project KB.

"We'll form four lines of defense, just to be saves, and wait for Project KB's arrival." Gordie explained how to destroy Project KB

**Gordie explained the plan to destroy Project KB along with Rester, Mouth, and Brad:**

**Gordie: **At first we'll watched their strategy on this Yabitsu Pass during the opening battle of this Hakone area.

**Gordie: **We'll form the reconnaisasnce team and collecting their data by watching their stategy in Hakone area.

**Rester:** You can leave it to us. "If you know you enemies and yourself you can't be imperiled by a hundred battles." Racing nowadays is all about collecting information, files, and data.

**Mouth: **I think you're probably exaggerating. I can't imagine how stong they are and we must warrant a secret meeting, the three most powerful racer in Kanagawa.

**Brad:** If my turn is on and i'm already behind the wheel. Sorry, only The Brad's who did have any chance and the others didn't have. Yeah Brad!

**Gordie: **You awfully confident.

**Rester: **Fine, then we'll see your action.

**Note:** Kanagawa Meeting Characters name and data:

Gordon Gordie Getrude Gibble is a Chief Driver on team Alice Human Slasher (Age: 17, Blood Type: O, Birthday: April 12th 1996, Height: 170 cm, Weight: 69 kg)

Dwhite Rester is a Chief Mechanical team Alice Human Slasher (Age:47, Blood Type: AB, Birthday: August 9th 1966, Height: 171 cm, Weight: 108 kg)

Mouth is a Leader from Team High School Star (Highway) (Age:15, Blood Type: A, Birthday: March 5th 1998, Height: 168 cm, Weight: 78 kg)

Brad Buttowski is a leader from team Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version (Age:18, Blood Type: O, Birthday: May 14th 1995, Height: 180 cm, Weight: 62 kg)

After Gordie and Rester leaves. Brad met Team 426 members and have a conversation with them.

"This is a pretty roundabout strategy more like a presumptuous for me." Mark impression about the Strategy

"I don't like this strategy for challenge at all. It's more like we are the first target and we are the one who must defeated." Ricky disagree with the theory

"It means we must lose in purpose right? After that we give our glory to your guys behind." Mark understand what Ricky is trying to said

"Wait. Don't said that. Nothing beat this swift victory. I'm also angry about those Slasher cheaters bastards, too. Three of us ever been one of them but later fired because of their greediness with a cheat instead. It's more like their running the show with all their own. There's no reason to give some punishment to those jerks. Let's show them a taste of punishment from what Team 426 is capable of! Yeah Brad!" Brad gave some spirit to the Team 426 then Mark smile

**Note:** Team 426 Characters name and data:

Mark Riverson is a Leader from Team 426 and Downhill driver (Age: 26, Blood Type: A, Birthday: January 23th 1987, Height: 172 cm, Weight: 61 kg, Car: Mazda Roadster RS-II (NB8C), Color: White, Year: 2001, Title: Team 426's White Angel)

Ricky is a member and Hillclimb driver from Team 426 (Age:25, Blood Type: O, Birthday: May 26th 1988, Height: 169 cm, Weight: 58 kg, Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR (CT9A), Color: Yellow, Year: 2005, Title: Hakone 4WD Top Driver)

In Saitama. June 14th 2013. Fatina at Mage Club practice her fire magic skills.

"Zeiya, Naboo, Garu O mighty flames of judgment, Servants of the departed. Fatina, child of Meshina, commands you I'm a blaze of wrath I am the archer of the flaming shot!." (Ze iya, Naboo, Garu O判断の強大な炎、ディパーテッドのしもべ。ファティナ、メッシュ伊那の子は、私は燃えるようなショットの射手午前怒りの炎よ、あなたに命令！) After saying a spell. Then fire came from her canon-like weapon and shot into the target perfectly

"Amazing. Her distance straight to the target and the fire flight straightly against aerodynamic. Did something happen to Fatina?" ( アメージング。真っ直ぐターゲットと空力に対して真っ直ぐ火災飛行に彼女の距離。何かがファティナに起こるのですか？) Fatina's coach impressed with her skills

_"I wonder what Gunther-kun is doing now." (_私はギュンターくんが今やっているのだろうか。) Fatina shot again then saw a sky then wondered about Gunther right now

Gunther also saw a sky and wondered about Fatina while delivered Nissan Note.

"Oi, Magnuson. Don't space those cars on me!" Unknown Salesman yelled to Gunther

"Oh. I'm really sorry." Gunther apologize to the Salesman and continue put Nissan Note into the truck

"You won't believe this, Michael! Look at this!" Chowder yelled into Michael and show a magazine

"What's this? A supernatural magazine?" Michael asked what's special in the magazine

"Over here! Look over here!" Michael open the magazine "This girl, See?" Chowder show the special news

"A rising shooting star for the world of women's fire mage. Fatina Watanabe, 18? Could this be, she's the blonde haired girl who slaps Gunther!?" Michael shock after know that Fatina is a fire magician

"There's no mistaken! It's really her! I would've asked for her about autograph if i knew she was so famous in kind of supernatural club!" Chowder yelled and tell it was her

"A magician prodigy who drives a fire into the bright sun and A driver prodigy who drives a in the mountain passes into the moonlight. They didn't have any different at all. I wonder how long they're relationship is going to work." George wondered about the couple

10.00 PM. At Kanagawa. Gunther practice at Yabitsu Touge and someone watch his action with stopwatch

"Downhill Checkpoint No.3. The S12 just passed by." Unknown No.1 spy Gunther

Nue also practice and the other Unknown person watch her action with stopwatch

"Hillcilmb Checkpoint No.7. The FD3S just passed by." Unknown No.2 spy Nue but she saw him spying her

Gordie saw Chad explained the instruction to Project KB

_"How many years has it been? I'm pretty sure it's been a very long time, Chad Dylan Cooper." _Gordie wonder how long they're didn't met Chad

After everyone done practicing. The Project KB have a meeting

"Looks like you're having a hard time to controlling the extra power." (あなたが余分な電力を制御することに苦労しているように見えます。) Murasa worried about Nue

"It can't be avoided. Hillclimb is all about horsepower. More importantly... something's been bothering me." (それは避けられない。ヒルクライムは、すべての馬力についてです。さらに重要なのは...何かが私を悩ませている。) Nue felt bothered and Murasa confused

"I saw a guy with stopwatches scattered around the course." (私はもちろん散らばっストップウォッチを持つ男を見た。) Nue said to Murasa about the person who's scattered Nue

"You don't think they're timing you, do you?" (あなたを行う、彼らはあなたのタイミングをしているとは思わない？) Murasa asked Nue about person who surveillance her

"Probably. I don't know how that'll make any difference, thought. We're still in a setup stage, and we haven't decided any strategy for this course yet. Our speed will be completely different compared to the real match." (多分。私はそれが何か違いを作ってあげる方法がわからない、と思った。我々はセットアップ段階ではまだだし、我々はまだこのコースのいずれかの戦略を決定していない。我々のスピードは実際の試合に比べて完全に異なるものになります。) Nue replied

"Still, it still creepy that they're measuring everything about us." (それでも、彼らは私たちのすべてをまだ不気味な測定していること。) Murasa scared

Wade finished settings FD3S "We're ready. Please go for another round, Youkai-dude." then Nue came and go for another round

"Magnuson looks like he's in the good shape, as usual." (彼は良い形でだようマグナは、いつものように、見えます。) Murasa expecting Gunther

"It's almost as he's happy to have a chance to drive as such a difficult course. There's no way that car is very easy to drive here, but that is what excatly he said." Raynaldo expecting about Gunther feeling

"He's really a total freak at kind of this situation, even Youkai didn't feel the same, that Magnuson. Are you sure about this, Chad? An organized recon unit is trying to scattered troughout the course. We'll eventually have to increased our pace. If they know our stuff, then they'll have pretty accurate data on our abilities." (彼は本当にこのような状況のようなもので、合計フリークだし、あっても妖怪はマグナ。これについてもよろしいですので、同じように感じませんでした、チャド？組織偵察ユニットはもちろんくっきり散在しようとしています私たちは、最終的にする必要があります私たちのペースを増加させた。、彼らは私たちのものを知っている場合、その後、彼らは私たちの能力にかなり正確なデータを持っているよ。) Murasa tells Chad about the spy

"Most likely." Chad replied Murasa

"Should we come up with some kind of camouflage?" (私たちは、カモフラージュのいくつかの種類を思い付く必要がありますか？) Murasa asked Chad

"No, we won't do anything funny. If they're want our data then it's for today." Chad told Murasa that no funny methods will do then Murasa worry "Don't worry about it Murasa, I put some thought into that decision what i know is I can tell you that the guys who steal our data they're not our next opponent.

"What? Really?" (何？本当に？) Murasa frightened  
"Of course. Think about it. The match is tommorow. They don't have much time to analyze the data and modify their cars." Chad replied

"Well, that's true." (まあ、それは本当だ。) Murasa started calmed

It's an opponent we'll face somewhere down the line. If that's the case the we will have time to come up with something. We just to have focus to our next opponent." Chad overcome about the spy

June 15th 2013 8.00 AM. Gunther and Raynaldo investigating Yabitsu Touge

"Long stretches of steep slopes in the first half, and long strecthes of gentle slopes in the second half. Oh, this is uphill perspective, so.." Raynaldo explaining Yabitsu Touge with Hillclimb data

"It's a reverse of downhill" Gunther answered Raynaldo

"True. Either way, the most importaint characteristic of this course is the extreme variation in the road width. There are many points where oe of the two lanes suddenly dissapear, like this one here. They'll turn into key passing points for both sides." Raynaldo explained

"You're right. I must memorize this whole road, but. The local drivers are more familiar with it and didn't wan't to use the dangerous line." Gunther replied  
"Focusing too much on it only backfiring us, huh?" Raynaldo answered

June 15th 2013, 11.00 PM. The battle between Project KB and Team 426 begun and The Hillclimb battle in preperation. Ricky as Team 426 Hillclimb driver and he drives Yellow Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR

"Sheesh. LanEvo 9, huh?. Why i'm always up againts 4WD's. It's make me bored and sick." (ヤレヤレ蘭エボ9、ハァッ？なぜ私は4WDのに対して常にだ。それは私が退屈と病気になるだ。) Nue complained about the opponent

"From now on you should calling yourself "UFO LanEvo killer."(今上から自分は"UFO蘭エボキラー"を呼び出す必要があります) Murasa calmed Nue

"Yeah, right. You make is sound very easy. To be honest, It's the car that i want to avoid the most rather than GT-R's or Impreza's in mountain battle. It's very fast even almost brutal." (うん、右。あなたが作る音が非常に簡単です。正直に言うと、それは私が最もむしろGT-Rのやインプレッサの山の戦いでも避けるためにwan'tという車だ。それはほとんど残忍さえ非常に高速です。) Nue explained why she dislike LanEvo

Meanwhile Team 426 had a meeting

"They said we can pick who's goes first. Which it will be, Ricky?" Mark asked Ricky about the positions

"It doesn't really matter at all, i just wan't to give them a good look. I doubt that 2WD can shake me off. I'll observe in the first run then finish her off in the second round." Ricky answered Mark

"Ok, let's go with that." Mark agree with Ricky

The Hillclimb battle at Yabitsu Touge almost started and both of drivers give their name

**Ricky: **I'm Ricky.

**Nue: **Nue Houjuu. (**封獣 ぬえ)**

Then both of them shake hands and shows their aura. Then Chad came to Nue after both of Hillclimb driver starts their engine

"You're leading first. You know what to do." Chad came and talk to Nue

"Of course. Half of my task was already completed yesterday. Isn't that what you're trying to say, Bro?" ("もちろん。私のタスクの半分は既に昨日完成しました。何を、言って仲間にしようとしていることはありませんか？) Nue answered Chad

"You got it right. I'm counting on you" Chad trusted Nue

The Hillclimb battle begins

Murasa countdown the battle "Counting down! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" (カウントダウン始まる！ 5、4、3、2、1、GO！) then the battle start  
Gordie and Rester surveillance the battle and Gordie asked Rester "Let me hear you guess the outcome of this battle."

"A guess? It will be hard if we know it a little." Rester answered Gordie

_"Her car has power and the footwork is great. However, this slope will get steeper with poor roads conditions. Let's see how do you faced it."_ Ricky watches Nue skills

"I know we're lacking data. That's why I asked you a guess. I know you're predictions are 100% accurate when you have all the data." Gordie knows Rester problem

_"The road will suddenly get wider here then get narrowed right away." (_道は突然ここにその後すぐに狭め得る広いでしょう。) Nue felt the different of every road at Yabitsu Touge

"Then I'll tell you. It's just a guess. This is what i think it happened." Rester answered his guess

_"Impressive. You don't see many FR cars that can hillclimb this sharply. But.. something is off. It bothers me when she depends on the car itself. I don't see anything special from this youkai. I can barely even feel her presence. Sure You're Amazingly fast. But that's bore me, Nue Houjuu."_ Ricky still observed

Meanwhile Ricky and Team 426

"What do you think Mark-san, about Ricky decision." Unknown 426 asked Mark

"I think his decision are right to chasing in the first round." Mark answered

"It is a narrow course." Another Unknown 426 asked Mark

"There's nothing that would work against Ricky for a long time. if he can see where faster and slower. Compared to his opponent at first run then he will beat his opponent for sure in the second run." Mark answered another question

The battle still continue while Gordie and Rester spying on them then back to Team 426

"Do you plan with the same strategy, Mark-san?" Unknown 426 asked Mark

"I don't know about that. I'll decided it when the hillclimb battle is over." Mark answered Unknown member from 426 question

"The result? But Ricky has a great advantages and he's us against a girl in FD, too." Unknown 426 members disagree

"There's nothing I hate than situation where we seem to have "absolute advantages." You don't knon until it's really over after all." Mark explained

Back to the battle

_"She's good. There's no wasted of wheel when the roads get any surface. I can't deny that's impressive when you're that flawless. it screams "We're Professional." Fine. I've already see it enough. You're not the individualist driver. You guys."_ Ricky stop observing Nue skills

Back to Project KB

"Looks like you're relationship are better and now didn't have any communication. Even i don't understand at all what kind of advice than you give. Before start Nue said "Half of my task was already completed yesterday." I've no idea what she said." (あなたは関係が良くされている可能性があり、現在はすべての通信を持っていなかったように見えます。も、私は全く理解していないあなたが与えるよりも、アドバイスの種類。スタート鵺は言っ前に"私のタスクの半分は既に昨日完了しました。"私は彼女が言ったことは考えてきません。) Murasa confused about Chad and Nue relationship

"There's nothing special about those conversation. If you leave in the same roof. You will understand even without communication." Chad answer Murasa

"If you leading first, you're already know that you will pulled away and finished the opponent behind you. The first slope is very steep so Nue should trying to conserve FD tires in the difficult area and save them for the high speed corner and will fully attacked at second slope." Chad explained

_"The race will be finished. the slopes will get swallower compared to the first steep. She'll accelerating somewhere. But where?" _Ricky started Panicked

"It's a kind of strategy that Nue would like, right? Nothing will come out be last long against extended battle against LanEvo. The key is how much Nue can raise her top speed. That's what I mean by more than the half of her task was completely done in practice." Chad explaining his strategy

_"Where? Where are you gonna make a move? I know where the place that you will pull me away. it's impossible that LanEvo lose in the power burst battle!" _Ricky started to calm

"The key is concetration. This battle used concetration as a main factor. If making a very small mistake than it'll cost the race."Chad still explained his strategy

_"The road is get wider here. It means right here?_ _Where are you gonna do it?_" Ricky panicked and wait for Nue attack

"Cars like Evo and Impreza have a sort of belief that their cars, which depeloved at World Rally Championship, have a best performance at public road." Rester explained his guess to Gordie

_"Making a spurt, huh?, No.. Not yet. Almost there maybe at the next curve? Where she's gonna do it? you bastard!"_ Ricky start to panicked and angry at the same time

"However, rallying was meant for snow and dirt. In the road, even legendary 4WD's didn't have a guarantee to be the fastest. That's what i think is... the match will be settled in the first round." Rester still explained his guess

_"We're entered the narrowed road with poor visibility. That's impossible if she will attack right here."_ Ricky still waiting for Nue attack

"They'e almost entered the goal. It'll take at least two or three minutes. If Nue opponent can keep up his concetration at full speed then Nue will lose for sure in this battle." Chad finished his strategy explanation meanwhile Nue started to attack

"Then the winner is..." Rester finished his guess then Blue aura and white and blue wings shows in Nue's FD then dissapear meanwhile Ricky fully lost his concetration

_"You won't get away! Evo, attack her!_" Ricky lost his concetration and panicked

_"She caught me off guard. I didn't expected that she'll attack me right here!"_ Ricky panicked

"Actually, public roads is an extremely unfair stage for race." Gunther came "There's no escape zone and in winding road there's a lot of complex place. It's impossible to make a full potenetial. If they're public road specialist, then she would have to have: Courage, Competitiveness, Experience. And most of all, the craziness in youth." Chad finished his explanation

Panicked, Ricky chased Nue, but it's too late_ "You can catch up. You must catch up! You have an absolute change to catch her again!"_

"Finally, she's the youkai that chosen by god to posses that special "Something!" Chad finished his explanation meanwhile the battle finished


	3. The Deadline

At finished line when the battle is finally over.

"Way to go! Nue managed to shake of her opponent. It's a perfect win!" (行く方法！ぬえは彼女の相手を振ることができました。それは完璧な勝利だ！) Nazrin yelled after Nue won the battle

"Amazing, Youkai-dude." Wade also yelled after Nue won the battle

Meawhille Mark and Team 426

"A huge gap of 7 seconds... " Unknown 426 tell the result

"This midnight. The downhill will be scary. Don't get me wrong. Even it's midnight, I didn't have a fear except myself. Once i started driving. I wasn't able to surpass my fighting spirit. I've gotta shave my margin as much as possible. My attack will be ready really close into my limit. I'll be alright without my zone, but if i screw up. I'll be done for. But i'm not afraid of that, even it's my biggest fear." Mark willed

"Mark-san." Unknown 426 member worries about him

"Don't worry about me. I should able to manage myself and I'll give the best performance of my career tonight," Mark still willed

June 16th 2013, 0.20 AM (10 Minutes before the battle started). Gunther and Project KB prepared for the downhill battle.

"Our opponent said that he'll choose to lead in the first round."(あなたの対戦相手は、彼が最初のラウンドをリードすることを選択するだろうと述べた。) Murasa confirmate about Mark's postison

"I see. It means he's inspired with Nue's driving skills. He might used the same strategy. In other words, he's really confident in his mad dash speed. In turn, we can take an advantage of that." Chad explained

"Listen carefully,. The steep area in the second half will be the decisive point. Try to adapt his speed flexibility. And if you can do it in the first run. There's no holding back!" Chad giving Gunther some advice

10 minutes later Mark from Team 426 came with his White Mazda Roadster RS-II (NB8C) than both of the downhill drivers met each other

**Mark: **I'm Mark Riverson

**Gunther: **Gunther Magnuson. Nice to meet you

Then both of them shaking hands and shows their aura

"Don't lose, Magnuson!" (失ってはいけない、マグナ！) Nazrin yelled

"I'm going to start the countdown." (私は、カウントダウンを開始し行っています) Murasa yelled

Meanwhile Gordie and Rester

"What do you read about downhill battle? You're already hit the nail in the hill climb battle." Gordie asked Rester

"I've no idea about this. But what I know Mark is a top-class level driver." Rester answer

Then the downhill battle is finally started.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" (3,2,1、GO！) Murasa countdown

"There are many things unknown about that One-Two. Of course, there's some change about that car. And there's something strange about the young driver, he still 15 years old and didn't have any license yet. I've already in this part of the bussiness. What i can't tell you is he's rare breed with the unique style." Rester ecplained about Gunther

"Is he fast?" Gordie asked Rester

"Of course." Rester answered

"That overweight One-Two driver is backed by a certain of someone that's not strange for me." Gordie made an expectation

"Huh?" Rester confused

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Gordie answered

"You're looked have a trouble with him. Do you have some kind of issue with him?" Rester asked Gordie

"Chad Dylan Cooper. I've been one school with him and we're classmate. But I do. No, I mean... Even we're classmate but we're neutral. There's someone who has a very serious problem with him." Gordie answered Rester

Meanwhile. At Project KB

"NB8C Mazda Roadster and S12 Nissan Gazelle both of them have a lightweight body with a small displacement engine. They take advantages when their aglity to slip the winding road. They share the same concept. Even they're build 15 years apart, their potenetial is almost the same. That's why the victory decided by driver's instinct. The Instincts of NB8C driver Mark Riverson and the instincts of One-Two driver Gunther Magnuson. I think the result will be determinated by whose instincts matches the car by the best." Chad explained about the similarity of downhill cars

"You make the sound of cars are alive." (あなたは、車の音が生きていることを確認します。) Murasa replied Chad

"Maybe so. The one who didn't listen to the car instincts even it's a second will be lose." Chad answered

At battle. Mark brake and entered the corner

"Project KB is a legendary team which swept the Northern Kanto area without any defeated record. It be wise if you're absorb their drive from behind. That's Ricky through. I also feel the same way. But' it's a pitball now. To observe your opponent skill it means you can't keep the pace. " Then Mark saw his back mirror "It's riskful if watch the One-Two from behind. I just have my hunch. That's why I'm chose to lead at first. Because I'll keep my pace without any obstacles ahead in order to win."

At Yabitsu Parking Lot

"I wonder how the downhill battle will be develop." Wade asked Nue

"I'm very sure it will not be an easy match. To be honest, our opponent skills is very high. My last battle it's not an easy battle by saw the result. But. That guy who's Magnuson facing it's obviously tough. He must have a perfected skill for street racing." (私はそれが簡単な試合ではありません非常に確信しています。正直に言うと、我々の相手のスキルは非常に高い。それで簡単に戦闘ではありません私の最後の戦いは、結果を見ました。しかし。マグナはそれに直面しているその男は明らかに厳しいです。彼はストリートレースのために完成スキルを持っている必要があります。) Nue answered Wade

"Can you tell us?" (あなたは私たちに伝えることができますか？) Nazrin asked Nue

"I only can sense it. _and Magnuson. Also sense it as well, too._" (私はそれを感じることができる。とマグナ。あまりにも、同様にそれを感知。) Nue answered

_ "The entire space is filled, as he always guard with his pace."_ Gunther surveillance Mark action in behind

"The leading NB8C will hold on, then accelerating somewhere. The local driver who's know about this course very well has a good maintain. That's what give him an advantages." (全教NB8Cはその後どこかに加速し、上に保持されます。このコースを知っている地元のドライバーは非常によく維持する良いを持っています。それはの彼の利点を何与える。) Nue explained her guess

"So, the decisive point will be...?"(だから、決定的なポイントは次のようになります...？) Nazrin asked

"The steep, rough road near the end of the course." (コースの終わり近くで急な、悪路。) Nue answered

"That section is disadvantageous for the One-Two because the design of suspension is old." Wade replied

"Well. That's true. But our advantageous isn't started tonight. Our motto is never used advantageous in our opponents since our Palanquin Ship days." (まあ。それは本当だ。しかし、我々の有利は今夜開始されていません。私たちのモットーは、当社駕籠船時代から我々の相手に有利に使用されることはありません。) Nue still explained

"That's true." (それは本当だ。) Nazrin replied

"My brother carefully build a strategy named know how to fighting and get rid of those opponents and it always worked very perfectly. If our opponent is the master of this course then we're special team organized to attack enemy territories. Whatever it will fast or slow but the result will be obvious in the end." (兄は慎重に戦う方法を知っているし、それらの相手を取り除くという戦略を構築し、それは常に非常に完全に働いた。私たちの相手はこのコースのマスターであるならば、我々は敵の領土を攻撃するために組織し、特別なチームです。何であれ、それは速いか遅い意志が、結果は、最終的には明らかであろう。) After Nue told them Chad's instruction. Nazrin and Wade shock

_"Nothing is impossible for Project KB, if we have a genius leader name Chad Dylan Cooper. I truly believe that." (_我々は天才リーダー名チャドディランクーパーを持っている場合は何も、プロジェクトKBは不可能ではありません。私は本当に信じています。) Nue believe in Chad and his theory

**Unknown guy No.1: **They're close to come here

**Unknown guy No.2: **They're gonna dive into mid-section hairpin

Both of downhill driver closed to the hairpin

"Here they are!" Unknown guy No.3 yelled

They're come to the corner in full throttle

**Unknown guy No.4: **Go Mark, throw everything that you've got

**Unknown guy No.5: **Beat that One-Two into the pieces

Meanwhile Ricky alone with his Evo 9

**Ricky:** They've entered to the mid-section corner, fighting tail to nose. It's develop to the same way up to this point. At first the one who lead will be accelerating somewhere. The most frustrating part is I don't realize that the last opponent that I faced will be accelerating unlike my expectation. For some reason, I felt cornered. This must be happened to that One-Two driver. In a situation that Mark maintains his pace, neither of them can ease up, even for a second

The battle still continue. They're at the halfway point

"We're only at the halfway point. My tension almost off the scale. But i still have one more level left. There will be the time that when my spirit battle is turn on." Mark start panicked

June 16th 2013, 0.32 AM. Meanwhile at Fatana's house.

_"Seems my legs got thicker here... and here. It must be because of the muscle training. I can hit my drives father, which is nice which my stockings size is getting larger, that isn't nice. I used to be the summer vacation. I wish i could go to the beach one in a while with Gunther-kun.. Impossible, I'm too busy. Gunther must be racing at Kanagawa now. I wan't to see him racing, but. I will be killed instead. Do your best performance, Gunther-kun. Make sure you win." (_私の足はここに厚くなっているようだ...そしてここに。これは、筋肉トレーニングのためでなければなりません。私はストッキングのサイズが大きくなっているいいです私のドライブの父を、打つことができる、それは素晴らしいではありません。私は夏休みであるために使用。私は、私はギュンターくんとしばらくビーチ1に行くことがしたい..インポッシブル、私も忙しい。ギュンターは今神奈川県でレースしなければなりません。私は彼がレースを見るためにwan't、しかし。私が代わりに殺される。あなたの最高のパフォーマンス、ギュンターくんを行います。あなたが勝つことを確認してください。) Fatina take a bath

Back to Kanagawa. The battle still continue and Mark still leading.

_"Good. Now I'm focusing." _Mark focused

Meanwhile at Project KB

"From the strategy point to view, I guess the most importaint thing is braking. Stopping distance increases dramatically on downhill versus level ground, so one braking mistake is critical. Unlike circuits, the public street racing is more dark without any distance markers before each corner. So, to determine the precise braking point you can only rely on your refined intuition. Landmarkers are useless. I'm constantly surprised by the potential of human brain. Magnuson's braking is exceptional. That's why he can winning in the downhill battle against the local driver who's familiar with their course." Chad explained the main factor

"It's not something that you can acquire by just practicing." (それはあなただけで実施することによって獲得することができるものではない。) Murasa replied

"He's definitely a natural." Raynaldo also replied

"You can figure out your opponents skills by watching how he brakes as you stay in his tail." Chad still explained

"That's true, that's not very difficult." (それが本当なら、それは非常に難しいことではありません。) Murasa answered

"And it's even more two skills between two driver with similiar skills." Raynaldo also answered

"Convesely, hiding a skills is can be the key. When you shows the real braking skills... when you decide settle the match." Chad finished his explanation

Then Mark accelerating somewhere and show his strong purple aura the braking at the corner

_"I was late, even it's a little but I'm definitely late. That hard braking from the ling straightway. Even it's only for one time, but I'm was really late for the braking."_ Gunther panicked

**Unknown guy No.1: **Such an incredible entry!

**Unknown guy No.2:** The gap between One-Two is getting widen

_"I'm used everything. I've in 100% capacity right now. I'm in the dangerous zone!"_ Mark in high voltage

"They're get closer. They're almost come to the corner." Rester expected the downhill driver location

After Gunther and Mark passes Gordie and Rester "Looks quite dangerous. The cars of that era tend to behave while their suspension is stiffened. You can say the car 12-like is. The car seriously tuned up without turbocharger to be very best in the stages where the average speed is below 100 km/h." Rester explained about Gunther's S12

"There's some chance for using the 12.. that's Chad idea would come up." Gordie replied

"He's doing very well based on the fact that the car didn't have any aerodynamic parts, but the level of competition is so high that the cars will momentarily reach their critical speed even during the slow-speed stage. People say that GT wing only decorated in circuit only, but on their level it didn't really used. The results maybe decided by the level of aerodynamics." Rester still explained

Back to the Project KB

**Chad:** Basically Mazda rear-wheel drive are designed to have roll axis a little forward to the mid-point.

**Raynaldo:** For the FC and FD is no expection, but for the Roadster in particular gives you a better handling thanks to the based that load to the front."

**Chad:** But if you push harder, It tends oversteer because It lack of front to the rear. It become avoidable issue when we're tuning a Roadster. They are many different approaches, but you can't eliminate the car's natural over-steering tendency. I wonder how they're dealt it."

**Murasa:** Over-steering at downhill is bad. At least you can drive faster by under-steering. Knowing your opponents, their cars must be perfectly tuned, but... If there's something destroy that balance. Magnuson will have a chance. (ダウンヒルでオーバーステアが悪いです。少なくとも、アンダーステア で速くドライブすることができます。あなたの対戦相手を知ること、自分の車は完全に調整されますが、しなければならない...何かがあったらそのバランスを破壊する。マグナは、チャンスがあります。)

Back to the race

_"I can't catch him, but. the distance isn't getting any widen, even through. I'm only follow his car's line and speed."_ Gunther starts to panicked

_"It almost a miracle that you've keep up with me. In that case, i don't need this back mirror. There's no more guessing game. I'm just look at the road and keep the high speed. I just have to check the goal later. That when I'm ensure my victory." _Mark being careless

After that moment. Gunther turn of his retractable headlights and shocking everyone who watches the battle

**Unknown guy No.1: **The 12 headlights off

**Unknown guy No.2: **That's not possible, on this pitch-black mountain. What's going on?

Back to Project KB

"The 12 headlights are off!? Blind attack, huh?" (12ヘッドライトは消えたている！？ブラインドアタック、ハァッ？) Murasa shock and realize

"Chad-san." Raynaldo worried

"During the race until now, Magnuson must have an intuitively learned that he's at a disadvantage in the high-speed section. Magnuson god send a talent... No, we just heard a voice from the One-Two. Blind attack is Magnuson's forte, it's a two-sided diversion technique to confusing his opponent as well as hiding his offensive strategy. Chad explained

"But when the opponent is familiar with the course and remains highly focused..." (しかし、相手は当然に精通しており、残っている場合、高度を当て...) Murasa replied

"That's true, it didn't created any desire effect. However. The retractable headlights have a lower drag coefficient value when they're lowered." Chad answered

"Because of the less air resistance." Raynaldo answered

"Magnuson must have wanted to raise his top speed by reducing the drag, even it's only by a very small amount." Chad explained

"Magnuson's tenacity, huh." (マグナの執念、ハァッ。) Murasa replied

"His tenacity might create... a breakthrough." Chad answered

Back to the battle

"Just wait until before his braking action. I'm note exactly sure, but most likely... Right here!" Then Gunther turned on his headlights and Mark brakes, then Gunther accelerating and side by side with Mark

"It was too early, but if only by a little. What the hell just happened?" Mark shock when Gunther was in his left

"He's bothered me. But, I won't lose after going this far!"

"I can keep my space up. Can you keep up?" Mark accelerating meanwhile the roads getting smaller

But after they're entering the corner there's something wrong with Mark's NB Roadster "I messed the wing. I make the race shorter, then I'll settled this battle in the first round!" Mark GT Wing damaged and lost his stable "The car is unstable. I don't know it's from the Wing or not but this car balance is laterally off. I' would've better off before it had broken completely." Mark's Roadster became more unbalance "There's no need for excuses. I just have to motivate myself to pushed it into the limit." Then Mark's Roadster became more unstable and he's panicked and spin out in the long straightway

Then Mark spin out and Gunther passed him and left him behind "I've lost. So, today isn't my day after all." Mark depressed

30 Minutes later

"I see, so that's why. No wonder if the rear wing will be detach. Throttle has no use on the left side, so it gradually overloads." Mark saw his problem

"Mark-san." Unknown 426 member also depressed

"There's nothing you can do. Victory and defeat are common occurences. I feel like I have performed rather well today. I feel more and more I should race on the mountains. I'm trying to comprehend the contest just now. The kind of feeling where your mind is completely blank and your body is completely numbless. I'm really pleased having to use my real strength to face the challenge. It's a rare experience indeed." Mark explained

Meanwhile Gordie and Rester

"No, even outcome to this way. Mark lost to that overweight kid in the One-Two was a miscalculation. What a frightful experience. The bad news in there's no time trial. Referencing to the times measured not only to enable us to analyze the battle strength at the car at once but also let us grasp the potential of that young man. Do we need to measure that overweight kid?" Rester asked Gordie to analyze Gunther

"It means our rival isn't stupid at all, don't underestimate that Chad Dylan Cooper. Gather up the people who scattered throughout the course. Time to us for retreat. We can't do something for them because they're had a summer break until a months later" Gordie finished and go home


	4. Summerbreak

After the first round of Kanagawa is over. The Project KB have a Summerbreak until Next Month. June 17th 2013, Gunther arrived at Gas Station with his C26 Nissan Serena Highway Star

"We wait for you for a long time." George yelled

Ace is debuted!" Chowder yelled

"Eh, What I've said..." Gunther confused

"Let me briefly interview contestant from Project KB, who just did the first race in Kanagawa line." George interview Gunther

"Well, okay enough, don't be like this." Gunther felt embarrassed

"Then Magnuson. Tell your feelings and through." George asked Gunther

"Well. I just want to fill up my Serena with a cash payment." Gunther being plained

"You Idiot! Don't be so boring! You always be indifferent and your feeling always neutral!" Geroge angry at Gunther

"Sorry, I just want to full my car with a gasoline." Gunther bothered

"Out on it, how the next battle will looks?" George ask Gunther

"Gunther, when the second battle in Kanagawa Line?" George asked Gunther

"A month from now. This time there's a gap between each match. and beside that. This holiday is a summerbreak." Gunther explained Chad's summerbreak

"So you can be relaxed a bit for A month." George replied

"Well, that's true." Gunther answered

"A through a bit far. But no matter we should go there for Project KB.. No, to cheer for Gunther!" Michael planned

"Great, if we are going to Kanagawa then we must be there earlier because we also want to see the practice." Chowder yelled

"During the daytime we can do some sightseeing, visit some hot-springs or like." Michael planning

"Hot springs? Michael-sempai! Coed Onsen Bath! Can I invite my family to go there." Then George screaming

"Man. There's might not be Coed bath." Chowder expecting

"But that's a man's dream! Dream! George shouted

"Um... I you want to come. Please come earlier. If we lose, then there's noting to do there."

Both Michael and Chower shock "Oi, don't say such a bad things."

"Come on! Keep winning!" then Michael fuel his C26 Serena

"Man." George muttered

The Next Day. June 18th 2013. Kick came to Nissan Showroom at Gunma at met Gunther after he left Gunma for a month

"Welcome! Oh?" After Gunther welcome .he saw Kick

"Kick!" Gunther yelled

"Gunther!" Kick yelled

Both of them met each other and have a conversation between two old friend

"How is the first race at Kanagawa?" Kick asked Gunther

"We won, but my opponent end up with spin out." Gunther answered

"I see." Kick replied

"How about your cousin Kyle?" Gunther asked Kick

"Oh, he's doing fine. I've spend a holiday with him for a month in Tokyo and I couldn't sleep for a week." Kick upset and bothered

"It means you're bothered with his talking." Gunther replied

"True." Kick answered

"Do you want to meet my friend at gas station this night?" Gunther asked Kick to met his friend at gas station

"Of course. I'm your friend and I promised will not betrayed you." Kick answered to go to the gas station

"Well. Thank you." Gunther replied

"Do you have a job?" Gunther asked Kick

"Yes. Now I'm worked at skateboard store and It's quite successful. I'm open at 11.00 AM - 07.00 PM and closed when it's weekend or holiday. But today I choose to skip because I'm newly arrived at Gunma." Kick answered his job

"I see. Sorry Kick. I must go back to work" Kick left Gunther and Gunther back to Nissan

"OK then, see you at night."

At Akagi (Saturday's Mansion). 11.00 AM

"Brother, I'm coming." Nue entered Chad's room

"Hah." Chad answered

Nue Hoaming "Where are the next race at Kanagawa."

"Hakone." Chad answered

"Hakone? They're said our next opponent is Racing team that specialist for Human-Ghosts (Halfa)." Nue tells Chad about the information

"That's true. They're have some special technique that another racers didn't have. Even professionals didn't have such a thing" Chad explained

"Special technique? What kind of special technique they're used?" Nue asked in confused

"Ghost Technique. Technique that used by Human-Ghosts of Ghosts that can make a gap widen or shorter it's also called disappeared illusion. If the one who's possess those technique in lead, the users will pull you away 200 m away only in 5 second. But even their horspower are small, ghost technique will make you car twice more stronger than the original." Chad explained about Ghost Technique

"200 m only in 5 second and double the horsepower into twice? It's that really necessary? It's that really exist?" Nue confused

"But if the one who possess is following will be short their gap till 0,1 m." Chad explained about Ghost Technique while following

"0,1? It means those technique are far more scarier rather than technique that use by Professional driver." Nue understand and felt a little scared

"That's true. Our next opponent that we'll face will be Semi-Legend. But, we didn't have a fear about that. We still have a month to prepare for our next battle." Chad finished his explained

At Gas Station. 7.00 PM

"Friends. Let me introduce you to my old friend. Kick Buttowski." Gunther introduce Kick to his friends

"Hello." Kick greet himself to Gunther friends

"Hi, Kick!" George, Michael, and Chowder yelled

"Whoa, Gunther. This is really your old friend!?" George yelled in excited feeling

"Yeah." Kick answered

"Even he's still 13. But he's already a daredevil 's practicing you everyday?" Michael answered

"No one. I learned it by myself." Kick replied

"Whoa!" George, Michael, and Chowder exctied about Kick

"Gunther. You're race at Kanagawa, right?" Kick asked Gunther

"That's true. He's even the ace in the Project KB!" Chowder shouted

"Really!? I don't know that you're very strong." Kick confused and asked

"Eh.. Not really. My father force me to do the delivery at the Battlesnax for this 10 years" Gunther answered and felt a little shy

"Oh, I'm almost forgot. Something horrible, I've heard a shocking news at Hakone. I've heard that my cousin Avery is part of Kanagawa racers." Kick frightened

"Really. Where's the location?" Gunther asked Kick

"Hakone, Nagao." Kick answered

"I see. It means your cousin is My opponent if downhill specialist or Nue opponent if hillclimb" Gunther replied

"Or maybe she'll be my opponent. Gunther. Can I sign up to your team. For all this time I'm always being a lone racer. Now, I really need to join a team. Can you asked Chad to make me join the KB's?" Kick asked Gunther to join The Project KB

"Eh!?" Then Gunther shock

June 19th 2013. At Nissan Gunma. Gunther feels confused and blank for a day because Kick's want to joing Project KB

_"Something horrible, I've heard a shocking news at Hakone. I've heard that my cousin Avery is part of Kanagawa racers. Or maybe she'll be my opponent. Gunther. Can I sign up to your team. For all this time I'm always being a lone racer. Now, I really need to join a team. Can you asked Chad to make me join the KB's?." _Blank and still remember when Kick said want's to join his team

"Magnuson! Wake up!" His manager yells him

"Oh, I'm terriblely sorry, Manager." Gunther apologize to the manager

"Then after the lunch break done. Come to my office!"

"Yes, sir!" Gunther replied

After lunch break. He goes to his Manager's office.

"What's wrong with you today? You didn't look excited and fresh as usual. Are you having problem with a job? Is that anything I can help you?" Gunther manager asked Gunther about his feelings

"Sorry Manager. I was suffered a trouble and It didn't do anything with the job. I'm having fun with this job." Gunther answered and apologize

"So, what's the trouble. Is it your racing team?" Manager asked Gunther

"Probably. But what I want to you know what if your best friend join in your own team?" Gunther replied and asked his Manager

"It means it's a good news, right? But why you really didn't want to your best friend have a fun?" The Manager asked Gunther

"No I didn't mean to ruin his life, But I'm afraid it will be a disaster and he'll ruin the team." Gunther asked and humble himself

"That's same like me when my friend join my team. But look on the bright side, Gunther. What could possibly wrong if your friend is one of the team? You just let him show his best performance and you'll know that he's a good or bad at racing and let his desire help you and your team. Believe me. He's not going to ruin your team." The Manager give Gunther some advice

"Thank you very much, sir!. Now I've go back to work." Gunther thanking the manager and leave

"Anyway, Gunther. Looks like your car is getting older and the guarantee is almost over. How about I give you a promotion to change you car. What car that suitable for you in here?" Manager offer him a promotion

"Well... I don't like sedan or SUV and I also have a difficult time to drive larger cars. I'll choose Crystal White Nissan Serena Highway Star G S-HYBRID. That will be the same like my old one or even better." Gunther answered

"Awkward but Roger that, Gunther. You're Serena S-HYBRID will be done in a week and don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Leave it to me." The Manager accept Gunther's choice

"Thank you, sir. Now I have go back to work" Gunther leave the Manager's office and back to work

Mount Daikan, June 22nd 2013. Brad had a secret meeting and wait with his White Toyota Supra. Meanwhile A Red Toyota MR-S S Ediiton with TRD Bodykit, Black Hard-top, Hood and Trunk Carbon, and GT Wing arrived at Hakone.

"Did you hear, Annabelle. That side won." Brad talked to Annabelle

"Of course. We should be happy, right? It's our turn to have a better luck." Annabelle replied Brad in Southern Belle Accent

"I guess you can say that." Brad agree

"I still have some unfinished business with my cousin from team Project KB's Gunther Magnuson. I've ever lost with him once in Irohazaka. But, since I gained a ghost power. I start to realize about my defeat and I will win it back in Hakone area!" Annabelle start to angry

**Note:** Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version Characters name and data:

Bradley Buttowski is a leader from team Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version and hillclimb driver (Age:18, Blood Type: O, Birthday: May 14th 1995, Height: 180 cm, Weight: 62 kg, Car: Toyota Supra 2.5 GT Twin Turbo R (JZA70), Color: Silver, Year: 1990, Title: Silver Bull That 4WD Cars Even Fear, Sector: EM of Kanagawa, Operative: Numbuh 90)

Annabelle Magnuson is a second driver in Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version and downhill driver (Age:13-14, Blood Type: B, Birthday: July 7th 1999, Height: 171 cm, Weight: 51 kg, Car: Toyota MR-S S-Edition (ZZW30), Color: Super Red V, Year 1999, Title: Hakone Southern Belle Half-Ghost, Sector: EM of Kanagawa, Operative: Numbuh 45)

After their meeting is over. Annabelle goes to Hakone Turnpike on way home to Aichi Prefecture

_"No matter how hard it is. But I must finished him off. Remember, my lost with cousin Gunther in Irohazaka three years ago. I must do it even it'll risking my life!"_ Annabelle still pissed remembered her lost with Gunther

_"Hah?"_ Annabelle saw a fast grey car tailgated her

_"Where is this guy come from. I don't know what kind of idiot who's doing this but this person is not around here. Everyone know I'm Numbuh 45 from Sector EM from Kanagawa. I'll show this person everything I've got."_ Then Annabelle shift the gear and accelerated

Then Annabelle and mysterious driver start their unofficial battle

_"This person actually can keep the power of my Mid-engine?" _Annabelle confused

Annabelle and mysterious grey car passed White Toyota Noah

**Unknown Guy 1: **Whoa!? That fast. What was that?"

**Unknown Guy 2:** I don't know. But the red MR-S is owned by Numbuh 45 from Team Mellowbrook Halfas, and the one who behind her is the one who I don't know."

**Unknown Guy 1:** Or maybe. I remember the tail of that car. I've a bad feeling about this."

**Unknown Guy 2:** Could it be? It's her!?"

_"That person is fast and already know the line of this road. The braking point is very perfect. Who is this person? What this person want from me? Are you kidding me?"_ Annabelle confused and almost losing focus

Then the mysterious grey car bumped Annabelle from behind

_"What the!?"_ Annabelle shocked and off balance with understeer

"YOU... BASTARD!" Annabelle shouted and tried to save herself from hitting the guardrail

_"That was lucky. If I'm not focused. I'm already fall to the cliff for sure."_ Annabelle frightened

_"Only one person who can do such a violent thing. If I'm not mistaken. She's finally showing up. Gun Grey Metallic R32. The Shinigami Kendall!"_ Annabelle remember the mysterious GT-R driver and start to angry

Meanwhile at Nikko, Tochigi Lake Chūzenji. Angela phoned Shino Motor Factory

**Raynaldo:** Hello. I'm Raynaldo. Angela? What's the matter?

**Angela:** Sorry for phoned you this late. But, In fact. I've already seen your strength. And I've a favor to ask you.

**Raynaldo:** Go on. Want to me to put S-HYBRID for C26?

**Angela:** No. Not about that.

**Raynaldo:** Hah? NB Roadster.

**Angela:** Yes.

**Raynaldo:** Why that car?

**Angela:** Although, I can't said anything but I'm worried a little right now. This is do nothing about me returning to Team 426. Don't tell everyone about this, this is a secret between two of us. I'm counting on you.

**Raynaldo:** Understand.

Angela wondered "_As long as Mark Riverson is the Leader from Team 426. that girl will be certainly show herself again. I finally believe the faith that I can't get away. Absolutely no escape. Maybe It's time to see the winner._ Romeo-san."

Back to Hakone Trunpike, Kanagawa. Where Annabelle battle Shinigami Kendall

Panicked. Annabelle hit the brake and make herself intangible while turning into corner. But Shinigami still able attacked her from behind by Invisible death _"She still bumping me? Even I'm already used my ghost power?"_ Then Annabelle losing her balance and understeer. Then safely go back to the road

_"She's fast. She's keeping her distance close to me so she able to hit me. Her speed is very similar like a weapon of terror. But luckily. I don't lose my focus because being pissed with my defeat beacuse of my cousin. If I'm really lost it I already became her prey. As long I want to continue but I can't play with you for today."_ Annabelle made herself Invisible and stop her MR-S in Parking Area

_"Hey, Hey. So, this ponytail Norse-American Southern Belle blonde haired ghost girl is actually only a chicken. Team Mellowbrook Halfas downhill driver levels.. Is that what all you got?"_ After Annabelle's quit the race. Shinigami underestimate Annabelle as a chicken

_"What a waste. She's amazing. But, I can't let my mind think about her right now. The most thing that I've to do now is focusing my mind for take a revenge to my cousin. Gunther!"_ Annabelle amazed with Shinigami's skills then angry with Gunther again

Gunma. June 23nd 2013. Gunther came to Shino Motor Factory to met Raynaldo

**Raynaldo:** Gunther. Something wrong? Do you want some upgrade from your S12?

**Gunther:** No, thanks. Raynaldo-san. Ive a favor to ask you." Gunther asked Raynaldo

**Raynaldo:** Go on.

**Gunther:** If engine from Nissan Serena 20G C26 from 2011 swap with QR25DE engine, what will happen?

**Raynaldo:** According to the data. Both of the engine spec are completely different. MR20DD are engine that design to make a high efficiency in fuel. But if you swap it with QR25DE, It'll make the engine burn more fuel because that 2.5 engine are designed for performance rather than efficiency.

**Gunther:** I see. Kick request me to swap the engine of C26 using QR25DE. What should I do to make It still have the efficiency.

**Raynaldo:** Didn't have to use a hard way. If the car still have the idling stop. Replace it with the stronger one. So it will suitable for the new engine.

**Gunther: **Thank you for the advice. Raynaldo-san.

**Raynaldo:** You're welcome. Do you want me to install safety package on your S12?

**Gunther:** I want to but.. Can you install it two weeks from now?

"OK then." Raynaldo replied and Gunther leaves. Then, at the same day at night. Gunther installed QR25DE and Stronger Idling Stop on Nissan Serena 20G.

June 24th 2013. Gunther came to Akagi to met Chad for signed up Kick in the team

"Chad-san. Can you hire my friend? He's really wants to join us." Gunther asked Chad

"Our member of this team is already included the hillclimb and downhill driver. So we didn't have any problem." Chad denied

"My friend said that in this battle we'll have three drivers each team." Gunther giving excused

"Really!?" Murasa shock a bit

"Yeah, Murasa-san. My friend said that he's cousin is part of Kanagawa racers and she'll be Number 3 driver in the team." Gunther explained

"What should we do Chad? Should we hire him?' Murasa scared and asked Chad

"I guess we should. Magnuson is trying to tell the truth. And I saw the data of our next opponent. They're will be a Semi-Legend!" Chad replied

"Se...Semi Legend!?" Murasa shock

"That's true. But, don't worry about the third person. We should see Magnuson friend performance in training and he's first race. Magnuson. We hire him for a while. But if he's skills are incredible. He's part of us Tell your friend about this." Chad overcome and hire Kick unofficially

"Understand. Chad-san" Gunther leaves Chad and Murasa

Then Gunther leave and phoned Kick while back to home

**Gunther: **Kick!

**Kick: **What's the matter? Gunther?

**Gunther: **It's settled! Chad-san hire you already!

**Kick: **Really! It means I'm part of Project KB!

**Gunther: **Not yet. Dont be so excited like that. It's still unofficial

**Kick:** Eh? Why?

**Gunther: **Chad-san said that he must see your performance. After he see the result. You're will be the part of KB.

**Kick: **Got it Gunther. I must prepare before I met him.

Kick end his phone with Gunther then Gunther go back to Haruna

June 25th 2013. Gunther work at Nissan. The Manage calls him and told him his car was ready

"Gunther. You're car is ready." The Manager yelled

"OK, sir." Gunther replied

After he saw his new Serena. But, Gunther didn't look very happy

"What do you think?" The Manager asked

"It's great, sir. But Something's not quite right." Gunther answered

"Not quite right?" The Manager confused

"Yeah. When I'm bought My old Serena two years ago. It's already equip with Wings car navigation system (built-in terrestrial digital · HDD system) (CD integrated AM / FM radio, navigation coordinated shift function, ETC unit built-in type, 11 inches wide monitor large rear-seat entertainment system, Serena dedicated tuning DTB 4 diversity antenna ) + around View monitor + steering switch, Front corner sensor + rear corner sensor,  
(Low beam, with auto level riser) xenon headlamps, LED fog light (fog lamp and Around View Monitor with car), Titanium Clear (R) Blue door mirror, Remote engine starter (answer-back model) idling stop & PUSH engine with starter, Around View Monitor with vehicles, LED Bulb (map lamp + personal lamps),  
Luggage under tray box (plastic), Luggage full cover, Multimode luggage organizer, Entrance plate (with illumination), Installation illumination (blue light-emitting), Step illumination, Manual curtain (light shielding cloth), Roof spoiler, Rear bumper protector (for Highway Star), Panoramic roof (UV cut insulation function with privacy glass / electric one-touch storage with shade / with illumination), Exhaust finisher, Front bumper grill fin,  
Plastic visor (acrylic), SRS curtain air bag system and driver and front passenger SRS side air bag system, and Reverse-shift-down door mirrors (passenger side). sorry for make a trouble. Sir. About that I'll pay it by myself." Gunther explained

"Understand. It'll be take three days to equip those equipment that your old Serena have. Are you agree, Three days?" The Manager asked

"Very well, sir. Thank you." Gunther replied

"I almost forgot one thing. If you really want the car owner is yourself. I guess your old car must be sold." The Manager offered Gunther

"Sold?" Gunther confused

"Yes. If not. You're only used It for only three years. So make the old one bought by anyone else." The manager explained

"Understand." Then Gunther leaves

Three days later at 7.00 PM. After time job is over. Gunther's Serena S-HYBRID have already done

"How do you think?" The Manager asked Gunther after he saw inside the car

"It's perfect, sir. Everything just like what I hope. But I guess It'll be the same." Gunther replied

"Oooo. Don't think it's a same. Do you ever drive this car?" The Manager asked

"Not yet." Gunther answered

"If you drive it. It's totally different because of a Smart and Simple Hybrid." The Manager explained the different

"So. S-HYBRID is only an Initial?" Gunther confused

"Exactly. S-HYBRID means the balance of compactness and a good fuel economy in one engine. Unlike other Hybrid cars. S-HYBRID battery motor are one in the engine. But I can't fully explained about that technology now" The Manager explained S-HYBRID

"Oh.. So it's what S-HYBRID means." Gunther replied

"Yes. Why now you didn't want to drive it? Drive it now. You'll see the other different of this Hybrid system." The Manager offer him to drive

"Thank you very much, sir" Then Gunther leave Nissan and go back home

June 29th 2013. Gunther met Fatina at Peace Restaurant. Gunther newly arrived at Saitama with his new C26 Serena S-HYBRID

"Sorry for the delay. I was stuck by the traffic light and make you wait for very long time." Gunther apologized because of his late

"I felt better for wait on you. If I saw your C26. Even It's unknown because it's new. I felt happy." Fatina didn't felt angry

Inside Peace Restaurant

"Hah? Are you free this Sunday, Gunther-kun?" Fatna asked Gunther

"Yeah." Gunther answered

"Really? Really!? REALLY!? Then let's go to the beach! The Beach! But I can't go home overnight and I can't go home late at night." Fatina being over reacted

"It's OK. Maybe we can go early in the morning and go." Gunther replied to overcome their time

"So.. We can really go to the beach." Fatina replied

Next day. June 30th 2013. At Gas Station

"It's already been a long time when I saw a see. I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of babes. I want to see it Gals in a swimsuit." Michael closed his eyes

"Gals is a dangerous word." Chowder replied

"Hah.. I've always thought It always incredible. Anyway, wasn't that a time female high school student wears a ultra-short uniform skirt and walking at the street?" Michael asked

"Yeah, I've seen it, even Now." George replied

"But if you think about it. Everyone said that's weird. Even they're ugly and they're legs are thick. It was like everyone is walking around with a wardrobe malfunction. And no one think too much of it. Perhaps it's so-called group of mentally?" Michael explained

"Yeah, There's some truth of that." Chowder replied

"The same thing also happened during summer in the swimming pool or near the beach. For me, girls in bathing suit is more sexier rather than naked body." Michael still explained

"Maybe so?" Chowder

"Plus, they don't feel shy even it's outdoor! Just what kind of creatures that girls is!?" Michael look to Chowder sharply and make Chowder scared

"Well.. I guess everyone looks the same there." Chowder answered with confused

"That look should be special for someone in the dark room to see!" Michael over reacted

"I'm completely agree with you, Michael-senpa!" George grab Michael hands

"Ah. So you can understand me?" Michael sad

"To put it plainly. Both of you are so envious to each other." Chowder muttered

"Or we can just forget about it and became a monk, this erotic world is so disgusting." Michael depressed

Somewhere at Kanagawa Prefecture. Gunther and Fatina playing at beach

"Sorry." Fatina apologized

"Eh?" Gunther confused

"I always make you come to Saitama." Fatina reason because of her apology

"Don't worry about that." Gunther didn't felt bothered

"But isn't it really amazing, right? Clearly we have been dating in Peace Restaurant until now. Starting this morning, now we came to somewhere else far away." Fatina explained

"There's a new record here." Fatina saw the beach

"That's true. It's doesn't look like a reality." Gunther replied

Back at Gas Station

"That kid Gunther is always seen smiling lately." Chowder wondered about Gunther

Michael repaired his S13 Silvia "Indeed! His expression seems to be like a man rather than a little kid now. He usually have a carefree personality, like a little kid." Michael closed his S13 bonnet

"I think it's a self-confidence. Being the Project KB ace probably a the role. Chowder replied

"He lives up to Chad Dylan Cooper expectation. He also make many great result." George also replied

"He's really grew up. We didn't expect that. It looks very exhausted, but he's really happy." Chowder still wondered about Gunther

"What is it?" Michael confused

"I mean became part of Project KB. Organizing the team, gathering the strength, and teamworks in fighting to reach a same goal make me very envious." Chowder explained

"Yeah." Michael replied

"It's not something that no one can't have. It looks like dazzling to those dawdlers who do next to nothing." Chowder still explained

Gunther and Fatina retuned to Saitama by Magnus's R32 GT-R. Meanwhile, at Gunma. Magnus saw that he's R32 has been took by Gunther.

_"That brat took my R32 GT-R because the air conditioning is better."_ Magnus angry after saw his son used his car

At Saitama. Gunther and Fatina arrived at Peace Restaurant

"Thank you Gunther-kun! I made it back by the curfew." Fatina thanking Gunther

"It's great that there was no traffic jams as usual. So.. Goodbye." Gunther replied

"Come back safely Gunther-kun. Be careful right there." Fatina cared about Gunther safety

"You do the same, Fatina-chan." Gunther also do the same

"Wait, Gunther." Fatina called Gunther

"Um, that... It's not Fatina-chan, try calling me Fatina." Fatina wants Gunther to called her by her name only

"Eh!?" Gunther shock

"Try it!" Fatina forced him to tried

"Ehem.. Fatina.." Gunther called Fatna only her name

"Haha.. That's felt food. From now used that one. See you later!" Fatina left Gunther and Gunther blushes

June 30th 2013. Mount Haruna 8.00 PM. Magnus test drive Gunther's S12

_"I tried to run it a little, the balance is incredible. That Chad Dylan Cooper is an amazing person. He tuned the wheels so good in a short, I can't even do that. He can run in the future, but it won't be the best."_ Magnus smoking

_"I can't be help, it still have to prepare a little. This may be the last thing I can do for him."_ Magnus leave Gunther's S12

July 6th 2013. Gunther arrived at Gas Station with R32 GT-R

"Huh? Whay are you drive GT-R? Where's S12?" George confused

"I sent the S12 to Raynaldo-san from Project KB. It's already 5 days since now. He said that it's for safety. Not performance or Handling." Gunther explained

"Gunther. You're late." Michael angry at Gunther

"Sorry, Michael-senpai" Gunther apologized at Michael

"Actually. I went to CD store to get the CD for Project KB next round at Kanagawa. I format the CD into Video format and watch it in my computer. So I can remember the course in my mind. There are two weeks left. Until the second battle at Kanagawa-prefecture." Gunther explained

Chad goes from Akagi to Tokyo by his Nissan Skyline GT-R KPGC10 as unusual

"Hey Nazrin, wasn't that Chad's GT-R?" Shou Toramaru asked Nazrin

"It didn't notice about that. So I don't understand what car that you're talking about. But that's not Chad's Hakosuka. He's no longer racing." Nazrin didn't notice and disbelief

"Impossible! I heard the sound of S20 Engine. Maybe he went to Tokyo, but unusually using his car. Do you know that he's attempting Tokyo University of Science? and Chad is the best student rather than anyone else!" Shou explained

"It's difficult because he also make a strategy for Project KB as well. He's very busy and didn't have any time to sleep very well." Nazrin also explained

"I understand that but for me, It's very sad. Especially for me since I was there during the glory days. That's why it's sad to see him retired." Shou felt sad

At Lake Okutama, Tokyo. Chad standing behind his Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R Hard Top (KPGC10) at Lake Okutama in Japan capital prefecture.

_"As long as Gordie Gibble is a leader from team Alice Human Slaser. This guy definitely will be back again. And this is my fate that I really believed can't run away. Absolutely no room for escaping. Not as the leader from team Project KB named Chad Dylan Cooper. But as legendary street racer Zakhary Saturday. Maybe It's time to see the winner. Fujioka-san! It's already been five years ago since he disappeared. But past will never return. I can't believe that. Why are you waiting for? Don't be such a coward. It shouldn't be like this. This must never happened. Am I right? Fujioka-san!?"_ Chad stand in Lake with his Hakosuka GT-R

July 7th 2013. Gunther brought his S12 Nissan Gazelle to Gas Station

"Whoa!" Michael, George, and Chowder shock saw Gunther's S12 with Roll cage and Duck Tail

"Ah. Such a great feeling." Chowder excited

"They're said to improve the security components originally, they actually meant the roll cage for inside and duck tail to keep the stability. It feels very different." Michael explained

"it feels like sitting in a sturdy box, such an inconceivable feeling." Gunther replied

"But I can only speed up only at this place. I can feel The Project KB's mechanics has a fighting spirit towards Kanagawa." Michael replied

"The second battle of Kanagawa will be held soon. Where's the location. Gunther?" George asked Gunther

"Eh? They're said. It's Hakone." Gunther shock and answered

At Hakone, Kanagawa. Annabelle arrived at Nagao line and met Team Mellowbrook Halfas senpai

"Are you feeling better now." Mellowbrook Halfas senpai asked Annabelle

"Of course. In terms of the line, this is the perfect adjustment." Annabelle answered in Southern Belle Accent

"Can't lose to the amateur team. No matter what I'll give you the prize. Not just a action, but preliminary work also needs to be in place." Mellowbrook Halfas senpai talked about the reward

"Don't worry, no matter how I try, I can't find a reason for failure. This time I will give my cousin a coup de grâce, Gunther Magnuson! No, Haruna S12." Annabelle remembering her defeat at Irohazaka

"I doesn't matter how strong or weak, they are just a bunch of little chickens." Annabelle underestimate Project KB as a chicken

"Little chickens?" Melowbrook Halfas Senpai confused

"If you run on the road, then you already become accustomed to the safety condition, you will be afraid of mountain roads. Indeed. Because there were no escape zone, and you have no idea how it would be like after the blind corners." Annabelle remember her past battle with Gunther at Irohazaka. Lost because spin out

"It's really isn't something an adult can make sound judgement does." Annabelle underestimate Gunther as a chicken

"I really want so say this back to you. You knew so, yet you still want to participate in this reckless match." Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai Underestimate Annabelle

"It means I am still a little chicken, right? This will be my graduation ceremony and also my birthday present. But, In another year I will afraid in mountain road too. However, my feeling of mountain road is not rusty yet. Since I obtain a ghost power, I still have a fearless feeling. I want to use my ghost power for get my vengeance on my cousin then graduate. The most important thing is not driving skill, but if you're young and fearless." Annabelle willing to finished Gunther by using her ghost power


	5. Annabelle's Ghostly Battle of Vengeance

July 20th 2013. After Project KB done practicing. They're stayed at cabin

"Whoa." Gunther, Nue, Kick, Nazrin, and Wade suprised

"I rented this cabin. So we can stayed for a while before our first race at Hakone." Murasa replied

"There is a bed for each person, It even has A/C and shower! How luxurious is it? It's awesome and very comfortable. Just like when summer camp in elementary school 250 years ago!" Nazrin surprised

"Drivers will use the loft upstairs. There's a kitchen. I have something ready when you wake up." Murasa explained about drivers room

"Wow.. Murasa-san, are you can cook?" Gunther asked Murasa

"Well yeah, Pasta is my speciality." Murasa replied

"Hey guys! Check it out! You can see Mount Fuji from here." Nue called everyone

"Really? Where?" Nazrin confused

Everyone in Cabin's Balcony saw Mount Fuji

"Wow." Wade, Kick, Gunther, and Nazrin suprised

"It was dark on the night, but now we can see it clearly." Nazrin yelled

"I was really dreamed to go to placed like this, finally my dreams has come true!" Kick also yelled

"Compared to Mount Akagi? Which is taller?" Nazrin asked Nue

"What a foolish question. Fujiyama is Japan highest. Even if you're from Tokyo you can see it clearly." Nue answered

"The tall is 3,776 meter and this mountain located at Shizouka Prefecture. It's the biggest surprised for all of us." Kick explained

"This is incredible if we're really in Hakone." Nazrin replied

Then Murasa intangible herself from door and yelled to Kick, Gunther, Nue, Nazrin, and Wade "You guys! We are not dropouts here to traveling around. Come on eat your breakfast."

"Yes." Nazrin replied and yelled

"I am just saying Murasa. Are you a teacher or a leader of something?" Nue asked Murasa and everyone laugh

Meanwhile at Gunma 1.00 PM. Chowder confirmed about current news Kanagawa Battle

"I've got the latest news. It's about Project KB battle at Kanagawa! Who is Gunther opponent is? It's Annabelle! You remember Annabelle Magnuson, Gunther's cousin right?" Chowder confirmed about the news

"Yeah, her... The one who wants to avenge her father by having a death cousins war race against Gunther. I think she was driving First Generation Supercharged MR2." Michael remembered

"Seems she's coming with another Toyota mid-engine cars." Chowder guessed

"Another Toyota mid-ship? Looks like she's really have a love dead with mid-engine cars." George replied

"She has a lot of experience as a go-kart driver. She's now a Semi-Legend driver." Chowder replied

"An MR-S is going to be a tough opponent. Especially in downhill. It'll be tougher to race against than even an Evo, an Impreza, or an GT-R." Michael explained

At Hakone 3.00 PM

"Ah.. I feel so refreshed." Nue after taking a bath

"Maybe I should take a bath too... It's already been a month since I didn't take a bath." Wade take a bath

"Ewww..." Nue muttered

"Do you want something to drink, Youkai-dude?" Wade asked Nue

"Yeah. I'll take a mineral water." Nue replied

"Where's Buttowski?" Murasa asked Nue while cooked pasta

"He can't sleep because he's too excited for a battle. So he still saw Mount Fuji, but fainted and fall asleep at balcony! He looks like a fool and this new person is very hard-headed." Nue replied and explained

"And where's Magnuson?" Murasa asked Nue again

"Worse than Buttowski. He's in a deep sleep! He's unbelievable. He always take a nap before me. And yet always awake after me! He's far different from me, even he's not a full human but he's worse than a human, He doesn't have any delicateness in him.. He's really a brainless idiot!" Nue replied angrily

"I smell a cheese!" Nazrin half-awaken

_"That Nazrin... The only reason she's woke up was because smell the cheese."_ Nue saw Nazin awake

"Eh.. What did I missed?" Kick awake after fainted

"There's Buttowski, he's confused and asked what did he missed when he's fainted." Murasa saw Kick's awake

_"Both of Magnuson and Buttowski are the most horrible non full-human that I've even seen. Even worse than ordinary one! And both of them are the perfect match for gay love!" _Nue angry with Kick and Gunther

"What time is it?." Nue asked Wade

"Just about 3'o clock." Wade replied

"Lets go to see the course at around 4.30... I wanna see the course in daylight one last time before it gets dark..." Nue explained

"Okay, Youkai-dude." Wade replied

"Food is ready! Go ahead and eat whatever you want!" Murasa yelled

Gunther awake from his room

"Oh there he is, He's finally awake..." Then Gunther climbing down the tree "He looks like a bear cub climbing down the tree." Murasa saw Gunther climbing down the tree "Don't miss a step by step by being half-asleep!" Murasa warned Gunther to be careful

Then Gunther slipped and fall "AHHHHH!"

"See, I told you!" Then Gunther fall to Murasa. But she was intangible herself to avoid Gunther massive weight

"Luckily I'm a ghost." After Murasa intangible herself

"Hahahahahahaha." Everyone laugh at Gunther and Murasa

July 20th 2013, 4.00 PM. Brad waiting in his Supra and he saw grey metallic ER32 Nissan Skyline GTS-t Type M arrived and parked beside his 70 Supra

"Yo! Cousin. It's already been a long time since we never see each other like this" Brad yelled

"Hi Brad. Today is the day of the match right?" Mysterious girl asked Brad

"Yep. This is one of our time that need three people at battle" Brad replied

"Who's gonna be my opponent at Project KB? My cousin best friend or that heian alien?" Mysterious girl asked Brad

"Neither of them. I also saw the white R34 with large black GT Wing in their team during their practice." Brad replied

"White R34 with large black GT Wing? Could it be?" Mysterious girl confused

"Yeah. It's my brother and your cousin Kick." Brad replied

"Kick? You mean Cousin Kick Buttowski? Why he joined the Project KB?" Kick and Brad's Cousin Confused

"I don't know about it. But if you're have a hard feeling to beat him. It's okay. We're gonna find the other way" Brad replied

"No.. I don't wanna run away or became a coward at this team. If I do such a thing. I'll be disappointed our team and myself. Just like Annabelle said. "It's my duty to defeat everyone even it's your family." I will put him to pieces! Cousin Kick! Since both of us obtain ghost power. It's gonna be one kind of interesting battle rather than difficult one" Avery willing to beat Kick

"Well.. You can say such an confidence thing. But this time. It's gonna be the hardest. Since two of them are human-ghost and two of us also human-ghost. My predict could be wrong if all of us will lose. Cousin Avery." Brad replied

10.00 PM. The battle between Project KB and Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version has just begun

"Wow! They here! The Project KB!" Unknown guy yelled to Project KB

Unknown fans excited about Project KB and the aces get off from their cars. Then Chad introduce himself to Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version

"My name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm the leader from team Project KB." CHad introduce himself

"I'm Bradley Buttowski as the leader and main hillclimb driver of Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version." Brad replied

"I'm Annabelle Magnuson as the main downhill driver." Annabelle also replied with Southern Belle Accent

Then Gunther shock after knew he will battle with his cousin Annabelle again for his second time

"Sorry for borrowing your time for our last practice before the race started. Let's have a good race."

"You too... Good Luck." Brad replied

Then Gunther and Annabelle look at each other as Magnuson strongest cousin and smiling to each other

"Alright! Let's get started for practice!" Murasa yelled

After Murasa yelled. Gunther, Nue, and Kick off for practice. Gunther practice on downhill and Nue practice on hillclimb. Meanwhile Kick wait for two of them finished their practice for All-Around practice

Gunma. At BattleSnax. Magnus phoned by Unknown Person

"BattleSnax..." Magnus pick his phone

"It's me." Hagar phoned Magnus

"Hagar? My brother in law? You always phoned at me when I forget about you." Magnus phoned Hagar

Back to Hakone, Kanagawa. The practice was over. The downhill battle between Gunther Magnuson and Annabelle Magnuson has just started. Before the battle begun. Annabelle and Murasa have their ghost conversation about position

"We can start anytime. Let's get started." Annabelle with Southern Belle Accent

"We choose the position in the first round. We have always doing it this way since our team was started." Murasa smile and replied

"It doesn't matter about the position. How about we randomize it with flipping a coin? If it's head, I'll go first. if it's tail, you'll go first." Annabelle explained about the position

"Well... Alright, just do it." Murasa replied

"Good."

Then Annabelle take her coin from pocket then flipping it, and the result is "Tail." Murasa saw the coin result

"It's decided then. I will follow." Annabelle replied

Then Gunther agree and smile with Annabelle's position

"Good. Let's get started!" Murasa yelled

Back to BattleSnax. Magnus still at phoned with Hagar

"A match with your daughter again?" Magnus asked

"Yeah, this time will absolutely beat you for sure. That girl really wants to surpass me. By virtue of her own wish, submerging herself in this exciting motorsport. This is something that everyone can do, it's seizing a opportunities through efforts" Hagar explained

"That does sound great." Magnus replied

"How about your son, Magnuson? Can he surpass you?' Hagar asked

Both of Gunther and Annabelle has just started their battle and Murasa countdown their battle

"Countdown starting! 5, 4,..." Murasa countdown

"I've ever lost with my cousin once in Irohazaka. Now, with my ghost power. I'll win it back this time in Hakone." Annabelle still remember her lost and put her vengeance at Gunther

"...3, 2, 1, GO!" Murasa finished her countdown

Both of Magnuson strongest second generation has just started their downhill battle

"It has just started!" Unknown Mellowbrook Halfas No.1 member yelled

"Go! Annabelle-san! Beat that overweight blonde with your ghost power into a pieces." Unknown Mellowbrook Halfas No.2 member yelled

Meanwhile Chad and Murasa at downhill checkpoint

"Do you still remember, Chad? Annabelle Magnuson, The Red MR-S driver?" Murasa asked about Annabelle

"Yeah. Of course. I remember she challenged The Delightful Driver Down The Lane leader Benedict Uno (Father) on Irohazaka, right? The girl who utilize the invisible line through driving techniques with Mid-Ship Cars. Hard to believe we would see her again here." Chad replied

"Sheesh.. Looks like this is not gonna be an easy battle. I also saw her obtain ghost power. It means "Halfa" words in their team is Human-Ghost hybrid. No wonder their team only used high skilled Semi-Legend and Human-Ghost. Nue's opponent also the deadly racer, a big deal." Murasa replied

"Indeed, contestant that participate in competition. Their sense in different. The method emphasize on shortening the time used. Competing on the real raceway, we truly have a hard time to defeating her. But this is mountain road. The level of technicality is no less than theirs. If everyone take their task seriously, then they will be sure victorious. I won't suicidally come to race when I'll lose." Chad explained

Back to battle. Annabelle still chasing Gunther without her ghost power

_"That's fully evolved, that car. (My cousin loves to cheat) No wonder he deserved to be called the ghost of Northern Kanto Region. But to me it doesn't matter now. Handling is depend by the car balance and tire performance"_ Annabelle shifting gear to lower _"Acceleration is depend by balance of body tuning and horsepower. You can haunt everyone, but you can't t fool half-ghost. As long as there's no mistake, I'll win in this battle. Firstly, I saw your progress and improvement without any ghost power. Then I'll pull you away very far with my ghost power in the second round!" _Annabelle still chasing Gunther

Meanwhile Nue and Nazrin at checkpoint

"I can divide the track into three type this time. The above is when the road is wider and the high speed range. The middle is a continuous range of ultra-low speed turn. And after coming down, though it's very narrow but can accelerate in many places in mid-speed zones. however, to semi-legend racers, all these section are ultra-low-speed zone..." Nue explained to Nazrin while smoking

_"It's very slow to run at mountain road. For the semi-legend like us drives in 200 km/h is ordinary. If the average speed is faster Is should be able to put my distance between myself and my opponent. There's no space for excuse!_" Annabelle explained

"...The place that decides the outcome will be the last section. If I were Magnuson. I would make my movement there." Nue still explained

"It is possible, to do that kind of thing when battle with semi-legend opponent." Nazrin replied

"No backing down, I must let Magnuson see my real strength. I felt that something unexpected will be happened in here. This feeling, makes me feel possible. This course... has another ghost." Nue explained and scared Nazrin

"A...Another Ghost? Spare me please. I don't want to be possessed by such a dead creatures like that." Nazrin scared

"Idiot. I didn't said that it can possessed you and it's not an actual ghost." Nue replied

Back to battle. Gunther using gutter run to increase his speed

"Doing some advantage with a gutter, it was done beautifully. But such an artistic control, how can you combine it with a speed? We are Human-Ghost didn't need such a playful style. How fast or how it's not fast, that's what only matter." Annabelle saw Gunther using gutter run

""Magnuson Zone", my brother called it. Every talented and skillfull driver has their own zone. It's the combination of Magnuson ghost power and his S12 that resulting Phenomenon happens." Nue explained

"What kind of that special thing that created by his ghost power?" Nazrin asked Nue

"Beside my brother. It's a little difficult for me to explained. I don't really know what it is. What I know when I was practice with Magnuson, sometime I'd have this "hey?" moment. The distance between vehicle widen incomprehensibly in a second. Currently this is treated like something that doesn't always appeared, just like a mirage. But Magnuson Zone does exist. It just like disappearing illusion that used by Human-Ghost. But he has a lot of experience and advantage. When all the condition meet fully, then it might happened. The most important point is the special rhythm of this track" Nue explained about Magnuson Zone

Then back at race Gunther using his ghost power and pulling Annabelle 20 meter away in straight road

"_What the..? My mistake? Did I just saw a ghost power in him? I can't be careless here. I don't forget that I've ever lost with this boy once before." _Annabelle shocked

Then Gunther pulled Annabelle again

_"There it is again. It pulled away in a fraction of second. Is that my mistake or he's to early for using ghost power? This strategy cannot be foolproof. The things that put me into a bad feeling because I'm very anxious and I can't hold my shame feelings because of him. Perhaps the opponent's rhythm in purpose to make me lost my own?"_ Annabelle panicked

Meanwhile at Project KB

**Murasa: **The place when it swapped rhythm

**Chad: **That's true, suddenly stepping on the gas, change immediately. Changed to another rhythm that is a little different than the one before. Now the place when two cars are at is right here. If that something happened, then it almost there

**Murasa: **What? What it is mean?

**Chad: **The appearance of Magnuson Zone!

**Murasa: **For all this time I always asked you, what in the universe is that?

**Chad: **Actually, it's not something that newly started. It definitely ever existed before. When I was battle with him in Haruna three years ago. I've already saw the signs of it. Perhaps it's a sudden inspiration when he raced near big bend lane. It just a movement of the coupling when he control the S12. Under level circumstances, it's possible level for Half-ghost like Magnuson. Perhaps it's due to special training environment

**Murasa: **Before this battle he said that he heard the voices of his S12

**Chad: **In the field there is often this phrase "As one with the car." But controlling the car with one hand and one feet it doesn't seems to be exist. However, the combination between Magnuson ghost power and the S12, they can said reach the said effects. He can manipulate at time when the tire slip. He seems to be able to control the transition point between lateral and forward drift. As the result it shows that the combination of S12 and Magnuson ghost power resulting accelerating like a 4WD vehicles.

**Murasa: **There is such a very powerful thing like that!? Impossible!

**Chad: **Of course, It's impossible. The S12 is only a car with Front Engine and Rear-Wheel-Drive and he also obtain ghost power like the other selected professional, but it means his skills are completely superb, that gives an illusion to people who watching him. The shock is not small if you're absorb it from behind, even you're a half-ghost, a youkai, or alien. If you can feel it. Even if you used the same technique to take a corner, he can still manage to be faster at exiting. Releasing the clutch and stepping quickly to accelerator, the fastest way to enter the acceleration state. That drift approach just happened to coincide it that car's feature. Even right now, I can't fully explain that phenomenon of that ghost power

**Murasa: **There is a thing that kind of genius like you can't explain (Shock)

**Chad: **Of course it is. Mostly Magnuson skill and his ghost power and his S12 performance. Relying the theory alone is very difficult to explain


	6. Magnuson Zone vs Suicidal Attack

As the battle continuous. Brad and Mellowbrook Hafas senpai talks about Annabelle MR-S

"An MR-S is a car that... difficult for tune for high speed because of the limited horsepower. A 1ZZ-FE engine is not the best. There's only so much you can tune and aftermarket parts is very hard to find. If you really wants to make an advantage at power. At least use turbo or supercharger." Mellowbrook Halfas senpai explained about MR-S to Brad

"I ever asked her to used turbo or supercharger or both of them. But she refuses. She didn't care about power. Probably because of her pride as a Human-Ghost." Brad replied

"I don't understand her?" Mellowbrook Halfas senpai confused

"She only choosing to upgrade her horsepower by a racing exhaust system and changing oil into for racing and it's increased the power into 200 hp." Brad replied

"Her acceleration rate can only match by a stock S20 Engine from Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R and Nissan Fairlady Z 432. If the handling is poor, The performance will be too." Mellowbrook Halfas senpai explained

"But that's not an important issue for us. If we use weight reduction as a weapon. There's no way we can lose. For Annabelle, almost all from the parts that her used is especially for racing. But if the suspension especially for racing too. Then Annabelle will be able to race with her full potential and her ghost power." Brad replied

Back to race. Gunther already left Annabelle away and she started to panicked

_"This is the reality. He's obviously accelerating. It feels like I'm chasing 4WD cars with ATTESA E-TS and Super HICAS equipped with Twin Turbocharger just like Gun Grey Metallic R32 GT-R that haunts me in Hakone before..."_ Annabelle panicked

_"I am no longer a experience novice. I still haven't give it my all in this fight, right? I was too focused for my ghost power and mistake, trying to save the tires for the second round... I care too much about it, or am I being too careful like an old pervert like Peter Griffin? Stop kidding myself! I'm racing here because I firmly believe that me and my ghost power, can be faster than anyone!"_ Annabelle started using ghost power and shows her strong blue ghost aura

She chase Gunther who's already using his ghost power earlier and chased him suicidally and she tried her best as possible to make a gap shorten by hitting the guardrail many times and disappearing many times in every corner with the same zone like Gunther. Unknown fans shock with Annabelle ghost skills by hitting the guardrail and her disappearing illusion

"Did you see that!?" Unknown fans No.1 shocked

"Too suicidal! She just hitting the guardrail then disappeared with ghost power!" Unknown fans No.2 replied

"This kind of attack is too much for her. Even a semi-legend like Annabelle make a suicidal mistake? Unknown fans No.1 confused

"What's going on? Impossible! The half-ghost amateur S12 have a showdown with half-ghost semi-legend?" Unknown fans No.2 confused

Annabelle still suicidally attack and make her gap between Gunther and herself closer. Unknown fans shock

"She disappeared already!" Unknown fans No.3 shocked

"This is very dangerous! Did Annabelle-san commit suicide?" Unknown fans No.4 confused

"She's never been like this... Semi-Legend didn't have to be suicidal for a public race!" Unknown fans No.3 shocked

"Even her opponent just a semi-legend S12... But she's already out from limit!" Unknown fans No.4 shocked

Annabelle already close behind to Gunther. Both of them are closer to low speed corner

"They're here!" Unknown fans yelled

Then both half-ghost braking lately and Annabelle still able to make the gap closer between Gunther by releasing her brake pedal. Unknown fans shock with Annabelle

"Whoa!" Unknown fans No.5 shocked

"They're suddenly get too close!" Unknown fans No.6 shocked

"That's too suicidal! You're pulled up your ghost power too much, Annabelle-san!" Unknown fans No.5 shocked

Then Gunther heard a sound of 1ZZ-FE from MR-S (he actually didn't used his back mirror since this battle started) and shock after heard Annabelle MR-S very closed to Gunther

_"What's that? Impossible!"_ Gunther shock after he saw Annabelle very closed to Gunther (Around 0,1 meter)

"Amazing" Unknown fans No.5 yelled

Gunther panicked _"Semi-Legend driver with ghost power are amazing as expected. If I pulled away from her, I can't lose my focus to my power even it's a second. Traditional tactics are disadvantageous at this"_

Back to downhill starting line

Murasa phoned "Hah?"

"Looks like Magnsuon still can't pulled away." Murasa talked to Chad

"They are going to enter the final phrase." Chad repleid

Meanwhile Annabelle still chasing Gunther

_"It's impossible to win this race without letting all going out."_ Annabelle panicked

Back at Gunma. Magnus still at BattleSnax phoned Hagar

"Say Magnus, When do you planned to stop your son for doing such a meaningless things?" Hagar asked

"You saying the strangest things. When you were young, didn't you do the same wild things by yourself?" Magnus replied

"Now it's different. It will never start if you're never keep moving forward. No matter how you train on the mountains, you won't reach the great height. Your son has a talent. I telling you this because I think it's a waste of time for him." Hagar explained

Back at Kanagawa. at Downhill start checkpoint. Project KB

"Then this is worrying. It's like the feeling of being cornered to a dead end." Murasa worried

"No, he's improving at pace beyond your imagination. Murasa." Chad replied

"I see." Murasa replied

"If we're leading. We must settle the result in first round. I've given the specific instruction to Magnuson yesterday. The real trick is yet to come. That guy concentrate is not broken yet." Chad explained

Back at Gunma. Magnus and Hagar still at phone

"I don't understand what you mean going beyond the mountains." Magnus confused

"Well in this case, I am going to make an assertion. We will beat you for sure 100% confidence." Hagar replied arrogantly

"Then I'll say something too, there is no 100% win." Magnus replied

Back at race. Gunther realize about Chad's instruction

_"Just as Chad's predicted, I must focus right here. No matter what happen, I am going to take a chance and give it a try." _Gunther realized

Back at Downhill starting checkpoint

"Being able to handle car as if it's an extension of his body is the true meaning of Magnuson Zone. Magnuson and his S12 are opponent... that even the half-ghost and semi-legend have a hard time to dealing with. So you'd want to take that and base strategies around it. But I'd say that the opponent probably figure this out too." Chad explained

"Huh! Then doesn't that mean they've seen through our plan?" Murasa shock

"No. It's not that simple. Do you think professional would avoid showdown on techniques? Even if their pride is on the line, they'll go all out. At least it is true for our opponent this time. From the beginning, when she flipped the coin to decide the lead. You can see she's a very straight-forward person... Even if she saw through our plan. She'll still tackle the race head on!" Chad replied

Back at Gunma. Magnus and Hagar still at phone

"Not to mention the stage is the mountain. He's the mountain specialist." Magnus replied

Back at Race. Gunther saw the last corner

**Gunther:** _The finish line is not far away. Let's settle it by exceeding our over speed limit from our ghost power!_

**Annabelle:**_ Mountain racing should always be like this. If someone can clear the corner by high speed of ghost power... How possible that I can't? I accept your challenge!  
_

Both of them cornering. Back at Downhill start checkpoint

"Magnuson and S12 can't be comprehended with normal logic... Even the semi-legend with ghost power deduces that is impossible to take a corner at this kind of speed. Magnuson still can do it. This kind of situation indeed happens in the real life. This is the infinite potential hidden behind the Magnuson Zone." Chad explained about Magnuson Zone

Gunther disappeared and pulled Annabelle away by combination of his ghost power and Magnuson Zone

_"We are in the same speed, same line, same zone, and same ghost power...but my car is Mid-Engine, the performance limit should be better rather than FR. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_ Annabelle freak in anger

Then Annabelle spin out 360 degree because of her tires wear out from her ghost power. After Annabelle made it back to the track, it was too late. Gunther already left her far behind and she was shock after saw Gunther disappeared. Then Gunther slowing down because the battle of Magnuson cousin ends and the victory has decided. Gunther Magnuson has defeated Annabelle Magnuson and her ghost power

Both of Gunther and Annabelle arrived at parking lot. And their have a half-ghost cousin conversation by floating in the air

"I lost... I don't know what will I said but it will sound like an excuse and about ghost power. It was two and half years ago when I've a field trip at Saitama. Our class are gone to Fenton Works. When we have a lunch break, I was bullied by a group of popular girls and locked me inside the ghost portal which is not at work from now. I went inside to the portal and accidentally push ON button which not just gave me a ghost power, but a severe pain in my body. But, Danny-senpai saw my accident and pulled me out of the portal before it can gave me a further pain to me. I started to freak when senpai told me that I'm a half-ghost. I though that he would rip me apart atom by atom, but soon I realized that Danny-senpai is also half ghost. So a few days later, senpai teaches me on how to use ghost powers properly, but likewise in another few days, I just might use my powers for pleasure. Talking about this it sounds like... I'm the one running away. You and the others half-ghost are using ghost power for good and not for pleasure. The most frustrating thing is... You're the one who's gained the upper hand and you're the one who's selected to become a full legend. The most thing that make me jealous is I already gained my ghost power for two and half years and you just gained it for half year. But your improvement is bigger and stronger than me. You're gained more power rather than me, you have anything that I didn't have and you're already knew all of your ghost power without teach by everyone for this half a year, Including Danny-senpai. And it's a shame if you using it for pleasure. I actually gained a semi-legend because of my desire to become a better half-ghost, but I'm become more suicidal rather than become a better person. I have a GT Wing and Mid Engine. But you're able to make a decision first in kind of situation... That control is at level of full legend. You even maintained control 'til the last second. You choose to attack when there's no guardrail. My long lost brother said that if you have a burden, your desire was to delete it. My desire to battle was lost due to fear off going the road and regret I've never use my ghost power properly. And it was happened and my burden was deleted when the moment with you. I've tried to lead you into the world of semi-legend racing and teach you to become a better ghost before... But since this battle I changed my mind. The specialized of yours might not have the best use in semi-legend world. If that's happened, then It's really a shame... Just go ahead and work on your own world. I know you will be a full legend and you will become Danny-senpai's real successor. This is my advice for you." Annabelle giving Gunther advice

"Thank you very much." Then Gunther hug Annabelle happily and Annabelle blushes

After giving Gunther advice. Annabelle flying and left Gunther then phoned her father.

"Hold on. here comes my victory call. Hello, It's me.. What!? That's Impossible!" Hagar disbelieve

"I see. Gunther won, huh?" Magnus replied

"How can that thing would be possible? Ahhhhhhh... This is detestable!" Hagar still disbelieve with anger

"He just a racer on the mountain at best because of his hard work." Magnus explained

"Sheesh... You have no idea how I'm feeling right now..." Hagar end his phone with anger

At Saitama. Fatina at Fire Mage club practicing her fire control. Suddenly her phone was ring

"Didn't I tell you turned off your phone in practice." Fatina's coach angry

"I know." Fatina replied

"Okay, I give you 30 seconds to see your text." Fatina's coach give her a chance

"Woooo! Gunther won!" Fatina scream

_"Why is she so happy?" _Fatina's Coach confused

23.30 PM. After the downhill battle was over. The Hillclimb battle between Nue and Brad has just started

**Brad:** Brad Buttowski.

**Nue:** I'm Nue Houjuu.

**Brad:** I've ever heard that you're very fast...you're beating many great 4WD drivers. If you can escape from me when I'm racing you. Then you're very good. Let me witness. your proud acceleration techniques, Yeah Brad!

**Nue:** It means that you're let me lead? Sure. I accept that. But you're not be able to keep up.

**Brad:** Huh, don't carried away.

Both of Hillclimb drivers shows their aura and Nue called Nazrin

"Oh yeah, Nazrin." Nue called Nazrin

"Yes." Nazrin replied

"This battle... It holds a special meaning to me. You should know what I mean." Nue explained

"I understand." Nazrin replied

"Just sit back and watch. I will definitely win." Nue willed to win

At Gunma Gas Station

"Just what happened to Gunther? Just give us a call. When it comes to things like that, that guy is very slow. He doesn't know that we are worrying here." George angry with Gunther

"We are being anxious for nothing here." Michael replied

"Come on now Gunther. Nue Houjuu's opponent is also a semi-legend drivers, right?" Chowder asked

"Now, You can't relax by the either side. If Nue can't relax, it means Gunther also can't relax." Michael replied

"Kuhuu.. I'm getting excited." George yelled

Back at Kanagawa. The hillclimb battle has just started. Nue and Brad already started their engine. Box Ghost countdown the start

"Starting 5 seconds countdown! 3, 2, 1, GO!" Box Ghost finished his countdown and Nue and Brad battle has just begun!

"Why I do feel irritated? i don't know why I'm in such a cruel mood... to completely destroy you!" Brad in bad feeling

Meanwhile Nazrin stands alone

"I can understand... why Nue-san said that this race holds the the special meaning to her. It because she's battle semi-legend for her first time. She wants to see where she stands against a semi-legend driver." Nazrin understand Nue

At Hillclimb starting point Mellowbrook Halfas senpai watch the battle and Avery newly arrived with ER32 Nissan Skyline GTS25 Type M

"You're late." Mellowbrook Halfas leader angry at Avery

"Sorry. I was stuck at traffic jam for an our. What did I miss?" Avery apologize and asked

"The downhill driver just finished." Senpai replied

"Annabelle's battle? Who's win?" Avery asked

"The other side win. Annabelle lost. I know you're upset about it. Now, the hillclimb battle has just started. And Brad choose to follow our opponent." Senpai replied then Avery silence herself

_"Attack, Brad! Beat that Heian Alien. Show her what you have got! This is for Annabelle, our team, and our family The Buttowski." _Avery support Brad for his battle

**Note:** Character Data

Avery Buttowski is third driver from team Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version and all around driver (Age:14, Blood Type: A, Birthday: November 24th 1998, Height: 169 cm, Weight: 48 kg, Car: Nissan Skyline GTS-t Type M (ECR32), Color: Gun Grey Metallic, Year: 1991, Title: First Buttowski Half-Ghost, Sector: EM of Kanagawa, Operative: Numbuh 12)

Back at Battle. Brad still chasing Nue

"It doesn't matter how many amateur 4WD drivers you've been beaten, since they can't fully utilize their cars potential anyways. As long as you accelerate when the tires are in top-notch condition. Even the massive 70 Supra can easily surpass you. Since we are both driving FR, then it's a battle who can converse their rear tires. This skills of tire management... those who haven't battled on the track will never complete to master it. You're being so good at high speed racing on mountains. I'll put you to your end today." Brad willed to finished Nue


	7. Determination of UFO Flying Girl

As the battle continuous. At Downhill start checkpoint. Murasa asked Chad about their current opponent

"Do you still remember? The second round battle against Beat-Alls Racing School on Happogahara... was a hybrid up and downhill race, and the opponent was a semi-legend, Mojo Jojo. At that time everyone thought that you'd pick Nue and her FD... But you choose Magnuson and his S12. Your explanation was so thorough, I can't ever forget it. You said, we are up against two distinct public road battles. So Project KB need two drivers, but now we have three for emergency." Murasa asked Chad

"Oh that, you still remember?" Chad asked

"How can I forget? The speech of yours sure held a lot of deep meanings. Magnuson specialist in mountain battles, in other words, he's not the traditional type. That describe him just right, with his specialist and all. indeed that's how he is. On the other hand, Nue applies the tactic of motorsport onto public roads... and she's a traditional. If they are both traditional, there's no way we could win. So at that time, you picked Magnuson to race. Murasa explained

"That's indeed I did." Chad replied

"But today... How did you deal with this battle? Today's opponent... can be classified as a super-traditional type." Murasa confused

At Alice Human Slasher. Gordie and Rester watch the battle between Nue and Brad

"It was awful back there and we missed to watch the downhill battle. Although the S12 won today, what would happened if it was a daytime race?" I want to hear it from the expert Gibble." Rester asked Gordie

"Brad is full of self confidence... He will never let amateur beat him. However, the younger sister from Houjuu family is not a joke at all, and she will exceed Brad's expectation. Nue Houjuu has excellent throttle control, she probably gone through many trainings. Perhaps that's the reason why her FD was never defeated." Gordie replied and explained

"So it's like that?" Rester asked

"Also he has Chad's blessing. Chad will never put his younger half-sister in a position when she can't win. I really don't get it." Gordie confused

"I feel the same way." Rester replied

"This is gonna be a interesting battle. If Brad can win easily with the Houjuu's Heian Alien, he's wrong." Gordie explained

"Hahahaha... Which side are you on anyway, Gibble? What kind of relationship do you have in the past with opponent's team leader." Rester asked

"Even Chad and I were a classmate, but there's nothing important between two of us. But my half-brother who has a mental illness is the one has a serious problem with Chad." Gordie replied

"Is that the one called Renzou Satsujin (Mass Murderer)?" Rester started to angry

Then both of Nue and Brad passed both Gordie and Rester

"The FD is leading. Brad chose to chase? one of the keys to victory... will have to do a lot with this placement." Gordie saw the position

At the same time. Brad still chasing Nue and she saw the back mirror.

_"I can't lose this battle. but it's meaningless to do that in this race. We both don't want to come to this situation."_ Nue saw back mirror

Back at Downhill start Checkpoint. Chad replied Murasa question

"That's true... this opponent is the super traditional type. In a formal battle, his skill has no loophole. He will able to use speed any time efficiently. This battle is not just a competition in the technical level, but also in the driver's spirit. The big difference between the aura and the skill level. This is not the beginner contest. Evolve and improve are the most important things. Nue didn't have a choice. Even through I have a full confidence in Nue. Why do you say that? Nue is maturing." Chad explained

Back to the race. Both Nue and Brad braking and entering the corner and Nue remembered her past about special training that Chad gave to her.

_Two years ago, July 2011. At Akagi, Gunma_

_"Special training? You are going to give me special training? Nue asked _

_"Yes. It will be difficult to fight against those powerful 4WD with your rear wheel drive FD3S. The most important thing is you know how to use your tires efficiently in any given situation. This is what exactly this training is about. The training is very simple. Everyday you will drive 5 rounds... hillclimb and downhill total 10 runs. You will time yourself and finished exactly the time that I give you. You will write the times on the records and show it to me daily. If the time is significantly different than the time I specify... you will have to write the reason and figure it out how to correct it. That's it." Chad explained  
_

_"I didn't have a problem with this, brother.. But the time you wrote here. It is slower than Akagi's best time. This type of training may be easy to me." Nue replied arrogantly  
_

_"i didn't say have to beat my time. If you drive too slow or too fast. It's still consider failed. I don't care if it's downhill or hillclimb, rain or shine. Even if the cars slowing you down, You will have to complete the exact time, without exception. If you think it will be easy, then you're wrong." Chad explained  
_

_Nue shock "Eh!?"_

_"Go try it yourself and you will see how difficult this is. You're probably still upset at me for not letting you race Mojo Jojo at Tochigi. Then you should listen to me and do this training everyday until 2013. And that's the rule how to pass Kanagawa prefecture battle." Chad still explained  
_

Back at battle. Nue and Brad entered corner and Nue pressed brake and shift into lower gear. Meanwhile at Downhill Start Checkpoint

"I didn't even know... This is how Nue was trained? I guess this started after the Beat-Alls Racing School second battle. But what benefits will this training have, I wonder." Murasa confused

"I've modified this training for Nue's driving style, but I've also done the similar training myself when I was younger." Chad answered

"The same training Chad went through?" Murasa confused

"Those who only care about speed will give them unnecessary pressure in battles. It won't help them with their technique... It's easy to go fast, just push it to its limit. The hardest part is to control the car and finish to run at a specific time. No matter what the road conditions are, whenever it's rain or shine. Before Nue just knows how to slam the gas and go fast... But now she has improved and knows the proper technique to control the accelerator. Not only that, when it rains, she need to deal with the ever changing road conditions... while controlling the speed. And sometimes it was difficult if she would... encounter slower cars on the road. If she lost 4 seconds because of the slower cars in the front, she would gain that 4 seconds somewhere else later. Also she can't use a timer, she has to rely on her instinct." Chad explained

Murasa shock "Did she do it!?"

"Of course not right away... but after a while she got used it. Car racing is all about skill... If you practice routine everyday, you will have to train yourself to be a own species timer. Your body will also be sensitive to the tires." Chad still explained

Back at racing. Nue remembered Chad's special training

_"My brother's special training... was a lot harder than I expected."_ Then Nue hit the brake while entered the corner

Back at Downhill Start Checkpoint

"The good thing about Nue... is that she's very dedicated on what she does. She determines to do it no matter what. The key of Project KB is to train continuously everyday." Chad explained

"Everyday." Murasa shock

"Just run, until your feeling is consisntent with the actual time. What kind of time is not suitable... What can reduce the overall time. She slowly understand. I want her to report so she can analyze her own technique... Nue likes to focus on feelings, this should help her build up basic logic. I think she probably already realized.. This training also has another purpose." Chad explained

Back at race. Nue brake and tried her best to keep the tires in top-notch condition with Chad's special training

_"My brother said the training was to teach me throttle control. But in reality it's not that simple at all! If I'm going to win these Kanagawa battle, I will need more. Watch me brother, I understand what it is."_ Nue willed to prove to Chad that she understand

Back at Downhill Start Checkpoint

"You remember what exactly happened during her first battle in Kanagawa? Murasa?" Chad asked Murasa

"Yeah, It was against Team 426's Ricky Lan Evo. Nue suddenly accelerated and pulled away from her opponent. And won the race." Murasa replied

"Nue has been saving the tires from the beginning. But she acquired that sudden acceleration from my training. That's what I meant by the other purpose of the training. It was from her to learn how to manage the car's tire wear and her timing ability. Then using instinct to combine these two skills. That's the true purpose to have Nue to go through those trainings. But more importantly... Finishing the course within a specific time.. Also teach her how to drive faster. Today's battle... Will use this skills as a main weapon." Chad finished his explanation

"I...In other words, you want Nue to run against the semi-legend driver in all race at high speed!?" Murasa shock

Back at race

_"Magnuson is not the only one who gets all the applauds. The legend of Project KB in Kanto area will created by me!"_ Nue willed

Nue and Brad still on the same position

_"She's pretty sneaky, every time she exit a corner she tries to trick me by changing her throttle movement. But she always keeps her throttle between 85% and 90%. She also timing our distance... She probably trying to find her best time to pull away."_ Brad and Nue brake and entered the corner _"She's very skillful. Much better than I expected, This alien is unbelievable."_

At Hillclimb Starting Point

"What do you think about Hillclimb battle this time? What do you think about the opponent this time, Magnuson? Who do you think actually fought the victory?" Raynaldo asked

"I think the real deciding here was true speed, according to the base. I thought I could by taking the lead. And just keep win by a lead. This is the true absolute spirit. But at the end I couldn't shake her off my confidence was completely shaken. I gave it all and still lost in speed." Gunther replied

"Well, I see." Raynaldo understand

"But, Nue and I have a little different." Gunther replied

"Eh?" Raynaldo explained

"How should I put it... but Nue-san seems to be more in the zone. Especially after I went head to head with my cousin Annabelle. It's a bit annoying really because both of use are the strongest cousin. Although they say there are many faster people out there. It is very strenuous to race with people like Nue" Gunther explained

Back at race. Nue and Brad take a corner and Nue brake at long straightway to fool Brad then accelerate to pull Brad away

At Downhill start Checkpoint

_"Has it started? I am counting on you, Nue. Without the both of you, it is impossible to... achieve unbeatable status in Kanagawa for Project KB. Project KB will not stop here."_ Chad believe in his two ace

Nue hit the brake and shifting the gear into lower then taking the corner. Meanwhile Brad still follow her

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Kick asked Chad about Nue

"Chad-san. Did you just said that Project KB must practice everyday. It means I'm also practice too, right?" Kick asked Chad

"Yeah. No matter how the reason. At least everyday you will feel usual to race from practice." Chad replied

"I see... Say, Murasa-san. Do you think my R34 GT-R can be balance in both hillclimb and downhill." Kick asked Murasa

"Well.. I don't really know about it. I don't know about cars." Murasa confused

"If Nue lose. Project KB will end here? I've a bad feeling about this." Kick worried

"Don't worry Buttowski. Nue will definitely win. Believe me. As long as she used the special training that I gave. Project KB will not end here!" Chad replied

"Well... I also think the same Chad-san. I think this time the opponent is not easy. Because he's actually a silver bull that kill ghost." Kick repleid

"Really?" Murasa shock

"Yeah. Actually Brad has a lot of experience with half-ghost even he's only a ordinary human. But, Unlike halfas like my cousin Avery and Gunther cousin Annabelle. He chose to make his opponent tires wear out to blew and seems to be very confidence. Beside that he already beat hundred of ghost in Kanto region included my cousin Avery and Gunther cousin Annabelle." Kick explained

"Are you serious. Chad, did you believe what he just said?" Murasa confused

"He's Brad younger brother and he has a lot of experience with Brad, as long he trusted then It's the truth. But we have no worries about it. As long as the practice used for saving tires. His trick won't be effected to us." Chad agree with Kick

"For me. Even he's nothing but a jerk. But Brad is pretty skilled to killed tires." Kick replied

Back at race Nue still on lead and Brad sightly left behind. At Hillclimb Start Checkpoint

"Senpai. What do you think about this battle driver cars?" Avery asked Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai while smoking her hippie

"I don't know about it. But Brad 70 Supra still use retractable headlights. So his aerodynamic are reduce. Unlike FD that's normally also retractable, but fixed and already used full balance body kit. But Brad, He has a poor aerodynamic and his car are completely massive weight, so it'll burn the tires quickly." Mellowbrook senpai replied while smoking

"Did you ever asked Brad to install any aerodynamic parts or GT Wing or something and racing tires for stability?" Avery asked

"I already. But he refuse and seems didn't care about any aerodynamic parts or racing tires. Unlike Annabelle, he chose to upgrade power and didn't care about balance. At least he still have a large rear wing so he can still have a bit aerodynamic. Unlike downhill, hillclimb is all about power. But, tires is also important even it's downhill or hillclimb. So aerodynamic doesn't really matter for this." Mellowbrook senpai replied

"I see. But I guess the second round will not be exist for this battle. Brad has a lot of experience to kill rear tires and that's why he never chose to lead. Even he's challenge the lightweight FD and half-ghost like myself and Annabelle. But he still able to kill tires. If one of them wear out tires. Then the result will be decided. This is not an ordinary battle between semi-legend and amateur. But more like the war of minds!" Avery spoke

Meanwhile at Gunther and Raynaldo. Gunther felt weird with his right hand

_"Has it started? For some reason, I'm getting chills."_ Gunther worried

Back at race. Nue and Brad entered the corner. Rester explained about Brad Supra

"The Supra is considered to be in GT (Gran Turismo) after all. it gives of the impression of a racing car. The way a GT car handles is completely different to the specialized purpose of the FD. Today key is weight." Rester spoke to Gordie

"Rester-san, You mean... The FD will have an advantage over the Supra in the mountain battle. In this situation, when both drivers are in the same class and have a similar skills, the amateur FD may be able to beat the semi-legend 70 Supra." Gordie replied

"That is the core of today's battle." Rester laugh

Both Nue and Brad enterd the corner and Brad still able to make the gap shorter

_"The distance hasn't change much. But he's not breathing my down neck either. This is the very uncomfortable. I've got a bad feeling about this!"_ Nue worried

Nue and Brad still racing. Two unknown person using stopwatch and settled their time record

"Really... They're faster then we predicted. I didn't think they'd push themselves this hard." Rester shows the time record to Gordie by his phone

"If they continue like this though the next section. Then the remaining factor will be a material one, whose the tires are wear out first. Does the FD in front really want to pull away? I think Brad is more stressed. He probably didn't want expect to go all-out at this battle. brad is maintaining his position on purpose as part of his reverse psychological warfare. This is also Brad's last card." Rester explained

_"******!"_ Nue worried and push into acceleration

"It'll be a turning point for this battle whether or not he can last until the end." Rester finished his explanation

Both of hillclmb drivers arrived at corner. And their passed Unknown fans and Annabelle Magnuson. Annabelle flying and watch their battle

"Whoa!" Unknown fans shock with the battle

_"Scary.. This is giving me the chills! I understand this feelings... If this were a boxing match, it would like a bell before the last round. Brad is using his bit last energy for this last round. Neither side will give up, they just want to win! This is also. Because Brad already lost ground and this is his last chance to win it back.. It's going to be hard on him. But this is the reality. You did your best in this incredible battle. as a friend and teammate you have my respect."_ Sightly smiling to Brad _"Even through I don't know what the result will be... But I always wonder, out of all the people here... How many actually understand they are going through right now!" _Annabelle smile to Brad

As the battle continuous. Nue worries became bigger and bigger

_"This is not my imagination! He's getting closer! I did my best to pull him as much as possible, but now he's slowly catching up!"_ Nue panicked

Both oif Nue and Brad braking and entered corner

_"The guy behind me is very strong! This is too frightening, brother! It wasn't easy to get this far. Can he go even faster!? Professional drivers are incredible. He's sending a chill to my spine!"_ Nue panicked and Brad shows his purple aura in bull shape_ "I beg on you FD, you have to keep fighting. You are my only hope! The finish line is not far away!"_ Nue begging to her FD

At Downhill Start Checkpoint

_"Don't panic, Nue. Your opponent is only tried his best to put a pressure on you. If you rush too much, you'll make mistake and let him win. You have to trusted on your car and yourself. Remember what my training taught you. Prove me how much you have grown!"_ Chad believe in Nue

The battle still continuous. Brad still tried to make Nue pulled him away and make her tire wear out

_"Come on, step on it."_

Nue still slow behind Brad

_"What's the matter? You don't want to go fast?"_

Nue still block Brad by slow herself

_"The faster you drive the better."_ Brad shows his bull aura and make a gap 0,1 meter from Nue

_"More! Run for your life! Keep running! If you don't make a mistake soon.."_ Brad panicked

Brad losing his bull aura

_"...then I'm going to lose this race." _Brad angry

Then Brad tap Nue from behind and he released his acceleration then he pulled away

_"I've already used all my tires... I cannot continue to the second round."_ Brad give up

"Because FD has a lighter body... and front mid-ship engine layout, it had a weight distribution advantage. And therefore the tire won't wore out so much. Then the victory is decided by this." Rester spoke

"Even through he knew abut this, out of pride, Brad responded and took a gamble by following Nue all the way. Even through he lost, but the original course record is still rewritten in this super fast pace battle." Gordie replied

Nue wins second battle of Kanagawa. The Silver Bull career is over. The Double Ace successfully defeat Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version. The all-around battle between Two Buttowski Halfas will be started. Nue met her half-brother Chad and talk with each other

"Brother, semi-legend opponents really are difficult." Nue spoke

"That's obvious. You just notice about it?" Chad asked

"Well, yeah. I am feeling happy but I'm regret it a little too. In the past, I was proud arrogantly of my wins. I was satisfied because I gave it my all in every race. But this time, it was a very close call, this is the unknown territory to me. This time, what I could do was run away. Technically, we went at the same pace... Both of us are facing the same tire wear problem. So how come he still insisted on accelerating in that situation. I started to get scared. you probably know what, brother?" Nue still frightened

"Because he was a semi-legend driver." Chad replied

"Eh!?" Nue shock

"Semi-Legend are very sensitive to their speed limits... They use their professional experience to create their own racing styles. And they know they will progress every time they push themselves to the limit. Every driver has his own driving style. I am not sure Brad did or not. Sometimes you can explain everything with logic. You have to go with your feelings. That is the territory of a semi-legend driver. Don't forget it exists." Chad explained

"Yeah." Nue replied

At Hillclimb Start Checkpoint. Avery with her R32 arrived at Mellowbrook Senpai

"I'm going right now, Senpai."

"Yeah. Be careful Avery. Don't lose to them. You're the last person and our last hope here." Mellowbrook senpai spoke

"Don't worry about me. I'll give them the taste of defeat. And this is the fate that I couldn't run away either. Please watch me how much I grow, senpai." Avery replied

Avery left her senpai and goes to Downhill Start Checkpoint. Annabelle saw Avery R32 run into Downhill Start Checkpoint and worried about the battle

_"Don't underestimate this battle will be easy, Avery. Kick is not an ordinary racer. Even you have a lot of experience in here and have a ghost power. But Kick blessed by the real legend!" _Annabelle worried

At Downhill Start Checkpoint

"Our opponent chose to lead in downhill run." Murasa confirmed

"I see. It means she might be inspired by our aces driving. It means she will used the same strategy. Since this battle is by half-ghost. We will use another one. Listen up Buttowski. You already run on this course. There are 4 section here. And there always a sharp corner and high speed corner." Chad replied and explained about Nagao

"Yeah. Where I should use ghost power and make my move?" Kick asked Chad

"Right when you entered the 3rd section. There will be an advantage. You will do it in first sharp corner. That's the place when you use the ghost power. Just do it. There's no backing down! Do you Understand?" Chad replied

"I Understand." Kick replied

Avery arrived at Downhill Start Checkpoint and the battle between Kick Buttowksi and Avery Buttowski has just started

"Countdown Starting! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Murasa countdown the start

After Murasa finished her countdown. The Battle Between Kick Buttowski and Avery Buttowski (The Buttowski Halfas) has just started


	8. Fateful Battle of Two Buttowski Halfas

At race. Avery lead the first round on downhill. Kick still follow and tailgate her. Avery saw her back mirror

_"At this rate, Lighter FR cars have more advantage at corner. But he's GT-R still able to tailgate me. I don't know how much the power you have. But it's obviously not small. The stock model of GT-R pushing 280 hp. But, don't you dare to underestimate FR layout for R32. Even your car is very good at straight road. But you can't passed me in low speed corner!"_ Avery pushing to gas pedal harder

At Alice Human Slasher. Gordie asked Rester

"What do you think about this all-around race, Rester-san. You're already hit the nail in hillclimb." Gordie asked Rester

"It's hard to explained. But Avery is also a semi-legend in the team and she drives one of the most powerful rear wheel drive car." Rester repleid

"But it's not gonna be a very easy battle. Since she facing her cousin Kick Buttowski!" Gordie angry

"You seems have a serious problem with Buttowski from Project KB in the past. What kind of trouble he cost to you?." Rester confused and aksed Gordie

"A lot. He's nothing but a loser! A snobby amateur daredevil who's tried to kill me everytime I race with him. He's really make me sick." Gordie replied angrily

At Downhill Start Checkpoint

"Chad. Do you remember? Mark Riverson from Team 426? He chose to lead until the last section but he lost balance at the end." Murasa asked Chad

"Yeah I remember. He's the one who drive fully balance Mazda Roadster NB8C. He chose to lead because inspired by Nue's driving. But this opponent also the same like him. She chose to lead because she will to pulled Buttowski away. I already talked to Kick about today's strategy. But he said it won't be easy because today is his first day to race." Chad repleid

"Yeah, that's true. Compared to Buttowski R34 and Avery R32. What's the different between both cars?" Murasa asked Chad

"It's simple. Buttowski using 4WD with ATTESA E-TS and Super HICAS while Avery only using rear wheel drive. Kick has more advantage at straight and high speed corner but Avery has more advantage at low speed and mid speed corner. Since both of them using GT Wing. The balance are the same. But unlike Buttowski. Avery R32 is lighter than him. Before the battle started I said to Kick to using his ghost power in 3rd section. But this theory also same like Nue. I instructed him to slammed the gas at that corner because that place is the weak spot of rear wheel drive cars." CHad replied and explained

"Could it be? You want him to pulled away our opponent while rear wheel drive is off balance?" Murasa shock and asked

"That's true. Even rear wheel drive has a lot of advantage at low speed corner. But R32 is consider as heavy car that can bear the rear wheel tires." Chad repleid

Back at battle. Avery sightly pulled Kick away. But Kick still calm

_"I didn't make any unprepared mistake at this rate. But the gap is sightly widen. Even R32 is consider as a massive car but it sneaky enough at mid speed corner. There's no need to worry about it. I must follow Chad's instruction. No matter it'll be successful or failed."_ Kick still calm and smile while driving

Then both Kick and Avery take an advantage at gutter by wheel lifting control technique

_"So. He's really knows how to drive faster at gutter. Impressive, cousin Kick. But after this part. We will be entered lots of sharp low speed corner. As long I didn't make a mistake at my advantage. This battle will be settled in first round."_ Avery impressed with Kick and sightly pulled him away

Both Kick and Avery entered low speed corner. Avery without braking entered the corner. But Kick sightly brake and the gap was widen a bit

_"Right after this. We will entered mid speed section. The rear wheel drive car with perfect balance will have more advantage rather than 4WD cars. Since I joined this team. All 4WD drivers scared with me. But now, it's your turn to afraid of me. Rear wheel drive control are better in corner. 4WD just nothing but a failure, not just weak at acceleration, it also make the tire blew easily."_ Avery underestimate 4WD cars

After both Kick and Avery went through mid speed section. They arrived at 2nd section. Someone using stopwatch and timing them. And send it to Alice Human Slasher

"Whoa... Look at this Gordie. They're faster then we expected. I don't believe that they're really serious even it's the beginning of race." Rester shocked

"It means Kick Buttowski is not a joke at all. Even he's new at Project KB. But, he's also fast like the two drivers from Project KB." Gordie replied

"After this first section. Avery will have more advantage at this place. Even 4WD are strong in straightway. But the 2nd section will be the time when Avery will accelerating somewhere and pulled Project KB R34 GT-R." Rester spoke

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Nue explained to Nazrin

"What did you expect from Buttowski this time. Nue-san?" Nazrin asked

"What I know is he has more advantage at long straightway and low speed section. Since he used 4WD on his GT-R. I guess he will pass rear will drive R32 in high speed section when it's disadvantageous for rear wheel drive cars. But R32 from Racing Team Mellowbrook School Version obviously will accelerating somewhere at low speed section and that place is very disadvantageous for 4WD cars. But, we don't worry about Buttowski. My brother has a plan and he already know when rear wheel drive R32 will have a disadvantageous._ Even both of the driver fight seriously as half-ghost. But as long we have a full legend Chad Dylan Cooper, It's impossible for us... to win Northern Kanto_ _Region." _Nue replied and explained

Back at race. Avery still able to make her gap with Kick sightly widen in every low speed corner.

_"It's so slow to pulled him away in low speed section. But I guess I will pulled him away when I entered a very sharp corner after this gutter run."_ Avery planned to pulled Kick away

Both of Kick and Avery using gutter again and this time Kick make his gap shorter

_"I can't keep up the distance while in low speed section. But if we entered sharp low speed corner and she will accelerating and used ghost power in there. I'll finished. But I don't want to lose either! What should I do?"_ Kick panicked

At Hillclimb Start Checkpoint. Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version

"Eh? Looks like there still no gap between bot of them. What do you think Annabelle? or Brad?" Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai asked

"To me. I guess she will pulled Kick away in first sharp corner in 2nd section. They just newly arrived at 2nd section and entered a lot of low speed section. But Avery still have her last card at sharp corner and she will be pulled Kick away and used her ghost power." Annabelle replied in Southern Belle Accent

"Avery has a perfect balance and great tires control. She refuses to install racing tires and she drives with understeer. And that's why Avery has a lot of advantages in peaky low speed corner rather than Dillweed does. And she has more experience with understeer and driving without grip." Brad spoke

"Well... that's true." Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai replied

"I agree with Annabelle expectation. With ghost power and her tires skill management. She will used sharp corner to make advantage. Unlike Dillweed. He has more advantage at high speed section and long staightway. Today's battle key is tires management." Brad spoke and agree with Annabelle

"Same here. She can run in very high speed with dying tires. But, it won't be last very long. If she mercilessly used her rear tires without thinking about it. Her tires will be unexpectedly blew up." Annabelle replied

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Project KB

"According from the strategic. I think the most important things on both downhill and hillclimb is tires. If someone wear out tires and without mercy used them. The result will be critical. Unlike circuits, public streets put more stressed at tires because of picky corners. The result will be determinate by tires. If you want to overcome the understeed. You have to make some limit." Chad explained

"Well... that's not difficult for overcome it." Murasa replied

"Danger-dude is actually a natural since he was become a daredevil." Wade also replied

"The place when you want to sacrifice more tires limit... is the place that you settled to do it." Chad continue to explain

Avery pushed into acceleration and she turned into a ghost before entered first sharp corner then she shows her ghost aura then without braking entered sharp corner.

_"This is bad. I just make one unprepared mistake. And it's in my weak spot. Even I already pushes it into limit. But, 4WD are disadvantageous at sharp corner."_ Kick shock after Avery turned into a ghost

_"I already used everything. I'm used 100% of my human power and ghost power. Now what I've to do is pulled him away!"_

At Alice Human Slasher.

"(Laugh) The real battle has just started. Since both of them are using the same platform. The difference will not be so much. As long both of them using GT Wing as a spoiler, so they can make more balance on their aerodynamic. But R32 with lighter body and rear wheel drive has more advantage at every low speed corner. But unlike GT-R with 4WD. Rear wheel drive will be burn more rear tires so it can exploded somewhere else." Rester explained

"So it means 4WD still have more advantage. So that's why Buttowski still able to tailgate her." Gordie replied

Back at Race. Avery disappeared in every low speed corner. She didn't brake at all in sharp corner. But her rear tires burned. Kick panicked but still able to catch up

_"The gap between two of us is still not far away. And we're will entered 3rd section... 3rd section!? That just like Chad-san told me before the race started."_ Kick remembered what Chad said

_"Right when you entered the 3rd section. There will be an advantage. You will do it in first sharp corner. That's the place when you use the ghost power. Just do it. There's no backing down! Do you Understand?" Chad replied_

_"I Understand." Kick replied_

_"I guess now it's the time we're gonna settled the result. Cousin Avery rear tires burned and can't pulled away any longer right now. Just like Chad-san predict, I must used my ghost power in the next mid speed corner. Let's settled it!"_ Kick realize Chad's prediction and turned into a ghost

Kick pulled away as much as possible and finally side by side with Avery. Both of them entered mid speed corner in the same time. At Downhill Start Checkpoint

"Actually. The strategy I gave to Buttowski yesterday was to save his tires until the place that he can settled his high speed. We just wait for our opponent to make their tires gave up. So I gave Wade how to settings 4WD into perfect for balance." Chad explained

"Yesterday. We already installed Danger-Dude's R34 GT-R for handling and balance with using racing tires, it wouldn't make the tires stress easily." Wade replied

"When I was practice with Kick yesterday. He didn't have any hard time to take advantage at corner. Even I can't catch up with him. He's already disappeared from both of us. Since that day, I'm glad that the person who's stronger than two of us is my friend not my enemies." Gunther also replied

"I guess you can say that. _If Buttowski using the strategy. We can't afford to second round. Go, Buttowksi. Show us how skillful you are in Project KB."_ Chad believe in Kick

Back at race. Both Kick and Avery side by side in first 3rd section mid speed corner

_"I already used everything I've got. But why he still able to catch me!? ******! I won't give up. I already come to this far!"_ Avery shocked then accelerated

Then Kick using gutter run while side by side with Avery

_"You pulled up too much, Kick. 4WD cars didn't have any advantage to low speed corner. If you can do in such a speed you will end up with hit the wall! Are you commit suicide in low speed corner!?"_ Avery shocked after Kick passed her

Avery brake and have a severe deadlock at low speed corner. But Kick didn't brake and disappear in low speed corner

_"Impossible! He obviously using ghost power and from beginning he save his tires from 3rd section. So that's why he can keep up with me. But, I don't want to lose here!"_ Avery freaked

Both Kick and Avery entered long straightway. Kick make his gap between himself and Avery far away

_"I don't want to lose here! Right after this long straightway. There's a low speed corner. I'll tackle you down there even I'll messed my car!"_ Avery panicked

Avery without thinking didn't brake at low speed section. Kick using his ghost power to disappeared in low speed corner

_"******! I guess I have no choice. My tires is fully wear out. Now I'll hit the guardrail!"_

Avery suicidally hit guardrail. Because her rear tires is out of grip. She's understeer and...

"_Oh!"_ She hit the wall and messed with her rear bumper and detach her rear wing

_"I accidentally messed up with all the rear in my car. I really can't continue to second round."_ Avery panicked

After saw her gap with Kick is far widen. She was severely understeer

_"The car is starting to swing away. Since that accident I make my car almost crush into pieces. I must catch up him or I'll be a failure for a year!"_ Avery still suicidally accelerate

Even the gap is sightly shorten. They were just entered 4th section into low speed corner. But, Avery rear tires blew up and she was spin out 360 degree and hit guardrail. But Kick saw her accident. He stopped his R34 and get out from his car and came to his cousin

"Avery! Are you okay!?" Kick rushed up into Avery R32

Avery didn't replied Kick. Depressed and almost crying

"Kick... I'm sorry... I was really want to battle with you because this is for Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version sake. For all this time, I'm promised to never run away and promised to keep racing for Buttowski Family.. But finally I did run away. I betrayed our family and everyone. I'm nothing but piece of disappointment. For all this time I always running away and never come back from The Buttowski. But I also felt happy because you're the one who made me realize. My desire was to come back to The Buttowski. But finally you're the one who successfully pushed me to come back. Thank you Kick... Thank you for being such a good person to me." Avery apologize to Kick and thanking Kick

"You're welcome. Seems your car is damaged. Can I brought you to Hillclimb Start Checkpoint?" Kick asked

"No thanks. I'll come by myself." Avery replied and flying into Hillclimb Start Checkpoint. Leaving Kick

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Kick goes back to Project KB

"Hi-five Kick!" Gunther yelled then Kick hi-five with Gunther

"Congratulations Buttowski. From right now. You're officially member of Project KB." Chad hired Kick officially

"Thank you very much." Kick looks sad

"But, why you're sad?" Chad confused

"Sorry. I was felt my cousin pain. So I couldn't be 100% happy right now." Kick replied

"But don't worry about it Buttowski. We are brothers and sisters for you Buttowski. You won't be alone." Chad spoke

"Thank you. Chad-san." Kick smiling to Chad

At Hillclimb Start Checkpoint. Avery newly arrived

"I'm Sorry everyone. I lost the battle." Avery apologize to Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version

"That's ridiculous! How can you blew up the rear tire." Mellowbrook Halfas angry to Avery

"Sorry about that... I didn't realize about that and accidentally blew it up." Avery apologize

"There's no time to be cold hearted, senpai!" Annabelle stop Mellowbrook Senpai anger

"I'm just kidding." Mellowbrook Senpai replied

"Don't lose heart, Avery. The car will be repaired quickly... Even you lose tonight. But you did learn a valuable lesson, right? The most important thing is you can go to this far and bring Kanagawa's pride. Even all of us winning streak ended today but the most thing is. Don't forget today's experience. Your job for today is over. Don't forget about it. Even we're finished for today but we will be reborn for tomorrow. Avery." Annabelle cheer Avery up

"Annabelle.." Avery hug Annabelle and cried happily

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Murasa yelled to Project KB

"Alright! We're go back to Gunma. Nazrin, you drive car No.2." Murasa yelled and force Nazrin to drive

"Alright! Let's go back!" Nazrin yelled with happiness

After this battle finished. Project KB go back to Gunma. The Second Line of Kanagawa, has been defeated by Project KB!


	9. First Day Return to School

Friday, July 26th 2013. School has just over. And weekend will be started. At Gunther's house. He's playing a video game. Suddenly phone rang.

"Where's dad? He doesn't around here. Who is this person calls at BattleSnax at such time. Sheesh.." Gunther spoke

"Hello, this is BattleSnax." Gunther phoned

"This is Kick." Gunther shock "I called you here because I want to talk to you something very important and it's a secret. I'm alone in my house. Wanna have a meal in my house? But first, I want to order roasted turkeys." Kick spoke to Gunther

Gunma, Mount Akagi, Yellowbrook Residence at house 1251. Gunther just arrived with his S12 Nissan Gazelle. Kick wait for Gunther in his house

"I'm so glad you can come over to her, Gunther." Kick spoke

"Here's your order, Kick. Roasted Turkeys. If you're alone right now. Where's everybody?" Gunther asked

"At mall. This time I didn't follow them. And that's why today I want to talk with you." Kick replied

Inside Kick's house. Kick talked to Gunther

"So? What's the deal about this meeting? About Project KB, Kick?" Gunther asked Kick

"No. This is do nothing about Project KB. Actually I asked you about ghost power. And this time I have to go with you." Kick replied

"Eh? Where's the location?" Gunther confused

"Saitama Prefecture." Kick replied

"Eh? No way? Saitama!? Could it be?" Gunther shocked

"Yeah. This week I've a plan to go to Fenton Works. That's why I'm invited you to here because I really need you help me go to Saitama." Kick spoke

"Fenton Works? Could it be you want to entered ghost zone!?" Gunther shocked again

"That's true, Gunther. For all this time I always wondered how to mastered more of my ghost power. So, I need you to go to that portal. I'm only told this to you because you're the only one who I can trust. I've already spoke to Annabelle last week and she agree to joined me goes to Saitama. If you didn't want to go to Saitama. Then fine by me." Kick explained his plan

"I will joined too, Kick. I won't let you and my cousin face the danger alone. Remember we are best friend forever right and we are Project KB aces, too. So, I come with you. No matter it will risk my life or not." Gunther willed to help

"Thank you, Gunther. You're really world's hope." Then Kick tossed Gunther's hand

Next Day. July 27th 2013 4.30 AM. Gunther delivered BattleSnax food with his father R32 GT-R

"I have done delivered all the food." Gunther spoke

"Thanks. So, where are you going this week?" Magnus asked

"Saitama. Sorry, dad. Now I want to off to sleep for my today's tour. There's no school for today and it's a Saturday in calendar" Gunther replied and hoaming

Then Gunther leaving BattleSnax and return to his home and sleeping. And Magnus still standing in front of Gunther's S12.

_"The wheels are not in top notch condition, but it still can be used. I still can help a little adjustment for it. Maybe this is the last thing I can do."_ Then Magnus leave Gunther's S12

July 27th 2013. 12.00. Kick and Annabelle wait for Gunther in Akagi Parking Lot. Annabelle was floating in the air meanwhile Kick sat on his R34 engine bonnet. Then Gunther arrived with his S12 Nissan Gazelle

"We're glad you did come here, cousin Gunther." Annabelle spoke with southern belle accent

After Gunther met Annabelle and Kick. Three of them goes to Peace Restaurant to talk about they're strategies and have a lunch

"Cousin Gunther? How many times you go to this place. I mean Saitama?" Annabelle asked with southern belle accent

"A lot. I almost everyday come to here and have a lunch right here. My girlfriend lives here." Gunther replied

"Eh? So you have a girlfriend? Who is she?" Annabelle asked again

"Her name is Fatina Watanabe, a fire mage." Gunther replied

"If today is the day of date. We are very sorry to bother your date." Annabelle apologize to Gunther

"Eh!? It's okay for today. She's busy as a fire mage right now and today there's no circle in my calendar. And my date is next week, not today. So don't worry about it." Gunther replied

"I see. That's good." Annabelle replied

"Guys. Can I asked you how you got your ghost power? Firstly I asked you Annabelle." Kick asked Annabelle

"Me? It was two and half years ago. I've a field trip at Saitama. Our class are gone to Fenton Works. When we have a lunch break, I was bullied by a group of popular girls and locked me inside the ghost portal which is not at work from now. I went inside to the portal and accidentally push ON button which not just gave me a ghost power, but a severe pain in my body. But, Danny-senpai saw my accident and pulled me out of the portal before it can gave me a further pain to me. I started to freak when senpai told me that I'm a half-ghost. I though that he would rip me apart atom by atom, but soon I realized that Danny-senpai is also half ghost." Annabelle replied with southern belle accent

"Do you ever met Danny-senpai again after he taught you about using ghost power?" Kick asked again

"Yes, once. Half years ago on Irohazaka when me and Tutenstein have a coffee break. Suddenly Danny-senpai came to me." Annabelle replied and explained

_Half Years ago. December 29th 2012. Nikko, Tochigi_

_"Hmph. It's already been a long time since I came to here. I remembered always fall asleep here and the waitress wake me up and kick me outta here." Annabelle remembered_

_"Yo, Annabelle!" Tutenstein yelled  
_

_"Tutenstein." Annabelle muttered  
_

_Then Annabelle sat with him and talked to each other_

_"So, how's about your job in Sector EM of Kanagawa?" Tutenstein asked  
_

_"Just as usual. Where's Mellisa Winchester? It's already been a long time since both of us didn't met to each other." Annabelle asked Tutenstein about Melisa  
_

_"Oh. I don't know. But, since she's working with her cousin, Ronaldo on team Infinity at Saitama. I don't know about her." Tutenstein replied  
_

_"I see. It's already been a year since Mellisa move into Saitama. Even all of us, former classmate of her didn't know her location until now." Annabelle spoke  
_

_"Classmate? She's a year older than us, Annabelle." Tutenstein angry  
_

_"Oh... sorry." Annabelle apologize  
_

_Then Danny Fenton came to coffee bar. Annabelle was a bit shock saw her senpai came into Nikko_

_"Um... I order Coffee-Latte, please." Danny order a coffee  
_

_"Danny-senpai? What's he doing here?" Annabelle shocked  
_

_"Oi! Annabelle. Are you listening?" Tutenstein called Annabelle  
_

_"Yeah. Sorry." Annabelle replied  
_

_"What happened to you. Why are you daydreaming in such a day like this?" Tutenstein asked  
_

_"Sorry, Tutenstein. I was shocked after saw my mentor come here." Annabelle apologize again  
_

_"Mentor? Who is he?" Tutenstein confused  
_

_"He's the one who teach me how to use a ghost power." Annabelle replied  
_

_"If he's your mentor. Why don't you just call him and say hello to him?" Tutenstein calmed Annabelle  
_

_"Okay. You might right. I give a try."_

_Annabelle and Tutenstein talked to each other. Meanwhile Danny took his order_

_"Here's your order." The cashier register gave Danny his coffee  
_

_"Okay. This is the payment." Danny give cashier register a money  
_

_"Thank you and enjoy your drink."  
_

_"Danny-senpai, right here!" Annabelle yelled to Danny  
_

_"Oh, It's you Annabelle." Danny replied  
_

_Then Danny goes to Annabelle and Tutenstein_

_"This person who sat next to me is Tutenstein." Annabelle told to Danny about Tutenstein name  
_

_"I'm Tutenstein." Tutenstein represent himself  
_

_"I'm Danny Fenton, nice to meet you. So, Annabelle. How about your ghost power. Are you have a good time to using it for good?" Danny asked  
_

_"Well Yeah. It's interesting to have a ghost power. It's able to secure me and make me able to fight perverts and villains. Are you still attend High School? Senpai?" Annabelle replied and asked  
_

_"For this year, yes. But next year, I might graduated and attend University at Saitama." Danny replied  
_

_"Well... That's good. Time is running so fast, first time I met you senpai. I was still on 6th Grade Elementary School and you're still on 10th grade High School." Annabelle spoke  
_

_"I thought there's something not quite right about two of them." Tutenstein silence  
_

_"So, Annabelle. I've ever hear that you have a lot of experience in racing world. What kind of racing did you've mastered?" Danny asked Annabelle  
_

_"First it's karting, when I was 5 years old, my dad participate me on karting competition which made me specialized in midships. Three years later, when I was 8 years old. Before I started my street racing career, I was a motorcyclist on Irohazaka." Annabelle repleid  
_

_"That's true, Danny-san. She's a motorcyclist and the fastest one too!" Tutenstein replied  
_

_"That's amazing. Now, what kind of racing team you're now?" Danny asked  
_

_"I am a semi-legend now. Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version member." Annabelle replied  
_

_"Ho. I'm actually came to here because I want to meet both of you. I want to show both of you something deadly after you've been defeated by Project KB. This is kind of weapon I'll used it for battle with them." Danny spoke  
_

_"You do know about Project KB?" Annabelle shocked  
_

_"Of course I do know about them. Do you think I'm only a ghost? I'm actually racing at Saitama Prefecture. I already have this for Project KB final battle at Saitama Prefecture." Danny replied  
_

_"So, you're actually have a racing experience like Annabelle too!?" Tutenstein shock  
_

_"Let me show you. The Ultimate Weapon for defeating Project KB." Danny stand up from his seat  
_

_"U...Ultimate Weapon!?" Both Annabelle and Tutenstein shocked in confused  
_

_Danny walked into parking lot. Annabelle and Tuterstein followed him_

_"Here it is." Danny shows his weapon  
_

_"Are you serious? This blue car? Is the Ultimate Weapon!?" Tutenstein shocked in surprised  
_

_"No doubt. This car is... Subaru Impreza WRX STi! This car has an advantage of boxer engine and stability of 4WD. This car is so famous, because it's fast like crazy on World Rally Championship!" Annabelle spoke in shocked  
_

_"This is my Ultimate Weapon to ended Project KB winning streak. They're already overtake Saitama Prefecture once. I swear to them for a revenge! Mostly revenge on... Their hillclimb driver. Nue Houjuu!" Danny willed to finish Nue  
_

Back to present. Kick suprised

"So, that's your last met with him. Interesting, Annabelle. How about you obtain ghost power, Gunther?" Kick asked Gunther

"Simple. It was November 2010. Just like Annabelle. I was push ON button. But, I only felt a little shock. That time, I don't know It was really a ghost shock that gave me ghost power. But I was really felt a really painful experience when my ghost power was done in my body. January 2013, Before I taken my extra time of learning. I was severely electrocuted and almost died because of ghost electric shock. Two hours later. I'm awaken and shock I can shot a ray from my hands without any weapon. So I asked Murasa-san what happened to me. And she answered that I've gained a ghost power. Actually I've never met Danny Phantom before. But I'm believed that I can help him with my ghost power. I'm always practice my ghost power everyday. Just like driving at Mount Haruna to delivered BattleSnax food everyday" Gunther replied and explained

_"Everyday? So that's why he's stronger than me. Even he's only gained it for half a year and have a less experience. This guy... is amazing!"_ Annabelle impressed with Gunther

"Interesting, Haruna S12. It means today, we must go to Fenton Works to met Danny-san first. Then, we goes to the portal. Guys. Are you with me?" Kick explained

"Yes." Gunther and Annabelle replied

Both of them of from Peace Restaurant and goes to Fenton Works. Meanwhile at Kanagawa Mall. Mouth, Lucy, Jessica, and Emo Kid have a meeting

"Mouth. What should we do before our battle with Project KB two weeks from now?" Lucy worried

"According to Highway Theory. We just empty our mind. Don't be panic in such a small thing." Mouth replied

"Or maybe. We can watch and spy them." Jessica spoke

"No way. Our strategies is different than team Alice Human Slasher. The most thing that we can do is only practice as best as we can give and empty our negative emotions." Mouth disagree

"I agree with Mouth." Emo Kid agree with Mouth

"Hah..." Both Lucy and Jessica disappointing

Back at Saitama. Gunther, Kick, and Annabelle arrived at Fenton Works. Kick knock the door. Three of them met Jack

"Hello. Are you a Guys In White members!?" Jack prepare to attack three of them

"Of course no. We are just a kid and we have do nothing with you." Kick replied

"I seems remember all you kids. You're the Project KB, right?" Jack remembered

"Yeah. That's true. _Except Annabelle because she's Mellowbrook Halfas Version._" Kick replied

"Come in. Welcome to Fenton Works!" Jack welcome the team

Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle rushed up into Danny's room. Three of them open the door meanwhile Danny studying for his test

"Good evening." Annabelle, Kick, and Gunther came to Danny's room

"Annabelle? Why do you come here? Is something you want to asked me? And who are they?" Danny confused

"They are my friends and cousin." Annabelle replied with southern belle accent

"My name is Kick Buttowski from Project KB." Kick represent himself

"My name is Gunther Magnuson from Project KB, nice to meet you." Gunther represent himself

"_So, they are the Project KB. If Nue is hillclimb driver. They're must be downhill and all-around driver. The overweight one it must be the one who drives Nissan Gazelle S12 at downhill and the one who using jumpsuit and helmet must be the one who drives for all around. Because Project KB leader name is Chad Dylan Cooper._ I'm Danny Fenton. What I can do for you guys?" Danny asked

"We're ever heard that this place have a ghost portal. Is the place locked? Can we go to that place?" Kick replied and asked Danny

"All of you can come. _Actually, I can sense a ghost power in both Project KB's driver aura._ _What's this feeling told to me?_ Follow me." Danny stand up

After Danny finished his talk to Project KB, Meanwhile Lucy and Jessica spy on of them.

"I found the target. They're in Fenton Works. This place has a lot of ghost weapon and a ghost portal. Please be careful this time, Lucy." Jessica confirmed to Lucy

"Roger that." Lucy replied

Lucy entered basement and come into the ghost lab and she confused

_"This place is really weird. Why there's so much weapon around here. But it doesn't matter now. What I have to do now is wait for them."_ Lucy confused

Lucy hide behind the ghost portal and confused about the portal

_"Eh? This place? What's this thing do? I think I should press ON for know more about it."_ Lucy confused and press ON button

After Lucy pressed ON button. She was electrocuted by the portal. She scream in pain and her DNA was possessed by ghost power. But Jessica heard her scream and rushed up into the lab

"Lucy?" Jessica confused after heard a scream

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Lucy scream

"Don't worry friend. I'll come to you!" Jessica rushed up into the basement

Jessica rushed up into the basement. She saw Lucy was electrocuted with the portal and shocked

"LUCY!" Jessica shocked

"HELP ME!"Lucy yelled for help

Then Jessica pulled Lucy from the portal. But Jessica also got electrocuted and both of them scream in pain. Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, and Danny heard a sound of scream

"AHHHHH!" Lucy and Jessica screamed in pain

"Eh!? Someone gut hurt! Where's the scream come from!?" Kick confused

"From the basement! It must be someone accidentally push ON button and got electrocuted!" Gunther replied

"We must hurry! Before they're got any further pain!" Annabelle panicked

"Goin' ghost!" Danny yelled and turned into a ghost

Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle flying and rushed up into the lab. Danny intangible himself into the basement. Four of them shock after saw Lucy and Jessica struck by a ghost portal

"It's Lucy and Jessica!" Kick shocked

"What the hell they're doing here!?" Gunther confused in shock

"Quick! We must unplugged the portal before they're got more severe pain!" Danny command

"Roger!" Annabelle unplugged the portal

After Annabelle unplugged the portal. Lucy and Jessica felt down into the ground and passed out. Four of them brought Lucy and Jessica into Danny's room. Two hours later. Both Lucy and Jessica are awaken. Kick take care of Lucy and Annabelle take care of Jessica

"Eh... Where are we? Kick!?" Lucy confused

"You accidentally push ON button and fainted into the ground. You will be shocked if you knew you gained a power." Kick replied

"Eh? A power?" Lucy confused

"That's true. Lucy. I also felt the same like you a year ago. I was fainted and fall into the ground because of that electricity." Kick replied again

"Eh? You also felt the same like me?" Lucy asked Kick

"Yeah. Just use you hand and it'll be a ghost ray. Just like this." Kick replied and used his ghost ray

"A ghost ray?" Lucy confused again

Lucy using her ghost ray for her first time and freaked after knew what Kick told to her is true

"Hah! That's impossible! Did I just using a ghost ray!?" Lucy freaked

"Exactly." Kick replied

"What have I done! I'm running away from Mouth. What should I do? Please go away from me! Because of this, I'll became a destroyer of the world!" Lucy panicked

"Eh!? Don't worry about it, Lucy. I'll teach you how to use it properly. So, I can make you became a hero." Kick shocked and replied

"A hero?" Lucy confused again

"Yeah. Just like Danny Phantom." Kick replied

"Danny Phantom? I know him. He's the heroic ghost, right? Can I be just like him by this power?" Lucy asked Kick

"Hm. If you're using this properly. Then the answer is yes." Kick smiling and replied

"Yay! This is gonna be awesome!" Lucy yelled

"I'm happy to saw Lucy being happy. Even both of them will be rivals on our next battle." Kick smile

Danny come to them. He asked about Lucy and Jessica condition

"How about Lucy and Jessica condition?" Danny asked Kick

"Lucy is fine. But she has a lot of severe pain in her body." Kick replied

"I see. That's good. How about Jessica." Danny asked Annabelle

"I think. She's awaken already. But fall asleep in purpose to thought that she's still fainted." Annabelle replied with southern belle accent

_"Please... I don't want to die today..."_ Jessica muttered in her sleep

"I told you she's fine."

"Where's Gunther?" Danny asked both of them

"He said he's on balcony. As usual, to saw a sky with flying." Kick replied

"I see. _Even that Magnuson is such a very kind person. But he has a bigger potential than mine. I can sense his ghost power burning. Looks like he's gonna be the strongest one in this world. I can feel he will be surpassing me in a short time. Since he's joined Project KB he's become more and more amazing. He's training everyday with his ghost power and gained more powerful from day to day!" _Danny replied and panicked

At balcony. Gunther was flying on top of Fenton Works and practice his ghost power. Back at Danny's room. Kick and Annabelle talked to each other

**Annabelle:** It's great to have a tutor like you, Kick.

**Kick:** Yeah. But we didn't entered the lab yet.

**Annabelle:** I know. I think Gunther also a big help for two of us. Are you think the same, Kick?

**Kick:** Yeah, I also think like that. Beside that, he's the strongest half-ghost rather than three of us, right?

**Annabelle:** That's true. He's training everyday because of his desire to create a legend of Kanto Half-ghost.

"Well. You can say that. Hi-five Annabelle!" Kick and Annabelle tossed hand

Before Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Jessica went to Gunma. They're say goodbye to Danny

**Kick**: Goodbye, Danny-san. See you at battle day.

**Gunther**: Thanks for today. Danny-san.

**Annabelle**: See ya, senpai!

**Danny**: You too. Come back safely!

Then Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Jessica return to Gunma. Danny goes to his garage and drive his Impreza on Tsuchisaka Touge

_"With this. I promised to ended Project KB winning streak!"_ Danny promised in anger to ended up Project KB winning streak

Danny brake and entered the corner

_"Bring the battle to me Project KB! I'm ready anytime!"_

Danny accelerate and go fast into the high speed corner

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

July 29th 2013. Kanagawa High School. Gunther was on his break time. He saw Lucy and Jessica bullied by a group of popular girls

"I know both of you are a secret agent, right? Quit for the group or I will kill both of you." The leader treated Lucy and Jessica

"Never. Retarded Cow! I've better die rather than give up. This is for agency sake!" Lucy shouted

"Oh, really? Then you live me no choice! Say goodbye to your live..." The leader prepare to shot Lucy and Jessica

Before The leader shot Lucy and Jessica. Then Gunther shot leader of popular girls gun with his ghost ray

"Gunther? He come to save us!" Jessica yelled

"Don't do such a violent thing to my friends!" Gunther yelled to the leader

"Who are you!?" The leader asked

"My name is Gunther Manguson from Class 10 Grade 4, and I am Project KB downhill driver. I command you to released them!" Gunther represent his name and yelled to the leader

"Never! Or maybe... I'll shoot you!" The leader attend to shot Gunther

"Go ahead! If you can." Gunther replied

"What!? Don't do that, Gunther! Are you trying to commit suicide!?" Lucy and Jessica shock

"It's okay. I can handle this." Gunther replied

The leader shot Gunther. Then Gunther intangible himself from the leader bullet. And the leader was freaked

"T...That's impossible! A...Are you a human?" The Leader shocked and freaked to Gunther

"I'm only an ordinary human... But with ghost power! Promise me not to harmed these girls again or I'll freeze you!" Gunther shot the gang by his ghost ray

"Attack, Gunther!" Lucy yelled

"This is the moment of lifetime!" Jessica video his heroic action by her cellphone

"Ouch!" Gang of popular girls scream in pain

After Gunther attacked gang of popular girls. Lucy and Jessica shot them by ghost ray and locked them into a small locker

"I hate to attend this school..." The Leader in sad tone

"Me too..." Unknown member replied


	10. Weekend to Fenton Works

Friday, July 26th 2013. School has just over. And weekend will be started. At Gunther's house. He's playing a video game. Suddenly phone rang.

"Where's dad? He doesn't around here. Who is this person calls at BattleSnax at such time. Sheesh.." Gunther spoke

"Hello, this is BattleSnax." Gunther phoned

"This is Kick." Gunther shock "I called you here because I want to talk to you something very important and it's a secret. I'm alone in my house. Wanna have a meal in my house? But first, I want to order roasted turkeys." Kick spoke to Gunther

Gunma, Mount Akagi, Yellowbrook Residence at house 1251. Gunther just arrived with his S12 Nissan Gazelle. Kick wait for Gunther in his house

"I'm so glad you can come over to her, Gunther." Kick spoke

"Here's your order, Kick. Roasted Turkeys. If you're alone right now. Where's everybody?" Gunther asked

"At mall. This time I didn't follow them. And that's why today I want to talk with you." Kick replied

Inside Kick's house. Kick talked to Gunther

"So? What's the deal about this meeting? About Project KB, Kick?" Gunther asked Kick

"No. This is do nothing about Project KB. Actually I asked you about ghost power. And this time I have to go with you." Kick replied

"Eh? Where's the location?" Gunther confused

"Saitama Prefecture." Kick replied

"Eh? No way? Saitama!? Could it be?" Gunther shocked

"Yeah. This week I've a plan to go to Fenton Works. That's why I'm invited you to here because I really need you help me go to Saitama." Kick spoke

"Fenton Works? Could it be you want to entered ghost zone!?" Gunther shocked again

"That's true, Gunther. For all this time I always wondered how to mastered more of my ghost power. So, I need you to go to that portal. I'm only told this to you because you're the only one who I can trust. I've already spoke to Annabelle last week and she agree to joined me goes to Saitama. If you didn't want to go to Saitama. Then fine by me." Kick explained his plan

"I will joined too, Kick. I won't let you and my cousin face the danger alone. Remember we are best friend forever right and we are Project KB aces, too. So, I come with you. No matter it will risk my life or not." Gunther willed to help

"Thank you, Gunther. You're really world's hope." Then Kick tossed Gunther's hand

Next Day. July 27th 2013 4.30 AM. Gunther delivered BattleSnax food with his father R32 GT-R

"I have done delivered all the food." Gunther spoke

"Thanks. So, where are you going this week?" Magnus asked

"Saitama. Sorry, dad. Now I want to off to sleep for my today's tour. There's no school for today and it's a Saturday in calendar" Gunther replied and hoaming

Then Gunther leaving BattleSnax and return to his home and sleeping. And Magnus still standing in front of Gunther's S12.

_"The wheels are not in top notch condition, but it still can be used. I still can help a little adjustment for it. Maybe this is the last thing I can do."_ Then Magnus leave Gunther's S12

July 27th 2013. 12.00. Kick and Annabelle wait for Gunther in Akagi Parking Lot. Annabelle was floating in the air meanwhile Kick sat on his R34 engine bonnet. Then Gunther arrived with his S12 Nissan Gazelle

"We're glad you did come here, cousin Gunther." Annabelle spoke with southern belle accent

After Gunther met Annabelle and Kick. Three of them goes to Peace Restaurant to talk about they're strategies and have a lunch

"Cousin Gunther? How many times you go to this place. I mean Saitama?" Annabelle asked with southern belle accent

"A lot. I almost everyday come to here and have a lunch right here. My girlfriend lives here." Gunther replied

"Eh? So you have a girlfriend? Who is she?" Annabelle asked again

"Her name is Fatina Watanabe, a fire mage." Gunther replied

"If today is the day of date. We are very sorry to bother your date." Annabelle apologize to Gunther

"Eh!? It's okay for today. She's busy as a fire mage right now and today there's no circle in my calendar. And my date is next week, not today. So don't worry about it." Gunther replied

"I see. That's good." Annabelle replied

"Guys. Can I asked you how you got your ghost power? Firstly I asked you Annabelle." Kick asked Annabelle

"Me? It was two and half years ago. I've a field trip at Saitama. Our class are gone to Fenton Works. When we have a lunch break, I was bullied by a group of popular girls and locked me inside the ghost portal which is not at work from now. I went inside to the portal and accidentally push ON button which not just gave me a ghost power, but a severe pain in my body. But, Danny-senpai saw my accident and pulled me out of the portal before it can gave me a further pain to me. I started to freak when senpai told me that I'm a half-ghost. I though that he would rip me apart atom by atom, but soon I realized that Danny-senpai is also half ghost." Annabelle replied with southern belle accent

"Do you ever met Danny-senpai again after he taught you about using ghost power?" Kick asked again

"Yes, once. Half years ago on Irohazaka when me and Tutenstein have a coffee break. Suddenly Danny-senpai came to me." Annabelle replied and explained

_Half Years ago. December 29th 2012. Nikko, Tochigi_

_"Hmph. It's already been a long time since I came to here. I remembered always fall asleep here and the waitress wake me up and kick me outta here." Annabelle remembered_

_"Yo, Annabelle!" Tutenstein yelled  
_

_"Tutenstein." Annabelle muttered  
_

_Then Annabelle sat with him and talked to each other_

_"So, how's about your job in Sector EM of Kanagawa?" Tutenstein asked  
_

_"Just as usual. Where's Mellisa Fujisaki? It's already been a long time since both of us didn't met to each other." Annabelle asked Tutenstein about Melisa  
_

_"Oh. I don't know. But, since she's working with her cousin, Ronaldo on team Infinity at Saitama. I don't know about her." Tutenstein replied  
_

_"I see. It's already been a year since Mellisa move into Saitama. Even all of us, former classmate of her didn't know her location until now." Annabelle spoke  
_

_"Classmate? She's a year older than us, Annabelle." Tutenstein angry  
_

_"Oh... sorry." Annabelle apologize  
_

_Then Danny Fenton came to coffee bar. Annabelle was a bit shock saw her senpai came into Nikko_

_"Um... I order Coffee-Latte, please." Danny order a coffee  
_

_"Danny-senpai? What's he doing here?" Annabelle shocked  
_

_"Oi! Annabelle. Are you listening?" Tutenstein called Annabelle  
_

_"Yeah. Sorry." Annabelle replied  
_

_"What happened to you. Why are you daydreaming in such a day like this?" Tutenstein asked  
_

_"Sorry, Tutenstein. I was shocked after saw my mentor come here." Annabelle apologize again  
_

_"Mentor? Who is he?" Tutenstein confused  
_

_"He's the one who teach me how to use a ghost power." Annabelle replied  
_

_"If he's your mentor. Why don't you just call him and say hello to him?" Tutenstein calmed Annabelle  
_

_"Okay. You might right. I give a try."_

_Annabelle and Tutenstein talked to each other. Meanwhile Danny took his order_

_"Here's your order." The cashier register gave Danny his coffee  
_

_"Okay. This is the payment." Danny give cashier register a money  
_

_"Thank you and enjoy your drink."  
_

_"Danny-senpai, right here!" Annabelle yelled to Danny  
_

_"Oh, It's you Annabelle." Danny replied  
_

_Then Danny goes to Annabelle and Tutenstein_

_"This person who sat next to me is Tutenstein." Annabelle told to Danny about Tutenstein name  
_

_"I'm Tutenstein." Tutenstein represent himself  
_

_"I'm Danny Fenton, nice to meet you. So, Annabelle. How about your ghost power. Are you have a good time to using it for good?" Danny asked  
_

_"Well Yeah. It's interesting to have a ghost power. It's able to secure me and make me able to fight perverts and villains. Are you still attend High School? Senpai?" Annabelle replied and asked  
_

_"For this year, yes. But next year, I might graduated and attend University at Saitama." Danny replied  
_

_"Well... That's good. Time is running so fast, first time I met you senpai. I was still on 6th Grade Elementary School and you're still on 10th grade High School." Annabelle spoke  
_

_"I thought there's something not quite right about two of them." Tutenstein silence  
_

_"So, Annabelle. I've ever hear that you have a lot of experience in racing world. What kind of racing did you've mastered?" Danny asked Annabelle  
_

_"First it's karting, when I was 5 years old, my dad participate me on karting competition which made me specialized in midships. Three years later, when I was 8 years old. Before I started my street racing career, I was a motorcyclist on Irohazaka." Annabelle repleid  
_

_"That's true, Danny-san. She's a motorcyclist and the fastest one too!" Tutenstein replied  
_

_"That's amazing. Now, what kind of racing team you're now?" Danny asked  
_

_"I am a semi-legend now. Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version member." Annabelle replied  
_

_"Ho. I'm actually came to here because I want to meet both of you. I want to show both of you something deadly after you've been defeated by Project KB. This is kind of weapon I'll used it for battle with them." Danny spoke  
_

_"You do know about Project KB?" Annabelle shocked  
_

_"Of course I do know about them. Do you think I'm only a ghost? I'm actually racing at Saitama Prefecture. I already have this for Project KB final battle at Saitama Prefecture." Danny replied  
_

_"So, you're actually have a racing experience like Annabelle too!?" Tutenstein shock  
_

_"Let me show you. The Ultimate Weapon for defeating Project KB." Danny stand up from his seat  
_

_"U...Ultimate Weapon!?" Both Annabelle and Tutenstein shocked in confused  
_

_Danny walked into parking lot. Annabelle and Tuterstein followed him_

_"Here it is." Danny shows his weapon  
_

_"Are you serious? This blue car? Is the Ultimate Weapon!?" Tutenstein shocked in surprised  
_

_"No doubt. This car is... Subaru Impreza WRX STi! This car has an advantage of boxer engine and stability of 4WD. This car is so famous, because it's fast like crazy on World Rally Championship!" Annabelle spoke in shocked  
_

_"This is my Ultimate Weapon to ended Project KB winning streak. They're already overtake Saitama Prefecture once. I swear to them for a revenge! Mostly revenge on... Their hillclimb driver. Nue Houjuu!" Danny willed to finish Nue  
_

Back to present. Kick suprised

"So, that's your last met with him. Interesting, Annabelle. How about you obtain ghost power, Gunther?" Kick asked Gunther

"Simple. It was November 2010. Just like Annabelle. I was push ON button. But, I only felt a little shock. That time, I don't know It was really a ghost shock that gave me ghost power. But I was really felt a really painful experience when my ghost power was done in my body. January 2013, Before I taken my extra time of learning. I was severely electrocuted and almost died because of ghost electric shock. Two hours later. I'm awaken and shock I can shot a ray from my hands without any weapon. So I asked Murasa-san what happened to me. And she answered that I've gained a ghost power. Actually I've never met Danny Phantom before. But I'm believed that I can help him with my ghost power. I'm always practice my ghost power everyday. Just like driving at Mount Haruna to delivered BattleSnax food everyday" Gunther replied and explained

_"Everyday? So that's why he's stronger than me. Even he's only gained it for half a year and have a less experience. This guy... is amazing!"_ Annabelle impressed with Gunther

"Interesting, Haruna S12. It means today, we must go to Fenton Works to met Danny-san first. Then, we goes to the portal. Guys. Are you with me?" Kick explained

"Yes." Gunther and Annabelle replied

Both of them of from Peace Restaurant and goes to Fenton Works. Meanwhile at Kanagawa Mall. Mouth, Lucy, Jessica, and Emo Kid have a meeting

"Mouth. What should we do before our battle with Project KB two weeks from now?" Lucy worried

"According to Highway Theory. We just empty our mind. Don't be panic in such a small thing." Mouth replied

"Or maybe. We can watch and spy them." Jessica spoke

"No way. Our strategies is different than team Alice Human Slasher. The most thing that we can do is only practice as best as we can give and empty our negative emotions." Mouth disagree

"I agree with Mouth." Emo Kid agree with Mouth

"Hah..." Both Lucy and Jessica disappointing

Back at Saitama. Gunther, Kick, and Annabelle arrived at Fenton Works. Kick knock the door. Three of them met Jack

"Hello. Are you a Guys In White members!?" Jack prepare to attack three of them

"Of course no. We are just a kid and we have do nothing with you." Kick replied

"I seems remember all you kids. You're the Project KB, right?" Jack remembered

"Yeah. That's true. _Except Annabelle because she's Mellowbrook Halfas Version._" Kick replied

"Come in. Welcome to Fenton Works!" Jack welcome the team

Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle rushed up into Danny's room. Three of them open the door meanwhile Danny studying for his test

"Good evening." Annabelle, Kick, and Gunther came to Danny's room

"Annabelle? Why do you come here? Is something you want to asked me? And who are they?" Danny confused

"They are my friends and cousin." Annabelle replied with southern belle accent

"My name is Kick Buttowski from Project KB." Kick represent himself

"My name is Gunther Magnuson from Project KB, nice to meet you." Gunther represent himself

"_So, they are the Project KB. If Nue is hillclimb driver. They're must be downhill and all-around driver. The overweight one it must be the one who drives Nissan Gazelle S12 at downhill and the one who using jumpsuit and helmet must be the one who drives for all around. Because Project KB leader name is Chad Dylan Cooper._ I'm Danny Fenton. What I can do for you guys?" Danny asked

"We're ever heard that this place have a ghost portal. Is the place locked? Can we go to that place?" Kick replied and asked Danny

"All of you can come. _Actually, I can sense a ghost power in both Project KB's driver aura._ _What's this feeling told to me?_ Follow me." Danny stand up

After Danny finished his talk to Project KB, Meanwhile Lucy and Jessica spy on of them.

"I found the target. They're in Fenton Works. This place has a lot of ghost weapon and a ghost portal. Please be careful this time, Lucy." Jessica confirmed to Lucy

"Roger that." Lucy replied

Lucy entered basement and come into the ghost lab and she confused

_"This place is really weird. Why there's so much weapon around here. But it doesn't matter now. What I have to do now is wait for them."_ Lucy confused

Lucy hide behind the ghost portal and confused about the portal

_"Eh? This place? What's this thing do? I think I should press ON for know more about it."_ Lucy confused and press ON button

After Lucy pressed ON button. She was electrocuted by the portal. She scream in pain and her DNA was possessed by ghost power. But Jessica heard her scream and rushed up into the lab

"Lucy?" Jessica confused after heard a scream

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Lucy scream

"Don't worry friend. I'll come to you!" Jessica rushed up into the basement

Jessica rushed up into the basement. She saw Lucy was electrocuted with the portal and shocked

"LUCY!" Jessica shocked

"HELP ME!"Lucy yelled for help

Then Jessica pulled Lucy from the portal. But Jessica also got electrocuted and both of them scream in pain. Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, and Danny heard a sound of scream

"AHHHHH!" Lucy and Jessica screamed in pain

"Eh!? Someone gut hurt! Where's the scream come from!?" Kick confused

"From the basement! It must be someone accidentally push ON button and got electrocuted!" Gunther replied

"We must hurry! Before they're got any further pain!" Annabelle panicked

"Goin' ghost!" Danny yelled and turned into a ghost

Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle flying and rushed up into the lab. Danny intangible himself into the basement. Four of them shock after saw Lucy and Jessica struck by a ghost portal

"It's Lucy and Jessica!" Kick shocked

"What the hell they're doing here!?" Gunther confused in shock

"Quick! We must unplugged the portal before they're got more severe pain!" Danny command

"Roger!" Annabelle unplugged the portal

After Annabelle unplugged the portal. Lucy and Jessica felt down into the ground and passed out. Four of them brought Lucy and Jessica into Danny's room. Two hours later. Both Lucy and Jessica are awaken. Kick take care of Lucy and Annabelle take care of Jessica

"Eh... Where are we? Kick!?" Lucy confused

"You accidentally push ON button and fainted into the ground. You will be shocked if you knew you gained a power." Kick replied

"Eh? A power?" Lucy confused

"That's true. Lucy. I also felt the same like you a year ago. I was fainted and fall into the ground because of that electricity." Kick replied again

"Eh? You also felt the same like me?" Lucy asked Kick

"Yeah. Just use you hand and it'll be a ghost ray. Just like this." Kick replied and used his ghost ray

"A ghost ray?" Lucy confused again

Lucy using her ghost ray for her first time and freaked after knew what Kick told to her is true

"Hah! That's impossible! Did I just using a ghost ray!?" Lucy freaked

"Exactly." Kick replied

"What have I done! I'm running away from Mouth. What should I do? Please go away from me! Because of this, I'll became a destroyer of the world!" Lucy panicked

"Eh!? Don't worry about it, Lucy. I'll teach you how to use it properly. So, I can make you became a hero." Kick shocked and replied

"A hero?" Lucy confused again

"Yeah. Just like Danny Phantom." Kick replied

"Danny Phantom? I know him. He's the heroic ghost, right? Can I be just like him by this power?" Lucy asked Kick

"Hm. If you're using this properly. Then the answer is yes." Kick smiling and replied

"Yay! This is gonna be awesome!" Lucy yelled

"I'm happy to saw Lucy being happy. Even both of them will be rivals on our next battle." Kick smile

Danny come to them. He asked about Lucy and Jessica condition

"How about Lucy and Jessica condition?" Danny asked Kick

"Lucy is fine. But she has a lot of severe pain in her body." Kick replied

"I see. That's good. How about Jessica." Danny asked Annabelle

"I think. She's awaken already. But fall asleep in purpose to thought that she's still fainted." Annabelle replied with southern belle accent

_"Please... I don't want to die today..."_ Jessica muttered in her sleep

"I told you she's fine."

"Where's Gunther?" Danny asked both of them

"He said he's on balcony. As usual, to saw a sky with flying." Kick replied

"I see. _Even that Magnuson is such a very kind person. But he has a bigger potential than mine. I can sense his ghost power burning. Looks like he's gonna be the strongest one in this world. I can feel he will be surpassing me in a short time. Since he's joined Project KB he's become more and more amazing. He's training everyday with his ghost power and gained more powerful from day to day!" _Danny replied and panicked

At balcony. Gunther was flying on top of Fenton Works and practice his ghost power. Back at Danny's room. Kick and Annabelle talked to each other

**Annabelle:** It's great to have a tutor like you, Kick.

**Kick:** Yeah. But we didn't entered the lab yet.

**Annabelle:** I know. I think Gunther also a big help for two of us. Are you think the same, Kick?

**Kick:** Yeah, I also think like that. Beside that, he's the strongest half-ghost rather than three of us, right?

**Annabelle:** That's true. He's training everyday because of his desire to create a legend of Kanto Half-ghost.

"Well. You can say that. Hi-five Annabelle!" Kick and Annabelle tossed hand

Before Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Jessica went to Gunma. They're say goodbye to Danny

**Kick**: Goodbye, Danny-san. See you at battle day.

**Gunther**: Thanks for today. Danny-san.

**Annabelle**: See ya, senpai!

**Danny**: You too. Come back safely!

Then Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Jessica return to Gunma. Danny goes to his garage and drive his Impreza on Tsuchisaka Touge

_"With this. I promised to ended Project KB winning streak!"_ Danny promised in anger to ended up Project KB winning streak

Danny brake and entered the corner

_"Bring the battle to me Project KB! I'm ready anytime!"_

Danny accelerate and go fast into the high speed corner

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

July 29th 2013. Kanagawa High School. Gunther was on his break time. He saw Lucy and Jessica bullied by a group of popular girls

"I know both of you are a secret agent, right? Quit for the group or I will kill both of you." The leader treated Lucy and Jessica

"Never. Retarded Cow! I've better die rather than give up. This is for agency sake!" Lucy shouted

"Oh, really? Then you live me no choice! Say goodbye to your live..." The leader prepare to shot Lucy and Jessica

Before The leader shot Lucy and Jessica. Then Gunther shot leader of popular girls gun with his ghost ray

"Gunther? He come to save us!" Jessica yelled

"Don't do such a violent thing to my friends!" Gunther yelled to the leader

"Who are you!?" The leader asked

"My name is Gunther Manguson from Class 10 Grade 4, and I am Project KB downhill driver. I command you to released them!" Gunther represent his name and yelled to the leader

"Never! Or maybe... I'll shoot you!" The leader attend to shot Gunther

"Go ahead! If you can." Gunther replied

"What!? Don't do that, Gunther! Are you trying to commit suicide!?" Lucy and Jessica shock

"It's okay. I can handle this." Gunther replied

The leader shot Gunther. Then Gunther intangible himself from the leader bullet. And the leader was freaked

"T...That's impossible! A...Are you a human?" The Leader shocked and freaked to Gunther

"I'm only an ordinary human... But with ghost power! Promise me not to harmed these girls again or I'll freeze you!" Gunther shot the gang by his ghost ray

"Attack, Gunther!" Lucy yelled

"This is the moment of lifetime!" Jessica video his heroic action by her cellphone

"Ouch!" Gang of popular girls scream in pain

After Gunther attacked gang of popular girls. Lucy and Jessica shot them by ghost ray and locked them into a small locker

"I hate to attend this school..." The Leader in sad tone

"Me too..." Unknown member replied


	11. Project Korea Anti Suicide B-Team Part 1

August 1st 2013. A million people from South Korea commit suicide without reason everyday. The news about it became very popular. A-side of bunch of people said that their mind brainwashed into their death. But B-side said that they're possessed by a evil spirit and drove them into their death. After The team knew about this news. They're decide to went to South Korea for next week. The next day. Class 10 Grade 4. 10.00 AM. Gunther and his friends will have a physic test. Everyone studied for the test

"So Emo Kid? How about material for today's physic test?" Gunther asked to Emo Kid

"A lot of it are counting rather than theory. I just told about this honestly." Emo Kid replied

"Well, thanks. Shinji, can you tutor me for this one?" Gunther asked to Shinji

"Sure, Magnuson." Shinji replied

"Thanks a lot. Say, Shinji. Are you really an angel?" Gunther asked in annoying tone

"Yes. I and my twin sister are angels. Do you know about Angela Fishburger, right?" Shinji replied and asked

"Yeah. She's my former classmate and became student at class 3. I know she's also angel, right. What's the deal with her?" Gunther confused

"Nothing. Angela, my sister Shion and myself are angels. And three of us tried to make a world peace as possible. Because angel's job are keep peace in this world." Shinji spoke to Gunther

"That's great. Shinji-san." Gunther impressed

"Magnuson. Can I asked you?" Shinji asked

"What, Shinji?" Gunther confused

"You obtain ghost power, right? Are you using it for pleasure of for good purpose?" Shinji asked Gunther

"Eh!? Of course for good, Shinji. You asked the strangest things. What's wrong if I'm using my ghost power? For crime?" Gunther shock an confused

"Eh no. Not about that. I've ever heard someone from Korea obtain a ghost power and using it for pleasure. They're controlled people's body and drove someone that he overshadowed and commit suicide. Are you ever heard about South Korea sudden suicide tragedy?" Shinji spoke and asked

"Yeah. I've ever saw that in television. A lot of people commit suicide without any reason. The first side say that they're overshadowed, but the other said that they're possessed by an evil spirit. You said that they're overshadowed by half-ghost. Is that the reason you asked me about it?" Gunther replied

"Exactly, just to prove you're not the suspect. But there's no way you're the suspect. I can saw your aura from my angel vision. You're nothing like a criminal at all." Shinji spoke

"Well, thanks. But next week. I'm going." Gunther thanking Shinji

"Eh? Where are you going, Magnuson?" Shinji asked

"South Korea." Gunther replied

"EH!? Are you commit suicide, Magnuson!?" Shinji shocked

"No. I'm already planned it to solve this mystery and arrest the suspect. As long I have this ghost power. I'm really want to save this world from crime." Gunther replied

"Are you okay with this, Magnuson. I can let do this. Please stop it. It doesn't like you at all." Shinji shocked

"Sorry, Shinji. I have to do this. This is because. It's for my and my friends sake. Don't worry about it. I'll back I'm promise." Gunther spoke

"If you insist. I want to help you for this mission. I can let you face a danger by yourself. I know you have a partner for this. But, as an angel. I don't want to runaway. I don't know how many dangerous thing I'll face. But as a friend. I joined. This is for you... and your friends." Shinji spoke to Gunther

"Thank you, Shinji. You're really a great angel. I'm really lucky can be hooked not only by a ghost only. But also angel, too." Gunther hugged Shinji

"You're welcome. Magnuson." Shinji replied

Gunther was lucky that he can be hooked by Shinji on his second mission. At Class 1. 11.00 AM. School bell rang for break time. Kick gave Lucy an instruction about using ghost power

"Here's Lucy. The complete data how to use your ghost power. Can you memorize it?" Kick gave Lucy a data

"There's no problem to me Kick. It's simple. I just need more time to do it." Lucy replied

"Okay then. I'll saw how you do it. Sorry for telling you suddenly. We're going to South Korea this time." Kick spoke

"Eh? Korea!? You mean?" Lucy shocked a bit

"Yeah. We're gonna investigate why people commit suicide without reason. And found the suspect." Kick replied

"You mean? We're gonna find out the suspect!? Please avoid it, Kick! Are you want to be overshadowed too like them and died by commit suicide!? I don't want to join this time, I don't want to die right now!" Lucy in high tone

"We can using ghost power if we have a problem. And that's why we came to South Korea for next week. We can saw who's behind this mystery by ghost power. You must came to South Korea with me. If you think it will be simple to using it, you're wrong. And that's the place when you can pass using your ghost power." Kick spoke to Lucy

At Class 3. 11.30 AM. Angela was studied. Suddenly she has a bad feeling about South Korea Suicide Tragedy

_"It has begun. South Korea tragedy. I've a bad feeling about this. Or this is my six sense? I must come to Korea as fast as possible, before this is got any worse."_

"Angela-san." Shion called Angela

"Eh? Shion, what's wrong?" Angela asked

"I think I have a problem for biology lesson. Mr. Henry said that I must search a tutor as fast as possible. Can you be my tutor for this year?" Shion still asked

"Sure." Angela nodded

"Thank you, Angela. Anyway, are you fine?" Shion asked

"Eh?"

"You look sad. Did Gordie insult you again?" Shion still asked

"Not about that. I'm just confused about South Korea tragedy. I really want to end it. I can't sleep to think about how to end the tragedy." Angela replied

"If you want to stop it and go to South Korea, then take me with you. I can be your partner until I can pass my biology test. Anyway, this is my respect to you because you can help me for my biology test." Shion confidence

Angela was felt lucky. Shion wants to be her partner because of her respect. Shion also felt glad that Angela will help her on biology lesson to pass the test

The bell rang. School was over for August 2nd. Kick was return to Mount Akagi and worked. Gunther come back to Gunma and worked at Nissan, Mouth, Emo Kid, Lucy, and Jessica come to Kanagawa Mall, Angela, Shinji and Shion return to Lake Chūzenji, and Avery and Annabelle return to Nagao Touge

August 3rd 2013. Saitama Mage Club. Gunther using Fatina canon-like weapon. He didn't hit the target and almost burned the whole place and depressed

"You burned this whole place. Do your hands burned?" Fatina asked Gunther

"No. I am fine..." Gunther replied

"Liar! It must be painful. You are using too much force." Fatina spoke

"I toast a lot, but nothing good.I can't believe fire control is this difficult. I am going to take a rest. Can you demonstrate for me?" Gunther taking a rest

"Eh? Sure... But this isn't my course." Fatina replied

Then Fatina shot a fire from her weapon. And the fire hit the target.

_"Amazing... Fatina! Even I don't understand about golf at all. But I still can tell. The aura from her... Is shinning like a gemstone!"_ Gunther impressed

Suddenly. Gunther's phone rang. But he didn't notice. Gunma Gas Station. George phoned Gunther, but he didn't picked up

"Stupid Gunther, he's not picking up!" George angry at Gunther

"My guess tells me right now he's with Fatina-chan." Chowder guessing

"I guess for him girls are more important than his true friends. I'll never forgive him! I will get even with you next time!" George angry at Gunther

"It's a normal guys to go after girls." Chowder replied

"I think Gunther and Fatina-chan are perfect for each other. Both are the number one in their fields. And not only are they attracted each other, they also have common interests." Michael spoke

"Gunther isn't a playboy type at all. Maybe he's just lucky with girls." Chowder nodded

"Hey, I'm the same type like him." George spoke

"But the talent is completely different." Michael replied

"T_T" George shy

Saitama. 11.00 PM. Gunther return Fatina to her home with his S12 Nissan Gazelle

"Do you think fire control is really fun?" Fatina asked Gunther

"Yes I do. I even enjoyed just sitting on side watching you shoot." Gunther replied

"Eh!? Really?" Fatina shock in joy

"Hm. I can tell, that you are a amazing player." Gunther impressed with Fatina

"Thanks. But lately I've lost a lot of confidence." Fatina lost her confidence

"You shouldn't. You have to keep it up. Fatina will definitely become an amazing fire mage." Gunther replied

"I hope so. Because I plan on becoming a legend." Fatina spoke

"I see, you know... I also... aiming to be a legend." Gunther replied

"Really! That's incredible! Then let's play the game. Let's see whose dream will come true first." Fatina spoke in annoyed tone

Traffic light suddenly green and Gunther across the light with his S12. After Gunther return Fatina to her home. Gunther come back to Gunma

_"Fatina's amazing. Even through she looks childish, I can tell she's serious and dependable. She knows exactly what she wants to in life. Fatina shines so many ways. I wonder if I'm good enough for her. But I'm me... I will work hard to be the best at what I do. I must keep on moving. I'm a member of Project KB and Kick's team of Justice. I have to be at best in every race and every mission with my ghost power. Meeting Fatina... was a wonderful thing."_

August 4th 2013. 11.30 PM. Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Shinji arrived at Tokyo International Airport before they're leave to South Korea. their respective parents hugged them.

"Both of you be careful. Keep out from strangers who are not what they seem to be." Honey warned Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Shinji

"Now don't talk to strangers, And stay safe." Leshawna told Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Shinji

"Be careful right there. If strangers offer something. Just refuse it." Yumi told Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Shinji

"Stay safe. If strangers wants to kill himself. Don't go near to that person." Kyoko gave an advice to Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Lucy, and Shinji

Kick, Gunther, Shinji, Annabelle, and Lucy nodded as they went inside the plane which takes them to their destination – South Korea. Angela and Shion also in the same plane with five of them. Shinji a bit shock after saw his twin sister in the same plane. Kick (left), Gunther (middle), and Annabelle (window) are sitting in the same row. Lucy sitting with Angela and Shion. Shinji sitting with Pauline (Fatina's friend). Before the plane take off. Horace and Pantsy from Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version came and sat behind Shinji and Pauline. Horace fall asleep in the plane but Pantsy asked Shinji some favor

"Hey you!" Pantsy yelled to Shinji

"Me?" Shinji confused

"That's right! I want to asked you something. Can I swap seat with yours so I can see with the girl beside you?" Pantsy asked Shinji nicely

"Sure. But don't do anything bad to her. Promise?" Shinji gave his rules to Pantsy

"Promise." Patsy replied

Then Pantsy sat with Pauline. Shinji watched him. But in a short time. Pantsy rape and pervert Pauline and she screamed for help. Luckily, Shinji saw him and suddenly punch Pantsy in face. Everyone shocked with Shinji (Mostly Kick and Gunther)

"Stay away from her! Are you want to be arrested!?" Shinji spoke in high tone to Pantsy

After Shinji punch Pantsy in face. He came to Pauline and asked her

"Hey, you. Are you okay?" Shinji asked Pauline

"Yes I'm fine. I though I almost died because of him. Anyway, thanks for saving my life." Pauline thanking Shinji

"You're welcome. Miss. My name is Shinji Shiroyuki. What's your name?" Shinji replied and gave his name

"My name is Pauline. Nice to meet you. Shinji-kun." Pauline also gave her name too

"Likewise. Pauline-san." Shinji replied

Then both Shinji ans Pauline shaking hands. Shinji sitting with Pauline again in same row. Pantsy was knocked out and sitting with Horace who's fall asleep in that time. August 5th 2013. 0.30 PM. The plane is already take off. Meanwhile Annabelle look and sense something special on Angela for her second time.

_"That Angela Fishburger... Isn't an ordinary angel at all. I can saw special aura from her. But, It's more dangerous if I saw her for a really long time. I wish I can battle with her for once in my lifetime. Or I can help her on her mission. I can see she's truly amazing person. With her blue aura and white wings... is shinning like gemstone!"_ Annabelle sense Angela's white wings and blue aura

Meanwhile Gunther asked Kick about the South Korea Tragedy investigation

"Kick, how many people commit suicide by now in South Korea?" Gunther asked Kick

"I don't know. Maybe million? Can I asked you, Gunther? How they can commit suicide without any reason?" Kick asked Gunther

"I'm not really sure about it, Kick. But Shinji said that they're commit suicide because possessed by half-ghost and drove them to their deaths." Gunther replied

"Eh!? Really?" Kick shocked

"I'm not sure, Kick. Shinji told me about it." Gunther nodded

"That's great, Gunther! You and Shinji just broke the seal on this investigation. Now what we can do is saw from people who's commit suicide." Kick impressed with Gunther

"Well... But. I didn't think it's going to be easy." Gunther nodded again

"Why?"

"In every 1 second. 10 people died in commit suicide without reason. It means we must separated for this mission." Gunther spoke

"You might right about it. Lucy, please get a rest. We will have a very long journey there." Kick forced Lucy to sleep

"Yes, Kick." Lucy replied and sleep

Annabelle came to Angela seat and asked her some favor

"You're the famous Team 426 members who drives orange NB8C Roadster, right?" Annabelle asked Angela

"Yeah. But I'm no longer 426 now. I drive alone at Irohazaka Touge right now." Angela replied

"I see. Sorry for asked you without showing my name. I'm Annabelle Magnuson. Nice to meet you." Annabelle apologize

"I'm Angela Fishburger. Nice to meet you, too. You're from Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version and downhill driver who drives red Toyota MR-S, right?" Angela asked

"Yes. I'm along with Brad and Avery. I remember that Team 426 and Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version are have a direct rivalry. Before Late 2012, Team 426 was undefeated because of their orange NB8C Roadster. It means there's no doubt that you're the one who's make Team 426 a undefeated legend record. And Mellowbrook Halfas didn't have a chance to win because the victory always taken by Team 426. But, after you quit. Mellowbrook Halfas have a lot of burden to defeat the opponents. Because the first line didn't have their mascot anymore." Annabelle explained about Team 426 and Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version relationship

"That's true. Speaking of direct rivalry. Mazda NB8C Roadster and Toyota MR-S are rivals, right? Both of them are create in same era, even NB8C Roadster in January 1998 and Toyota MR-S in October 1999" Angela asked

"Yeah. Both of the cars using same small displacement and NA engine, both powers are not too powerful, both of them are open top car, both are very balance thanks to the mid-ship engine for MR-S and front mid-ship for NB8C, both are very lightweight and crazy at every low speed corner. Even both are very low on technologies. But, just replace the suspension. It'll be a furious monster machine." Annabelle replied about NB8C and MR-S similarity

"You make the car sounds alive, Annabelle-kun. How do you know about it?" Angela impressed to Annabelle

"My cousin told me about it. He's very good in terms of automotive."

One Hours later. Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Shinji, Angela, Shion, and Lucy was sleeping in the plane. Suddenly, a stewardess came in a state of considerable mental distress, walking erratically while clutching a black bag. Kick awaken and saw her with her bag. After the stewardess put her bag on the ground. Everyone's awaken

"Everyone, good night. Today, I must apologize to you all. I have to... I have done my utmost so that. You could all safely arrived in good health to South Korea. I did everything could make it happen. But everything that occurs henceforth is for you to all deal with. Once it has begun, I don't know if any amount of struggling will do any good. I don't know... You can't expect me to. But I believe it is futile to speak in such of nice things now." The stewardess in mental distress

Then the stewardess pull a knife from her black back. Everyone was scared.

"What the!?" Kick shock

"Is that? Our suspect!?" Gunther also shock

And her mental state deteriorates even further. She frantically waves the knife around, as if warding off an unseen assailant, before stabbing herself through the neck in front of her terrified passengers. Then she stabbed herself with her knife. Kick shock and almost throw up. Then the blood spreading to Annabelle. Gunther shock a bit. Then the stewardess push the knife deeper on her neck. Then her blood spreading to everyone. Gunther shock and throw up. Then the stewardess passed out with blood, falling to the ground. And died because of neck impalement. Shion scream and fainted. Everyone was panicked on the plane. And rushed up to the emergency exit. Gunther screamed and throw up while running into the emergency exit. The pilot heard that someone commit suicide and landed on the sea. Near South Korea. Annabelle passed out on the plane. Angela saw the stewardess body and terrified. Kick was terrified. The co-pilot rushed everyone to get out from plane

"Everyone out! Call the police and ambulance, now! Was anyone hurt? Kick-kun, are you alright?" Co-pilot forced everyone to get out and asked Kick

"I'm fine" Kick replied

"Let's go, Buttowski. Looks like seven people isn't enough at all to safe one live, at least you and your friends needs eight." Nue talked to kick while smoking

"Nue-san? I don't know that you're also went to South Korea." Kick a bit shock

Then Kick and Nue get out from the plane. Lucy was crying in front of Shinji. Annabelle was fainted and dragged out by Angela to get out from the plane. Gunther still can't stop to throw up. Shion still terrified. Back to flashback The Co-pilot and stewardess talked to each other

_"I'm at my wit's end. I'm so tired. I don't know what to do." Kim Jeo Youn depressed  
_

_"Ms. Kim Jeo Youn..." Co-pilot worried about her  
_

_"I'm sure your understand. I leave the rest to you." Kim Jeo Youn entered the airport  
_

Back at present day. Kick, Gunther, Lucy, Shinji, Nue, Angela, and Shion was flying and brought the survival into South Korea. Annabelle still passed out. Kick talked to the co-pilot.

"That troubled me. Sorry. Anyway, the result of an investigation of Ms. Kim Jeo Youn house was disturbing. Ms. Kim Jeo Youn was a single, who still live with both parents. Her parents are still healthy for a year. But, today. She's suddenly possessed and completely out of her mind. First, the possessor killed her parents... and later killed her in front of passengers by drove her to commit suicide. I can't believe that half-ghost can make such a extreme decision." Co-pilot explained

"Or maybe because... he's killed the people that he wants to put a vengeance." Kick asked the co-pilot

"Yes." Co-pilot replied

"Man. I think he just want to kill himself so he possessed people's body. Why doesn't he just kill himself to death?" Nue angry to the suspect

"This South Korea Tragedy. Cause by a vengeance." Kick spoke

"Death can't be stop at all." Co-pilot replied

After arrived at South Korea. Seven of them put the survival on the ground. Annabelle awaken after passed out for a long time

"Where are we?" Annabelle confused

"South Korea." Angela replied

"Eh? What I can remember is the stewardess commit suicide and I was fainted. So how we can arrived here, Angela-san?" Annabelle still confused and asked Angela

"After you fainted. I was dragged you to get out from the plane. Everyone was freak out after the stewardess suicide. All of us get out and arrived her flying. Luckily, there's no victim and everyone's fine." Angela replied

"I see, that's good. Angela-san." Annabelle was glad

"Yeah." Angela replied

After Kick and Gunther finished to save the survival. Gunther talks to Kick

"That was horrible out there. We didn't expect that she will suicide in front of us. But I felt a shock. My left eyes told me that she's not a Kim Jeo Yeon at all. But after she stabbed herself her name is back to Kim Jeo Yeon." Gunther talked to Kick

"Do you know what's her name before Kim Jeo Youn?" Kick asked

"I don't really know. I'm only saw it briefly. Not from Japan but also a South Korea people. Her name before commit suicide was... Lee Jung Park." Gunther replied

"Eh? Really, Gunther?" Kick surprised

"Yeah. If I'm not mistaken." Gunther replied

Then Shinji open his net-book and shows Lee Jung Park data

"Here it is." Shinji shows Lee Jung Park data

"Eh? He's a criminal under 18 years old and ever broke a huge record?" Nue shocked after saw Lee Jung Park data

"Yeah. Actually, before this tragedy happened. His family was killed by a bunch of angry mobs. He's the only one who survived. After that, he's going to Japan and gained a ghost power. Since that day. He's killed a million people by commit suicide. The reason 10 people died in every 1 second because he can copy himself into 10 and killed them." Shinji explained about him

"Duplication. So he killed people by a duplication from his ghost power. I think he's really a genocide killer at all, and have an ambition to turned South Korea into a region of blood." Gunther replied

"A Juvenile Delinquents, huh? That's why he put a revenge to South Korea people." Annabelle spoke

"It settled. Firstly we must saw who's commit suicide. This time we must be separated because in 1 second 10 people commit suicide. We must find out who's the real him in every people's body. There's no turning back! We must do it! This is only our chance to stop him!" Kick put a plan to stop him

Twelve hours later. 1.30 PM. Kick, Gunther, Nue, Annabelle, Shinji, Angela, Lucy, Sakurai, and Shion went to Seoul by flying. Annabelle asked the co-pilot (Sakurai)

"So, Sakurai-san. How about investigation of Ms. Kim Jeo Youn?" Annabelle asked Sakurai

"It was annoying. They said that she killed herself. But, in fact. She's overshadowed by Lee Jung Park." Sakurai replied

"So Intimidating. Even, Ms. Kim Jeo Youn didn't want to kill herself. But Lee Jung Park drove her to death. He's really a burden for the innocents." Annabelle angry to Lee Jung Park

"That's true, Annabelle-kun. I agree with your opinion." Shinji agreement to Annabelle

"Thanks, Shinji-san."

After talked to each other. They're arrived at Seoul. Everyone's shock after saw all Seoul people was killed by Lee Jung Park

"Whoa... What have he done to South Korea?" Shion shocked

"Everyone... was killed!?" Angela shock

"Oh boy. Does that kid has any remorseful feeling to what have he done!?" Nue angry

"Oh! The horror! It just like a city of deaths. And nobody still alive right now! AHHHHHH!" Gunther shock and screamed. Then he's throw up again

"Man. I think I'm really want to throw up by now." Annabelle throw up and fainted again. But Shinji hold her from falling down to the ground

"Quick. We must put a plan as soon as possible. If not. A further people will die!" Lucy in high tone

"There's no further deaths here, maybe because everyone's already die here. I think we must go to another place rather than Seoul." Kick shocked

"So... Seoul is his first target, huh. It means we must go to Sejong. Kick, I think I disagree if we're separated right now. I think we must go to Sejong. Because might be his second target. We can find out by people suicide, right? If we saw people commit suicide in that place. I think we can find him." Shinji disagree with Kick plans

"You might right, Shinji. I think we're gonna using his plan first. If there's no further deaths. We must done this by separated ways. Because Korea has another 6 metropolitan cities and 8 provinces. We must go to the metropolitan cities first, then the provinces. This time we must done it separated, but don't worry. I'll make a group of two peoples." Kick agree with Shinji

Three hours later. 3.00 PM. They're arrived at Sejong City. It was full field by blood.

"No. We didn't found our suspect, here. I think we must go to South Korea metropolitan cities." Kick checklist Sejong city on his note

"Man. I can believe this investigation is so difficult like this." Nue complained

"Come on guys. We're leaving." Kick command everyone to leave Sejong city

"Um... excuse me." A mysterious kid called The team

"Eh? Who are you, kid?" Kick asked

"Someone that you're don't know. My name is Rhee Jun Cheun. I'm still 12 years old. I'm from Seoul and hide in Sejong city. Right now. Eh!" Rhee grett them and Nue pulled his clothes

"Kid, what do you want from us. You're better hide from here. Tell us what's your deal with all of us! Or I will make you a nightmare for whole of your lifetime!" Nue threat Rhee Jun Chuen

"Eh... nothing. I'm just want to tell you about the suspect... please Miss put me down..." Rhee was scared

"Stop it already, Nue-san! You're hurt him!" Kick forced Nue to put him down

Then Nue put him down and asked him

"Just kidding. So, kid. What's your favor?" Nue asked Rhee

"In my prediction I can tell that he's on Jeju island and now killed hundreds of people." Rhee gave his favor

"See? I told you. I bullied him because he's completely nonsense!" Nue spoke in high tone

"Kid. Can you tell me who is Lee Jung Park?" Gunther asked Rhee

"Hm. He's actually my friend and he's attend the same school with me. He was my best friend. But, until one day. He's family was killed. He was so sad. And he was runaway to Japan. He was gone to Saitama. And shot by a ghost ray. He was gained a ghost power. And now he's come back to South Korea... and put a vengeance to 50,004,441 peoples. Excluding me. I've ever talked to him to stop. But he was ignored me and shot me by his ghost ray. That's only the answer that I can gave to all you guys. The other one is nothing else." Rhee replied

"Thanks for the information, Rhee-kun. Please, right now. You must hide from him and didn't get out from there." Gunther thanking Rhee

Then Rhee escape and hide in safe place from Lee. The team still continue their investigation. Before move. Kick place them into a group

"Well. This is my prediction. I can place you all guys into a group. There's six metropolitan cities. It means the team must be four because we are nine people. And one of the team must have three people. I with the Sakurai-san because he has a lot of information. Gunther, you're with Nue because both of you are Project KB's double ace. Shinji with Annabelle because he might be trusted. and Shion with Angela because both are angels. If there's something wrong about this. Please speak to me right now." Kick explained his plan

"How about me, Kick? You're forgot to place me." Lucy asked Kick

"Oops, sorry. Lucy, you're with me. Even you're gained a ghost power. I still can watch you on my team. Are you agree with it?" Kick replied and placed Lucy

"Yes, I agree with it." Lucy agree with her position

"Wait a minute, Kick! Why I am placed by an angel? Not half-ghost? This is so unnecessary!" Annabelle complained

"Actually. You remembered the time when you're fainted?" Kick asked Annabelle

"Eh? What happened?" Annabelle confused

"You're fall into the ground. But Shinji hold you from the ground and lifted you for three hours. The reason I put you with him because of he can be trusted for all of us." Kick replied

"Eh? Really? I though it was Angela that time." Annabelle a bit shock

"Kick-san was telling the true. I wasn't lifted you for the second time. Shinji-kun said that he wants to help you in dangerous situation. And that's his desire why he's place in the same team with you. Beside that. I just want to survive you like surviving everyone who was on the plane. Are you agree with him? or we can placed you with another one." Angela replied to Annabelle

"That's fine with me. But it just seems to be weird with angels." Annabelle felt weird

"Okay then. Team-1 handles Busan and Gwangju, Team-2 handles Daengu and Ulsan, Team-3 handle Incheon, and Team-4 handle Daejeon. Come on guys, What team we are?" Kick explained his plan and hand

"**The Project Korea Anti Suicide B-Team!**" Everyone yelled

After yelling their team name. They're went separately to South Korea metropolitan cities. Investigating every town

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Project Korea Anti Suicide B-Team Part 2

**Summary:**

August 1st 2013. South Korea Tragedy happened. A million people dies by commit suicide without reason. Kick, Gunther, Shinji, Annabelle, Angela, Shion, Nue, Sakurai, and Lucy went to South Korea to stop the tragedy. The stewardess died commit suicide by stabbing herself on the plane. Gunther and Shinji find out the suspect, named Lee Jung Park. At Sejong, Project Korea met a mysterious kid named Rhee Jun Cheun. He gave them the information and data. And now they're investigate South Korea 6 metropolitan cities. And search the survival and Lee Jung Park

* * *

One and hour later. 4.00PM. Team-1 arrived at Busan. Kick, Sakurai, and Lucy investigate the place. It was empty and full filed with blood. Kick and Lucy was flying and investigate the location. And nobody still alive

"No. He's not at Busan after all." Kick checklist Busan on his note

"It means our next location is Gwangju, right?" Lucy asked Kick

"Exactly." Kick replied

"I think. It's too tired for us to keep flying for a really long time. I think we must rest for a while. Beside that, we are near the sea so we can saw sun goes down so we can relaxed here." Lucy sitting at the beach

"You're right. Are you finished turned on the grill, Sakurai-san?" Kick replied and asked Sakurai

"Yeah. I just turned it ON. Soon after both of you awaken. I have something delicious for you." Sakurai replied

"I think it's more like camping near at the beach rather than a case. Are you think the same like mine, Kick?" Lucy spoke and asked Kick

"Well yeah. But it's more bloody because we are camping with dead bodies. I felt sorry to them because they're can't enjoyed what we can enjoyed. I just felt happy can saw a sunset and relaxed during a serious case." Kick replied

Then Kick and Lucy went to sleep. Sakurai was frying BBQ. At the same time. Team-2 was investigate Daegu city. Both Gunther and Nue was flying. Gunther providing light from his ghost power. The location was also full field with blood. Nue asked Gunther about the investigation

"Magnuson. Are you found who's still alive around here?" Nue asked Gunther

"No. I guess he's already killed 2,5 millions people here." Gunther replied

"Huh... It means, we got nothing around here." Nue sighed and checklist Daegu city at her note

"Well yeah. Nue-san. What do you think about Lee Jung Park? I want to heard it by a non-human." Gunther asked Nue

"For me. I guess. He's really a serial killer at all. Despite his age. He's doing a very huge crime. He killed millions people in this country. Does he really wants to destroy South Korea?" Nue replied with anger

"I think the same. He's very absurd after all. Anyway, why we are wasting our time here? We must went to Ulsan now. I'm going to tell everyone nobody survive at Daegu city." Gunther spoke

Gunther turned ON his phone and called Kick. 5.00 PM. Team-3. Annabelle and Shinji was flying and investigate Incheon city. Both of them sitting at the top of Incheon bridge. Shinji sang The Top at Incheon bridge

**Shinji**:_ Final lap I'm on top of the world _  
_ And I will never rest for second again _  
_ One more time I have beaten them out _  
_ The scent of gasoline announces the end _

_ They all said I'd best give it up _  
_ What a fool, to believe their lie-ie-ies! _  
_ Now they've fallen, I'm at the top _  
_ Are you ready now to die-ie-ie? _

_ I came up from the bottom _  
_ And into the top _  
_ For the first time I feel alive _  
_ I can fly like an eagle _  
_ And strike like a hawk _  
_ Do you think you can survive... the top? _

_ One more turn and I'll settle the score _  
_ A rubber fire screams into the night _  
_ Crash and burn is what you're gonna do _  
_ I am a master of the asphalt fight _

_ They all said I'd best give it up _  
_ What a fool, to believe their lie-ie-ies! _  
_ Now they've fallen, I'm at the top _  
_ Are you ready now to die-ie-ie? _

_ I came up from the bottom _  
_ And into the top _  
_ For the first time I feel alive! _  
_ I can fly like an eagle _  
_ And strike like a hawk _  
_ Do you think you can survive... _  
_ I came up from the bottom _  
_ And into the top _  
_ For the first time I feel alive! _  
_ I can fly like an eagle _  
_ And strike like a hawk _  
_ Do you think you can survive... the top?_

"Man... I'm getting nervous with this case. I can believe this place is very far away from Sejong city. I feel just like running in some marathon competition even I'm not running, but flying." Annabelle nervous and exhausted in Southern Belle Accent

"Same here. It's very far away from the start. I can concentrate if I'm so tired. No matter what. We must finished this investigation. But, I kinda like this place. Incheon has a famous bridge. And we're sitting on the famous bridge, right Annabelle?" Shinji replied and asked

"Yeah. I think we can just rest a while here. As long nobody won't bother us. We still can be here for a long time. But, I kinda missed Japan. Mostly my former home course and my boyfriend." Annabelle nodded

"Eh!? So, you have a boyfriend!?" Shinji shocked

"Yeah. He's name is Tutenstein. He's from Tochigi prefecture. He's same age with me, and attend the same school." Annabelle replied

"He's from Tochigi? You know... I'm also from Tochigi, too. I'm leave in Lake Chūzenji. And I kinda know about the guy that you're mentioned." Shinji nodded

"Eh!? You do?" Annabelle shocked and asked

"Yeah. Actually I and Tutenstein are neighbor. We are live in the same residence. When I'm practice at Irohazaka. He's also practice at the same touge with me. Unlike me. He's practicing everyday. And broke the fastest record time on Irohazaka downhill. I don't really know what his special technique is. But he said it's inverse jump, he said "my girlfriend taught me about it so I could be the fastest on this touge." He mention his girlfriend who taught me how to be the fastest and today I finally know his girlfriend is you." Shinji replied and explained

"Really!? That's amazing! Eh? AHHHHHH!" Annabelle numb with excitement and falls

Then Annabelle slipped from the bridge. Falls out to the ground. Shinji shocked after saw her fall

"Annabelle!" Shinji yelled in shocked

Then Shinji let out his wing and rushed up to rescued Annabelle after she falls off

"Gotcha!" Shinji catch Annabelle with his both hands

"Annabelle. Are you alright?" Shinji asked

"Yeah. I just being reckless and out of focus right there. I though I was going to die by falling down to the ground. Luckily, You are my partner. I felt lucky can be together with a great angel. Thanks for saving my my life. As my respect. I'd kiss ya." Annabelle thanking Shinji

Then Shinji and Annabelle kissed each other. 8.00 PM. Team-4. Angela and Shion was investigate Daejeon city. Angela shock after saw a river full field with blood. And called Shion

"Shion-kun. Can you please look at the river." Angela called Shion

"Eh? This is!?" Shion shocked

"Yeah. Actually, Lee killed his victim right here. We didn't saw any blood at all. But, maybe. He put all his victim to here. So, this lake is the source of his victim." Angela spoke

"You might right." Shion nodded and replied

Then Shion swim down to the river. Pulled one of Lee's victim. And investigate

"Angela-san. It is enough for our proof?" Shion asked

"Yeah." Then Angela checklist Daejeon on her note

"So, Angela-san. We're not gonna move from this city, right?" Shion asked again

"Maybe so. We must wait for Kick's signal. We can stayed here for awhile. Shion, are you already set up for build the tent?" Angela replied and asked

"Yeah. We can stayed here for a moment, and wait for Kick's signal. Luckily, it'll not rain after all. We just have to rest on the tent, and sleep." Shion replied

"You're right, Shion. It's kind of creepy to sleep with a dead body. I think you should return it into the river." Angela scared

Then Shion put back the dead body into the river. Angela and Shion went to sleep and wait for Kick signal. 8.00 PM. Kanagawa, Japan. Mouth still put a strategy for the next battle against Project KB. And finished his meeting

"That's for today's meeting. We're going home. Please sleep well for our next battle." Mouth spoke

"You don't look good today, Mouth. You seems to be worried. What happened?" Jessica asked Mouth

"Oh, nothing. I just not feel right now." Mouth replied

"You mean you're sick?" Jessica confused

"Maybe. _Please, Lucy. Come back safely. I'm afraid that you will became one of South Korea Tragedy's victim. Please return in one piece."_ Mouth worried about Lucy

At the same time. Back at Busan, South Korea. Team-1 has just finished ate their dinner. Kick, Lucy, and Sakurai ready to go to their second place, Gwangju.

"Alright. We are ready for our second place. Sakurai-san, are the helicopter are ready in good condition?" Kick ready and asked

"Yeah. This babe is ready to go. Come on both of you. Let's move." Sakurai replied and forced Kick and Lucy to go to the helicopter

Then Kick and Lucy came to the helicopter. Sakurai was landed from Busan and flight to Gwangju. Two hours later. They're arrived at Gwangju. And saw the city was so empty except a blood

"This location is weird, Kick. Why there's only blood and no dead bodies around here?" Lucy confused

"I don't know, Lucy. Maybe he's hide his victim. Or it's a trap." Kick guessing

"Eh!? Seriously!? He's know already about us?" Lucy shocked

"Probably. But if he's knew about us. We're already possessed by him already." Kick replied

"You right. I'm just over worrying about it." Lucy confidence

Then someone watches Kick and Lucy from the camera and sightly laugh. 11.00 PM. Gunther and Nue arrived at Ulsan city by flying

"Good thing Ulsan is not far away from Daegu, Nue-san. We just need to flying." Gunther spoke to Nue

"Well yeah. Anyway, Magnuson. I've already investigate this place. No blood and victim around here." Nue confirmed to Gunther

"I see. There's nothing on Ulsan city. It means our job is finished for a while. It almost midnight. I think we must get a rest. Where's the location that we can rest. I want to heard the expert answer." Gunther asked Nue

"I don't know about it. But everyone has died already. We just can sleep on the tent by now. And it's more than enough rather than didn't sleep at all." Nue replied in confidence

"I agree with that. I'll prepare to build the tent. At least the weather didn't get any worse than this crazy heat. I just need to open my jacket and sleep well under the tent. I think I must talked to Kick that if he sending a signal. We will be ready after 5.00 AM. If the time is already out from midnight. I'm very sure that everyone is sleeping." Gunther agree with Nue's opinion and set the material for build the tent

Then Gunther build the tent for himself and Nue to rest. 12.00 PM. Shinji and Annabelle just finish their investigation on Incheon city. And right now, they're build a tent to stayed for a night

"Hah... Oh boy. We found nothing here. I think the difficult level is getting further and further. Are you think the same, Shinji-san?" Annabelle sighed and asked in Southern Belle Accent

"Yeah. I also feel difficult too for today's case. Today is the most restless and has a lot of experience too. Right now, we just need to sleep and ready for tomorrow. I'm pretty sure the climax of this case will be end by tomorrow. I don't know about Tutenstein right now, but I kinda missed him, too. Because we are always practice everyday at Irohazaka touge." Shinji spoke in exhausted

"Same here. Even both of us are from different prefecture. But, we are missed one people that we are never forget in our lives, even it's 0,1 seconds." Annabelle replied

"I really agree with your opinion, Annabelle. But, what we must focused is find our target and get back to Japan safely. We are search him almost all Southern Korea. And we already done it half. I just glad can have a partner a half-ghost. If Kick didn't chose me to be with you. I'd already died earlier. Thank you, Annabelle." Shinji thanking Annabelle

"Eh? But you're the one who save my life. I'm should the one who said thanks to you." Annabelle confused

"There's nothing to be confused about it right now. The most important thing is... I'm just glad can be with you and that's only the thing why I'm thanking you. Even I'm such a ordinary angel, but I'm happy can help a half-ghost friend." Shinji confidence

"Thank you, Shinji-san. Anyway, can I help you to build our tent?" Annabelle thanking Shinji and asked him

"Sure. Here." Shinji replied

Annabelle help Shinji to build the tent. Team-1 was build a tent again in Gwangju. Kick, Lucy, and Sakurai resting under their tent. Lucy was missed Mouth and said good night to him

_"Good night, Mouth. I hope you're fine out there."_

Back at Kanagawa, Japan. Mouth also missed Lucy and said good night to her

_"Good night, Lucy. I hope you can come back safely and can finished South Korea Tragedy case."_

The next day. August 6th 2013. 7.00 AM. Gwangju, South Korea. Kick, Lucy, and Sakurai was awake from something exploded in front of them

"What was that!? An explosion?" Lucy shocked

"I don't know about it. We just get out from here and saw what exactly happened." Kick replied

Then Kick, Lucy and Sakurai get out from the plane

"Oh the horror! Someone just blew up a missile here." Lucy shocked again

"A missile. Aww Biscuit... This country is getting any weirder and weirder. I think yesterday it was really a trap after all." Kick replied

"If the missile blow it means. Nooooooo! My helicopter!" Sakurai screamed in terror

"Eh? Why are you worry about? You're stole the helicopter and you're not the owner of it!" Lucy replied and confused

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, I found a message under my bed. And it's written for Kick Buttowski." Sakurai read the message

"Eh? To me? Please give it to me." Kick command Sakurai to gave the message

"Sure." Sakurai gave the message to Kick

Then Sakurai gave the letter to Kick and he read the message

_**Kick Buttowski,**_

_**Hello! My name is Lee Jung Park. I'm the criminal, Juvenile Delinquent, and Serial Killer you're search for all this time. If you want to meet me. I'm at Mount Hallasan. You and me, fight alone without your friends. I have kidnap all of your friends. From The Overweight, Youkai Alien, Angels, to Southern Belle. And this is the rules. If you can win this battle, then I released all your friends. But if you lose, I'll put your friends into the volcano. Even some of them are halfas, but I've already locked them using a ghost shield. So they're can runaway. I will see you in Mount Hallasan. But the most important thing is... You can't win very easily this time.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Lee Jung Park**_

"Man... How absurd. I think he's already completely out of his mind. Not just killing people. He also written a message of treatment." Lucy spoke in shocked

"Guys. Our next destination is Mount Hallasan. There's no need to called the others. Just three of us." Kick spoke

"Eh? Are you serious, Kick!? If we are leaving without telling. Does everyone know where's our location?" Lucy shocked

"Don't worry. Trusted me with this one, today is your last day of test. Then you're graduated using your ghost power." Kick replied in confidence

"Really, Kick!? That's good!" Lucy in annoying tone

"Come on, Sakurai-san. Let's off from this place!_ Actually, I'm on purpose didn't tell Lucy everyone's kidnapped._" Kick spoke to Sakurai

"Roger that. But, our helicopter destroyed. How we can go to Mount Hallasan?" Sakurai replied and asked

"Easy. Do you know airport named Gwangju Airport? We can steal one of the plane. But, there's no one on the airport. We will used the plane as our transportation to Mount Hallasan." Kick replied

"Gwangju Airport, huh? Oh! I remembered. There's no need to steal. Kick-kun. I still have a spare plane at Gwangju Airport. We can used the smaller ad faster one to Jeju Island. So we can arrived faster rather than the bigger plane." Sakurai replied

"That's good, Sakurai-san. Then, Let's go to the airport!" Kick spoke

Kick, Lucy, and Sakurai rushed up into the airport. They're arrived at old warehouse. Sakurai shows the plane

"Here it is." Sakurai shows his plane

"Whoa. Awesome! Now, I know what you're mean a smaller plane. It's a Jet Plane after all!" Kick excited

"I told you. It has a lot of efficiency of time rather than big planes. It has 3000 HP and the body is very lightweight, it can reach a max speed 1000 km/h. This combination result this plane as a monstrous machine." Sakurai spoke

"I see. So lightweight and monstrous horsepower can combine into advantage. That's why easy to drive are really exist." Lucy numb

Then Sakurai turned on the engine of the jet plane. Kick and Lucy still talked to each other

"So Kick? What he's tell in the letter wasn't a joke at all?" Lucy asked Kick

"He's not joking. I've called everyone but no one's picking up. I guess they're really kidnapped." Kick nodded and replied

"That's absurd. I can't believe this case difficult level reaching a level of madness. I guess he's really have a mental illness after all." Lucy spoke in shocked

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on. We must save South Korea and our friends." Sakurai called both Kick and Lucy

"Yeah." Kick and Lucy replied

Then three of them went to Mount Hallasan near Jeju Island. At Mount Hallasan. Gunther, Nue, Annabelle, Shinji, Angela and Shion was kidnapped. Nue yelled a curse to Lee Jung Park

"Listen, you f**k kid! If we are released from here. I swear to burned you up. Rape your body into two and stole your heart. Then feed it to lions from South Africa!" Nue shouted to Lee with curse

"Wee... I can't hear you!" Lee insult Nue

"******! You little bastard!" Nue pissed to Lee

"It's no use, Nue-san. This ghost shield is design to proof the sound. So they're can't heard us." Gunther confront Nue

"Shut up, Magnuson! My argue with him is not your business!" Nue shouted to Gunther

"O... okay." Gunther scared and replied

Nue was argue with Lee. Shion was cried in front of Sninji

"(Crying) I can believe we are involved on his victim list. I don't want to die today." Shion sobbing

"Please calm down and don't cry, Shion-kun. Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry, help is on our way." Angela comfort Shion

"Man.. I can't believe that kid is so absurd. He's putting us into this trap and steam us into hot volcano lava. Why this situation is getting worse into the worst?" Shinji stressed

"Or maybe it's all your fault!" Annabelle blamed Shinji in Southern Belle Accent

"Eh? My fault. What I've done? For all this time. I've helped you, but you're still blame me for this?" Shinji shocked and confused

"Yeah! You're the one who causing this problem. If you're didn't joined us. We already killed this kid for a long time before. You and your angel's friend are crybaby and absurd bastard!" Annabelle shouted

"What did you said, Annabelle!? In reality, You're the one who's absurd! You're the one who teach Tut to be absurd, too! Everyone's called him absurd at Irohazaka because of you! And you and your boyfriend are a perfect combination of absurd love!" Shinji also shouted

"How dare you insult me and my boyfriend by calling us absurd! If you're said more about me and Tut. I'll fry you into a barbeque!" Annabelle showing her blue ghost ray into Shinji

"Go ahead. You can kill me. But, if you're killed me. It means you can't killed Lee Jung Park. Now, choose. Killed me or Lee Jung Park. If you can't choose one you're nothing but a little chicken!" Shinji shouted again

"What!? A chicken!? Nobody's called me a chicken! I'll kill you right now!" Annabelle ready to attacked Shinji using her ghost ray

"Guys... guys... QUIET!" Gunther stopped Annabelle and Shinji argue

"Eh?"

"There's no time to argue right now. The most important thing is we must unlocked ourselves from this trap. This trap is made by ghost shield. So this is very proof with ghost power. If this shield is useless by ghost power. How about we're tried using angel power instead ghost power?" Gunther put his plan

"Good idea, cousin Gunther. Sorry to called you absurd, Shinji-san." Annabelle agree and apologized in Southern Belle Accent

"That's fine by me. I also need to apologized to you too because I called you and Tut an absurd." Shinji also apologized

"That's okay, just promised me not to said that again. So, what kind of power you, your twin sister, and Angela's have?" Annabelle replied and asked

"Angel heat ray, angel freeze, and manipulation time." Shinji spoke to Annabelle

"That's good. And that's a good face that you're shown. Go on, Shinji. Use your power and release us out from this shield." Annabelle replied

"Yes. Roger that." Shinji smile to Annabelle

Then Shinji using his angel freeze to freeze the ghost shield. And cracking the ice of the shield. Released six of them. After they're released from the shield. Gunther, Shinji, Annabelle, and Angela yelled to Lee Jung Park

"Surrender of the name of justice, Lee Jung Park!" Gunther yelled

"Your time to escape is over now. You're completely surrender by all of us!" Shinji also yelled

"There's no room to runaway for you this time. And today for South Korea sake, we will give you a coup de grâce and you be roasted like a turkey in the grill!" Annabelle yelled in southern belle accent

"Is coup de grâce is french language of death blow?" Angela asked in confused

"I know. I just on purpose using french because I even didn't know what death blow in Korean language." Annabelle replied

"It's nog-aus (녹아웃) Please used it while we're here." Angela spoke to Annabelle

"Nog-aus, huh? Okay, Angela. I'll give it a try." Annabelle replied

"For angel, killing is unnecessary. And for angel, what have you done for all this time is breaking the law!" Angela also yelled

"Fuhu...haha... hahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee Jung Park laugh insanely

"Man, I think this kid is already completely out of his mind." Nue muttered

"Useless, for all of you! I will kill all of you before you killed me, because I'm a world greatest killer. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee spoke and laugh insanely again

**Lee Jung Park**: _Bang bang baby _  
_ Show me now your lucky star _  
_ Bang bang baby _  
_ Show me now your lovely heart _

_ Love me _  
_ And everyday _  
_ I kill the obsession _  
_ I kill for passion _  
_ Show me _  
_ Your funny heart _  
_ And your sensuality _  
_ Only for me _

_ Let's go _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ A criminal so crazy _  
_ King of broken heart _  
_ The lovely _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ A bandit for your passion _  
_ Without direction _

_ A special _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ I shoot the love illusion _  
_ With a special gun _  
_ The lovely _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ C'mon without confusion _  
_ Love is the sun _  
_ Love is my gun _

_ Bang bang baby _  
_ I'm the bandit of the night _  
_ Bang bang baby _  
_ Criminal for your blue eyes_

_ Love me _  
_ And everyday _  
_ I kill the obsession _  
_ I kill for passion _  
_ Show me _  
_ Your funny heart _  
_ And your sensuality _  
_ Only for me _

_ Let's go _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ A criminal so crazy _  
_ King of broken heart _  
_ The lovely _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ A bandit for your passion _  
_ Without direction _

_ A special _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ I shoot the love illusion _  
_ With a special gun _  
_ The lovely _  
_ Killer killer killer of love _  
_ C'mon without confusion _  
_ Love is the sun _  
_ Love is my gun _

"And now... I will show you all the door!" Then Lee Jung Park create a source of huge ball from his ghost power to attack Gunther, Annabelle, Shinji, Nue, Shion, and Angela

"What the hell is that!?" Nue shocked

"He's create a biggest ball ever from ghost power! And It will be exploded in a short time!" Gunther replied

After Lee Jung Park create a source of ball from his ghost power. It blows Gunther, Annabelle, Shinji, Nue, Shion, and Angela and throw them to hit the rock

"Hahahahaha... I told you. I'm unstoppable killer! Hahahahahahaha!" Lee laugh insanely again

"He's unbelievably powerful. I don't get it. Even he's a half-ghost like us. But I can sense he's actually a monster!" Gunther weakling and muttered in pain

"He's...too strong... I can feel the purple evil aura... is burning! Please, Kick. I need you... without our leader... we will never save South Korea... Kick..." Annabelle weakling and saw Lee Jung Park's aura

Then Kick, Lucy and Sakurai came to Mount Hallasan. Kick and Lucy falling from the sky and attacked Lee Jung Park by their ghost ray.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lee Jung Park shocked and shouted

"The real opponent that you're faced is right here! Now, take this." Kick replied

Then Kick using his ghostly wailed and hit into the top to make the rock falls into Lee Jung Park. But Lee Jung Park saw rock falls to him and teleport himself, disappeared. Kick and Lucy shocked

"Aww... Biscuit! That bastard, he's disappeared with teleport himself! Looks like he's the most monstrous half-ghost that ever existed!" Kick yelled in anger

"Kick! Lucy!" Gunther and Annabelle yelled to Kick and Lucy

"Gunther! Annabelle! Thank goodness both of you are save. How do you escape from ghost shield? I though it was ghost power proof." Kick asked Gunther and Annabelle

"It's ghost power proof, But, it was thanks to Shinji, Shion and Angela who was released us from the ghost shield. Using their angel power to freeze it and crack it."Annabelle replied with Southern Belle Accent

"I see. So, angel power can create advantage that disadvantage for ghost power. We are lucky to have angel in our team. If not, I'm pretty sure both of you are still trap on the shield. Anyway, where's the others?" Kick spoke and asked

"Right here!" Angela yelled to Kick

"Oh! I didn't notice you guys are on the top. But luckily, thank goodness all of you are still alive!" Kick saw the others

"Where's Lee Jung Park?" Angela asked Kick

"He had disappeared." Kick replied

"He's disappeared?" Angela shocked

"Yeah. I don't know he can disappeared like that. But, I'm pretty sure it's a special power rather than a ghost power." Kick replied

"Oh, So you think I'm disappeared?" Lee spoke to Kick

"Eh? Where are you!? Show yourself! You coward!" Kick yelled to Lee

"Fuhu...hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you're remembered my message. I said that you will never beat me easily! And now, my first door to you! Buttowski!"

Then Lee appeared again and shot Kick with his ghostly wailed. But Lucy saw him attacked Kick using his ghostly wailed and she attacked him with her ghostly wailed, too. Kick was shocked after saw his student using kind of hard technique that he never was gave to her. The battle of wailed to wailed has just begun. The mountain started to shacking and will explode because of the ghostly wailed

"What... is that!?" Gunther confused

"I think... It's a battle of wailed to wailed! Even it's kinda cool." Annabelle replied

"Hurry! We gonna get out of here. Before they're can explode this mountain!" Angela rushed up

As three of them panicked. Lucy was more powerful too attacked Lee Jung Park and throw him using her ghostly wailed to the rock. Then Lucy was weakling and passed out

"Lucy!" Kick yelled

"Eh?"

"How can you do it? I've never teach you that kind of technique?" Kick asked to Lucy

"Simple. By watching you using that power. I can understand how to used it. For me, there's no need for data. I can copy myself to using that power by just only watched them. Using my observation and practice it everyday." Lucy replied in confidence

"That's was amazingly incredible! Even it's kinda unbelievable, but it's more than enough proof to pass your test. As a respect you saving my life. You pass this test!" Kick passed Lucy

"Really!? Yay! I'm passed! Thank you, Kick!" Lucy screamed in joy

Then Lee laugh insanely after throw up and hit the rock

"Haha...hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you think I can die by a girl ghost wailed? You're terribly wrong! I can make all of you die!" Lee laugh insanely

Then Lee tried to exploded himself again and attack all members of Team Project Korea. But Rhee came to him and locked Lee into a tube. And the tube exploded. But the explosion didn't attacked the team

"This kid... I remember! It's Rhee-kun!" Kick remembered

"Rhee-kun, even he's only a kid. But I think he's quite powerful and very intelligent. I can feel from his aura shining like a gemstone! I can see it, in my own eyes!" Annabelle impressed with Rhee

"Rhee-kun come save our lives. Thank you." Gunther thanking Rhee

"Oh. It's nothing. I just doing the job as best I can do." Rhee replied

"When the time I'd bullied him... I want to pull it back." Nue felt shy and shame

After dying Lee saw Rhee failed his intent to kill. He screamed to Lee in curse

"Rhee! You A**HOLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! DON'T F**K WITH ME!" Lee shouted in curse

_"What did he just saying to Rhee? But, he's the one who f**k South Korea."_ Annabelle muttered

"Then fine! You're entered my target list. and the one that I'll kill!" Lee shouted to Rhee

"Go ahead if you can. I didn't afraid of death. You're the juvenile delinquents who killed my family and friends. I'm ready to die... anytime." Rhee replied

"What!? Rhee-kun! Please, no!" Gunther shocked

"Oh... so you want to die, huh? Then I'll give what are you want. TO DIE!" Lee screamed

"Rhee-kun. NOOOOO!" Gunther yelled

Then Lee exploded in front of Rhee. But, Gunther using his ghost ray to attacked Lee and throw him far away from Rhee. And Rhee exploded without any victim again

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Gunther yelled while using his ghost power

"Gunther-san?"

"There's nothing to be worry about, right now. The most important thing is if you're die. Don't worry, we will die with you." Gunther replied

"Gunther-san. You're the good person that I've ever met. But, it's no use if I'm still alive. I've already lost my both parents, twin sister, and all my friends." Rhee depressed

"Don't say that. Even, you've lost all of your family and friends. But today, you gained a friends again." Gunther replied

"Eh!? Really?" Rhee surprised

"Yeah. We are your friends from today 'till the day of our die." Gunther tossed Rhee's hand

"Thanks Gunther-san." Rhee replied

"That ghostly wailed still useless for make me to die. I still kill people until today. And I will empty this world! Hahahahahaha." Lee spoke and laugh insanely

_"Man... I think I should finished him off, I can't stand by his insane laugh._ Guys, I have a great idea now." Kick felt annoyed

"A great idea?" Nue confused

"Exactly. Everyone knows that each of you have a extraordinary power, right. I think we need to attacked him together." Kick put his plan

"Good idea, Kick. What kind of power? Eight of us are combination of angel and ghost." Annabelle asked in southern belle accent

"Easy. I and Gunther using ghostly wailed. Lucy and you using ghost ray, Angela and Shinji using angel heat ray, and Shoin and Nue using combination of angel freeze and changing forms to energy ball. If you guys want to asked me. Then go ahead."Then Shion raised her hand Yes, Shion?"

"I wonder. What kind of combination result from Nue's energy ball and my angel freeze?" Lucy asked Kick

"Easy. You freeze Nue's energy ball then gave to him. After the ball is near to him. Then Nue will exploded in front of him. Is that clear for you?" Kick replied

"Yes."

"Come on guys. Attacked him!" Kick command all his friends to attacked Lee

"Yes, sir!" Kick's friends replied

Then Kick and Gunther attacked with ghostly wailed, Annabelle and Lucy attacked with ghost ray, Angela and Shinji using angel heat ray, and Shion and Nue using explosive freeze ball. Lee was shocked and didn't notice with their attack

"What the!?" Lee was shocked then he make a source of ball from his ghost power and yelled "It's no use! If all of you attacked me with all of you powers. Because, I CAN MAKE A EXPLOSION FAR BETTER THAN NUCLEAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Come on, guys! Hurry! We must put him into the volcano before he's blowing up like a nuclear!" Kick forced his friends to pushed Lee into volcano

All of Team Project Korea tried the best as they can to put him on the volcano. Lee was put into volcano to his death. But, suddenly his source of big ball from his ghost power was about to explode. Everyone was shocked

"That's his ball of explosion... Everyone! Run! Run for your live!" Gunther shocked

Then Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Shinji, Nue, Shion and Angela was flying away out from the volcano crater. But, the volcano blows and exploded and attack eight of them. Everyone was thrown away, and separated. Gunther was stranded into the sea. And lost

"Hah... Kick! Annabelle! Shinji! Rhee! Nue-san! Where are you?" Gunther out from the water

"I'm here! Nue's fine!" Nue replied

"Oh, thank goodness... Nue-san. You're survived." Gunther was glad

"Of course I am, idiot. Do you think I will die if I'm throw into the sea?" Nue replied in confidence

Gunther with stranded with Nue at the sea. Kick was throw into Jeju island land

"Ouch... It hurts. I can't believe I throw into the land." Kick yelled in pain

"Not just you. Me too. Ouch, my back. I think my wings is stabbed to my back." Angela also yelled in pain

"Angela."

Kick was stranded with Angela. Lucy was stranded alone in the Cheonjiyeon waterfall. And falls into the water

"Hah! Refreshment! This waterfall is brig me back to live! It was so hot standing in the volcano back there!" Lucy refeshed

"Lucy." Shion saw Lucy

"Eh? Shion."

"I though I stranded here alone. But I'm with you. Anyway, I also feel hot in the volcano back there, too. I think I also need a refreshment, too. Is this bother you, Lucy?" Shion spoke then open her clothes

"No. Not at all. Just do it. Anyway, we are girls, right? And there's no pervert around here." Lucy replied

"Agree."

Then Shion came into the waterfall along with Lucy. Shinji was stranded in Jeju World Cup Stadium alone. He just finished phoned. And sighed

"Hah.. If Gunther with Nue, Shion with Lucy, and Kick with Angela. Where's Annabelle? Could it be! She's... no way!" Shinji sighed and shocked

Then he heard a scream from the sky. And saw Annabelle falling to the ground. He was shocked after saw Annabelle falling to the ground

"Annabelle!" Shinji shocked

"AHHHHH! Please! I can't stand with this country anymore! I want to go home! Not going to die! AHHHHHH!" Annabelle cried and screamed in Southern Belle Accent

"Don't worry. I'll catch you. Just believe in me. And Nothing else." Shinji saw Annabelle falling

Then Shinji spread his angel wings and flying to catch Annabelle

"Gotcha! I told you I just need to catch you just like in Incheon city." Shinji spoke to Annabelle

"Thank you again, Shinji-san. You save my life again. I was really lucky to have you here. I'm sorry for arguing to you in the volcano that time. I was really a brainless idiot back there, being called you an absurd guy. Even I can do it without you, but I'll be in serious injured for sure. Thank you. You're my everything, a special hero. There's nothing I can do for paying a respect to all of our kindness. But, at least I can kiss ya." Annabelle thanking Shinji in Southern Belle Accent

Then Shinji and Annabelle kissed each other again. Two Hours Later. Back at sea near Jeju Island. Someone called Gunther

"Hello. It's me. What's wrong, Sakurai-san. Eh!? Rhee!? What happened to him? What!? He's attacked by the volcano!? Don't worry! I will right there as soon as possible!" Then Gunther ended his phone with Sakurai "Sorry for bother, Nue-san. I think we must go back to the volcano." Gunther shocked

"Eh? What's wrong?" Nue asked

"Rhee was attacked by volcano lava! And right now, he's dying!" Gunther shocked

"What!? Could it be?" Nue shocked

Gunther and Nue rushed up to Mount Hallasan and came to Rhee who's dying right now. Rhee was dying in front of Sakurai, Shinji, Annabelle, Kick, and Angela

"RHEE! Please, I'm begging you. Don't die!" Gunther panicked

"S...sorry, Gunther-san. I have to go." Rhee dying in front of his friends

"Don't say that. I don't want you to die. Remember, when I said that you're gained another friends, right?" Gunther panicked and asked

"I remember... I always remember that word. Even, I die... I won't forget about that. I'm so happy to be your friend. You save my life several times. And you always comfort me when I'm frustrated with my life." Rhee was glad with Gunther

"Yeah... But, that's not the important things right now. The most important thing is please hold on, don't die. Rhee-kun. I don't want you to die." Gunther panicked

"Sorry, Gunther-san. But, thanks for everything. It was fun to be a friend with you even it's lasted. I just want to say to you one advice. Please keep protect this world from crime and proof to everyone that justice are really exist. I'm so glad to meet you, Gunther-san... goodbye..." Rhee last word

And with that, Rhee passed away. Everyone sorrowed his death, especially Gunther. Suddenly the weather was change to rain

"Rhee-kun! NOOOOOO!" Gunther crying and screamed

"Gunther, it's fine. He's died peacefully you can left to do is nothing, but just accept it." Kick comfort Gunther

"I know. But, I can't hold my sorrow now. And It will be take a very long time to stop it." Gunther replied while crying

Then Gunther cried in front of Rhee's dead body. But suddenly, one miracle happened. Gunther tears dropped to Rhee's body and it make Lee's victim back to live. And restore South Korea back to normal. Gunther was surprised after saw a miracle that his deceased friend was created. It was make 50,004,441 people back to live. But it didn't make Lee and Rhee come back to live. Ad the next day. Kick and his friends at Rhee's grave. Everyone sorrowed. Then Gunther came near to his grave and gave a flower to his graveyard. And muttered in heart

_"Thanks, friend. You're finished your job to save Southern Korea. I will remember you, even the day when I die. I'll promise to protect this world and bring justice to reality. This is promise between two of us, and nothing else know about it. And that's your advice... you're last advice._" Gunther sightly smile and leave Rhee's graveyard

Seoul, Korea. August 7th 2013. 11.30 PM. South Korea president thanking Kick, Gunther, Nue, Annabelle, Shinji, Lucy, Angela, and Shion for saving South Korea

"Ladies and gentlemen. I will present to you. South Korea team of superhero. The Project Korea Anti Suicide B-Team!" The President was present Kick

The crowd applauds to the team. While Kick went into the stage.

"Thank you, everyone! We just want to sing a song to everyone's here. Actually, because we don't like a speech at all. Sorry for the trouble. So, Let's enjoyed it. Anyway, it's a carnival after all. Firstly, I want to sing Rock Rock City. Because this city, Seoul is rockin'!. So, lets enjoyed it." Kick spoke to the crowd

The crowd applauds to Kick and he sang Rock Rock City

**Kick**:_Come in rock city you'll find out the meaning _  
_ Of dancing like you always would like to know _  
_ Streets full of people that never stop moving _  
_ No matter the colors, no matter the law _

_ When you feel the fire go! _  
_ Use all your power _  
_ When music make you go! _  
_ Let it be higher _  
_ Come in this city go! _  
_ If you want flying _  
_ Energy is pimping for the new sensations _

_ ROCK ROCK CITY _  
_ The night is coming _  
_ Rock rock _  
_ You can't stop your movin' in the _  
_ ROCK ROCK CITY _  
_ The sound is magic _  
_ Rock rock _  
_ We believe in music! _

_ Higher and higher my body is breathing _  
_ The energy is rising you feel in your soul _  
_ The call of the wil it is my heavy feeling _  
_ I get from the people the power to flow_

_When you feel the fire go! _  
_ Use all your power _  
_ When music make you go! _  
_ Let it be higher _  
_ Come in this city go! _  
_ If you want flying _  
_ Energy is pimping for the new sensations _

_ ROCK ROCK CITY _  
_ The night is coming _  
_ Rock rock _  
_ You can't stop your movin' in the _  
_ ROCK ROCK CITY _  
_ The sound is magic _  
_ Rock rock _  
_ We believe in music! _

A crowd gave Kick applauds again after he sang his song

"Incredible! That kid singing skill is more than ordinary! It doesn't looks like a president castle after all, but more like a concert of songs!" Unknown Korean people amazed with Kick

"Then the next one is the combination of ghost and angel. Annabelle Magnuson and Shinji Shiroyuki!" The President was present Shinji and Annabelle

A crowd gave applauds to Annabelle and Shinji while they're walk to the stage

"The song we want to sing is It's Only Love because we love can be found anywhere and anytime that we even didn't expect. Then let's enjoy it." Shinji talked to the crowd

**Shinji:** _I get high when I see you go by_  
_ My oh my_  
**Annabelle:** _When you sigh, my, my inside just flies_  
_ Butterflies_  
_Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?_

**Annabelle and Shinji:** _It's only love and that is all_  
_ Why should I feel the way I do?_  
_ It's only love, and that is all_  
_ But it's so hard loving you_

**Annabelle:** _Is it right that you and I should fight_  
_ Every night?_  
**Shinji:** _Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright_  
_ Very bright_  
_Haven't I the right to make it up girl?_

**Annabelle and Shinji:** _It's only love and that is all_  
_ Why should I feel the way I do?_  
_ It's only love, and that is all_  
_ But it's so hard loving you_  
_ Yes it's so hard loving you, loving you _

A crowd gave Shinji and Annabelle applauds again after they're sang their song

"That was great! How did you know about that song?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"Oh, it was my father. He taught me about that song. And it was a really long time ago." Shinji replied

"I see. That's good." Annabelle replied

"Don't mentioned it." Shinji replied

"And now. For our single singer. Lucy Penkinson!" The President present Lucy

A crowd of people gave Lucy applauds while Lucy walked to the stage

"Everyone, good night! Today is the day of Love and Luxury, and that's why I'll sing that song." Lucy spoke to the crowd

A crowd of people gave Lucy applauds and she sang her song. Love and Luxury

**Lucy: **_Love and luxury wonder way to be _  
_ Wow! wow! wow! _  
_ In the summertime long cars drinking wine _  
_ No places to bound _

_I was younger and I was stronger _  
_ But I was not a smart girl _  
_ Endless parties and restless bodies _  
_ And we said "that's forever" _

_ ...And I know and I know _  
_ We still feel together _  
_ On through the time _  
_ Moving on moving on _  
_ All on board your boat that _  
_ Wants me to think of you _

_ Love and luxury wonder way to be _  
_ Wow! wow! wow! _  
_ In the summertime long cars drinking wine _  
_ No places to bound _

_ Many girlfriend and many boyfriends _  
_ And everyone was happy _  
_ In this picture I daily look at a frozen shot of heaven_

_...And I know and I know _  
_ We still feel together _  
_ On through the time _  
_ Moving on moving on _  
_ All on board your boat that _  
_ Wants me to think of you _

_ Love and luxury wonder way to be _  
_ Wow! wow! wow! _  
_ In the summertime long cars drinking wine _  
_ No places to bound _

Everyone gave Lucy applauds after she sang Love and Luxury

"Our next one is Heroine Angels. Angela and Shion!" The President present Angela and Shion

Everyone gave applauds to Angela and Shion as they're walked to the stage

"Everyone, good night. Tonight, we're gonna sing On Your Wings. Enjoy!" Angela spoke to the crowd

A crowd of people gave applauds to Angela and Shion. And they're sang On Your Wings

**Angela**: _Far away from here_  
_I've got some vision_  
_Just like tonight_  
_I feel so shine_

**Shion**:_ Don't be shy_  
_We can fly away tonight_  
_Angela and Shion: You will be my angel_  
_Right into my heart_

**Angela and Shion:**_ I just wanna have a reason_  
_To believe in your sensations_  
_You... just take me on your wings_  
_And show me the way now_

_I just wanna have a reason_  
_To believe in your sensations_  
_You... just take me on your wings_  
_And show me the way now_

**Angela:** _Running through the night_  
_I feel like screaming_  
_Kind of magic_  
_Into my head_

**Shion**:_ Don't be shy_  
_We can fly away tonight_  
**Angela and Shion:**_ You will be my angel_  
_Right into my heart_

**Angela and Shion:**_ I just wanna have a reason_  
_To believe in your sensations_  
_You... just take me on your wings_  
_And show me the way now_

_I just wanna have a reason_  
_To believe in your sensations_  
_You... just take me on your wings_  
_And show me the way now_

A crowd of people yelled and gave applauds to both Angela and Shion

"Amazing!" Someone yelled

"And for our last singer is Project KB undefeated ace. Gunther and Nue!" The President present Gunther and Nue

Everyone gave applauds to both Gunther and Nue.

"Are you ready, Nue-san? This crowd is kinda make me nervous." Gunther asked Nue nervously

"Anytime. Magnuson." Nue replied

"Good night, everyone! We are gonna present one song named One More Time. Our reason to sing this song is to show that if we are failed, never give up! Just give it one more chance and one more time, and this song is also represent to our friend who has just passed away yesterday. Please, enjoy." Gunther spoke to the crowd in sadness

A crowd gave applauds to both Gunther and Nue. Gunther and Nue sang One More Time

**Gunther:** _Haruga nuhmoona dudigo nuhmoo himdeulda_  
_Neh ma eumeul da bo ilyuh hehdo geude bol sooga obssuhsuh_

**Nue:** _Nan geujuh jinagan shiganeul wonmang hago issuh_  
_Ddo gyehjuliÿ ddo baggwi uhgagodo naneun yuhjunhi seulpuh_

**Gunther and Nue:** _One more time_  
_Apado jogeum duh sarangeul halgul_  
_Nuhmaneul wi heh ootgo nuh maneul wi heh oolgeh_

_One more time_  
_Juh haneul ddeuguhoon taeyang chulum_  
_Youngwonhi nuh eh modeun gul sarangheh ojik nuh maneul_  
_One more time_

**Gunther:** _Oosan sok dajunghan ni moseub nuhmoona geulibda_  
_I noonmooleul ddo dakggabojiman naneun yuhjunhi seulpuh_

**Gunther and Nue: **_One more time_  
_Apado jogeum duh sarangeul halgul_  
_Nuhmaneul wi heh ootgo nuh maneul wi heh oolgeh_

_One moreÿ time_  
_Bam haneul bitnaneun byulbit chulum_  
_Youngwonhi nuh eh modeun gul sarangheh ojik nuh maneul_

_One more time_

**Gunther:**_ Ooli ehgeh gateun neh ili chaja ogileul yaksokheh_  
_Ooli ehgeh gateunÿ hengboki chaja ogileul yaksokheh_  
_Unjena gyutteh isseulggeh_

**Gunther and Nue: **_One more time_  
_Apado jogeum duh sarangeul halgul_  
_Nuhmaneul wi heh ootgo nuh maneul wi heh oolgeh_

_One more time_  
_Juh haneul ddeuguhoon taeyang chulum_  
_Youngwonhi nuh eh modeun gul sarangheh ojik nuh maneul_

**Gunther and Nue: **_One more time_  
_On my love for you_  
_Oh one more time_  
_Oh my love for you_  
**Gunther:**_ One more time_

Everyone was yelled and gave applauds to Nue and Gunther.

"Now, I know what exactly his secret weapon for his friend sake. And his answer is Korean song! He's incredibly awesome, that Gunther!" Kick impressed with Gunther

"Amazingly marvelous! My son, Gunther." The President impressed with Gunther

"Thank you. Ms. President." Gunther replied and bend

Everyone was gave applauds to both Gunther and Nue. After the concert day was over. August 8th 2013. 0.30 AM. Gunther, Nue, Annabelle, Kick, Shinji, Shion, and Angela went back to Japan, destination Tokyo. Everyone was too tired and fall asleep, except Gunther and Annabelle. The South Korea Tragedy is over now. And they can return to Japan. But, Gunther still sorrowed. Because of his deceased friend. He can't sleep for the day

_"Man... I can't believe this. Even we already off from South Korea, but why I still can't sleep. Even it's a sec."_ Gunther muttered and can't sleep

Gunther muttered and can't sleep. His cousin, Annabelle also can't sleep, too. And saw Shinji who's now fall asleep. And sang You Are My Everything to Shinji

_you are my everything_  
_ 그대는 내 삶의 모든 것_  
_ geudeneun ne salmeui modeun got_  
_ 사랑해 사랑해_  
_ saranghe saranghe_  
_ 온 세상이 아름답게만 보여_  
_ on sesangi areumdapgeman boyo_

_you are my everything_  
_ 그댈 비추는 별이 되줄께요_  
_ geudel bichuneun byori dwijulkkeyo_  
_ 그대 위해 빛나고 싶어_  
_ geude wihe bitnago sipo_

_매일 만나도 또 보고싶고_  
_ meil mannado tto bogosipgo_  
_ 언제나 설레이는걸_  
_ onjena solleineun-gol_  
_ 아마 이런게 사랑인가봐_  
_ ama iron-ge sarangin-gabwa_

_언제나 함께 눈뜨고_  
_ onjena hamkke nuntteugo_  
_ 함께 밥을 먹고_  
_ hamkke babeul mokgo_  
_ 그날이 오길 나는 꿈꾸죠_  
_ geunari ogil naneun kkumkkujyo_

_you are my everything_  
_ 그대는 내 삶의 모든 것_  
_ geudeneun ne salmeui modeun got_  
_ 사랑해 사랑해_  
_ saranghe saranghe_  
_ 온 세상이 아름답게만 보여_  
_ on sesangi areumdapgeman boyo_

_you are my everything_  
_ 그댈 비추는 별이 되줄께요_  
_ geudel bichuneun byori dwijulkkeyo_  
_ 그대 위해 빛나고 싶어_  
_ geude wihe bitnago sipo_

_어쩜 시간은 왜 자꾸 흘러_  
_ ojjom siganeun we jakku heullo_  
_ 집으로 가야하는데_  
_ jibeuro gayahaneunde_  
_ 무거운 발걸음 떼지질 않죠_  
_ mugoeun balgoreum ttejijil anjyo_

_이렇게 그댈 만난건_  
_ irohge geudel mannan-gon_  
_ 내겐 행운이야_  
_ negen henguniya_  
_ 하늘이 주신 최고의 선물_  
_ haneuri jusin chwigoye sonmul_

_you are my everything_  
_ 그대는 내 삶의 모든 것_  
_ geudeneun ne salmeui modeun got_  
_ 사랑해 사랑해_  
_ saranghe saranghe_  
_ 온 세상이 아름답게만 보여_  
_ on sesangi areumdapgeman boyo_

_you are my everything_  
_ 그댈 비추는 별이 되줄께요_  
_ geudel bichuneun byori dwijulkkeyo_  
_ 그대 위해 빛나고 싶어_  
_ geude wihe bitnago sipo_

_그대를 사랑해_  
_ geudereul saranghe_  
_ 어제도 오늘도 내일도_  
_ ojedo oneuldo neildo_  
_ 영원히 영원히_  
_ yongwonhi yongwonhi_  
_ 내곁에만 있어주길 바래_  
_ negyoteman issojugil bare_

_you are my everything_  
_ 그대를 향한 빛이 되줄께요_  
_ geudereul hyanghan ichi dwijulkkeyo_  
_ 사랑해요 사랑할래요_  
_ sarangheyo sarangheyo_  
_ 사랑해요_  
_ sarangheyo_  
_ you are my everything_

After sang You Are My Everything. Annabelle take her picture with Kick and friends with Rhee from her bag. And called Gunther

"Gunther." Annabelle called Gunther in Southern Belle Accent

"Eh? What's wrong, Annabelle?" Gunther asked

"Please look at this."

"Eh?" Gunther confused

"This is a picture of us with Rhee, right? But, if I asked the president. Why she can't saw Rhee on this picture?" Annabelle asked Gunther

"I don't know, Annabelle. Or maybe he's keep a secret between eight of us." Gunther replied

"Eh!? Really? It means we are the only one who can saw his picture?" Annabelle shocked

"Maybe. But, it does certain means that he's only visible by eight of us. It mean he's secretive to other people. But not for us." Gunther replied

"You make it sounds right. I kinda missed him since he's a good person, it's so sad to remember him." Annabelle spoke in sad tone

"Same here. I also missed him, too. From yesterday until today I still can't close my eyes." Gunther replied in sad tone

"Anyway, He said goodbye so many time to us before he was died. It means he's already know that he will be die. But, by seeing him. I can feel a death aura on him." Annabelle spoke

"Eh!? You do?" Gunther asked

"Yeah. Only saw he's face, I can understand what goodbye means to us and himself." Annabelle replied

"I see. Anyway, are you going to sleep?" Gunther asked to his cousin

"No. Not yet." Annabelle replied

"That's good. I think we can play for a while here. Do you want to play with me, cousin?" Gunther spoke and asked

"Sure. I'll play with you for a while." Annabelle replied

"What is Toyota and Japan first super car?" Gunther asked Annabelle

"Toyota 2000GT." Annabelle answered

"That's correct." Gunther replied

As the plane went to Tokyo, Japan. Gunther and Annabelle was played with each other on the plane. The others are in their deep sleep on the plane

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

August 9th 2013. Nikko, Tochigi. Shinji and Tutenstein was practice on Irohazaka. After they're finished the practice. Shinji talked to Tutenstein

"Say, Tutenstein. Looks like your car is getting older. I think a better new engine can help the age longer, and raised more performance. Do you have any plan to power up your Hakosuka?" Shinji asked Tut

"No. Not yet. I only planned one thing, that I'd bored with this touge. And decided to join my girlfriend's team." Tut replied

"Eh!? You want to join Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version from Kanagawa?" Shinji shocked

"Yeah. That's true." Tut replied

"But, it you're joined them. Are you gonna leave Tochigi?" Shinji shocked

"Exactly. I will move to Kanagawa." Tut replied again

"I see. But, before you leave. Can I have a battle with you? Hybrid between hillclimb and downhill at Irohazaka?" Shinji asked for the battle

"Sure. I'm ready anytime." Tut replied

"Then it's before autumn. Month September. Are you ready for that time?" Shinji asked Tut

"Yes I can. I'm ready in that time. _So, it has begun, huh? Who's faster between me and Shinji. Fine, I accept your challenge! Let's see by that time who is the king of Irohazaka touge!"_


	13. Raynaldo Big Secret and Kendall's Terror

August 9th 2013, Kanagawa High School. Grade 10 Class 4. Gunther and his classmates are studying math. But, Gunther still cannot concentrate and remembered Rhee passed away

_"RHEE! Please, I'm begging you. Don't die!" Gunther panicked_

_"S...sorry, Gunther-san. I have to go." Rhee dying in front of his friends_

_"Don't say that. I don't want you to die. Remember, when I said that you're gained another friends, right?" Gunther panicked and asked_

_"I remember... I always remember that word. Even, I die... I won't forget about that. I'm so happy to be your friend. You save my life several times. And you always comfort me when I'm frustrated with my life." Rhee was glad with Gunther_

_"Yeah... But, that's not the important things right now. The most important thing is please hold on, don't die. Rhee-kun. I don't want you to die." Gunther panicked_

_"Sorry, Gunther-san. But, thanks for everything. It was fun to be a friend with you even it's lasted. I'm so glad to meet you, Gunther-san... goodbye..." Rhee last word_

_And with that, Rhee passed away. Everyone sorrowed his death, especially Gunther. Suddenly the weather was change to rain_

_"Rhee-kun! NOOOOOO!" Gunther crying and screamed_

Back at present day. Mr. Yoshiaki called unconcentrate Gunther

"Mr. Magnsuon. Mr. Magnuson!" Mr. Yoshiaki yelled to Gunther

"Yes. What's wrong, Mr. Yoshiaki?" Gunther asked

"You're lately after the holiday that you have. You're always daydream. What's wrong with you? Are you still not satisfied with 6 days of holiday?" Mr. Yoshiaki asked Gunther

"No. Not about that. It just nothing. Just forget about it." Gunther replied

"I can forget about it. But, just promise me to concentrate to the lesson. Because, now it's not the time for daydreaming. Promise?" Mr. Yoshiaki hand

"Promise." Gunther shaking hands with Mr. Yoshiaki

Then Gunther and Mr. Yoshiaki have a deal. At Kanagawa University. Raynaldo, The Project KB Mechanical, Was sitting in his chair and studying along with Brad, Darren, Horace, and Pantsy. Suddenly, Darren called Raynaldo

"Say, Raynaldo. I always confused for all this time. Why are you always close your forehead. What's wrong with it. I'm confused?" Darren asked

"Oh. No...nothing. There's nothing wrong with my forehead. Please, don't make me open it." Raynaldo replied

"Come on. Tell me. Just tell me what's behind your forehead." Darren asked again

"Nothing. I say nothing! Why can you suspect me like that, Darren? I though we were friends." Raynaldo replied in high tone

"Of course we are friends. Sorry, I just over confused about it. It's not too secretive for Japanese-American like me. But it's so secretive and too important for Russian-American like you." Darren spoke

"Well yeah. That's true. It's a secret for our family and we will not revealed it to anyone else." Raynaldo replied

"Darren. Can I came to Nanamagari tonight? Because, today my operatives are off and I can go everywhere I want." Brad asked

"Sure Brad. But, can I asked you why you want to came to Nanamagari tonight? Please give your honest answer." Darren asked

"To be honest, I want to saw your practice with your car tonight. For all this time, I've never knew about your daily practice, your car and your job. That's why I want to came in." Brad replied honestly

"I see. So, Raynaldo. Wanna joined us tonight?" Brad asked Raynaldo

"Sorry, guys. Tonight, I will busy with my team Project KB. Today, it's gonna be the hardest because the time for the next battle is very near and it can be count by days." Raynaldo repleid

"We see. Good luck with your team. If you're change your mind and joined us. Just called us. We gonna pick you there." Darren spoke

"Okay. You can count on me." Raynaldo replied

Kanagawa High School. Grade 10 Class 3. Biology test result are published. Angela got A and Shion got B+

"Woohoo! We pass! High five Angela-san." Shion screamed in joy and tossed Angela

"Yeah. It all thanks to you because you did help me in our mission." Angela spoke

"It was nothing. You're the one who sacrifice more than me. You're tutoring me in the lesson that I dislike the most. And you're pull me into a success from a hole of failure." Shion replied

"Well. I can accept that."

Kanagawa Middle School. Grade 9 Class 4. School for that day has just over. Avery and Annabelle went out from school

"So, Avery. Who's our opponent for this week?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"Oh, nothing. Our senpai said that this week our operatives and our racing team are closed." Avery replied

"I see. Nothing for today. Avery, I will stay here. Are you want to go home?" Annabelle asked again

"Yeah, I'm gong back to home. There's so much unfinished business in my house. Later, Annabelle." Avery replied and leave

"Yeah." Annabelle replied

Avery went back to her home. While Annabelle still waiting for her teammate. High School bell was rang. Avery met Kendall before she went back to home

"Kendall!" Avery yelled at Kendall

"Sup, looks like the heat for today's weather is getting crazy to nuts. I can stand with this. It didn't give us any wind at all." Kendall spoke

"I agree with you. Kendall... If you have a time. Can you come to Kanagawa and came to my house to play with me?" Avery asked

"Sorry, Avery. Today I'm busy. I will go to Tochigi. If you need me. You can called me. I already give you the number, right?" Kendall replied and apologized

"Yeah, Kendall. Please be careful while driving. Keep safe." Avery warned Kendall

"Don't worry, Avery. I will. Driving safe to Tochigi. Thank you. See ya." Kendall replied and leave

Kendall leave Avery and Kanagawa and went to Tochigi with her C24 Nissan Serena Autech Grey Metallic. Avery confused about Kendall

_"Busy? But she's doing nothing this lately. Or maybe studying? I don't know much about her. I'm still 9 months younger and not her classmates after all, plus I'm middle high student. What I can do is believe in her that she can drive safely, because when she's driving. Her skill is too dangerous and very suicidal. I'm afraid she just want to die."_ Avery worrying about Kendall

Kick, Gunther, and Shinji out from the school after the bell rang. Annabelle rushed up to them and yelled

"Gunther! Kick! Shinji-san! Right here!" Annabelle yelled in Southern Belle Accent

"Yo! Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version sister!" Shinji yelled and replied

Then four of them met each other and talked

"Where's Lucy?" Annabelle asked

"With Jessica. They're went to Kanagawa Mall because some team meeting." Kick replied

"I see. So, what's this week trip?" Annabelle asked Kick

"Nothing. We didn't have a plan for this week. But we're gonna went to Nanamagari for Project KB practice." Kick replied

"Nanamagari? That place. Could it be!?" Annabelle shocked

"Yeah. It's Team High School Star home course. Next week, Project KB gonna battle team High School Star. So, we gonna go to Nanamagari. But, first. We gonna go to Gunma, Shino Motor Factory to meet Raynaldo because we're gonna analysis the course by tomorrow night. Is that clear for you, Annabelle?" Kick replied

"It's clear to me. Even it's not a mission. But I kinda want to meet Project KB mechanical, too. It's kinda lucky because I also planned to go to Nanamagari. Because Tut said that he will met me at Nanamagari Restaurant." Annabelle spoke confidently

"Eh? Tut wants to go to Nanamagari? This is gonna be amazing! I will meet my best friend dating my friend! Woohoo!" Shinji screamed in joy

"Seriously, Shinji-san? Are you going to terror our date? You're a jerk, Just like Gordie Gibble from Team Slasher!" Annabelle replied angrily

"Eh!? That's not what I mean. Don't worry, I'll not bother and terror your and Tut date I promise." Shinji shocked and asked

"Promise?" Annabelle asked

"Yeah, promise." Shinji tossed Annabelle

"Then It's settled. By tomorrow, we're gonna go by each other cars. Please get enough rest for tomorrow night. We're gonna have a long day by tomorrow." Kick spoke

After their meeting. Kick and Gunther went back to Gunma, Annabelle went back to Kanagawa, and Shinji went back to Gunma. Kanagawa, Mount Daikan. 8.00 PM. Mouth and Emo Kid have a meeting. Emo Kid newly arrived at Mount Daikan by his Nissan 180SX Type S (RPS13) and get out from the car

"It's finally our turn. I didn't expect that time is running so fast and we must faced them by racing battle. This is so detestable, I don't like racing and winning at all." Emo Kid spoke negatively

"That's true, Emo Kid. We already expected that Team 426 will be lose. But, We've never thought that Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version has been defeated by them." Mouth replied

"I think they're lose because of over confidence especially Brad. Their pride and happiness became their weakness." Emo Kid spoke again in sad tone

"Do you think you can win? I heard our friend Gunther who's drive Nissan Gazelle S12 is incredibly fast." Mouth asked

"I can't win this one. 100% doesn't exist. Words that called definitely doesn't exist at all, except something that contains failing or failure. Street racing doesn't have any rule, anything good or bad can happen. Those who bring circuit racing into a street racing is only bunch of idiots. From beginning I would sacrifice all of my methods, and never using the traditional ones. Even I thought I will lose. I still have my last trump card to win, and it's any method will do." Emo Kid replied and explained in sad tone

"That's a given negative reply. Summer's already over. Hakone is getting quiet because tourist season is just finished." Mouth spoke to Emo Kid

Mouth "Christopher" is a leader from team High School Star and hillclimb driver (Age:15, Blood Type: A, Birthday: March 5th 1998, Height: 168 cm, Weight: 78 kg, Car: Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33), Color: Black, Year: 2005, Title: Mind of Nothing)

Emo Kid is a second driver in High School Star and downhill driver (Age:15, Blood Type: AB, Birthday: February 11th 1998, Height: 166 cm, Weight: 45 kg, Car: Nissan 180SX Type S (RPS13) , Color: Silver Metallic, Year 1996, Title: Unhappy Goth Downhill Driver)

After their meeting has just over. Mouth return to his home with his Black Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33). He remembered what Emo Kid was said

_"Emo Kid was right. Brad lose because of his overconfidence and pride. Street battle aren't fair competitions to begin with... The important thing is car ability. The car need to perform at its maximum potential. Lighten the car., change to thicker tires, and increased horsepower."_ Mouth remembered

"Hm?" Mouth saw some grey car tailgate him from behind

_"Where did he come from? I don't know what kind of moron who's behind me right now, but he's definitely not local drivers who's from around here. Everyone know about that I'm team High School Star and the leader of this team! And nobody dare to tailgate me like this! I will show him everything that I've got!_" Mouth shifting his gear to lower and accelerated

Mouth and mysterious driver battle unofficially at Hakone Turnpike

_"I don't know how much the horsepower that he have. But,why he's actually can keep up with my single turbine 500 hp?"_ Mouth confused

While Mouth and mysterious grey car battle. They're passing white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR Tommi Makimem Edition

"Whoa! That's amazing! What was that?" Unknown guy No.1 shocked

"They're going to fast for this road. The leading black Z is belongs to Team High School Star, the single turbine one. But, who's chasing him on his back is went very fast and I can tell, except he has a GT Wing and Full Wide Bodykit!" Unknown guy No.2 replied

"No, I recognized that taillights what kind of car is it. I have a really bad feeling about this." Unknown guy No.1 scared

"Pe...Perhaps. It's him!"

Mouth still being chased by the mysterious grey car with Full Wide Bodykit and GT Wing. Mouth start to confused in anger

_"I can't get away... I can't believe he still catching up. This person isn't ordinary racer at all. His brake points are perfect, he's know exactly the line of this road. Who is he? he didn't showing any respect at all. Are you kidding me?"_ Mouth still confused

When they're entered the corner. Mouth started to brake. But, the grey car didn't brake but bumped him from behind

_"What!?"_ Mouth shocked

In the corner. Mouth understeer and off from balance

"Oh, piece of s**t! THAT BASTARD!" Mouth shouted

After suffered a severe understeer because of bumped by his behind. He's go back to his line safely

_"That was lucky. If I wasn't so good at all. I'd already been in the bottom of the mountain! There's only one person who can do such a thing. If I'm not mistaken. He's already awaken from his rest for 5 years and finally showing up! A dark silver R35 GT-R. Renzoku Satsujin Type R!"_ Mouth was frightened in anger and remembered a mysterious person who's drive R35 GT-R behind him

Meanwhile at Tsubaki Line. Gordie and Rester standing up at the top of mountain

"From what I've heard. Renzoku Satsujin is appeared again after his rest." Rester spoke

"I heard the same. He left out from our house a while ago. I don't know what he's doing now and I have no interest what he's up to by now. But I'm certain on one thing. He's here for revenge. On Zakhary Saturday!" Gordie replied

"Ho.. So this is what you mean by fate?" Rester asked

"Five years ago, a day before New Year of 2009. My step-older brother girlfriend killed herself. From then he became a different person. For this five years he locked himself in his room. Didn't want to get out, go to work, and talked to everyone." Gordie replied

"But even so.. What's the deal with Zakhary Saturday?" Rester asked in confused

"I think. Zak was also chasing after her. Her name was Fujioka." Gordie replied

Back at race. Mouth was braking in panicked. Then Renzoku still bumped him from behind

_"He still bumping me. At this such high speed corner!?"_ Mouth shocked

Mouth was out from balance and understeer again. Losing his line again. Then he tried to get back to his line after understeer. Meanwhile Satsujin smile evilly after he was bumped Mouth. Back at Tsubaki, Goride was angry with Fujioka

"Stupid girl. Because of her death, she's ruining the lives of other people. I don't know exactly the detailes what kind of relationship between three of them. But. I think they're met each other while attending Tokyo University. You can't called him a Satsujin. It's more like someone possessing into his life. I'm afraid, he just want to die." Gordie explained in anger

Back at race. Satsujin shows his evil grin. Meanwhile Mouth tried to escape from him

_"He's so fast, definitely so! That kind of speed is very similar like a weapon of terror that have 1200 horsepower! If I'm not focused. I've already became his prey. As long as I want to continue. I can't play with you today."_ Mouth angry

Then Mouth spin himself 180 degree into the emergency stop and stop his battle with Renzoku Satsujin.

_"Hey, hey .. Quel lâche... Équipe de haute étoile de l'école compétences... est tout ce que tu as?"_ Satsujin underestimate Mouth using France language

After Satsujin went away and leave Mouth. Mouth still sitting at his car

_"What a waste. With such excellence skills. He's treating a race like a video game. I haven't seen him for a while. I can't believe his back again since five years ago. But he's definitely will show up again, that Satsujin. After he's come back again. That is the time when I will take my revenge to you, Satsujin!"_ Mouth impressed and angry with Satsujin

August 10th 2013. 4.30 AM. Nikko, Tochigi. Irohazaka touge. Tutenstein and Shinji was practicing. After they're finished their practice. They're talked to each other

"Tut. Are you already signed up for joining Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas?" Shinji asked

"Yeah. They said that they're can hired a new members in October. And they're must be three people who will be selected. I don't know I will accept to be one of three people who will be selected in the team or I will be failing this one." Tut replied and worried

"Don't over worrying about it, Tut. You're the person who's breaking Irohazaka fastest time. Even you're probably will not be selected for your new team. But, you're still the fastest among all of us. Even you will not be selected, but your girlfriend still proud of you." Shinji spoke

"Thanks for the tip, Shinji. Right now, I'm just nervous to be a team member. I will have more responsibility rather than being a lone racer." Tut nervous

"Well, that's true. But, holding a responsibility is a good thing, right. It will help you to grow up and it will also impressed your girlfriend. If you can handle one responsibility. It means you have no problem to handle another one." Shinji spoke again

"You might right about it. Tonight, I will went to Hakone Nanamagari." Tut replied and spoke

"I already know about it." Shinji replied

"Eh!? Who's spoil it to you before me?" Tut shocked and asked

"You're girlfriend, Annabelle." Shinji replied

"I see." Tut replied and saw his watch "Oops! My time here is over. Sorry, Shinji. I have to leave. See ya!"

"Yeah. Be careful, Tut!" Shinji yelled

Tut leaves Shinji with his KPGC10 Skyline. 4.00 PM. Gunma. BattleSnax. Gunther was ready to went to Akagi. Before he left, Magnus asked him

"So, where are you going for today?" Magnus asked

"Akagi. I have a meeting with my friends there." Gunther replied

"Ho. What cars you will bring? Serena C26, GT-R, or S12?" Magnus asked

"S12. If I borrow your GT-R. Can, I used it by now?" Gunther replied and asked

"No, not for today. I will used it. That's why I asked you." Magnus replied

"I see. Oops! Sorry, dad. I have to leave. Can't be late by now. Later." Gunther saw his watch and leave

Then Gunther left Magnus and BattleSnax to Mount Akagi. Magnus still standing at the front of BattleSnax and started to smoking. At Mount Akagi parking lot. Kick and Nue waiting for his friends. Gunther was the first person who's arrived at Mount Akagi

"Kick! Nue-san!" Gunther yelled to Kick and Nue

"You're late. Magnuson." Nue replied

"Where's everybody? Why only three of us Team Project KB drivers who's at here? Usually Annabelle is the first person who's arrived earlier." Gunther asked in confusion

"Hah... I know. But she called me 15 minutes later and she said that her MR-S is break down at Tomei Expressway." Kick replied

"Eh!? Are you serious!?" Gunther shocked

"Yeah. Her engine power suddenly drop off and cannot be started. So, she called Toyota to repaired it and called a tow truck to brought it into Toyota repair shop." Kick replied

"I see. But if her car is break down. How she can arrived to our meeting in Gunma?" Gunther worried

"Don't worry, Gunther. Shinji said please leave it to him. He will bring Annabelle to here." Kick replied

"I see. That's good for her." Gunther glad

While Kick and Gunther talked to each other. Shinji and Annabelle arrived with Shinji's AE86

"Finally, they're here." Nue saw Shinji and Annabelle arrived

"Man. I don't believe it was came so sudden. My MR-S break down without any sign and expectation. How can I bring Tut to Hakone if my car is broken right now?" Annabelle disappointed in Southern Belle Accent

"Just tell him that you're car is broke down. He will understand why you will not come to Tochigi if you're called him." Shinji spoke

"You might right. I will try to phoned him right now." Annabelle replied

"Okay then."

Annabelle take out her phone and called Tutensten

"Hello. It's me. I'm sorry to telling you so sudden, Tut. But I can't bring you to Nanamagari now. My car suddenly break down at Tomei Expressway. I know it wasn't a good news at all. Okay then if you want to go to Hakone by your car. Thank you, bye. I love you." Annabelle turned off her phone and talked to Kick, Gunther, and Shinji "He said it's okay. He will came to Nanamagari by himself."

"Yeah." Everyone replied

"Sorry to said this to you guys so sudden. But, we didn't need our cars to go to Nanamagari." Kick spoke

"Eh? Why?" Everyone confused

"Raynaldo-san just suddenly said that we're gonna test his cars at Nanamagari, so that's why we will not using each other car." Kick replied

"I see. That's why you said that we're not going anywhere this week. But, what did you mean is a test at Kanagawa." Annabelle spoke to Kick

"Well, yeah. Sort of it. Come on guys. What are we waiting for? We must go to Shino Motor Factory." Kick replied

"But, without each other cars. By what we should went to Shino Motor Factory? Do you have any solution?" Gunther asked

"I have one. Look at that white Minivan. It's really fit for us. And it can bring 5 people plus 2." Kick replied

"I see, you're solution. It's Nissan Elgrand E52, right?" Shinji saw Kick's solution

"That's right, Shinji-san. We're gonna go to Shino Motor Factory by this car. There's no need to waste gas because our car is more than one. Come on guys. Get in." Kick replied

Then Kick, Shinji, Gunther, Annabelle, and Nue take a ride with Kick's Nissan Elgrand and went to Shino Motor Factory when Raynaldo worked there. Gunther was driving Kick's Elgrand and asked Kick while driving

"Kick, can I asked you something?" Gunther asked Kick

"What, Gunther?"

"When I'm behind the wheel of this car. It so familiar with my C26 Serena. Both of Serena and Elgrand are Nissan's minivan, but different in terms of length and engine displacement, But, why when I'm driving this car it feels so same like driving my C26 Serena?" Gunther asked

Kick smile and sighed "Actually, even both of them are different in terms of level. But, both of them are brothers. Right now you're driving Nissan minivan big brother. You're usually driving the little brother of Elgrand, right? So, the different are not so far away. There's no doubt if you're feel the same way when driving the bigger car." Kick replied

"I see. So, that's why how Nissan make the easier way to entered more challenging level." Gunther spoke

Gunther step into acceleration in Kick's Nissan Elgrand. Shino Motor Factory. 5.00 PM, Raynaldo still working and tuned his silver NA1 Honda NSX and grey BNR32 Nissan Skyline GT-R Nismo. While Kick and friends arrived with Nissan Elgrand and Raynaldo yelled

"Yo! Brothers from Team Project KB and friends!" Raynaldo yelled

After Raynaldo yelled. Kick, Gunther, Shinji, Annabelle, and Nue entered Shino Motor Factory and talked

"So, Raynaldo-san. Kick just said that we will drive with your cars to Nanamagari. What kind of cars is it?" Gunther asked

"Oh, about that. Actually I want to all of you tested my cars that I've finished restored. Luckily, there's six people around here. And I have three cars right here. In one car, one person must driving and the other one must analyze there's something wrong or it's already clear. Here I have 1990 Honda NSX NA1, 1990 Nissan Skyline GT-R Nismo BNR32, and 1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 Infiniti III FC3S. Please each three of you selected one cars here." Raynaldo replied

"I will take NSX. Because I'm mid-engine specialist." Annabelle spoke to Raynaldo in Southern Belle Accent

"I will take FC3S. It's rotary and looks almost the same like my FD3S. Even it has a less power and more disadvantageous at hill climb." Nue spoke to Raynaldo

"Okay, Annabelle will drive NSX and Nue will drive FC3S. But, who will be driving R32 GT-R?" Raynaldo checklist his note and asked

"Me. Even it's not my car. But, at least it almost the similar like my father's car." Gunther replied

"So you father have a car? And it's a R32 GT-R?" Raynaldo asked Gunther

"Yeah, that's true." Gunther replied

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know why I'm always closing my forehead?" Raynaldo spoke

"I don't know about it. But, we always wondered why." Shinji replied

"Actually, this is a secret of our family and promised to never revealed it to any humans. But, since all of you aren't human at all. I can show all of you what it is."Raynaldo spoke

"Eh? What it is!? I'm getting numb with excited about it!" Kick excited

Kick, Gunther, Shinji, Annabelle, and Nue excited and they're heart are beating fast about what's behind Raynaldo closed forehead. Then Raynaldo open his forehead protection and revealed his big secret. After he opened it. Everyone was shocked. Gunther was fainted

"You get it, right? The reason why I always closed my forehead because I don't want to scared everyone. I'm actually a half-youkai. A satori that can read people's mind. I already have this third eyes for 18 years. My parents gave me a forehead closer to closed my true identity. If I'm not closed it. Everyone will be scared with me and pretend that I'm not exist at all. And that's why this forehead closer is my pride. My only friend that can keep me from shame feelings and real identity." Raynaldo spoke while showing his third eyes

"But, if you're a satori. You're parents also a satori right?" Shinji asked while terrified

"Not exactly. My father is a human, but my mother is the one who's youkai, a satori like me. The rest of my mother's family is a satori. But, I'm only half-satori." Raynaldo replied

"If you can read people's mind. Can you read my mind?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"In Annabelle's mind. I can see that you're boyfriend is Tutenstein and you're the experience Semi-Legend at Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version who drives red Toyota MR-S." Raynaldo read Annabelle's mind

"That's true! You're not lying at all. You're really read and know about it!" Annabelle spoke in high tone

"But, I don't interest with having a third eye at all. I know I have a strength to read people mind. But, i think it's more like a curse rather than power to me." Raynaldo nodded

"Eh? Why are you think it's a curse?" Gunther confused

"I don't know. But, it's uncomfortable to have more eyes than two after all. Because if I saw people who's going to die. I always felt scared and can't sleep for a month!" Raynaldo replied

"I see. If I'm not mistaken. You're mother is from Komeiji family, right. Because Komeiji is family of satori?" Gunther guessing

"That's true." Raynaldo replied

"It means you must know who's Satori Komeiji, right?" Gunther asked

"Yeah. She's my cousin. A far cousin who lives in Palace of the Earth Spirit. She's lives along with her stronger sister and pets. But, I kinda pity with her." Raynaldo replied

"Eh? Pity because of what?" Gunther confused

"I've heard that nobody loves her, except her pet and her younger sister. That's the reason why she's never go out from Palace of the Earth Spirit. Just like she's locked herself in the room and became a recluse." Raynaldo replied and nodded

"Oh, I'm sorry about your cousin. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Nananmagari!" Gunther spoke

Then Raynaldo close his forehead and his third eye and went outside Shino Motor Factory. Gunther and Raynaldo went to Nanamagari by R32 GT-R, Annabelle and Kick went to Nanamagari by NSX, and on the lead Nue and Shinji went by FC3S. 7.00 PM. Six of them off to Hakone and test Raynaldo's car. After arrived at Nanamagari parking lot. Gunther horned his R32 GT-R for started his practice, because he's leading in downhill battle, Annabelle also horned her NSX as a mid position, and Nue was the last one who horned because she was followed. And the practice has just begun!

_"Whoa. What a perfect start for RB26 with 4WD. I can wide the gap between me and my opponents in a short time! This car is amazing! Just like old man's car!"_ Gunther impressed while driving R32 GT-R

After Gunther left Annabelle NSX behind. She was started to angry

_"S**t! He's fast! Just as expected, he's fast! That GT-R has a very monstrous traction! Because of ATTESA ET-S and Super HICAS, plus a 4WD! Even it's not his car and he drive it for his first time, but he's already driving crazy!_" Annabelle angry

Nue was left behind far away

_"Man. I didn't think I can catch with them. ******! Both of Magnuson are fast as crazy! Remember I was lost to him and he's my main rival, Gunther Magnuson. Even, he's driving GT-R right now. I don't want to lose from two things that I hate the most!"_ Nue started to angry

Then Nue push her FC3S into full throttle. Meanwhile Gunther and Annabelle fight tail to nose in the long straightway

_"She's fast, incredibly so! That NSX has a lot more traction rather than MR-S! Thanks because of mid-engine and NA engine with 280 hp, it became world deadliest machine ever existed in the world! And It's so much difficult than fighting Agent Six S2000 from Team Violent Shadow! Even I got ATTESA ET-S with Super HICAS, with stability of 4WD and RB26 engine with 280 hp. But I still can't get away from her NSX!"_ Gunther start to panicked

_"I've already combined between advantage of NA engine and balance of mid-ship. What I need to do is patiently wait for low speed corner and use my ghost power right there to attack you!"_ Annabelle wait for low speed corner

Then Gunther and Annabelle almost arrived at first low speed corner. Meanwhile Nue still tried her best to shorten the gap. Gunther saw the low speed corner

_"Here it is! The place that I will used my ghost power! The first low speed corner!"_ Gunther saw the corner_  
_

Then Gunther using his ghost power on his GT-R R32 and disappeared from Annabelle and Nue

_"Ah! Just I though it so! He also planned to using his ghost power in the first low speed corner! Then I also planned the same like him!"_ Annabelle saw Gunther disappeared

Then Annabelle also using her ghost power and disappeared with her NSX. Leaving Nue behind

"What the hell are they're doing!? Is that a Magnuson Zone!? Just as I though about it! It's really a real showdown between Magnuson half-ghosts again!"

Then Nue entered the corner. Both of Gunther and Annabelle disappeared again in another corner. And disappeared in every corner. Nue was left behind so far and yelled in anger

_"******! They're disappeared! This is so unreal. I don't believe the improvement of Magnuson and his ghost power are far better than me! What I can do now is drive to the restaurant. And drive safely."_ Nue give up

After Nue gave up. Gunther and Annabelle still racing and arrived at section with a lot of low speed corners. Gunther fully concentrate and disappeared again from Annabelle's NSX

_"He's gone again? Well. I will disappeared too to make my gap shorten!"_ Annabelle saw Gunther disappeared again

Annabelle also disappeared in the section and chased Gunther's GT-R. After both disappeared in every corner. They're entered the last corner. Gunther started to drifting with his GT-R R32. Annabelle saw Gunther was drifting

_"Oh? So you want to drifting!? I will give you the same!"_

Then Annabelle start to drifting with her NSX. Both of Magnuson cousins are drifting in the last corner. Meanwhile at Tochigi. Tutenstein was ready to go to Hakone Nanamagari with his Skyline KGC10

_"I'm sorry for late to go to Nanamagari, Annabelle. I hope you will forgive me. You ever said to me that be careful at Hakone, because a grey R32 will haunt you and put you to the death. I hope what did you said doesn't exist at all. Because I don't want some bad things like that happened."_ Tut worried

Then Shinigami Kendall appeared behind him

_"Eh!?"_ Tutenstein shocked

_"Where did this person come from? It seems I recognized this person, but I don't remember him. If someone stick on your back and didn't want to get lost it means they're here for a battle. So you want to battle with me, huh? Then I accept your challenge!"_

Then Tutenstein accelerated and tried to pulled Shinigami Kendall behind. Tut was shocked after saw Shinigami Kendall can keep up with him

_"This person actually can keep up my car? Who the hell is this person?"_ Tut confused

Tutenstein and Kendall almost appeared at low speed corner. Tutenstein started to get panicked

_"I can't get away. This person is incredibly fast. What kind of person is this person. Are you kidding me!?"_ Tut panicked

When they're turned into a corner. Shinigami Kendall bumped Tut from behind. Tut was shcoked

_"What!? Bumped me on the rear!?"_ Tut shocked

Then Tut understeer and off from balance at the corner and tried the best as he can to go back to the line

_"I was lucky. That bastard. I think I recognized that person. Just like Annabelle said. She will drive GT-R with a GT Wing. A dark silver R32. Shinigami Kendall!"_ Tut remembered in anger

Then Tut and Kendall arrived at 33rd corner and doing an inverse jump. But Kendall still able to bumped him in the rear

_"Is she crazy!? She still bumping me!? Even I already used my inverse jump?"_ Tut shocked

Then Tut spin 180 degree and driving backwards in the corner then turned 180 degree again in 34th corner and still on the lead. Tut tried to pulled her away. But she still able to follow him and bumped him from behind. After saw Kendall stop. Tut was glad Kendall terror was over

_"Fuh... I'm so lucky. Incredibly lucky! If I was attacked on Hakone like Annabelle. I definitely already been falling into the cliff. And my concentration wasn't floating away at all when she was attacked me. I'm so happy to survive from her, even it's my home course not her. But, I wasn't satisfied at all with this. I really want to put a revenge on her, Kendall Perkins!"_ Tut glad and unsatisfied

After Kendall slowing down behind Tutenstein. Kendall was impressed and angry to Tut

"Hey, hey. I kinda like your driving style. You're the first person who did escape from my terror of death. Even it's my first time to drive here, and I'm facing the touge master on Irohazaka. But still, I will came again to you and put you into your death!" Kendal impressed and angry to Tut

Back at Nanamagari. After doing a drift at last corner. Both Gunther and Annabelle start to oversteer because their tires didn't have any grip anymore. Gunther still stable while drifting because ATTESA ET-S detect his oversteer. But, Annabelle lost more speed while overcome her oversteer, because the traction doesn't respond. But, Nue overtake Annabelle and came as the second person who's entered the finish line. Gunther was the first person who came into the finish line and win the practice.

"******! I lost. Even it's not my car. But, that oversteer is a curse for mid-engine car. And make a car lost more speed than 4WD. That person in front of me, my cousin Gunther Magnuson is sure amazing! Even he's driving that car for his first time. But he's already mastered it!" Annabelle disappointed and impressed with Gunther skills

"Yay! Later, loser!" Nue passed and underestimate Annabelle

At Nanamagari Restaurant. Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Shinji, Nue, and Raynaldo arrived at the restaurant

"So, how about the GT-R? How do you feel?" Raynaldo asked Gunther

"I feel it's the same like my father's car. It already using ATTESA ET-S that will detect oversteer and understeer, 4WD that has a monstrous traction and incredible stability, and RB26 that can pull 280 hp with Twin Turbocharger that make this car as fast as crazy." Gunther replied

"I see. It means you're father driving that car. But, why are you driving S12 in such a young age like 15 years old teenager? Not just sold it and change into a better car?" Raynaldo asked

"Actually, S12 is my father former's car and he give it to me. And I love that car so much. Even I don't want to sold it." Gunther replied

"I see."

When Gunther and Raynaldo talked to each other. Darren saw Raynaldo and yelled to him

"Yo! Raynaldo!" Darren yelled

"Sup. Darren!" Raynaldo replied

Then Darren came near to him. Raynaldo a bit shock saw him

"Darren. Why are you wearing a waitress suit?" Raynaldo confused

"Oh. I worked here. This is my job, as a waitress at this restaurant." Darren replied

"Anyway, Where's Brad?" Raynaldo asked

"Right here!" Brad yelled

Then Brad came near into Darren, Raynaldo, and Gunther

"Sorry, I'm late. The traffic got any worse." Brad spoke and saw Gunther "Eh!? You did bring Gunther to here, Raynaldo?"

"That's true. The reason I came here is to brought my teammate. If you don't want to make him uncomfortable, please don't bullying him." Raynaldo spoke to Brad

"Don't worry. I don't want to bullying him. Anyway, he's much faster than me in terms of racing. Right, Gunther?" Brad replied and asked

"Well, yeah. _Man, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all to eat here._" Gunther replied and felt uncomfortable

"Told you I wasn't going to harmed him at all. Yeah Brad!" Brad spoke

"Can I asked you something, Darren. What's your reason to worked here?" Gunther asked

"I worked here because my sister Lucy is a member of team at Nanamagari." Darren replied

"Eh!? You're Lucy's big brother!?" Gunther shocked

"That's right. Who's your name? My name is Darren Penkinson, nice to meet you." Darren replied and gave his name

"My name is Gunther Magnuson, nice to meet you too Darren-san." Gunther also gave his name

"Gunther!? Oh, I see. You're the famous Project KB downhill driver, right?" Darren surprised

"Well, yeah." Gunther nodded

"This is the great surprised for me! Meeting a famous driver here! Can you signature here?" Darren suprised

"Sure. Darren-san. Can I asked you something?" Gunther replied and signature Darren's note

"Anything." Darren asked

"You're sister drives here, right? Where is she right now?" Gunther asked

"Oh. With her boyfriend, Mouth." Darren replied

"Eh!? So Lucy have a boyfriend!?" Gunther shocked

"Did you just knew it? Actually Mouth and Lucy are couple for two years. And they're often dating here. Look, there they are." Darren replied

"I see."

Then Gunther came to Kick and asked him

"Kick. I think Lucy fell in love." Gunther spoke

"Eh? Why are you think like that?" Kick asked

"Look! Lucy and Mouth are actually couples!" Gunther appointed Lucy and Mouth

"Oh my gosh, Gunther! You're right! They're fall in love, ugh!" Kick shocked

"Ugh! This is disgusting unbelievable! Even despicable!" Gunther almost throw up

"Why are you feel sick with love? You're the same like both of them, right?. Just like you and Fatina." Kick confused

"Oh yeah. I have a girlfriend, too." Gunther realized

After Kick and Gunther talked to each other. Lucy came to both of them

"Kick, Gunther. What are both of you doing here?" Lucy asked Kick and Gunther

"We are just practice at Nanamagari for our next battle. But, we are hungry. So we are came here and eat." Kick replied

"That's not a bad news at all. Do you want to meet my boyfriend?" Lucy asked

"Oh, don't worry about it. We already know who is he. His name is Mouth, right?" Gunther replied

"Yeah. How did you know about him?" Lucy asked again

"It's obvious. We and Mouth are in the same grade. So we know a lot about him." Gunther replied

"I see."

"Lucy, can you go back to here." Mouth called Lucy

"Sure. Sorry, guys. I will see you later." Lucy replied

Then Lucy come back to Mouth and Mouth asked her something

"Who are they. Is that you're Casanova?" Mouth sarcastic asked

"Don't be ridiculous, Mouth! Kick's not my Casanova! He's my teacher, a teacher who taught me how to use my ghost power." Lucy replied in anger

"I see. I though he's your other boyfriend. But, he's a good guy who taught you to be gentle how to using your powers, not for pleasure but for a good purpose." Mouth spoke

"That's true, somehow." Lucy nodded

When Mouth and Lucy talked to each other. Tutenstein arrived at Nanamagari restaurant with pale face and rushed up into Annabelle

"Annabelle! I have a terrible news!" Tutenstein terrified

"What's wrong, Tut? You're late. And why you look pale?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"You're right for all this time, s...she's really haunt me." Tutenstein scared

"Eh? Who is she?" Annabelle asked

"The one who drives dark silver R32. It's Shinigami! Shinigami Kendall!"

"Dark silver R32? So, it was really her? Did she tries to kill you and put you into a cliff!?" Annabelle asked in anger

"Yeah, but I was lucky. When I'm driving at Irohazaka. She was trying to bumped me and put me into a cliff. Luckily, I was saved and she stopped before we entered the first bridge. I was scared with that R32. Though I was going to die by her deadly GT-R." Tutenstein still terrified

"That jerk did it again! ******!" Annabelle angry to Kendall

"I will do it!" Shinji yelled

"Eh?" Both Tut and Annabelle confused

"Nobody dares to imitating my best friends like that! She's already unholy now. I will asked her to battle in Hakone after battle between Project KB and Highway is over! I don't care what it will risk to me! I must do it! I have no room to runaway!" Shinji spoke in anger

"Shinji, don't do that! Are you out of your mind!?" Annabelle shocked and forced Shinji to stop

"Don't worry. I won't lose. I will stop her madness. I'm gonna make sure that Kendall will pay! I don't care if my life will be taken by her! This is for you and Tut!" Shinji replied in anger then leave the restaurant

"Shinji, wait!"

Then Shinji spread his wing and flying to Irohazaka in anger. Annabelle tried to chase him with flying but it was too late. Five days later, August 15th 2013. 8.00 PM. Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Tut, Lucy, Nue, and Raynaldo spying on Hakone Nanamagari and wait for Kendall's terror

"We're apologize for our trouble, that we're cause you on this case." Annabelle apologized to Tut

"Don't lose heart, Annabelle. I kinda like this job. Doing some police job, and spying on crime." Tut replied happily

"I'm glad you're happy. But, that boy Shinji is so foolish. He suicidally challenge Kendall and want to put his life on the line." Annabelle spoke angrily

"Why are you mad at him, Annabelle? But, at least he also trying to catch Kendall too, right?" Tut asked

"That's true, but I don't like his way. He's too suicidal." Annabelle replied

"Well... It's true that he's suicidal. But look at the bright side. If he finished capture Kendall. It means this case is complete." Tut comforting

"Yeah."

"Everyone, Look! She's here!" Kick yelled

"Eh!? Where?" Everyone confused

Then Kendall came with her GT-R and stopped in front of the team and give up to arrest herself

"Police!? Oh, I'm sorry guys to haunt people into death. Please arrest me. I can't stop my notorious feelings." Kendall apologized

"Eh? That's very easy. Usually criminals are runaway from police, not arrest them self. Annabelle, cuff her!" Kick confused with Kendall's attitude

"Roger!"

Then Annabelle cuff Kendall hands and Kendall went into the jail. Everyone was return to each home and rest

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

Two days later. Kendall went out from the jail. By possessing police bodies and make them suicide violently. Then Kendall get out from jail, and nobody knows about Kendall escape from prison. Then Kendall went to school as a ghost, make herself disappeared and study as a ghost student every day. But Shinji saw her action and came to Kanagawa to meet Annabelle and apologized

"Hello."

"What do you want from me. Shinji? You're failed to caught her. Get lost from here!" Annabelle angry to Shinji

"I know. I'm so sorry to be foolish on this case, Annabelle. But you're gonna believe me this time! Kendall is went out from prison!" Shinji apologized with his attitude

"You're lying! I don't believe that lies! You liar!" Annabelle still angry

"If you don't believe me. I have a proof here!" Shinji shows his proof

Then Shinji show Tut and Annabelle photos about Kendall went out from prison and her ghost form

"So she's also a half-ghost. You don't lie at all to us. How do you get it?" Annabelle shocked in Southern Belle Accent

"I sneak out and saw her out from the wall as a ghost. And I recorded it and take her photo." Shinji replied

"I see. Thanks for the data, Shinji! Right now, I and Tut counting on you!" Annabelle thanking Shinji


	14. Mindset of Nothing

August 16th 2013. 8.00 PM. Saitama Prefecture. Fatina was practicing in the mage course and wondered about Gunther

_"Gunther-kun... He's going to Kanagawa tonight. Fatina... likes Gunther very much. Good luck Gunther-kun. Fatina will work hard as well.."_ Fatina wondered about Gunther and shot her weapon into the target

11.00 PM. Hakone Nanamagari, Kanagawa. The Project KB arrived at Nanamagari parking lot and met Team High School Star members (Except Emo Kid, because he was suddenly sick)

"I am the team leader Mouth. We are glad finally can met you guys." Mouth spoke

"Same here. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper from Team Project KB. These are our three drivers." Chad replied

"My name is Nue Houjuu."

"My name is Gunther Magnuson."

"My name is Kick Buttowski."

"Really... So this is the Project KB team. These two of three drivers aren't strange for me and I did recognize them, because we are attend in the same school, right?" Mouth replied and asked

"Yeah." Kick and Gunther replied

"There's one question that I want to asked all of you. I hope all of you can gave the honest answer by your heart. Racing... What does that mean to you?" Mouth asked sarcastically

Then Nue, Gunther, Chad, and Kick shocked

"Please answer. Let me hear from the person that I newly know, The Old Youkai #1 Nue Houjuu." Mouth asked Nue

"For me It's simple... I like being tortured." Nue replied

"Oh, interesting. Then how about you my schoolmate, Gunther?" Mouth asked Gunther

"To me, racing is a part of daily routine, just like washing my face and using my ghost power." Gunther replied

"Hmmm... You are the interesting half-ghost too. How about you my girlfriend teacher, Kick?" Mouth replied and asked Kick

"Not a long answer for me... It just like doing some stun." Kick replied

"Whohoho, Kick. That's unusual but interesting, too. And you're the last one, Chad Dylan Cooper." Mouth replied and asked Chad

"I am not the driver, do I have to answer?" Chad confused

"Please, I just want to know." Mouth sarcastic to Chad

Then Chad quiet for a while and answer "Dream."

Then Mouth shocked after heard Chad's answer. 15 minutes later. Kick and Gunther are practicing in the downhill while Nue practicing on hillclimb. Back at parking lounge Lucy and Mouth talked to each other

"Emo Kid still hasn't greeted them yet." Lucy asked Mouth

"He suddenly got sick after school was over and he can't go to this place and met his opponents. I pity him because he didn't realize at all that he will sick. I'll just let him to rest and make sure that he will be healthy by tomorrow night. Sorry to bother, I want to asked you something, Lucy. What do you think about Team Project KB?" Mouth asked Lucy

"They did give me the chills. They're winning battle by battle. And they're not arrogant about it. They're respect their opponent and don't put a hard pressure to them. And they're more like a full-legend than an actual semi-legend." Lucy replied

"It's true. Those four together makes a perfect street racing team. I've always want to test my Highway Theory. Today I'll finally get my chance... I'm going to clear my mind and spirit in order to prepare for this battle. I shouldn't have any worries... this way I'll able to drive at my full potential." Mouth spoke

Hakone Nanamagari second section checkpoint. At the same time. Gordie and Rester are talked to each other

"The air is damp... According to the weather forecast, It will rain tomorrow." Rester spoke

"Wet conditions roads must give the local racers the advantage. Because they're more familiar to the course." Gordie replied

"Normally that's true. But team High School Star's strategy is to build perfect racing cars. Rain might be not the best to them. If I had to analyze... The Project KB's S12 would be in trouble in dry conditions. Because the specs of Emo Kid's 180SX are far better than it's predecessor, the S12. If it rains, they may be even... Both of course there are other factors besides rain that will determine the outcome. When that time comes, can Emo Kid still beat the overweight kid from Project KB?" Rester spoke

Meanwhile at parking lot. Mouth was empty his mind and spirit, using his Highway Theory for tomorrow's battle. The next day. 7.00 PM at Project KB's cabin. Nazrin saw the weather from balcony and she saw the weather was raining

"Oh man, It's finally starting to rain." Nazrin spoke

"Really?" Then Murasa came to the balcony "Yeah, It's coming down really hard."

"What does the forecast say?" Nazrin asked Murasa

"We can't trusted it, especially when it involves mountain weather. The intermediate surface will be tricky. Either full wet and full dry is better" Murasa replied

"There's no need to worry about it. I kinda prefer the difficult conditions. I get more excited as the accelerator work gets more severe." Nue spoke

"Same like Nue-san. I kinda like slippery road because of road conditions, too. Because when you're drive 4WD it will be easier to control cars in the difficult road rather than dry. Especially for GT-R, ATTESA ET-S will detect the oversteer so it didn't make the car easily spin when you're start to lose tires grip. It just like playing games rather than having a difficult times to control cars." Kick agree and spoke

"I don't hate slippery roads either. People say It's scary because of you didn't know when you'll start to skid. But I've never felt like that when I'm driving my S12. I know how much I'll skid before entering the corner, so I just like drive like I usually do." Gunther nodded and spoke

"Don't get cocky." Then Nue took Gunther's beef burger from his meal box

"What!? Hey, that's my main dish! I was saving it for later! For youkai, you such a jerk!" Gunther angry to Nue

"Wee... What a loser!" Nue spoke

"Eh!? What did you say!? Oh, that's it! You big jerk!" Gunther more angry to Nue

Gunther and Nue still argue about food. Murasa talked with Wade

"They seem relaxed enough, although they're Project KB three aces...It's lucky we have this cabin. Wed don't have to sit outside during hot or rainy days. It's hard to sleep with wet clothes. In Saitama, we often got soaked and had to sleep in our cars." Murasa spoke to Wade

Kanagawa Mall. 8.00 PM. Mouth standing in front of the mall and saw the weather and it was raining

_"It's raining after all... We can't do nothing about God's will. Poor conditions are perfect for Highway Theory. This is the suitable setup for a street racing where everything is unpredictable. And Project KB is the most suitable opponent for this... Especially, that Chad Dylan Cooper. That person has a something special, a special aura. Ambitious, Determined, Profound, and Gentle... But why there's a sense of sorrow on him? He's definitely someone that I can't ignore at all."_

Back at Project KB's Cabin. Chad's room. Chad was searching Team High School Star data on his net book. While Murasa came to his room

"Hm... Hey, Chad. You're up early." Murasa saw Chad

"I can manage up even with 3 hours of sleep. Besides that, Murasa. I found something interesting about team High School Star's Mouth." Chad spoke

"Hm?"

"He published the Highway Theory for driving on his site, and it's quite unique. It's interesting because it has a lot of similarities to mine." Chad spoke to Murasa

"With your theory of fastest street driving?" Murasa asked

"This opponent will give Nue a very herd time. It's not going to be easy for win to her." Chad replied

"Oh! Hey, Hey. We have a chance to win, don't we!?" Murasa shocked

"Sure, It's my job to find it." Chad replied while typing his net book

While at Gunma, Gas Station. George, Michael, and Chowder standing in front of gas station and saw the weather was raining

"Geez, It's raining. It must be the same in Hakone." Michael spoke

"I hate rain in mountain passes. I can't never tell when my car is going to skid, and the brakes don't work into their should. Visibility is very poor, tpp" Chowder also spoke

"It's really strange. Night rain makes everything so dark, even with the headlights on." Michael replied

"I think you can only see half of what you can see on clear night. On top of that, the wipers block the view. Nothing scares me more than losing the visibility." Chowder spoke

"Speaking of which... remember when I got to ride with Gunther's S12 battle when he fought a rain battle at night?" George asked

"Yeah, Gunther was incredible that time. He totally owned his opponent with extraordinary speed." Michael replied

"I was watching Gunther's impressive steering work from the rear seat. I wondered why he didn't crash, even through he couldn't see a thing. He was going that out, and entered the corner sideways at incredible speed. I can't express how scary it was." George spoke

"Your facial expression is more scary than that." Chowder saw George facial expression

_"I know it , too. After all, I fainted."_ George wondered

"It's more than driving skills, It's something special. I think Gunther can see... with some sort of special eye. And that eye sees his surrounding clearly. That's why I don't think rain will put him in a difficult position." George spoke in sad tone

Back at Kanagawa Gunther drive at Nanamagari with his S12 on rain. 8.00 PM. Nue arrived at bottom of Nanamagari touge with her FD

"Stop. How's the surface, Youkai-dude?" Wade asked

"I didn't see any water running down. The rain has stopped in almost every part of this course. I think it will stay like that." Nue replied

"The forecast didn't participate heavy rain, so I think the road conditions will remain the same." Murasa spoke

"Okay, we will go with the half wet pattern B. Nue, did you see any fog?" Chad replied and ased

"Well, it was misty here and there... but, not thick enough to block, my view." Nue replied

"I see." Chad replied

At the same time. Nanamagari parking lot. Mouth was meditate using his Highway Theory. Lucy came to him and knock his car window

_"It is time already?"_ Mouth wondered

Then Mouth get out from his black Z33 Turbo

"I always wonder what's on your mind whenever your meditate." Lucy asked

"Nothing at all." Mouth replied

"Eh?" Lucy confused

"To meditate is to empty your mind. I intentionally didn't come up in any plans of this race. Desire for victory express human weakness. I'll just try to bring out the best of my car. When I manage to do so, the result will follow. What I need is a mindset of Highway." Mouth explained

Three hours later. 11.00 PM. Mouth and Nue started their engine. Then Mouth explained his rule to Nue before the battle was started

"I'll be lead for the first run. As soon as we pass under tollway overpass, go full throttle. Let's begin." Mouth explained his rule

Then Mouth and Nue started their position

"This match is about to begin, Pro-KB and Team High School Star." Darren spoke

"Too bad the road is wet. I wanted to see their dynamic full-throttle hill climb battle. It's a battle between fast cars, but they can't open the throttle too much. Their top speed will be slower, too." Brad spoke

"No, I don't thin so. Their top speed might be slower, but it will be an exchange of high level skills. Under these conditions, those cars required to have a high level of total balance, instead of power. Depending on how look at it, It's going to be an interesting battle that will excite those with sophisticated eyes." Darren replied

Then Mouth and Nue started their battle and already entered two tunnel. Then both of them push into the limit and went fast. Meanwhile Emo Kid and Jessica in top of Nanamagari pass talked to each other

"The rain doesn't make me happy at all. If the road is wet, It's pointless to have a increased power and fatter tires." Emo Kid disappointed

"It stopped raining, so the surface should become somewhat dryer by the time the hill climb battle is over." Jessica replied

"I hope Mouth's race drags on for as long as possible. The drier the surface gets, the easier it is for me to race." Emo Kid spoke

Back at the battle. Both Nue and Mouth was braking and entered two mid speed corner. Meanwhile at low speed corner. Gordie and Rester watch the race

"Ho. It looks like Mouth chose to be lead. But why he do so under these conditions?" Rester spoke and asked

'Maybe because both Team 426 Ricky and Mellowbrook Halfas Brad were defeated as a chaser. Maybe because he's trying to break that jinx." Gordie replied

"Generally speaking, the lead driver will feel enormous pressure at beginning of a wet race. The driver has to build his pace while trying to figure out of the road conditions. It is the same for a street race. High School Star has a strong meddle." Rester spoke

While at the bottom of Nanamagari. Lucy was standing

_"People thin we, team High School Star, are focused on tuning cars. It is true that we're picky about tuning, but it's not like we spend our money aimlessly. It's Highway's style to focus the approach of modification. We build cars with clear objectives, as if the car demands of particular driving style.. That's the basic of Highway Theory."_ Lucy wondered

Back at race. Nue and Mouth entered high speed corner

_"The human mind is weak... because of emotions. Emotions hinder sound judgement and precise control. For example, this rainy condition... It causes frustration by not being able to step on the gas, as well as anxiety and fear of the slippery road. Those human emotions will lead to a mistake, and commit errors. So you have to empty your mind and listen to the voice of your car. Highway theory begins with the interaction with your car."_ Mouth wondered while driving

Both Mouth and Nue braking and entered the low speed corner

_"This human kid is just not skilled, he's amazing. He's so stable on this wet surface. Is he trying to not skid the tires? But that doesn't mean he's driving slow. As a matter of fact, I'm almost losing control of my car. That means he doesn't have any wasteful accelerator work. His lack of eagerness is eerie."_ Nue saw Mouth skills from behind

Then both Mouth and Nue entered third low speed corner and passed Gordie and Rester

"The younger sister from Houjuu family is facing the wall... but there's plenty of time to see how she tries to fight Highway." Gordie spoke

Back at the race. Nue and Mouth braking and entered the fourth low speed corner

_"A well-tuned car has its own soul... so the driver should be modest. Instead to trying to manage the car... and make yourself part of the car and drive as the car wishes. Emotions like anger, anxiousness, and haste will cause a negative result. Even fighting spirit is unnecessary for Highway driving!"_

Then Mouth and Nue entered the fifth low speed corner. At the top of Nanamagari pass. Murasa asked Chad

"What exactly Highway Theory is? It sounds really ambiguous and I even don't know if I get it or not." Murasa asked

"My interpretation is that it's a theory of prioritizing a fewer mistake. Instead of letting drivers do as they like... assume cars have wills of their own, and let the drivers follow them." Chad replied

"That's the part I'm not sure about." Murasa confused

"To put it in extreme terms, they assume the emotionless computer-controlled car as an ideal example... then they try to suppress the driver's consciousness and emotion. Such an approach isn't wrong. Mistake are always caused by human emotions. I agree with idea of focusing on the interaction with the car... like the relationship between Gunther and his S12 Gazelle. A driver's skills are determined by the amount and accuracy of information he receives. Especially with wet road conditions like this, the information for the tires will is crucial." Chad replied and explained

"So our opponent has no weakness? Is there anyway we can break through his defense?" Murasa asked

"There is. It's impossible for a human to completely control his emotions. Highway theory even negate one's fighting spirit, but that's wrong. I don't buy it." Chad replied

Back at race. Mouth and Nue entered the 7th low speed corner. Nue already started to get confused with Mouth

_"Very safe and stable. I don't like that type. He's an incredible technician since he's picking up the pace under these conditions."_ Nue confused

Back at the top of Nanamagari. Chad still spoke to Murasa

"There's something absolutely necessary for a driver to drive fast. The key word between Nue and I is... fighting spirit." Chad spoke

Nazrin was shocked after she saw the thick fog everywhere. While Gordie and Rester talked to each other

"Yesterday, you mentioned a worse condition than rain, and now it's become real. Hakone infamous... A white demon." Gordie spoke

(**Side Note:** See chapter First Day Back To School. Annabelle said to Kick if rain happened in Hakone, it will cost a thick fog that will make the visiblity drastically poor. And Gordie called it white demon)

Then Nue and Mouth entered the area that covered with a thick fog and very poor visibility.


	15. White Demon

After Nue and Mouth entered the thick fog. Lucy and friends from Team High School Star got the message from the top

"A thick fog!?" Lucy shocked

"According to the guys near the peak, it's getting thicker and thicker." Felicia spoke

"This is crazy. We are in the middle of hill climb race. This is so horrible." Lucy panicked

"If this was a Fuji Speedway, the race would be terminated into a red flag." Felicia spoke

"What we can only hope the fog doesn't getting any thicker more further. Mouth is a seasoned driver. So long he has a good enough visibility, he should be able to manage." Lucy replied

"But our race marshals scattered throughout the course will be useless because you can't see them." Felicia spoke

"That can't be helped. In any case, no driver can maintain their pace in the fog." Lucy replied

At bottom of Nanamagari. Murasa asked Chad about the weather

"You anticipated this fog? Murasa asked

"I knew this weekend's weather would be bad. Before coming to Hakone, I gathered as much historian data as possible about the relationship between rain and fog." Chad replied

"I see."

"I predicted that this fog was highly probable. I told Nue about it beforehand. We took this fog into account when we planned our strategy." Chad spoke

"You're just amazing. Normally people wouldn't notice that. But, Chad, this poor visibility effects both drivers equally. If that's the case, don't you think the local drivers has an advantage?" Murasa asked

"I don't know about that." Chad replied and sightly smile

Meanwhile at the top of Nanamagari, both Kick and Gunther shocked with the thick

_"A thick fog?"_ Gunther shocked

"Gunther... For all this time you're cousin was right." Kick spoke

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gunther asked and confused

"She said that this incident will happened to three of us if we're here and It became a reality. This fog... Is very poor visibility and unbelievably thick like a white background." Kick replied

"This is no doubt, Kick. What Annabelle tried to mentioned to all of us about this fog is... the appearance... of Hakone's White Demon!" Gunther spoke

Back at race. Nue and Mouth still facing the thick fog. Then they're passing The Twin Matsuzaka Halfas (Keiichi and Koiichi) while entered the mid speed corner

"Whoa! That's scary!" Keiichi surprised

"They're popped up and disappeared into the fog." Koiichi spoke

"They're both out of their minds. How can they keep their foot into the gas pedal in this fog?" Keiichi confused

Both of driver, Nue and Mouth entered the U turn mid speed corner in high speed. Back at the bottom of Nanamagari, Chad still talked to Murasa

"This area's most notable feature is the famous Fuji Speedway in their territory. There's no doubt it's helping the locals improve their skills." Chad spoke

Back at the race Nue and Mouth finished entered another U turn mid speed corner. Nue saw the place when she will attack

_"This is it. The situation is developing just like my brother predicted. My chance to attack will come sooner than expected. I won't missed the window of opportunity."_ Nue saw the road

Then Mouth and Nue entered high speed corner. Meanwhile at bottom of Nanamagi, Chad still explained to Murasa

"Naturally, their cars and driving stye are based toward the circuit." Chad spoke

"Probably so." Murasa replied

"I felt that strongly when I read Mouth's Highway Theory. He's idea is so suitable for a closed circuit, an environment designed to be used for safety driving. It's a superb theory that you can apply to mountain passes, but... it doesn't take uncertainties into account. Chad spoke

Back at the race Nue and Mouth entered the high speed corner. Mouth started to get panicked

_"Now I must taking my choice of taking the lead for the first run was wrong. But the battle still on. I want to keep the drop in my pace to a minimum. It's obvious that I'm getting upset. Interaction with the car is a basic of Highway Theory. But no matter how well I do it, I can't break free from this situation."_ Mouth panicked

_"Even I scared of this poor visibility. But it will wear out the lead more. There's one clear difference from earlier. I couldn't see any sign of emotion before, but now I do on the back of Highway's car."_ Nue saw Mouth's panicked

Nue and Mouth are brake into the corner. Back at the bottom of Nanamagari, Chad still talked to Murasa

"My theory of fastest street driving is even stricter. I've ever making Nue practice a type of blind training inspired by Magnuson's blind attack." Chad spoke

"Really?" Murasa asked

"It wasn't really meant for fog. But our solution to temporary the low visibility all night in the rain will come in handy." Chad spoke

_A year ago, August 2012. Mouth told Lucy about fear in Highway Theory_

_"Listen, Lucy, If you feel fear, ease up on the gas pedal. It's the basic of Highway's mindset. When we're petrified in fear, we tend to panic. If you feel fear, you're already made a mistake. When it happens, released the gas pedal, and calm yourself down. You're risking your life if you drive with fear. Don't forget that."_

Back at race Nue and Mouth entered high speed corner

**Nue:** _From here on, it's a fight against fear. Extra emotions will dictate your driving style._

**Mouth:** _What's this uncomfortable feeling? A part of me is telling to ease up on the throttle. But another self is refusing, and keep my foot on the pedal. That contradiction is causing stress. But right now, I don't want to lose. What I need now is more focus and... a strong desire to win. Oh! It's that fighting spirit... which I normally deny."_

Back at bottom of Nanamagari, Chad still explained to Murasa

"Project KB consist of pure street attackers. Whenever it's fog or whatever, we 'll do what we need to do in order of win." Chad spoke

Back at the race. Nue saw Mouth line are different

**Nue:** _His line are different. Clearly different from earlier in the battle._

**Mouth:**_ I can't believe this. I'm not racing with the mindset of Highway._

**Nue:** _I can tell from his line that he's concerned about oncoming traffic. In this visibility, there's no way you can avoid an upcoming car. He must have arranged a number of course marshals at the blind corner. But now they're useless because of this fog. Brother prediction was dead on._

Then both Nue and Mouth entered the straight road and high speed corner. At the top of Nanamagari, Nazrin was shocked after saw the fog was getting more thicker into white blind

_"Not yet."_

Back at flashback. Nue told Nazrin when she will attack

_"This place should do it. This is where the average speed suddenly increased after the series of low section. If the fog forms as my brother predicted... anyone would hesitate to step on the gas no matter how strong-minded that kid is. The idea is to pick an overtake location and practice repeatably until you can visualize it. I don't know how the thick the fog will become... but I've practiced until I could trace the line with my eyes closed. Your role during the actual race is important. I'm counting on you, Nazrin."_ Nue explained

_"Nue-san went back and forth on this section with her eye open and closed. That was how she trained to dropping her pace in poor visibility. Is God on her side? Did she predict that the fog could get this thick? Passing in this fog sounds suitable for the bold Nue, but it's too dangerous. Their exhaust sounds are close. She'll reach the planned location soon. But what's more important sound is any sounds from behind. I have a great responsibility. For Nue-san mistake, I can't make a mistake."_ Nazrin turned on her phone

Back at the race. Nue and Mouth entered the mid speed corner and passing a mysterious British 11-years old kid with his mother

"Look, Den-chan, Isn't that incredible. Mouth from Team High School Star. Unlike his Juvenile age, he's driving so fast in this fog." Unnamed Mother spoke

"I don't think so. The black car in the rear behind him seems more amazing. I can saw a black fire burning aura on it, Mother." Den replied

Then Mouth and Nue are going to entered long straightway

_"We'll leave the woods and reach a hilly area soon. Once the fog gets thinner, I should be able to see the right lane cleaner. Then I'll able to let out my frustration... at full throttle!"_ Mouth saw the road

Then Nue and Mouth entered the long straightway, but the road is fullfield with a very thick fog and no visibility. Both Nue and Mouth are shocked

_"A fog!? I can't... see anything... A white wall!?"_ Mouth shocked

Then Nazrin phoned Nue and gave her the signal

_"Incoming call... which means no upcoming traffic in the target area. Good job, Nazrin. Perfect timing!"_ Nue impressed with Nazrin and attacked

Then Nue tried to passed Mouth at long straightway with full of blind fog

_"This is scary. No matter how strong my brain commands me to do it, my intuition is firmly refusing it."_ Mouth panicked

Both of Nue and Mouth went side by side in the blind fog

_"Full throttle at such this condition...!? That's impossible for a human or youkai!"_ Mouth shocked to Nue

Then Mouth released his foot from the gas pedal and decelerated. And Nue passed him and get out from the blind fog

_"Cleared the fog, and the visibility is back."_ Nue saw clear visibility

Then Mouth saw Nue already entered the finish line

_"I lost. What a youkai. That was so splendid than I feel amused, rather than frustated. If someone can pull that off, you can't do anything. Your performance is far beyond than my imagination. Well done you pass, It's total my defeat, Project KB."_ Mouth impressed and smile to Project KB

Then Nue arrived to the top of Nanamagari and met Nazrin

"Nue-san. You did it!" Nazrin tossed Nue

"Yeah. It worked out well, Nazrin."

"I was so scared to death. The fog was thicker beyond our expectation, and I was so anxious while I was waiting. When your FD was burst out from the white blind fog... I was so thrilled that I had a tears in my eyes." Nazrin over reacted

"Nue came up with the idea of where and how to make her move. I only gave her some hints and spoiler, but didn't give her any concrete advice." CHad spoke

"Is that right? You're really grown up, Nue." Murasa impressed

"Aren't you saying the same thing after every battle?" Nue asked

"That's why I think every time, so it can't be helped." Murasa replied

"It was incredible that you make your move in the high-speed segment. That segment has a S-curve, so it's not a simple straightway. I'm impressed that you keep the throttle open." Chad impressed

"Well... I spend a lot of time on rehearsal, and the usual training must have helped, too. Still, the fear is not being able too see it strong." Nue replied

"Haha." Nazrin laugh

At Nanamagari Parking Lot. Mouth and his girlfriend Lucy talked to each other

"My mall are still throbbing. I must have really exceeded the limits of my concentration. I tired myself to building my pace in the fog. In the end, I didn't have enough mental strength. Maybe this is the result of difference in our fighting spirit." Mouth spoke

"I can't take this kind of battle no matter what! I'm going to battle that all around driver! I didn't want to admit that our team is worse than amateurs! Please, let me end their winning streak!" Lucy angry

"How can you be so sure, Lucy? You might have to race in order to see it. Sure the road was wet, and the visibility was the worst because thanks to the fog. The time must have far slower than the course record. But, I'm satisfied with the race's quality, which can't be shown by just the time. We used everything we had at unimaginably speed in the fog. I can't repeat such a miracle battle even if I'm asked to. Such moments only came twice. That's why I'm satisfied. As long as we race on the public streets, the weather can't be an excuse. This is also means that Highway theory is not perfect yet. Improvement begins with a realization like that. Right now what I can only do is improving myself and my Highway theory." Mouth spoke and explained

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Emo Kid arrived with his Silver 180SX. Then Emo Kid get out from his car and spoke

"By learning of Mouth's last battle experience, I think choosing to lead will be more dangerous." Emo Kid spoke


	16. Start! Emotionless Downhill Battle

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Emo Kid arrived with his Silver 180SX. Then Emo Kid get out from his car and spoke

_"By learning of Mouth's last battle experience, I think choosing to lead will be more dangerous. I'll take the opposite position. In the first run, Ill just absorb his ability from the behind, and put a pressure if he's slower than my speed limits. If he's lucky, I already crash and hit the wall. Fog is really dangerous. Its nothing when you're drive slowly and without any emotion except sadness, but once the pace picks up, It's like a walking on the wire between tall buildings. In any chse, I don't wont want to be leading, because leading is very unnecessary for emotionless and sadness."_ Emo Kid spoke

Meanwhile at final third low speed corner, Gordie and Rester talked to each other

"Hahaha. That was quite a "meaty" hill climb, wasn't it? Very interesting." Rester spoke

"Yeah, more or less." Gordie replied

"Street battle are so deep. The dramatic scenario could only be equaled by top-category motor sport." Rester spoke

"Hm."

"I feel sorry for the gallery of spectators. Without any info, they don't know what's going on. Quite literally, you can't see anything. What a shame, because the upcoming downhill will even more impressive." Rester spoke

Suddenly Gordie phone was ringing and he picked up the phone

"Hello. This is Gordie. What's the matter, Principal Rival." Gordie phoned Principal Rival

"Sorry for the late, we're miss the hill climb battle. But I came here not alone, the weapon that you've asked is here." Principal Rival talks to Gordie

"Eh, really? So, who's your deadly weapon that you've been told to all of us?" Gordie asked

"He's here. Ready for absorbing his opponents skills and pay his attention by watching. He's my best student and Project KB's all around driver's true terror." Principal Rival spoke confidently

"That's sounds nice. Can I speak to him?" Gordie asked Principal Rival

"Yeah." Principal Rival replied "Javier. Gordie-san want's to talk to you." Principal Rival gave his phone to Javier

"Hello. I'm Javier." Javier talks to Gordie

"My name is Gordie Gibble. The leader of team Alice Human Slasher." Gordie spoke

"Gordie-san, can I asked you something?" Javier asked

"Yeah, what is it Javier?" Gordie replied

"Who's Project KB's all around driver? I've never know him but he sounds like a tough driver." Javier asked

"You can see him at the upcoming all around battle. But, I'm sure that he will drive white R34 GT-R with black GT Wing." Gordie talks to Javier

"I see. Bye." Then Javier end his phone with Gordie

At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Gunther started his S12 engine. Murasa was came to Chad and talk to him

"The opponent chose to be the chaser." Murasa spoke

"I see." Chad replied

Then Gunther closed his S12 door and Chad came to him

"Let me give you some advice on pace management. Visibility is very poor, so go at 80% right after the start. Once you picked up the rhythm, raise it to 90% and when you feel confident, go full throttle." Chad spoke

"I see. How long I should wait for that timing?" Gunther asked

"No more than one-third of the course. Finish it before that." Chad spoke

Gunther and Emo Kid started their engine. Murasa starting the countdown

"I'm starting the countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Murasa yelled

Then Gunther and Emo Kid started their battle. Their went into the long straightway. At the third last corner. Gordie and Rester talked to each other

"It's begun." Rester spoke

Then Gordie picked up his phone and phoned Den mother.. While at the battle, Gunther and Emo Kid went into the high speed corner. Den mother phoned Gordie

"Is that so? Okay, I'll tell him." Then Den mother turned off the phone and talk to Den "As you expected, the yellow car won. Two cars are coming down the hill, and Gibble-san said that you should pay attention to them." Den mother spoke

"To be honest... I'm not interest, at all." Den muttered

Then sound of tire screech heard to both of them "Here they come." Den mother yelled

Gunther and Emo Kid passing both Den and his mother and Den saw something special from Gunther's Nissan Gazelle. Then both Gunther and Emo Kid left them and entered mid speed corner

"I saw a source of power with wings." Den spoke

"Eh? Wings?" Den mother confused

"On the silver one in the lead." Den replied

"On the S12? It didn't have any wing, but just a small black duck tail." Den mother spoke

"No, I didn't mean that._ I saw it... a source of blue ghost power and... white wings on the birds."_ Dennis replied and wondered

Back at the race. Both Gunther and Emo Kid entered the long straightway

_"Oh no, I can't do this, I will be lose. He's just pretend to be slow, so he can left me somewhere else, but he's neither slow and fast right now. It's only natural because of this thick fog and a very poor visibility. Maybe I just need to accelerate more and put a pressure from the behind. Emotionless theory is only works when I chose to be a chaser, not a lead one."_ Emo Kid thinks negatively

Back at Downhill Start Checkpoint. Murasa talked to Chad

"You told Magnuson something before the start, didn't you? What kind of strategy?" Murasa asked

"It's not exactly a strategy. Magnuson can win thanks to these conditions." Chad replied

"Eh? Then what did you tell him?" Murasa confused

"An instruction about not giving too much data to our opponent. My mind is set to the fourth race on early next year." Chad replied

"You mean the Kanagawa final battle after we are defeat Saitama area request of revenge against team Alice Human Slasher?" Murasa asked

"Yeah. You could say that. _But before that, in this December, I have a battle of my own."_ Chad muttered and wondered

Gunther and Emo Kid are still on the long straightway. Then Gunther shifting into the lower gear and pulled Emo Kid away.

_"He picked up the pace? Even though he's not a local driver, he can see the course with this poor visibility. This isn't about technique. He's got good driving sense." Emo Kid also shifted into lower gear "But he's won't to able to continue this pace very long. Even that tough Mouth losing his concentration. Keep trying hard as you like."_ Then Mouth pushing his 180SX into the limit with his NA engine _"You will make a mistake in the second half. That's when I'll attack you."_ Emo Kid prepare to attacked Gunther

Then both Gunther and Emo Kid passed Javier and Principal Rival

"Both of the drivers are used the same platform. What do you think about them? Both of them are battle between predecessor and successor. I want to heard it from my smartest student." Principal Rival asked

"I think the S12 in the lead is more tougher that Emo's 180SX. Because it revs higher than the car behind him. Both of them are scrapping the turbocharger and make their car more balance thanks to the response of NA engine. And today's battle key is... Who can pull away first will be win this race." Javier replied

"I guess you can say that." Principal Rival spoke

At bottom of Nanamagari pass. Nue and Nazrin talked to each other

"If you asked the result, I'd say the result was so obvious even before the race began." Nue spoke

"But the opponent's car is so well-tuned. I'm a Silvia owner myself, so I can tell by just looking that 180SX. I think the balance of turning, braking, acceleration are far better than Magnuson's S12, even he also driving Nissan Silvia's sister, just like our opponent who's driving 180SX. Normally, he'd be at disadvantage." Nazrin replied

"What do you mean by normally? Like driving on the circuit on a sunny day? If that's the case, vehicle potential makes a difference. But in these conditions like these, It's all about the driver. Brother's blind training was inspired from Magnuson's natural cluelessness. Not just visibility, but as all the conditions deteriorate... Then Magnuson Zone gets refined. So much so that I hate it. I keep telling you the same thing over and over again, Nazrin. The toughest mountain passes driver is... him, Gunther Magnuson." Nue spoke

Back at the race. Gunther and Emo Kid almost entered the low speed corner

_"His accelerator work is so astonishing. This speed feels twice or even three time faster because of this poor visibility. What kind of nerves does he have? The next turn is right-hand hairpin."_ Then Gunther sightly pulled Emo Kid away _"Is he challenging me into a braking battle even when the visibility is bad as this? No thanks. Nobody sure that whether he'd wreck the car or not. I don't want to be involved to his death. Even if I fall behind a during braking , I should be able to recover my loss during concentration. I'm not going to die with you. Go ahead and disappeared from the course alone."_

Then Gunther shifting the gear into lower and going into the corner in full throttle. Emo Kid was shocked

_"You turn-in too fast! You can't clear the corner like that!"_ Emo Kid shocked

Suddenly Gunther using his ghost power creating Magnuson Zone and disappeared from Emo Kid

_"What the hell...!?"_ Emo Kid shocked again

Then Emo Kid entered the first low speed corner and panicked

_"Is my speed of sense dull because of the fog? What's important thing is not too panic at this situation like this. If I precisely while minimizing wheel-spin, the car will narrow the gap by itself. My car is tuned to do exactly that. Even I don't take a risky gamble, if I keep driving so I don't die, victory will fall itself into one of our hands."_ Emo Kid panicked

Emo Kid appeared at the second low speed corner, but Gunther disappeared again from him using his ghost power and Magnuson Zone. Emo Kid shocked again

_"He's fast! What just happened!? That's ridiculous! Is that a 4WD!?"_ Emo Kid shocked

Emo Kid appeared at the straightway and found Gunther disappeared from him

_"He's disappeared... He's really disappeared... from this course!?"_ Emo Kid still shocked

At Downhill Finish Line. Gunther appeared with his S12 first, and won the race

"Alright!" Nazrin yelled

"Hm!" Nue sighed

Nanamagari Parking Lot. Mouth talked to his team members

"I knew the conditions were dangerous because I drove the course myself. But Emo Kid isn't a weak driver who could be affected by a fog. After all, he's our team number's two driver. I'd knew he's able to finish the race safely. But at the same time, I was so sure he wouldn't able to win no matter what. The reason why I let him to race without any advice... is because I though he'd gain an experience he'd never be able to have otherwise. He must be shocked since everything he's built has crumbled, but... that will definitely help Emo Kid grow. This frustration will drive him up to the next level." Mouth spoke

30 minutes later. Lucy came up with her R31 GTS-R and talked to Mouth

"Mouth. I will battle them. Don't worry, this is for you, Emo Kid and the team sake. This condition is getting worse. My opponent will be a 4WD, and it has more advantage on the wet conditions. Just like you said, take a lead and settled this on the downhill run." Lucy spoke

"That's right, Go on Lucy. We're counting on you. Even our opponent is sure tough. Just figure out what his weakness is." Mouth replied

"Okay, Then I go." Lucy spoke

Then Lucy leave Mouth and went to the top of the Nanamagari to Kick and talked to him

"I'll lead on this downhill run. And I decide to cancelled the hill climb run. Can you agree with that?" Lucy asked Kick

"I agree with the rule, Lucy. Let's get started." Kick replied

Then Chad came to Kick and talked to him

"Your opponent will be going all out on the downhill match. I only can give you one advice." Chad spoke

"What is it, Chad-san?" Kick asked

"Your opponent for sure will left you behind because of her theory to going all out. Just make you can closing the gap at the series of low speed section. 4WD has more advantage to the wet course. When you're arrived at the long straightway near the finish line. There's the place you will passed her. There's an advantage at that place. You will find out what is it. I'm counting on you, Buttowski." Chad spoke

"I understand." Kick replied

Then both Kick and Lucy started their engine and Murasa countdown the battle

"I'm starting the countdown! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Murasa yelled

Then both Kick and Lucy started their battle. Both of them entered the mid speed section and passed Emo Kid.

_"Whoa! That's amazing! It gives me chills down to my spine! Both of them drives Skyline with R badge. Who will be the stronger one? The R31 GTS-R with rear-wheel drive or The R34 GT-R with 4WD? But I'm really sure that the one in the lead, the R34 with 4WD and stability of ATTESA E-TS is more advantageous thanks to this wet conditions. This is not an ordinary battle what I just saw by now. Shorter than a second, they'll be disappeared in no time!"_ Emo Kid surprised

Back at the race. Kick and Lucy arrived at the second mid speed corner


	17. Mentor vs Apprentice

Then both Kick and Lucy started their engine and Murasa countdown the battle

"I'm starting the countdown! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Murasa yelled

Then both Kick and Lucy started their battle. Both of them entered the mid speed section and passed Emo Kid.

_"Whoa! That's amazing! It gives me chills down to my spine! Both of them drives Skyline with R badge. Who will be the stronger one? The R31 GTS-R with rear-wheel drive or The R34 GT-R with 4WD? But I'm really sure that the one in the lead, the R34 with 4WD and stability of ATTESA E-TS is more advantageous thanks to this wet conditions. This is not an ordinary battle what I just saw by now. Shorter than a second, they'll be disappeared in no time!"_ Emo Kid surprised

Back at the race. Kick and Lucy arrived at the second mid speed corner. But suddenly Lucy disappeared with her ghost power in front of him. Kick was shocked

_"What the!?"_ Kick shocked

Then at the long straightway. Lucy disappeared again with the ghost power from Kick and make him shocked again

_"What the biscuit!? That's impossible!"_ Kick shocked again

Then Kick saw Lucy entered another corner. And disappeared again

_"Just as expected, single turbine is more advantageous at the low speed section. Right now I can't sense any emotions on her. But I can feel that she's letting all out, which it will make a greater burden of the tires and... make her performance drastically drop out, even it's more efficient that the twin turbo. This twin turbo is so unsuitable for the downhill, and it's more faster to put a burden to both engine and tires. This is ridiculous! I shouldn't increased the performance rather than the balance, what a mistake!"_ Kick angry

Then Kick entered the corner and passed Den and his mother

"Look, Den-chan. Both of the cars are Skyline and they're using the R badge, what do you think about this battle?" Den mother asked

"I think the white one is facing more trouble than the dark blue car in front of him. I can sense it, even he's tuning are perfect. But for downhill, it doesn't make any sense after all. But the leading one is more calm. So, the advantage is more than the white one. But, I don't think the white GT-R will be lose. I can sense his ghost power are bigger... than the leading one." Den replied

Back at the race Kick and Lucy entered the low speed section. Kick started to closing the gap, and Lucy is no more disappeared from him. And planned to save the tires and the engine power

_"Sorry, Kick. I must driving slow by now. This fog is getting worse and my visibility is getting poorer. But the most important thing right now is... who can save the tires until the finish line? Rear-wheel drive didn't have any burden to take a corner. I know you have a hard time to control it. But, come on senpai, please show your charisma behind me!"_ Lucy saw Kick from her mirror

Then Kick and Lucy entered another low speed corner. Meanwhile at the last 3rd corner. Gordie and Rester talked to each other

"What do you think about the all-around driver, Gordie. Do you think your adversary is going to beat that Lead Female from team High School Star?" Rester asked Gordie

"Hm. I don't know and I don't care about that. The most important thing on this battle is not me, but Principal and his student because he will face them. What I can certain is only one thing... This battle won't go into the second run." Gordie replied

"Eh!? Are you sure, Gordie?" Rester asked and confused

"Yeah. Lucy is kind of racer who disliked to take the second round than the first one. So, she always lead the race and never chose to follow, and will going all out in every single lap to beat her opponents. And that's why she's famous to be called Lead Female on her team." Gordie replied

'Ho. Do you want to take a revenge to your adversary, the Project KB Buttowski on our battle in next year January?" Rester asked

"Even he's my rival on the past. But now, It doesn't matter for me. The most important thing right now is, we must ended Project KB's winning streak No matter what. No matter it'll be the downhill, all-around, or hill climb drivers" Gordie replied

"I see. Then, I'm going to phoned the Principal." Rester spoke

"Yeah. Go ahead." Gordie replie

Then Rester phoned up Principal Rival and confirmed something to him. Back at the top of Nanamagari. Principal Rival take out his phone and talked to Rester by the phone

"Hello, Rester-san. It has just started, huh? Okay, I'll make sure Javier know about this." Principal Rival turned off his phone "Javier. The all-around battle has just started. Please pay attention to this battle." Principal Rival spoke to Javier

"Yeah. I will pay attention." Javier replied

Then both Kick and Lucy appeared and passed Principal Rival and Javier. Javier was frozen after saw Kick's abilty

"What do you think about this battle, Javier?" Principal Rival asked

"Eh. I think the leading car has no chance to win. I can feel it. That GT-R from behind is surprisingly strong," Javier replied

"Of course it is! It's already using ATTESA ET-S and 4WD, so it's more stable at the wet condition." Principal Rival spoke

"No, there is more. I've ever saw this car and I seems to recognize who's driving the chasing R34 GT-R." Javier replied

"Eh? Who is he?" Principal Rival asked and confused

"Kick Buttowski from Kanangawa High School. There's no doubt that it's him!" Javier spoke

Back at the battle. Kick still have a hard time to control the powerful R34 while Lucy still driving easy on her R31 GTS-R. In every corner, the gap was sightly widen and Kick was more disadvantageous for the corner

_"Man... It's really hard. The heavy body really burns all my wheel. What should I do? This is creating a chance to her. But I don't want to lose. Project KB won't stop at here!"_ Kick willed

Then Kick pushes into the acceleration harder and make his gap with Lucy shorten in every long straightway. Lucy surprised after saw her gap with Kick was shortern

_"That's more like it, Kick. Push more harder. I know, right now your charisma is awakening. I can sense it... by just saw the back mirror. But, I'm not serious by now. I'll attacked you somewhere else... some place that very disadvantageous for 4WD. After that, I will leave you into the dust!"_ Then Lucy sightly pushed into the acceleration

Both of them entered the first low speed corner and both of cars are drifting, and entered the second corner and drifting again. At Downhill Start Checkpoint. Murasa phoned by someone

"I see. Thanks." Murasa ended her phone "This is surprising Chad. There's no gap between them. They're almost entered the series of low speed section." Murasa spoke

"It's been a common sense that since the old days, that single turbine turbo will lag. But the turbines these days are made so well, that even at the low pressure. It still spools. That sort of power output is working well for this course like this Nanamagari and making the car more easier to drive. It must have been tuned because of their motto to tuning the car based from characteristic and make them more advantage to drive at this Nanamagari. Compare of that, Buttowski's GT-R is a car with twin turbo. It's power output doesn't match at all to this course well, especially on downhill. That is acting as a handicap for Buttowski, and keeping this race tied for a moment." Chad explained

"If you knew that much, couldn't we have done these things during practice and set up the car right of compensate?" Murasa asked

"No, relying on settings to control the power of your car isn't good enough for KB's driver. Didn't I tell you that this race subject's is acceleration technique? A poorly surface course like this, where getting enough traction is difficult, is perfect for training your acceleration technique. Assuming that Buttowski's currently capable of controlling his acceleration on five different levels, we'd ideally like to increased that to ten. I practice things like that by myself, in the past." Chad replied

Back at the race. Both Kick and Lucy almost entered the series of slow speed section. And Kick saw that and ready to attack according to Chad's advice

_"I saw it! That's the place when the single turbine is going to disadvantage. Now, I understand what Chad-san trying to say to me. And this is what he means the first trump card! To full throttle!_" Kick realize

Kick pushing himself into the full throttle. Lucy saw Kick closing the gap

_"Oh! Not so fast, Kick. I know you also planned to attack me at this place. And you though that the rear-wheel drive will be more disadvantageous for this place. Then with my ghost power, I will change that reality!"_ Lucy saw Kick was near her

Then Lucy entered the first low speed corner and disappeared with her ghost power from Kick. And Kick saw Lucy disappeared

_"Come on Kick. Concentrate! You can do this! I can't lose to old rear-wheel drive GTS-R!"_ Kick concentrate

Then Kick also disappeared using his ghost power with his R34 GT-R and chase Lucy's R31 GTS-R. At Downhill Start Checkpoint, Gunther talked to Raynaldo

"I think both of drivers have a similarity. One, they're using Nissan Skyline with R badges. Two, they're have a same ghost power. And third, both of them are very skilled at racing. I think Kick will have more hard time rather than Lucy." Gunther spoke

"Eh? What is it? I want to know it from you." Raynaldo asked

"Actually. Single turbine is more balanced than Twin Turbo. Even you're driving a 4WD, but it still disturbed the tires efficiency. If you drive single turbine even it's a rear-wheel drive, It's still obviously more balanced, and you have more traction, just like you put a twin turbo into the mid-ship cars." Gunther replied

"Well, yeah."

"But, If you drive 4WD. At least you can go half throttle to save the tires on it. But, for Kick, it's not a worry for him." Gunther spoke

"Eh? What does he mean?" Raynaldo confused

"Actually what he mean is, he can go full throttle with a tires wear out. He will drifting to keep his speed more stable and he can gain it more speed at straightway. If you're doing it on rear-wheel drive, it'll causing spin out, but for 4WD, it's not a problem because they're have more traction than rear-wheel drive. I can tell you this because when I was practicing, I saw Kick's drifting in every corner, and make the gap between me and him very short. I'm pretty sure his drifting technique and his ghost power could combine and result a same pace and zone like me." Gunther spoke

Back at the race. Lucy disappeared with her ghost power in every corner and left Kick behind. But Kick still able to closing the gap by drifting and using his ghost power in every corner. Lucy was freaked and shocked after saw Kick's drifting with a 4WD

_"What the hell!? That's ridiculous! How can he drift by a 4WD!? Impossible!"_ Lucy freaked

Then Kick and Lucy gap are getting so close. And both of them passes The Matsuzaka Twin Halfas, and the twin was shocked

"Whoa! The GT-R is drifting! That's impossible!" Koiichi was shocked

"What the hell did Project KB's driver is thinking by now? is he out of his mind? That car is so disadvantageous for closing the gap. But why he still can closing it." Keiichi shocked

"Looks like... this is the most moment in our lives that this is really beyond the limits! The drifting GT-R with 4WD. No, or maybe this is when the time that his god sent him a talent." Koiichi spoke

Back a the race, Kick still tried to closing the gap with drifting and ghost power to closing his gap with Lucy. Then both of them entered the last 3rd corner, when Gordie and Rester watched the battled

"So, he's drifting right now, huh?" Rester saw Kick's drifting

"Hm. That Buttowski always do the same when he was battle with me, in the past. And now, he want to use that technique that he's already mastered to the others." Gordie spoke

Back at the race. Both Kick and Lucy almost entered the finish line that covered with white blind fog. Brad and Darren are wait for them

"They're here. Here they're come!" Darren yelled

"Eh? Where!?" Brad asked

Both Kick and Darren passed Brad and Darren

"Amazing! This battle, between you and my younger siblings!" Darren numb

"I know. By watching them, I still can tell... that both of them are fight for the same goal. As long as they're younger siblings. This is really a battle of similarity! Dillweed vs Blondie's younger sister death match. By watching it, I only can feel numb." Brad replied with numb

"Same here, both of them are the coolest, right?" Darren asked

"Totally agree, Darren." Brad replied

Back at the race. Kick already closing his gap with Lucy and almost can passed her. Both of them soon will entered the finish line that covered with very thick fog

_"The finish line almost here. Just wait for single turbine and rear-wheel drive weakness. Please keep calm and drive easy. You can win this one!"_ Kick saw the finish line

_"What's this uncomfortable feeling. I have a bad feeling that this turbo will suddenly drop it's power. But, right now. I must do this! Full Throttle longest straightway!_" Lucy felt uncomfortable

Then both of them entered the area that full field with white blind fog. Both Kick and Lucy are shocked. Kick still driving full throttle, but Lucy power output was drop drastically and cannot accelerate

_"What in the hell is this!? My power suddenly dropped out by itself? Or maybe this car... is lagging because of the sickness of old turbo that I've never replace for 25 years? I screwed up! The car performance doesn't respond!"_ Lucy shocked

Then suddenly after Kick saw Lucy weakness, he was realize something and started to attack

_"The weakness zone of single turbine is here. Just like Chad-san said, I must using this last trump card right here!"_ Kick saw Lucy's weakness

Then Kick passed Lucy who had an engine trouble. And Lucy was shocked with him

_"This area was scary for passing. No matter how good he is... but can he saw things and finish this section without any crash!?"_ Lucy shocked

Then Kick and Lucy was went side by side to entered the finish line. Suddenly Lucy gave Kick a signal that admit she was gave up on the race. Then Kick saw her gave up and passed her into the goal line. Lucy was disappointed, but felt happy too

_"I lost... he's like a demon. Even he had a car that more unstable than me, but he still defend himself into the finish line without any damage. And still, he's win because of luck. That is the most thing that I dislike the most. I can't request for a second run right now, because my car turbo is already damage, and the power is dropped drastically. My defeat is total... Kick."_ Lucy smile to Kick

While Kick almost arrived at the finish line and saw the fog is gone

_"I see it! It's here. The visibility is back to clear!"_ Kick saw the clear visibility

Then Kick accelerate. While at the finish line. Nazrin and Nue wait for one of the opponent

"They're here. Who will win? Our Buttowski or the Penkinson?" Nazrin saw something coming

Suddenly Kick get out from the fog and entered the finish line, and won the race. Nazrin was yelled

"Alright! 34GT-R! We won!" Nazrin yelled

After Kick entered the finish line. Lucy also passed the finish line by driving slowly. And Kick came to Gunther and tossed him

"Well done, Kick! Now you're the most driver that can defend the conditions for a long time." Gunther impressed with Kick

"I know, Gunther. But I'm facing a really hard time and realize the setting is wrong. I was too focusing to power rather than balance. And I'm choosing to half accelerate knowing this is a handicap for me. This is the first time that I've realized that single turbine has more traction than twin turbo." Kick spoke

"But at least you're win this race. Next time we're gonna face another tough opponent. At least you can improve your skills and practice everyday, that's enough for passing that stage." Gunther replied

"Yeah, Gunther." Kick spoke

Back at Nanamagari Parking Lot. Lucy was apologize to Mouth

"Sorry I can't beat him, Mouth." Lucy apologized

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. You were able to do best out there, right?" Mouth asked

"Yeah." Lucy replied

"Your opponent just got lucky, because the power of your R31 GTS-R is suddenly dropped and it created some advantage for him. I predicted him that the twin turbo is too much burden and burned up his tires, but, with such a big skills, he's very talented and still can adapted in such a situation during the battle. Even he's our last opponent, but I can't do anything except impressed with his charismatic skills. Mouth spoke"

Meanwhile at the last third corner. Rester and Gordie talked to each other

"Oh man, is this what they mean by getting bewitched by the fox? Mouth, Emo Kid, and Lucy got defeated while we're still trying to figure out what happened. This is the big miscalculation by our recon team. We couldn't even learn the half or what we wanted because of this fog. That Chad Dylan Cooper seems to be lucky. And I don't like it." Rester spoke

"Hm. He can bring luck on his side because he's so well prepared." Gordie replied

"Hahaha. You look happy, Gordie." Rester spoke

"Of course I am. This festively almost will finally reached the climax. A stage we could never have even wished for has been prepared for us after all." Gordie replied

While at the top of Nanamagari. Javier and Principal Rival talked to each other

"What do you think about the GT-R? Javier?" Principal Rival asked

"It was faster twice than my car. But, as long as the car disadvantageous for the low speed corner. We still have a chance to finish him. Contact all the guys that we're going back to home. We're leaving."

Then Javier and Principal Rival went into their AE86 Trueno with wide body kit and GT Wing and leave Nanamagari, but before leaving, Javier swear for revenge

_"I know, I've ever lose with you once in the spelling competition. Now, I will regain all it back on our final race, Kick Buttowski! And that day we're gonna see, who's the most smartest? Me or you?"_ Javier swears in revenge

Dennis and his mother left Nanamagari by walking and Dennis still remembered Gunther's phenomenon about the white wings and blue ghost power and leave Nanamagari

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

One week later. August 23rd 2013. Tochigi Prefecture. Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein was planned to bust Kendall

"What should we do? Kendall kills more people by now." Annabelle spoke in Southern Belle Accent

"This case is obviously tough, and it's the same one like Lee's South Korea Tragedy. I think we must using that methods again for this case, angel power." Shinji replied

"Sheesh. Killing cannot be stop after all." Tut spoke

"I think this one will be tougher rather than against Lee. Kendall has more experience by using her ghost power. What should we to found her weakness?" Annabelle asked

"My expectation is only one thing. Maybe we just can combines our powers and try to attack her at the same time. So what do you think, guys?" Shinji replied

"I agree with you, Shin. By together methods we can stop her!" Tut agree

"Agree. You're the most smartest in our team, right. I guess that theory could be worked 70%." Annabelle agree

"Well... but I'm not smart like Kendall, too. I just have to try, and I don't know it will be failed or success. And beside that, the weather doesn't support at all. Because the broadcast say tomorrow's weather will be heavy rain. And she's located in Nanamagari, and we must fight her with a very poor visibility." Shinji spoke

"But, how can we fight in the fog? It just like attack without any see anything." Tut asked

"Don't worry, Tut. I have a solution about that. In the past, I've always trained myself blind training, a training that can attack your opponents while cannot see anything. I will train you guys about this tonight. By tomorrow, we're gonna fight Kendall in a rainy fog. And we must prepared by the theory that I've ever learned since I was Elementary Student." Shinji explained

The Next Day. August 24th 2013. Kendall was finished killed a lot of people at Nanamagari, and laugh evilly

"UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Today, I rule Hakone mountains, Tommorow, whole Japan, and next week, all the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel to rule the world is this very easy! And of course! I am the god of this world! And destroyers of innocence, because this world is MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MINE! HAHAHAHAAHA!" Kendall laugh evilly

"Not so fast!" Shinji yelled

"Eh!? Who the hell are you!? What are you want with me!? Do you want to die!? Then I'll give you attack of death! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kendall laugh evilly again

Then Kendall attacked Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein. And three of them dodge her attack, and Kendall sightly impressed

"That's more like it! It just my opening attack." Kendall spoke

"Surrender of the name of justice, Kendall Perkins! We're already know that you're killed a thousand of people in this world, A Juvenile Delinquent. Now give up or we will attack you at the same time." Annabelle yelled in Southern Belle Accent

"Go on! But you will never win so easily like that, because. I have this ghost power! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kendall replied

Then Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein attacked Kendall with each powers, while Kendall atttack three of them with her ghost power.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. Shiroyuki, Magnuson, and Tut vs Kendall

August 23rd 2013. Tochigi Prefecture. Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein was planned to bust Kendall

"What should we do? Kendall kills more people by now." Annabelle spoke in Southern Belle Accent

"This case is obviously tough, and it's the same one like Lee's South Korea Tragedy. I think we must using that methods again for this case, angel power." Shinji replied

"Sheesh. Killing cannot be stop after all." Tut spoke

"I think this one will be tougher rather than against Lee. Kendall has more experience by using her ghost power. What should we to found her weakness?" Annabelle asked

"My expectation is only one thing. Maybe we just can combines our powers and try to attack her at the same time. So what do you think, guys?" Shinji replied

"I agree with you, Shin. By together methods we can stop her!" Tut agree

"Agree. You're the most smartest in our team, right. I guess that theory could be worked 70%." Annabelle agree

"Well... but I'm not smart like Kendall, too. I just have to try, and I don't know it will be failed or success. And beside that, the weather doesn't support at all. Because the broadcast say tomorrow's weather will be heavy rain. And she's located in Nanamagari, and we must fight her with a very poor visibility." Shinji spoke

"But, how can we fight in the fog? It just like attack without any see anything." Tut asked

"Don't worry, Tut. I have a solution about that. In the past, I've always trained myself blind training, a training that can attack your opponents while cannot see anything. I will train you guys about this tonight. By tomorrow, we're gonna fight Kendall in a rainy fog. And we must prepared by the theory that I've ever learned since I was Elementary Student." Shinji explained

The Next Day. August 24th 2013. 11..00 PM. Kendall was finished killed a lot of people at Nanamagari, and laugh evilly

"UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Today, I rule Hakone mountains, Tommorow, whole Japan, and next week, all the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel to rule the world is this very easy! And of course! I am the god of this world! And destroyers of innocence, because this world is MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MINE! HAHAHAHAAHA!" Kendall laugh evilly

"Not so fast!" Shinji yelled

"Eh!? Who the hell are you!? What are you want with me!? Do you want to die!? Then I'll give you attack of death! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kendall laugh evilly again

Then Kendall attacked Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein. And three of them dodge her attack, and Kendall sightly impressed

"That's more like it! It just my opening attack." Kendall spoke

"Surrender of the name of justice, Kendall Perkins! We're already know that you're killed a thousand of people in this world, A Juvenile Delinquent. Now give up or we will attack you at the same time." Annabelle yelled in Southern Belle Accent

"Go on! But you will never win so easily like that, because. I have this ghost power! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kendall replied

Then Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein attacked Kendall with each powers, while Kendall atttack three of them with her ghost power. After Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein attacked Kendall and Kendall attacked three of them, too. Four of them are thrown. Then Kendall awoke from her fall and laugh insanely

"Whahahahahahahahahahaha! That's more like it! I must tell three of you honestly but... You can win from me that easily! Hahahahaha!" Kendall laugh insanely

"Bastard! You... Piece of s**t!" Annabelle muttered in anger with Southern Belle Accent

"Please stop this madness, Kendall! You make you boyfriend feelings hurt. Please stop this right now, Kick didn't want you to become like this. Please... Kendall. For Kick's sake." Shinji spoke and beg

"Kick? My boyfriend!? Hahahahahaha! Nonsense! Kick's no longer my boyfriend! Right now, I'm alone! And alone means... I'll rule the world! Hahahahahahaahaha! And I have a boyfriend too... someone that I really like... But, I killed him! Whahahahahaha!" kendall replied insanely

"I think Kendall is really gone insane by now... What should we do now, Shin? Do you have any plan." Tut asked

"Well, Tut... I did... But I don't want to kill her..." Shinji replied

"You don't want to? But she's a genocide murderer who killed a thousands of people! And she's also have a really severe mental illness, too... We must kill her!" Annabelle spoke in high tone

"Don't get too rough with this case, Annabelle. Kendall is Kick love interest, right? If we killed her. I'm afraid he will depressed for a really long time and he will tell police and put us on the jail... and everyone will think we are the serial killer." Shinji replied

"Jail? Oh no! I don't want to get arrested for my second time!" Annabelle shocked

"Eh? So, you ever got arrested once? But how? For all this time, you're never break Japan rules, right? But, what have you done before move to Japan? Did you stealing, robbing, or murdering like Kendall?" Shinji confused

"Trust me. You don't wanna know." Annabelle replied in fear

"What... You guys are from the other side, right? You wasting my time to learning..." Kendall yelled

"Learning!? But, why did you runaway and ditched from school!?" Annabelle confused

"I can learn by myself without any school help. What are you babbling around? I hope you guys not to discuss about running away from this battle. If you're running away from this situation, all of you are nothing but a chicken!" Kendall replied

"What did you say!? A chicken!? Nobody calls me a chicken!? Eh!? Stop following me!" Annabelle and Tut yelled

"Fine by me! But the last attack it just like a half-awaken. Now, It's time for Perkins Explosion! Stop screwing up you Tochigi kids! You're just like a kid who's newly half-awaken, wake up ******! Whahahahahahahahaha!" Kendall yelled and laugh insanely

Then Kendall exploded herself and attacked Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutensein. Three of them saw the attack

"Annabelle! Now!" Shinji commanded

"Roger!" Ananbelle replied

Then Annabelle intangible three of them and disappeared from Kendall with the rain then three of them attacked with each power to Kendall from behind. After Kendall attacked, she was impressed

"That's more like it! It's just for the greeting!" Kendall impressed

After impressed. Kendall attacked three of them with ghost ray. Then, by learning blind training from Shinji. Annabelle using her ghostly wailed to attacked Kendall and Kendall was hit into the guardrail and sightly knock out. Annabelle talked to Shinji and impressed with his training

"The training that you have give is totally working, without any foolproof. I expected no less from you, Shinji. Three's nothing to hold back. Now, we just have to push it into the limit." Annabelle impressed

"I agree with you. Anyway thanks for the comment. I really like it!" Shinji replied

"No problemo."

Then Kendall awoke after hit by the guardrail and laugh insanely again

"Whahahahahahahaha! Do it again, please. One more time, now... With feeling!" Kendall spoke and attacked

Then Kendall attacked them with ghostly wailed. But, Shinji attacked Kendall with his angel freeze and froze Kendall's ghostly wailed and her mouth. After Kendall mouth frozen, she broke the ice from Shinji and talked again

"Angel freeze, huh? Pretty clever, Japanese boy! But that's not all of my attack. Even I gained this power from two months ago. But, I still have more of it! Take this! Duplication of ghost ray! Or also called Multiple Ghost Ray! Whahahahahahaha!" Kendall spoke

"Oh man! This is insanity! Cute girl gone nuts!" Tut shocked after saw Kendall duplicate herself into 5 and attacked

Then Kendall duplicate herself and attacked three of them with her multiple ghost ray. Annabelle protected three of them with ghost shield, while Shinji attacked Kendall with his both angel freeze and time manipulation. By time manipulation, Shinji can stop time and froze Kendall and her clones to make her failed with her attacked. Then Kendall froze. But she broke the ice and come back into one again. And started to pissed with three of them

"You haven't lost your fighting spirit, you Tochigi kids. I see all your hesitation has finally vanished. Such an incredible reflexes. Your skill is surpassed my expectation." Kendall spoke in pissed

Then some red illusion came and full field the sky. Kendall was recluse while three of them are confused

"What the hell is this!? A power of darkness!?" Tut shocked

"Or maybe source of ghost power. Kendall usually used this for her fourth attack, for her... fourth is deadly attack." Shinji spoke

"I remembered what this is. This means Kendall called someone who's gave her the ghost power. And this person always came at this hour, the time when he died because of commit suicide. A power of red darkness to the death... Romeo." Annabelle replied

Then Kendall recluse, and said some spell for power

"Romeo... oh, Romeo. I know you're here, watching my battle between me with those punks. Please, attacked them. Gave me your power. I want to finished all three of them. Please, Romeo. Killed all of them." Kendall using her spell

After Kendall used her spell. She attacked three of them with lightning, and struck three of them. They're know about the incoming lightning. Annabelle tried to protect three of them with her ghost shield, but her ghost shield was broke easily by the lightning and got struck. Shinji tried to manipulate and stop the lightning. Everything stopped, except the lightning. And finally Shinji also got struck by the lightning, too. Both Annabelle and Shinji attacked by the lightning and passed out Only Tut who still stand didn't get attacked by the lightning. He was alone, and without any help. Then he decided to attacked Kendall by himself and yelled

"Hey, you blondie! A genocide murderer! Do you forgot to killed me!? Why are you still leave me alive!? And didn't struck me by your lightning? Are you scared!?" Tut yelled

"The reason that I don't want to killed you because... You're indeed weak! Whahahahahahahahaha!" Kendall replied in confidence and insult Tut

"You... bastard! how dare you insult someone that you even didn't know all the details! Arrogant jerk! Came here and fight like a man! Or woman. You and me... and nothing else fight with each other. What do you think!? Accept that deal or not!?" Tut pissed with Kendall

"Please, Tut! Don't do such a suicidal things." Annabelle awake and yelled

"Don't worry, Annabelle. I will be fine. I got this under control." Tut replied

"Under control!? But she's a dangerous murderer. How can you survived from her?" Annabelle asked

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have a plan. To finish this case." Tut replied in confidence

"Oh! So you want to die, huh? Then, fine! I kill you right now! Whahahahahahahaha!" Kendall spoke insanely

Then Kendall attacked Tut with her lightning struck. But Tut tied her leg with his rope and pulled her into her fall. And make her failed attacked him. But, her lightning struck herself. Both Shinji and Annabelle surprised after saw Tut's true ability

"How did you do it? I don't know you have such a clever plan like that." Annabelle impressed

"Simple answer. When she was passed out because of your ghostly wailed. I tied up her leg with my rope, and I using it as my trump card, to finish this case." Tut replied

"Pretty clever, Tut. I've never taught you about that. Not even in my blind training. But, you're broke the key how to finished her. Thanks, Tut. You're today's hero." Shinji impressed

"Don't mind about it. I just doing my best. And this is also my gift to you guys because both of you tried to save my life. Without you guys, I already died earlier because of her murderous power and her madness." Tut replied

"You betcha!" Both Shinji and Annabelle replied

Then Kendall awoke and dying after got slipped and struck by her own lightning. And laugh evilly again

"Whahahahahahahahahaha! Pretty clever you mummy kid! That's the weakness of ghost lightning. It also attacked the one who's created it. But now, that power is a rubbish of me. And, this is my last attack. The most powerful one. Explosive Lightning! Whahahahahahaha!" Kendall attacked and laugh insanely

Then Kendall attacked with The Explosive Lightning to weakling Shinji, Annabelle, and Tut. But, someone from three of them attacked with fireball fart, and attacked Kendall with fire out from the butt. Then Kendall screamed in pain and can't resist her pain

"AHHHH! THE VIKING FIREBALL FART! IT BURNS! OHHHHHH!" Kendall screamed in pain

After Kendall screamed in pain and her eyes are burned. She fell from the guardrail into the bottom of mountain. Nobody knows she was still alive or already died, since she's a halfas. She still have a possibility that she was still alive. After Kendall fell into the cliff, three of them are confused

"Who's make a fireball from the butt? Is that you Tut?" Shinji asked in confusion

"Don't judge me... I didn't show my butt to Kendall. If I would do that. I already burned your face." Tut replied

"You're right. Because I behind you... Or maybe...It was..." Shinji shocked

"Me." Annabelle replied

"Eh? Annabelle? So, you're the one who's attacked Kendall with the fireball?" Shinji confused

"Yeah. To be honest, I just want to do anything to finished her, even with such a humiliating method. Actually, I bought and eat a very spicy food at Lucy's brother restaurant before we are arrived to Nanamagari, and I can bear it and fire it to Kendall." Annabelle replied

"I see. Nice job, and nice last thump card that you used, too. Anyway, thanks to save our live, Annabelle." Shinji impressed

"Don't mentioned it." Annabelle replied

After talked to each other. Shinji, Annabelle, and Tut returned to Tochigi. Meanwhile at Gunma, Kick and Gunther are practiced at Mount Akagi. Kick drives at hill climb and Gunther drives at downhill. After their practice are over. They're talked to each other

"Say, Kick. Do you missed Kendall? Since she was kicked out from the school after got arrested?" Gunther asked

"I kinda missed her, too. I know she was annoying jerk who's annoy me every time with her arrogance. But, that's the one that I really missed her." Kick replied

"I see. Anyway, If you missed her. Can you phoned her and asked her something about her? If you did. Just called her and asked her about her right now." Gunther asked

"I know, But, for some reason, I don't want to talked to her right now. After all, I feel so humiliated to talked to a murderer. Everyone will think I am her henchmen and I will be arrested because of her. And she said she didn't want to be exist anymore with this world and always became a murderous ghost everyday. What I just can do now is letting her have the fun. Even for everyone It wasn't fun at all, but maybe for her it's kinda fun." Kick replied

"Whoa! That's kinda hard than the expectation. But, I'm pretty sure that time will be came, when she will be bored to became a murderer and want to apologize for what have she done and promised to not kill people again. I'll believe that time will be came." Gunther spoke

"I also hope the same, Gunther. I also want her to stop murder people, and come back to her old personality, or better than her old personality. Anyway, do you want some Cheetah Chug?" Kick replied and asked

"Sure." Gunther replied

Then Kick and Gunther drank the Cheetah Chug and saw Mount Akagi at Gunma. And both Kick and Gunther hoped Kendall will stopped her murderous action and behavior

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

August 25th 2013. 1.00 AM. After Shinji, Annabelle, and Tutenstein return to Gunma. Shinji return to his home .Suddenly before he entered his house. Angela came to Shinji and asked him something

"Shinji. Are you went to Kanagawa, last night?" Angela asked Shinji

"Yeah. How did you know?" Shinji replied and asked

"My friend told me about it." Angela replied

"Oh, I see."

"If you go to Kanagawa. Did you met Kendall Perkins, the blonde tall girl who's driving R32 GT-R?" Angela asked

"Yeah. I, Annabelle, and, Tut met her at the same time, and we pick a fight." Shinji replied

"Eh!? Asking her for fight!? But it was so dangerous! Life and death!" Angela shocked

"Yeah, but we won." Shinji replied

"I see. That's good. Thank goodness you, Annabelle, and Tut are still alive. I've ever heard no one can escape from Kendall and all of them died because they're killed by her." Angela glad

"Just as expected, she's a genocide killer after all." Shinji spoke

"You betcha!" Angela replied

After Angela met Shinji at his house. Angela came to Lake Chūzenji and standing alone with her NB8C

_"So, they're we're saved from her, huh? I guess you're really do helped them to stopped her murderous behavior and madness. But it wasn't over, yet. Two weeks from now, It will be your two years anniversary of your death. And we must celebrated that, with nobody is going to die in that day. I promised to protected her. This is for you and Kick. Romeo."_ Angela wondered


	19. Gunma Alternative

Two weeks later after the battle between Shinji, Annabelle, and Tut vs Kendall. Saturday, September 7th 2013. 1.00 PM. Shinji and Gunther went to Saitama with Shinji's AE86 Turbo to met Ronaldo

"Sorry about this, Shinji. Usually, it's Kick and Annabelle's job to scout to Saitama Prefecture. Annabelle said that she will haunt Kendall again and Kick have to went to Kanagawa to met this cousin." Gunther apologized to Shinji

"It's okay, right now I had nothing better to do. Anyway, who's Ronaldo? Are you ever met him or your former classmate when you're middle school?" Shinji replied and asked

"He's my friend and my former classmate when I was 7th grade of 2010-2011 and 8th grade of 2011-2012. He's very nerdy and make a funny experience to everyone." Gunther smile and replied

"I see. It's rare to saw a nerdy people with funny's experience. Is he a genius?" Shinji asked Gunther again

"Probably, what I do know about him is he's the owner of Whincester Family's Lab, and his thirst of science is very unstoppable and his intelligence surpass everyone, including Kendall herself who's famously called teacher's pet." Gunther replied

"A real genius, huh? It means this is gonna be the most hardest battle ever for Project KB." Shinji spoke

"Most likely. But he's hill climb driver. Until now, I still don't know who will be my opponent for Saitama's battle. What I do know that person will drive mid-engine car for sure." Gunther replied

"Mid-engine? That person is going to have a lot of traction. I think this one is more difficult rather than your battle between Mark's NB8C or Annabelle's MR-S." Shinji spoke

"Traction is one of the most important thing for mountain passes battle. It give you more advantage at low speed corner rather than under-steered rear wheel drive cars. If my next battle will be against a genius like Ronaldo, I'll lose for sure." Gunther spoke

"Intelligence does make a sense at mountain passes, huh? Anyway, where's the location for your next battle?" Shinji asked

"Sadaime passes. We, Project KB ever battle once at that passes two years ago. So, for this practice, we're gonna refresh or memory about this course once again, next week." Gunther replied

"I see. That's good for you and the Project KB's. You and your team never came without any preparation. As long they're have a excellence genius leader. Your team always ready anytime even the conditions are very disadvantageous for the others." Shinji spoke

"Well yeah." Gunther replied

A hour later. 2.00 PM. Gunther and Shinji arrived at Ronaldo House, near Sadaime passes. Before they're entered his house. Suddenly. Ronaldo's Japanese cousin

"Eh? A visitor, huh? How unusual." Mellisa spoke

"Who are you? It's rare to saw this kind of person who disliked someone to come in." Gunther asked

"My name is Mellisa Fujisaki from Team Infinity. I'm Ronaldo's cousin. So, What do you want from us?" Mellisa spoke and asked

"We just want to met your cousin. So, what's the big deal? _(She's rather a freako to me)_" Shinji replied

"Oh, nothing. I just want to request you both a fight. How about it? Are you accepting it? If not, you must promised to never came here again." Mellisa asked and treat

"Very well. Okay, We accept your challenge!" Shinji replied

Then both Shinji and Gunther attacked Mellisa with each powers. But, she disappeared from their sight and attacked by came to their behind. Mellisa change her form into a captain ghost and attacked them by her ghost ray

"Very impressive, little girl. Looks like your really a big deal for us." Shinji spoke

"Hmmm... It's not all that I have. I still have more and plenty of it! Now, take this! A ghost anchor attack!" Mellisa replied

Then Mellisa attacked them with her ghost anchor attack into both Gunther and Shinji. But, Shinji froze her anchor while Gunther was using his ghost shield to protected both himself and Shinji. After her ghost anchor attack froze. Mellisa started to impressed with their skills

"Both of you are surely amazing. But, did you fully using your mind to attacked me. We are half-funayurei always using intelligence as our main weapon. Now for the last attack. I will sink both of you guys!" Mellisa impressed

Then Mellisa sank both of Shinji and Gunther by send a ton of water to them. But Gunther still using his shield to protected himself and Shinji. Then, both Gunther using his freeze power and Shinji using his angel freeze to froze her power to sank and change the water into huge lump ice. Then Mellisa shocked

"What the hell is that!? Impossible!? My power to sank people has been failed by froze it? This is absurdly amazing! I've never saw kind of monstrous power like that!" Mellisa shocked in numb

Then both Gunther and Shinji broke the lump ice and attacked Mellisa by Gunther's ghost ray and Shinji angel heat and Mellisa was defeated by both of them. After that moment happened, Ronaldo came to them and angry because of the chaos between his friends and his cousin

"What in the world just happened here!? Science facts says that this is so unnecessary! Please tell me about this madness, Mellisa. What just happened?" Ronaldo confused in anger

"Sorry about the trouble, Ronaldo. I was fight with those punks." Mellisa apologized

"A punks?" Ronaldo confused

Then Gunther and Shinji came to Ronaldo. Then Mellisa hide behind him

"This is the punks, Ronaldo. They're the one who cause all this madness. So, I fight them and put a stop to them." Mellisa spoke

"Don't do such a ridiculous thing like that to people! What's wrong with you? You're so suspicious to people." Ronaldo angry

"I'm sorry, Ronaldo."

Then Mellisa leave them and entered Ronaldo's house. Then Shinji and Gunther met him

"Hi Gunther! You didn't change a bit." Ronaldo yelled

"Long time no see, Ronaldo! How about you career as a scientist?" Gunther also yelled and spoke

"It works well. Sorry about my cousin behavior to you guys. That half-ghost ship is really hate to meet people, mostly strangers." Ronaldo apologized

"It's okay, Ronaldo. Now I know what her habit is. Even it's kinda weird, hate to meet people." Gunther replied

After talked. Two hours later. 4.00 PM. They're came into Ronaldo's lab.

"Sorry for my cousin behavior that time." Ronaldo still apologized

"It's okay, Ronaldo. This is enough for pay the respect of yours." Gunther replied

"I'm glad you can forgive me. Anyway. So. What do you want me to do? Swapping each other powers or something?" Ronaldo asked in annoying tone

"We're don't know. How about open the portal into gender swapped world, Ronaldo? I want to see your counterpart world girlfriend Clare Buttowski." Gunther replied

"Clarie? Please don't mentioned it. That make me sick! I just want to keep it as a secret." Ronaldo spoke in high tone

"Please I'm begging you Ronaldo. I want you to open up the portal and saw our gender swap world. You're the only genius around here, right? Please Ronaldo. I want to saw your girlfriend. If not. We're gonna published you have unreal girlfriend and you have a crazy cousin!" Shinji beg Ronaldo and treat him

"Okay, okay. Fine. I will open the portal! But, just don't published all of my secret, promise?" Ronaldo replied

"Promise." Both Gunther and Shinji promised

Then Gunther, Shinji and Ronaldo make a promise. Two hours later. Ronaldo open up the portal between world and gender swapped world. Both Shinji and Gunther numb

"Here it is, guys. Behold, gender swapped world portal!" Ronaldo shows the portal

"Whoa!" Both Gunther and Shinji amazed

"How do you think, guys?" Ronaldo asked

"This is very amazing! It gave me chills!" Gunther chills

"A new world inventions! You're really a genius, Ronaldo-san!" Shinji impressed

"Hm. You can thanks to me. But, I've never entered to this portal and didn't know it'll be worked or not. Plus, this portal is 10 hours only. If we didn't get out into human world. We will be stuck forever at our counterpart world." Ronaldo spoke

"F...Forever!? What should we do about it, Ronaldo?" Shinji shocked

"Don't worry. If we're came in fast. We can make more advantage of time. 10 hours from now, guys. Come on guys. Came in!" Ronaldo replied

"Roger that." Gunther and Shinji replied

Then Ronaldo came into the portal. Shinji and Gunther also followed him into the portal to world of gender swapped. Gunther, Shinji and Ronaldo landed on the hard pavement, belly first. When they get to their senses, they looked around to see that they're still in Gunma. But are they?

"I think your experience has failed," Shinji whined "What we can see right now is lame Gunma Prefecture. We just have to tell to all the people about your failed experience and your crazy secret to all people at this planet."

"Please don't, you f**king angel!" Ronaldo beg Shinji

"What did you said? F**king angel!?" Shinji confused

Just then, a Viking went by Toyota MR2 GT-S SW20 and stops behind the boys with his back showing. Shinji could tell that it was only Magnus who owns the BattleSnax from Mount Haruna of Gunma.

"Hey there Magnus," Shinji cried while waving his hand "Yo! Viking-dude! Nice Toyota mid-ship car! it sure powerful and has a lot of traction!."

But as soon as Shinji said those words, 'Magnus' turns around and sees Gunther, Shinji, and Ronaldo. The three boys were shocked to see that 'Magnus' had feminine eyes and lips and is without a Viking beard. It wasn't a normal Magnus. It was a She-Magnus. Gunther fainted after knew the counterpart Magnus wasn't his father.

"Who are you calling a dude?" She-Magnus cried. "Do I look like a dude? BWA! Anyway, thanks for called my SW Turbo a nice mid-ship car!"

"No problem. But, with your back in front of us," Shinji replied nervously and also sightly happy

"Oh that's okay. People tend to mistake me for a boy. Did you said my car has a lot of traction? What's traction means?" She-Magnus confused

"Traction refers to the maximum frictional force that can be produced between surfaces without slipping. If you have a lot of traction, it'll be more stable at corner and can make you more faster at corner that difficult for car that didn't have any traction at all." Shinji explained to She-Magnus

"I see. Nice explanation! You're know a lot about automotive world, how did you learned about it? Are you a mechanical or something?" She-Magnus asked

"No. I'm a racer from Tochigi Prefecture. So, I have a little understand about cars behavior." Shinji replied

She-Magnus replied nicely to Shinji's answer. Something's not right in this town.

"We'll I'm kinda hungry," She-Magnus replied. "Roasted turkeys anyone?"

Gunther, Ronaldo and Shinji slowly nodded their heads as She-Magnus left with her Toyota MR2 to get the turkeys.

"That was weird. I though it was my father, or he cross-dressing or something?" Gunther awake from his faint

"Looks like something is not quite right. Are we dreaming or something, because this place is so unreal." Shinji spoke

"The only way to find out is...," Ronaldo said as he motions Gunther and Shinji to kicked other foot. "One … two … three!"

The three kicked each other foot and feel the pain afterwards. They were not dreaming at all.

"It wasn't dream after all. Still suffered the same pain like in reality." Shinji spoke in pain

"Well, yeah. What just happened?" Gunther confused

"We just go stuck into this weird world. And nothing similar like Gunma Prefecture." Shinji replied

"I even didn't notice at all." Gunther replied

"What do you guys thinking right now?" Ronaldo asked "Right now, maybe my science sense told that we're stuck in this alternative world."

"Alternative world, huh? So, this is really a gender-swap universe." Shinji spoke

"Of course it is, a gender-swap universe. Anyway, what this town called? It's not Gunma." Ronaldo repleid

"Let's see. Even I bring my GPS (Gunther Positioning Systen), but It won't detect. But, it's not Gunma at all." Gunther spoke

"Gunther, Ronaldo. Look!" Shinji yelled

"Eh? So, we are in Girlma Prefecture right now, huh. I wonder about gender-swap universe of Project KB. What do you think, Gunther?" Shinji asked

"To me, I think my female self and Nue male self will show up. And Kick female self will be show up to along with Project KB." Gunther replied

"Kick's female self? Do you mean Claire Buttowski?" Ronaldo asked in excitement

"Most likely." Gunther replied

"What are we waiting for? We didn't have more time to waste at here. Come on, let's meet them!" Ronaldo spoke in high tone

"Wait a second. We didn't even know where's the location they're gonna battle. I think we're should asked someone about it." Gunther replied

"You might right, Gunther. We must need information before meet them. Do you know who should we asked?" Shinji asked

"I don't know. Plus, this isn't our world. But, there's someone that know all about Project KB's upcoming battle. Come on guys! Follow me!" Gunther replied

Gunther, Shinji, and Ronaldo left. One hour later. 5.00 PM. At Girlma Gas Station. They're met Georgia, Michelle, and She-Chowder. And asked for information

"Excuse me. Can we asked something about Project KB's information." Gunther asked Michelle

"Sure. How did you know?" Michelle replied and asked

"We've been told that I could get more information about Project KB If we came here." Gunther replied

"Sorry, we don't know much about their next battle. But, don't worry. We're gonna called one of the ace to come here." Mochael spoke

Then Michelle took up her phone and phoned Gunther's female self to come here.

"Hello, it's Michelle. Sorry to bother, Gunthella. There's someone want's to met you. Yes. Yes, I understand." Michelle ended her phone "She's not here at the moment, but she should come here around 6."

"I understand. We wait for her at here." Gunther replied

One hour later. Mecha Tuned Late Model Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX 2 Door (AE86) came to the gas station.

"Finally, she's here." Michelle yelled

It was revealed the one who's driving AE86 notchback coupe was FemGunther/Gunthella Magnuson from Team Project KB alternative. Gunther and Ronaldo shocked, while Shinji fell in love with Gunther's female self

"Michelle-senpai. Who is it that wanted to see me?" Gunthella asked Michelle

"Are you... Project KB's Downhill Driver?" Gunther asked his female self

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Gunthella asked her male self

"Yeah. Where's the location of you and your team next battle, I presume. We didn't know much about this place and your team. So, I asked you where are you going this week?" Gunther asked

"This week our team have no trip to racing because our schedule is currently off right now." Gunthella replied

"I see. And one more thing. Who are you. So I can recognized." Gunther replied

"My name is Gunthella Magnuson from team Awesomelegantable. Our headquarters is located at Mount Akane. If you want to meet me, just came to that place. Don't worry, It's still located at Girlma Prefecture." Gunthella replied

"My name is Gunther Magnuson from team Project KB, this is Ronaldo from team Infinity, and this is Shinji. Sorry for the trouble, let's meet again somewhere else." Gunther spoke

"Okay then." Gunthella replied while Gunther, Shinji, and Ronaldo leave "Wait a sec. If you want to meet team Awesomelegantable. Please come with me. Because I want to go to Mount Akane right now."

One and half hours later. 6.30 PM. Gunthella, and Shinji went into Mount Akane to met Kendall male self and Nue male self with Gunthella's AE86 notchback coupe, while Gunther and Ronaldo drives JZA80 Toyota Supra SZ-R and followed Gunthella. Inside Gunthella's AE86 nothchback coupe

"Well. I think this car has a lot of similarities to mine." Shinji muttered and describe AE86 two door

"Eh? So you really have car? What is it." Gunthella asked

"The same like your Trueno. But, I'm using three door AE86. Called hatchback in catalog." Shinji replied

"Hatchback, huh? It must be more aerodynamic rather than this notchback 86." Gunthella spoke

"I know. But, notchback is more rigid rather than hatchback. So, it's faster than hatchback on corner. Anyway, Is this 86 is your car? Because it's rare to saw a youngsters like such a car like this." Shinji replied and asked

"No, It was my mom's car. Do you know a viking named She-Magnus. She's the previous owner of this car. And now she drives SW20 and gave this 86 nothchback to me." Gunthella replied

"I see. The reason I choose eight-six because I didn't have any money that time. And I have more interested in tuning car into fast rather than driving a real fast car. And that's why I using 3S-GTE with HKS single turbine turbocharger." Shinji replied with manga relief face

"Sounds great, Shinji. Using tuning as another weapon to be fast. Anyway, you're kinda cute angel. You're explanation is funny, too." Gunthella spoke

"Me? Cute? I don't know but that sounds like you didn't hate me at all." Shinji shy

"Of course I don't hate you, Shinji. But, you're different than the other people here. But, as long as I have you... " Gunthella replied

"Eh?"

"I have everything that I could ever want."

"Sometimes it's make me happy to heard you're replied. Gunthella." Shinji spoke

"Thanks, Shinji." Gunthella replied

"You're welcome."

While Gunthella and Shinji talked to each other. Inside Gunther's 80 Supra, Gunther and Ronaldo talked to each other

"Well, this car has more balance rather than turbocharger version like Supra RZ, and it's already 6 speed." Gunther described 80 Supra SZ-R "So, Ronaldo. What's your dream at this place?" Gunther asked

"My dream, huh? To met Claire again for my second time." Ronaldo replied

"I see. You ever stuck in here once, right? Do you ever met your female self that time?" Gunther asked

"I've never met her. But, she will be pretty and love science like me. So, what do you think about your female self?" Ronaldo replied

"Gunthella, huh? She didn't look like me at all. More like a genius who's trend to be more naive." Gunther replied without confidence

"Naive? But that more like you, right?" Ronaldo confused

"I don't know. But, I can sense that she's more like to studying than me. Just like Kendall. Even I don't get it until right now." Gunther nodded

Half hour later. 7.00 PM. Gunther, Gunthella, Shinji, and Ronaldo arrived at Perkins Mansion.

"Here it is, guys. My leader's house. Perkins Mansion." Gunthella shows Kenny's house

"Leader's house? Seems to be big. He's sure wealthy. And mostly kind, too." Shinji spoke

"Of course he is. You'll be surprised after see him in person." Gunthella replied

Then someone from the house came to them. A man with blue and white wings, holds a trident, wears black shirt with ying and yang like tomoe, and black long pants. He's Nate Houjuu. Male self version of Nue Houjuu

"Brother, I open the door already. Sheesh." Nate yelled to Kenny "What do you want from me Magnuson? Who's this guy that you're bring to her right now?" Nate asked

"They are my friends from the other side of our universe, this is Gunther Magnuson from Project KB, Ronaldo from team Inifinty, and Shinji who's driving Toyota AE86 at Irohazaka touge. They're came here because they want to meet you." Gunthella represent her other universe friends

"A visitor from other universe, huh? Seems to be unusual. But, do you have a hard time to exploring the city? How about you guys came in into our house?" Nate invited the team

"We'll delighted to see Perkins Mansion. Thanks." Gunther replied

Inside Perkins Mansion everything was full of antique's and there's a lot of car just like museum. When they're entered the main room. Gunther, Gunthella, Shinji, Ronaldo, and Nate met Kenny Perkins, the leader of team Awesomelegantable

"Good night, guys! My name is Kenny Perkins. The leader of Awesomelegantable. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Gunther Magnuson from team Project KB."

"I'm Shinji Shiroyuki."

"And I'm Ronaldo Whinchester from team Infinity. Nice to meet you, too!"

"So, what can I do for you guys? We, are team Awesomelegantable have a motivation to make a convince feeling to visitors. We're glad to saw people's happy." Kenny asked and smile

"He's friendly to people. Unlike, his female self. He has more personality to leadership rather than bossy." Ronaldo spoke

"I told ya! He's amazing person!" Gunthella replied

At the same time. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Claire Buttpwski called from Kawaiigana. Kenny picked up the phone

"Hello, this is Kenny. What's the matter, Buttowski." Kenny asked Claire

"Kenny-san. Can you came to here? I think, someone want's to meet you. Please, bring Nate and Gunthella, too. Confirmed to the Awesomelegantable to come here." Claire spoke

"Where are you now?" Kenny asked

"I'm in the top of Satokone Namazumagari. I need your help. I think someone want's to kill me." Claire replied

"Eh!? Kill you? Who's treat you!?" Kenny shocked

"I don't know. But, just came to here. If I told you about the suspect. That person will kill me. And one more thing, please came with no more than 12.00 PM." Claire replied

"Okay then, I will be there right away. Hold on, Buttowski! We'll come to save you." Kenny ended his phone with Claire "Guys! Change the plan! Today, we're gonna save Claire today! She's been kidnapped right now!"

"Eh!? Claire-san has been kidnapped?"Gunthella shocked

"That's right, Gunthella. As a member of team Awesomelegantable, we must save each other! Are you guys with me?" Kenny asked

"Yes! We're with you!" Gunthella and Nate replied

"Come on. Let's go!"

"Wait a sec, Kenny-san!" Gunther yelled

"Eh? What's wrong?" Kenny asked

"We're coming with you! We're gonna help you to save your friend, _and Ronaldo's girlfriend_. We also hope that none of your team members dies on the other hand." Gunther spoke "So, let's do it together! We are with you and Awesomelegantable!" Gunther hand

"Thank you, Gunther!" Kenny shake Gunther's hand and cried happily

One hours later. 8.00 PM. Gunther, Shinji, Gunthella, Kenny, Nate, and Ronaldo on their way to save Claire. Gunther and Ronaldo went by Gunther's Supra SZ-R JZA80, Gunthella and Shinji went by Gunthella's AE86 notchback coupe, and Kenny and Nate went by Kenny's Mazda Savanna RX-7 FC3S. Inside Kenny's car

"Anyway. What's the big deal with this case, brother?" Nate asked

"Someone that not strange to me is put a revenge by now." Kenny replied

"Eh? Revenge? What do you mean, brother? That's strange." Nate confused

"He's actually my schoolmate from Kawaiigana High School, and If we met each other. We're always argue with each other. We're never have a peaceful side to each other, and always became rivals." Kenny replied

"A rival, huh. It must be hard. But, if your rivalry with him is only a little. Why is he attempted to kill Buttowski?" Nate more confused

"Maybe.. he wants to kill himself after he killed Buttowski. So, I can't get enough into her." Kenny spoke

"Eh!? Are you serious, brother!? He wants to kill Buttowski before he kill himself. That's just crazy! Could it be? He's wacko!? He really willing to die with his one-sided girlfriend!" Nate incredibly shocked

"Absolutely. There's no doubt who is him. His name is..." Kenny spoke

"Jacka Wackerman. The crazy student who's crazy about Buttowski and wants to do anything to get rid anyone who's fell in love with her, including killing. What should we do, brother? He's too dangerous for all of us to stop him." Nate replied

"Don't worry, Nate. I have a special solution to defeat him... and save Buttowski, too." Kenny spoke

While Kenny and Nate talked about the case. Inside Gunther's 80 Supra, Gunther and Ronaldo talked to each other. While Ronaldo worried his girlfriend will be killed by the same person who;s haunts him two years ago at Dead Gal's Drop of Sunnybrook

"Don't worry, Ronaldo. Your girlfriend will be fine." Gunther spoke

"Why can I stop worrying!? She's the only perfect person to me! No matter what people said to her! I don't care If people insult her! I don't want her to die!" Ronaldo panicked

"I know your feelings right now, Ronaldo. But, worrying isn't help at all. Can you calm down a bit, because It can help you a bit about your emotions." Gunther replied

"Okay then. But, can you faster a bit?" Ronaldo asked

"Sure, Ronaldo." Gunther replied

Then Gunther speed up his 80 Supra and passed both Gunthella's AE86 and Kenny's FC3S and went fast into Satokone Namazumagari. Both Gunthella and Shinji shocked after saw Gunther and Ronaldo went fast in sense of worry

"Eh!? They're already went fast, already? I can sense emotions called panicked in their 80 Supra." Gunthella confused

"It must be from Ronaldo. The guy with big glasses and lab jacket who's driving at passenger seat, is the one who's worrying." Shinji sense the 80 Supra

"Eh? Why Ronaldo? Are you sure it's not Gunther? Because he's the driver." Gunthella confused

"Actually, you don't know about two years ago. When Ronaldo visited this universe for his first time." Shinji spoke

"He ever visited our world!? Are you serious about that, Shinji!? It's a joke or not!? So not funny!" Gunthella shocked

"Yes it's true, I'm serious. He ever told me about this universe and much about his other universe Claire. And that's the reason why he wants to entered this world once again and save Claire tonight." Shinji replied

"I see. That's natural if someone sacrifice everything for love. My mom ever told me once, that I really need to sacrifice everything to get what I really wants. And I finally got what I wanted to, aimed to become one of the smartest student and fastest driver on Kanto region." Gunthella spoke

"That's kinda smart for you, Gunthella." Shinji replied

Three hours later. 11.00 PM. At the top of Satokone Namazumagari. Claire still hoped that her friends will help her to came here. While Jack Wackerman annoys her before he killed her and himself

"Oh Claire, this is the dream! MY REAL DREAM THAT EVEN BETTER THAN OUR MARRIAGE! WE'RE GONNA DIE TOGETHER! WOOHOO! Only one hour later, I will shoot you with this gun, then I shoot myself with this gun and jump across that guardrail! Even we're die today, but I still love you." Jacka spoke in mental distress

"Invite me to your death? In your dreams, you wacky!" Claire shouted

"But you have no choice tonight. Die or nothing! Only one more hour... one more hour.. LET'S DIE TOGETHER!" Jacka still sick with his mental

"I don't think so!"

When Jacka is about to killed Claire. Gunther and Ronaldo were shows up

"Eh!? Ronaldo! Thank goodness, You come here!" Claire yelled

"Eh!? It's you again! I've already wait for vengeance since this last two years ago." Jacka spoke in vengeance

"Released her or we're gonna fry you into wacky roasted! We're not afraid of you right now! We have power to beat you this time! Released her or you're the only one who's going to die tonight." Ronaldo yelled and shows his ray gun and Gunther shows his ghost ray

"Very well, then. I will fight you guys. But you leave me no choice but to put my future deceased wife into near the cliff. Then this is the deal. If you guys win, I will released her. But if you lose, all of us will die at the same time!" Jacka explained his rules

"Whoa! What a tough deal. Fine! We're gonna battle you! Come on, Gunther! Shoot him with the ray!" Ronaldo spoke

"Roger, Ronaldo!" Gunther replied

Then both Gunther and Ronaldo attacked Wacka at the same time. But Jacka disappeared and appeared behind them and attacked with his wacky earthquake. Both Gunther and Ronaldo thrown away by Jacka's real strength. Then Jacka laugh insanely

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you! You guys are only able to babbling around for Claire! You're useless! Unlike me! I'm the most suitable person for her!" Jacka spoke in mental distress

"Ugh! What did he just said? But in reality, he's the one who's only able to babbling around and nothing else! It make me sick!" Claire felt sick

"I guess you leave me no choice. But to use my ghostly wailed!" Gunther yelled

Then Gunther used his ghostly wailed to attacked Jacka. But, Jacka insanely attacked his ghostly wailed with his wacky explosive beam. And thrown Gunther far away near the cliff. Both Gunther and Ronaldo was weakling because their level was different rather than Jacka's wacky strength

"Hahahahaha! I told you! You're nothing but a mess!" Jacka spoke in mental illness

Suddenly, a ball that explosion attacked Jacka from behind. Gunther, Ronaldo, and Claire were suprised.

"Eh!? An explosive ball attacked his madness strength?" Ronaldo shocked

"Could it be? There's no doubt!" Gunther surprised

After the ball exploded. It was revealed the appearance of Kenny and Nate who's tried to save them

"Kenny-san! Nate-san! You came to here!" Gunther yelled

"Of course. I know both of you aren't strong enough to defeat her. But, don't worry. We're always give you a hand if you're in trouble." Kenny replied

"Thanks for saving our live." Gunther spoke

"No problem."

Then Jacka appeared behind them and laugh insanely again

"Hahahahaha! Do you think it hurts!? You're wrong! It wasn't. But I get interested with this case. There's more people here now that I really want to finish. And the guy who's wearing a green and pink T-shirt is no doubt. Long time no see! Kenny Perkins!" Jacka spoke in vengeance

"It's already been a long time since we didn't see each other. Jacka... Wackerman!" Kenny spoke to Jacka

After Kenny and Jacka met each other. Their rivalry has just started again. The battle of life and death between the wise genius and the chaotic killer has just started! As the first attack, Jacka shot Kenny with his wacky fireball. But Kenny dodge his attacked and shot him by his kinife. But Jacka also dodge his attack. While the rivalry between Jacka and Kenny has just begun. Gunther and Ronaldo released Claire from falling into the cliff

"Are you okay, Claire?" Gunther asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. That guy is so foolish! Kidnapping me and invite me into his own death!" Claire replied

"Thank goodness you're fine, Claire. Still remember me?" Ronaldo asked

"Yes! You're Ronaldo, right? Just like we said before we said our goodbye two years ago. I'll never forget about you." Claire replied

"I'm glad you still remember. It's already been two years since we don't met each other." Ronaldo spoke

"Yeah."

While Ronaldo and Claire talked to each other. Gunthella and Shinji arrived at Namazumagari. Gunthella rushed up into Claire who's talked with Ronaldo

"Claire! Thank goodness you're still alive! I was worried, too. And afraid that Wacky Jacka would've kill you." Gunthella yelled

"It's okay, Gunthella. Please don't worry right now. I'm also glad that this guys shows up to save me. If not. I already died for sure." Claire spoke

"As long you said that. I'm glad already know that you're okay." Gunthella replied

"Guys. Shall we help Kenny facing Jacka? I can let him battle Jacka by himself." Shinji asked

"You might right. Come on guys. Let's help Kenny-san!" Gunther spoke

"Hahahahaha! It's no use, Kenny! This world wasn't mentioned for you. Be gone already! It's over tonight!" Jacka laugh insanely

"It's over for you, Jacka! Surrender of the name of justice or we will finished you tonight." Gunther shouted to Jacka

"Just try me! Will I died or not?" Jacka spoke in confidence

After saying such confidence words. Gunther and Ronaldo attacked Jacka with Gunther's explosive ghost ball and Ronaldo attacked him with his freeze ray to froze Jacka while Gunther exploded Jacka by his ghost power. Claire and Nate attacked Jacka with Claire's chemical explosion and Nate's undefined explosion. To blow off Jacka's madness. And the final was, Gunthella and Shinji attacked Jacka with Gunthella's ghost ray and Shinji's manipulation of time to froze Jacka attack and Gunthella attacked with ghost ray to the frozen Jacka. After their sudden attack. Jacka was thrown far away. Kenny was thanking to all of them because they're protected him

"Thank you, guys! You save my life from his madness." Kenny spoke

"No problem, Kenny-san. This is our motivation, too." Gunther replied

After Gunther and Kenny talked to each other. Jacka awake from his faint and laugh insanely again

"Whahahahaha! That's not the final! I still and will kill you in the next one hou..." Jacka yelled with mental illness

"Not so fast!"

"Eh?" Jacka confused

After someone yelled. The portal to the real world was opened. And someone with water aura came from the real world came to sank Jacka. Jacka was shocked, while the other surprised

"GWUOA!" Jacka shocked

"I didn't called a person who's with water control aura." Ronaldo spoke

"The only person who can do such a thing is.." Gunther replied

"Yes, she's here." Shinji also replied

It was revealed Mellisa, Ronaldo's Japanese cousin sank Jacka to his death. After Mellisa sank Jacka. She thrown Jacka's body into the cliff. Everyone was surprised after saw Ronaldo's cousin half-funayurei's skills

"Whoa! How could you do it, Mellisa!?" Ronaldo surprised with Mellisa true ability

"Simple answer. Funayurei always using their heads to control their power. So, that's the difference between normal ghost and funayurei. Ghost could attacked without any thinking, but funayurei can't. So, I used my brain as the weapon to beat Jacka." Mellisa replied

"That's good for you, Mellisa. You have a good timing to save us." Ronaldo spoke

"Speaking of time, Ronaldo. How many times left we can stay here?" Gunther asked Ronaldo

"One hour left before we stuck at this world. At least we can help our another dimension friends. It's already more then enough." Ronaldo replied

"But, there's someone that still didn't get enough at this dimension..." Gunther looked to Shinji and Gunthella

Gunther and Ronaldo talked, while Shinji and Gunthella standing near the guardrail

"Today is... the day that we're learned what's the difference between real world and gender swapped world. Right now, I only can stayed here for one hour only. What should we do? Do you have any idea, Gunthella? For our last hour?" Shinji spoke and asked

"I don't know. Maybe, how about. Do you know song named The Right Combination?" Gunthella asked

"Yes, I know. But I kinda forget about the lyrics. I'll give a try for this song." Shinji replied

_**Gunthella:** Two people together_  
_It was just a dream until you came along_  
_My heart was waiting just for you_

_**Shinji:** Tomorrow forever_  
_We both heard these promises for far too long_  
_But now you make the words come true_

_**Gunthella and Shinji:** So touch me now_  
_**Gunthella:** I need to have you close tonight_  
_**Gunthella and Shinji:** And show me how_  
_**Shinji:** You can make me feel this way_

_**Gunthella and Shinji:** You and me_  
_We are the right combination_  
_For love (For love), we're all we need (Ooh)_  
_It's just you and me_  
_We make the right combination_  
_Straight from the heart, love is the key_

_**Gunthella:** Can't keep it a secret_  
_Everything I feel is written on my face_  
_I can't hide my heart from you_

_**Shinji:** You hold me, it's magic_  
_**Gunthella and Shinji:** In your arms the world becomes a better place_  
_**Shinji:** Now I know what love can do_

_**Gunthella and Shinji:** Here we go_  
_**Gunthella:** Exactly where the road will lead us_  
_**Gunthella and Shinji:** I don't know_  
_**Shinji:** I just know that you'll be there_

_**Gunthella and Shinji:** You and me_  
_We are the right combination_  
_For love (For love), we're all we need (Ooh)_  
_It's just you and me_  
_We make the right combination_  
_Straight from the heart, love is the key_

_And whenever you call I'm there_  
_Every stumble and fall I share_  
_I'll be yours through it all cause I care about you, baby_  
_It's so easy to see, so strong_  
_Now I know you and me belong_  
_I'll be by your side forever_

_You and me_  
_We are the right combination_  
_For love (For love), we're all we need (Ooh)_  
_It's just you and me_  
_We make the right combination_  
_Straight from the heart, love is the key_

_**Gunthella:** Hoo..._  
_Hoo... ooh... hoo..._  
_Ooh... ooh... ooh..._

Shinji and Gunthella were about to share their first kiss until the portal almost closed in further 5 minutes.

"Well it looks like we have to go home," Gunther said to Ronaldo. "But we sure had fun here."

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Shinji said sadly to Gunthella. "We'll have to find out how our another dimensional love will work out."

"Oh I don't think so." Gunthella replied.

In last 5 minutes. Gunthella kissed Shinji before the portal closed. Ronaldo spoke to Claire before he went into his world

"Well... I guess this is another goodbye for us... I hope we can meet again somewhere." Ronaldo said sadly

"I hope, too. But, this is not the end for us. Before I do this." Claire replied

Claire kissed Ronaldo for their second time. Everyone says their goodbye's to each other

"I won't forget about you. I hope we can meet somewhere, someday."

"Me neither. And I hope so, someday."

Then Gunther, Ronaldo, Mellisa, and Shinji went inside the portal and disappeared from Claire, Gunthella, Kenny, and Nate (Awesomelegantable). After they're left. Someone from team Alice Human Raper. Girl Gibble spy on them, and muttered

"You do know my assistant, Jack Gibble. But, you don't know about me. Awesomelegantable." Girl Gibble muttered in sense of vengeance

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

September 13th 2013. Mount Akagi. Kick and Gunther practiced as usual. After the practice was finished. Kick spoke to Gunther

"It seems that girl has got rid of the R32." Kick spoke about Angela and Kendall

"isn't that Kendall?" Gunther asked Kick

"Yes it is. I wonder what happened to change that girl and bring her back here. The Shinigami Kendall of Hakone no longer haunts the wind is blowing in a strange way. Looks like she's back, to school no less." Kick replied

"Isn't that a good thing for us?" Gunther glad

"Perhaps, but it's none my business. There were never any fraternal feelings between us when we were young, let alone now. _I would feel sick calling her my girlfriend. Who does Infinity think about right now? Looks like I'll have to stop you. DJ Magnuson!"_ Kick pissed with Kendall


	20. Infinity Team of Geniuses

September 12th 2013. 3.00 PM. Peace Restaurant. Someone parked Red Toyota MR-2 GT-S SW20 with Full TRD 2000GT Wide Bodykit. Then came mysterious white super car with a lot of racing settings parked side with Red SW20 Turbo

"Ronaldo, over here!" Mellisa yelled

"I'm sorry, there she is." Ronaldo spoke to the waitress

"You're late." Mellisa angry to Ronaldo

"Sorry, Mellisa. Traffic was worse than I thought." Ronaldo apologized

"Let me introduce you. This is my cousin, Ronaldo." Mellisa spoke to DJ

"It's nice to meet you." Ronaldo spoke to DJ

"And he's the guy that I've been telling you about. He's third year younger than me, a first grade middle high school student. DJ Magnuson." Mellisa spoke to Ronaldo

"Cheers." DJ replied

"This guy is fast like crazy. In fact, all rally racers are crazy, so nobody is well-suited fo3r this upcoming race like he is." Mellisa spoke about DJ

"If Mellisa is recommending you, science fact said that there should be no mistake with your skills. I look forward to working with us with you." Ronaldo spoke to DJ

"So lemme hear it, Ronaldo. The plan that you've come up to beat that R34 GT-R." Mellisa asked Ronaldo

"Yeah. Based from my analysis data of the data from Project KB last battle at Hakone Nanamagari, ...and the abilities of the Buttowski that I have saw with my own eyes, I deduces the process of elimination..." Ronaldo explained nerdy

"Stop being so nerdy and tell us in a way that's easier to understand. Neither him nor I were born intelligent like you." Mellisa replied

"I agree. Please be easy in our brains." DJ also replied

"What I'm trying to say is really simple. DJ-kun, have you ever driven an Mid-Ship Engine before?" Ronaldo asked DJ

"DJ can drive anything. Plus, he's most experience with an Midship Engine. He's incredible." Mellisa replied

"Okay, then. I've actually brought something. It's a mid-ship, also called the 4WD's weapon of terror for you two to see." Ronaldo standing

"Heh!? An 4WD's Weapon of Terror!?" Mellisa confused

Then Ronaldo, Mellisa, and DJ out from the restaurant. Ronaldo shows up his weapon of terror

"Here it is." Ronaldo shows his weapon

Both Mellisa and DJ were shocked

"This thing is the 4WD's weapon of terror!? Are you serious... Ronaldo?" Mellisa confused

"Yes. My science facts tells me that this is not the misunderstanding. That will be used to beat Project KB's All-Around driver... Kick Buttowski!" Ronaldo swears in vengeance

Seven hours later. 10.00 PM. Saitama Prefecture. An NSX-R practiced at Sadamine passes. While Mellisa and Ronaldo timing the NSX-R time trial. DJ drives the NSX-R. Mellisa pressed the stopwatch after DJ's NSX-R came to them. Mellisa surprised after saw DJ's new record

"Ho! I'm starting to get it, Ronaldo. In a way, this is might really be a machine of death like you said. He's screwing around that much and he still gets a time like this..." Mellisa spoke to Ronaldo

"Like I said. It's really simple." Ronaldo replied

"Traction, huh?" Mellisa asked

"Yeah. It's a weapon of terror called "Lightweightedness combined with Tractioness." That none of his opponents ever used. On both downhill and hill climb, mixing traction and lightweightedness are the deadlies weapon that have ever existed in mountain passes. If we use that and challenge them on one of the tight course like Saitama is famous for... we can beat Project KB's Buttowski! With the type R, Honda NSX Type R!" Ronaldo replied

While Ronaldo and Mellisa talked to each other. DJ shift his NSX-R gear into higher rev and drift sidewas through the corner

"But either way, he still a rallyist. I couldn't ever think of going into the corner sideways with that car. Because the wheelbase is 135 mm shorter rather than GT-R, it spins more easier." Ronaldo spoke about NSX-R

"Didn't I already tell you that he's crazy? No mater what kind of he's driving and what kind of road he's on, he will make the car slide sideways. That's how he figure's out a car characteristic and limitations. His craziness is similar to that of Buttowski's R34. Hm. I'm seriously excited. That R34 GT-R's winning streak is finally come to an end." Mellisa excited about Kick's defeat

"Bring it on, Project KB! I'll show you the true power of the team of geniuses, Team Infinity!" Ronaldo ready to defeated Project KB

September 13th 2013. 4.30 AM. Gunther was delivered tofu with his S12 Gazelle at Mount Haruna, the weather was dark and it almost rained. At BattleSnax. Gunther met Magnus

"I have done delivered the tofu." Gunther spoke

"Good job. So, where are you going this week?" Magnus asked

"Saitama Prefecture. Our opponent will be different than two years ago. But, we race in the same course like the last two years ago. The downhill opponent will drive mid-engine cars." Gunther replied

"Mid-engine cars, huh? It sure's have a lot of traction for sure." Magnus spoke

"I've already know about it. A lot of people told me that mid-engine is rich in traction. This isn't going to be an easy battle at all. Well, then. I'm off for sleep now. Don't awake me until the next four hours." Gunther replied

"Okay."

Then Gunther leave Magnus and returned to Magnuson's House. Magnus still standing in front of Gunther's S12

_"A mid-engine, huh? It's harder to slip car tires, and have a lot of balance. I guess, I must do something for him. To make his car more balanced."_

Fifteen hours later. 7.30 PM. Gunther came to the gas station with his S12

"High octane, please." Kick spoke to George

"Yes. So, Gunther. What kind of car that you will battle tomorrow?" George asked Gunther

"I don't know. But, I've ever heard that I will battle drives mid-enginecars." Gunther replied

"A mid-engine, huh? Some kind of MR2 or NSX or something? They'll have a sure traction." George spoke

"Maybe, but I don't know about it until now. Well, I will better going. I'm afraid I'll late for the meeting." Gunther replied

"Do your best, Gunther! I'll be coming to cheer you up on tomorrow with George-senpai." George spoke to Gunther

Then Gunther leave George and the gas station with his S12. George still hoped that he will win against that monstrous SW20 MR2. Two and the half hours later. 10.00 PM. The Project KB on their way to Saitama. Chad and Murasa talked to each other at van #1

"Hey, Murasa... This upcoming battle might be the greatest challenge yet for Buttowski." Chad spoke to Murasa

"For Buttowski...? Hahaha. You always said that, but he's always going up against tough opponents. Plus his opponent from team Mellowbrook Halfas was a semi-legend, Avery Buttowski." Murasa replied in confidence

"This will probably get tougher than that." Chad spoke

"Ho! A tougher opponent than a semi-legend!?" Murasa shocked

"The toughest opponent isn't always the opposing driver." Chad replied

"What it supposed to mean?" Murasa confused

"You will see soon enough. I'm going to take a nap, so please don't wake me up until we get there." Chad spoke

"Yeah, sure. His toughest opponent? What kind of opponent could it be?" Murasa confused

Project KB went to the Sadamine Passes. Meanwhile. Nagao, Kanagawa. Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version. Mellowbrook Halfas senpai, Avery, Annabelle, and Kendall talked about Team Infinity.

"Senpai, have you heard? Project KB's next opponent is the Infinity in Saitama." Kendall yelled to Senpai

"Ho?"

"In top of that, I heard the racer's are highly intelligence and very nerdy." Avery spoke

"My,my... If three of you have a time... you three should go watch this next battle." Senpai replied

"Is the Infinity that great?" Annabelle asked in Southern Belle Accent

"Annabelle... You might not know it, but all the drivers from team Infinity are the people who even our senpai takes his head off to." Avery replied

"No way... " Annabelle shocked

"Do you think Project KB will stand a chance, Chief?" Kendall hoped Project KB won the race

"Matches go differently every time. Nobody can know what exactly will happened. Instead of worrying something like that, you should watch with your own eyes... how Project KB goes up against this enormous obstacle, while thinking of how you would do it yourselves. It'll teach you a valuable lesson." Senpai replied

At Sadamine passes. Team Infinity was waiting for Project KB's appearance. Then the Project KB appeared in front of them

"They've come." Ronaldo saw the Project KB

Then Ronaldo and Mellisa walked into the Project KB

"Yo! We've been eagerly waiting!" Ronaldo yelled

"Ho!" Gunther shocked

"Shock, right? Today I'm become one of the opponents for this battle." Ronaldo spoke to Gunther

"I know. It was shocking, too. Just like the battle between me and cousin Annabelle for the second time." Gunther replied

"Don't worry, Magnuson. I'm not your opponent for this time. You're opponent will be my cousin, Mellisa. Do you remember her, right?" Ronaldo asked Gunther

"Of course I do, Ronaldo. She's the one who save our live from that Crazy Jacka from the gender swapped world." Gunther replied

"Eh? You are... Ronaldo, right." Kick remembered

"Yeah. I'm Sorry to make a familiar face, Buttowski. It's already been a long time since we didn't met each other since this last six months ago. I'm not your opponent either for tomorrows battle, I'll be looking forward to your battle. Anyway, we'll open up this course to you guys so please practice as you liking." Ronaldo replied

"Okay."

"See ya." Ronaldo and Mellisa leave

Then Ronaldo and Mellisa leave Project KB alone. Chad came to his team members

"There's a humidity in the air. I hear there's a fifty-percent chance of raining. It won't be a problem once you pound the details of this course into your head. Get it all concentrate. Your goal's tonight is fifty runs before daybreak." Chad spoke

"Yes." Gunther, Nue, and Kick replied

Gunther, Nue, and Kick started their engine and get ready for practice. They're off for the first practice. Kick and Gunther went into downhill by Gunther's S12 and Kick's R34 GT-R. While Nue went hill climb with her FD3S. At Team Infinity. They're saw the weather was dark, and it was heard a sound of lightning

"Will it rained tomorrow?" Mellisa asked Ronaldo

"Probably. Rain is more welcome. For DJ-kun, it'll be the best card to play. The worse the condition become, the greater the effect of traction and lightweight will become." Ronaldo replied

"But if it's starts raining too hard, won't the race be cancelled?" Mellisa asked and worrying

"That wouldn't happened. Five cars are rear wheel drive's and the other one is weak 4WD, so they're driving at the same conditions. Plus, they're not the kind to back off just because of rain." Ronaldo replied

"I couldn't asked more about this situation." Mellisa spoke

"If there was such a thing as divine luck will affect the outcome of this battle, It's definitely flowing toward us." Ronaldo replied

At Project KB pit stop. Nue entered the pit stop, and spoke to Wade

"Gimme some gas. I just need ten liters." Nue spoke

"Yes, Youkai-dude." Wade replied

Then Nue went into another round of practice. While Kick and Gunther still chase each other at downhill next day. September 14th 2013. 5.30 PM. Gas Station. George and Michael saw the weather. it was heavily rained

"It doesn't seems It'll be stop raining." George saw the weather

"Yeah, it looks like it'll keep raining like this tonight." Michael replied

"The race won't get cancelled, will it?" George asked in panicked

"That wouldn't happened. Oh, start getting ready to close." Michael spoke

"Yes, sir!" George replied

George walked to close the gas station. While Michael looked at him. Saitama Prefecture. One and Half hours later. 7.00 PM. Fatina was practicing her fire control ability

"Zeiya, Naboo, Garu O mighty flames of judgment, Servants of the departed. Fatina, child of Meshina, commands you I'm a blaze of wrath I am the archer of the flaming shot!." After saying a spell. Then fire came from her canon-like weapon and shot into the target perfectly

_"I wonder what's Gunther doing right now. But, he said that he's opponent will be a geniuses. Good luck, Gunther. I hope you can win from those highly intelligent opponent." _Fatina wondered about Gunther

Three hours later. 10.00 PM. Saitama. Sadamine passes. Team Infinity arrived at Sadamine parking lot

"It's not good. A downpour. I guess I'll just have to accept it and go for it." Mellisa spoke

Half hour ago. 10.30 PM. Team Project KB's meeting. Team Infinity arrived to them

"They're here!" Nazrin yelled

Then. A Honda NSX Type R came and show up behind the wall. Project KB members are shocked

"A NSX-R!?" Nazrin shocked

"I'm beginning to understand what do you meant, Chad... that this is will be Buttowski's greatest challenge yet. They got us... They really hit us in our blind spot. They also have a really smart guy over there, too." Murasa spoke to Chad

Before the battle started. They're up to practice once again. In rainy conditions. Kick went downhill and DJ went hill climb. DJ went off from the parking lot and drives his NSX type R.

"Here it comes!" Tutesntein yelled

DJ passed both Shinji and Tutenstein while driving his NSX-R

"They're bring A NSX as the All-Around car, huh? It doesn't even look like a street car at all. It looks completely like a super car. This is gonna be the serious battle after all..." Shinji saw DJ's NSX

"What kind of car NSX is, Shinji? I didn't know much about cars." Tut asked in confusion

"NSX is a sports car that was originally produced between 1990 and 2005 by Japanese automaker Honda. It was equipped with a mid-engine, rear-wheel drive layout, powered by an all-aluminium V6 gasoline (petrol) engine featuring Honda's Variable Valve Timing and Lift Electronic Control (VTEC) system. That car is so unbeatable for 4WD's. It almost have no competitors in it's own classes. If one of them will battle that NSX. It must be their worst battle ever." Shinji replied

"The most fastest car that ever existed, huh? Looks like this is gonna be the toughest battle for Kick" Tutenstein muttered

At the downhill practice. Kick was drive his R34 GT-R at Sadamine and went very fast. At the beginning of the second section. Avery and Annabelle watched their battle and waited one of the cars to came

"There's quite a gallery..." Avery spoke

"Yeah. Since it'd be inconvenience if there was too much numbers of gallery... KB's homepage has stopped posting the time and location on theirraces ahead of time. But, there's a fansite, and the information leaks out from there just in time." Annabelle spoke to Avery in Southern Belle Accent

"Oh. Really, now? Wow! It must be tough to be popular. Anyway, where's Kendall?" Avery replied and asked Annabelle

"She's on the top of the mountain. To met Kick in person." Annabelle replied

"Seriously?" Avery confused

"Yeah. She said that she wants to told something to Kick before he battle that championship white NSX type R." Annabelle replied

"Kick battle that NSX-R!? Whoa! That's a sure tough battle. If I was him, I wouldn't accept that battle so suicidally like that" Avery shocked

After talked to each other. Kick passes both Avery and Annabelle with his R34 GT-R. Both Avery and Annabelle are amazed

"Whoa! Amazing! Kick and his R34 GT-R are completely awesome, tonight! He sending me a chills! Even it's raining, but full throttle does still exist for them." Annabelle amazed

"I can feel his aura burning like fire in the rain. I can feel... That Kick is indeed amazing! I wouldn't surprised if Kendall wants him to back. He's really willing to do anything to be liked by other people, including Kendall." Avery also amazed

After the practice was over. Kick and DJ starting their grid of the battle. Kick chose to lead with the R34 GT-R and DJ chose to follow with his NSX type R. Before Ronaldo starting the countdown. DJ spoke to Murasa before the battle started

"Please decide the starting position for the downhill run." Murasa spoke to DJ

"I think I will chase. I'll start from behind for the downhill run." DJ replied

"Understood. Buttowski, you'll be leading for the downhill run!" Murasa yelled to Kick

"Yeah." Kick replied

Then someone came with a secret agent suit and secret agent hat, a tall blonde girl who's didn't strange for Kick. Kendall Perkins, appears before the battle between him and DJ started. Kick saw Kendall and firstly, he's angry with her

"Didn't you said that you're no longer wants to show up to anyone anymore and became non-exist?" Kick asked Kendall

"Shinigami Kendall doesn't exist anymore. But I'm still alive. I will show up in every place that I want to show up. It's been a long time since we didn't talked to each other like this. Sorry, Kick. I caused a lot of trouble to your family, siblings, and friends." Kendall replied and apologized

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Kick asked Kendall again

"To watch your race, can't I? I don't intend to give you kind of advice like before. After all, you have a smart guy by your side. I only have one thing to say. He's the toughest opponent even, and has no weakness. You're lucky. Nothing can bring happiness about cars and mountain passes more than you are. But, there's only one advice what I can give to you right now... Tough it out. Even you can't win, you should be able to work those things so you won't lose. Try to concentrate on the course and not your opponent... Your opponent is a ghost, after all. I'll be there to see you through it all to the end." Kendall replied and gave him some advice

11..30 PM. The battle was about to start. Ronaldo started the countdown

"Countdown starting. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Ronaldo countdown the battle

After the countdown ended. Both Kick with his R34 and DJ with his NSX-R leave the start line. And start their battle. Kick still confused with Kendall's last advice

"A ghost...? I don't understand, Kendall. What do you mean a ghost? What do you mean tough it out? And why are you came before the battle started? I'm confused. It's more like you're not tried to help me to win. But, give my opponent a chance. And put a lot of pressure to me. I don't get it. What should I do. Kendall?" Kick confused about Kendall's advice

_**To Be** **Continued...**_


End file.
